


MOTHER

by Kuma_Kuroko



Series: Sons of Jenova [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adopted Children, Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Assassination, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Cloud Strife, Bottom Cloud Strife, Character Death, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Confused Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Flirty Zack Fair, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Goddess Aerith Gainsborough, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Meteor, Minor Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Minor Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Multi, POV Zack Fair, Past Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, Platonic Romance, Possessive Rufus Shinra, Pre-Relationship, President Shinra Being An Asshole, Protective Zack Fair, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rufus Shinra Being An Asshole, Science Experiments, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII) Being An Asshole, Sexual Assault, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Shinra Company, Shinra Electric Power Company Science Department, Slow Romance, Smut, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Top Zack Fair, Tragic Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Vincent Valentine Is Sephiroth's Parent, Young Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Zack Fair & Cloud Strife Friendship, Zack Fair Being Zack Fair, syndrome - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 85,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: El Proyecto MOTHER se hizo para controlar al nuevo ejemplar, que desde más tierna edad solo a ella iba a escuchar. Tanto amor recibió, que nunca lo soltó."Eres mi madre, nunca voy a dejar de amarte"Semi-AUPairing: SephCloud [Sephiroth Crescent x Cloud Strife] - ZackCloud - OtrosAdvertencias: Smut, Gore, Voyerismo, Lenguaje Vulgar, Edipo.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Sons of Jenova [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939495
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. 1. Nacimiento, reemplazo, lazo

A mitad de la noche, en la mansión antigua que aparentemente no tiene nada más interesante que polvo, algún murciélago y muebles deteriorados los gritos concluyen y se escucha un llanto infantil. Al menos así en el sótano donde se encuentran las personas –en su mayoría-, con batas blancas, guantes y los nervios a flor de piel junto a la emoción.

Finalmente lo que esperaban pasó.

—Está perfectamente es sano.

—Obvio que está perfectamente sano, así lo hice.

Sube un poco el labio inferior, preguntándose cuál es la mala maña del científico de hacer drama y minimizar a todos los de su entorno por lo que sea. Dan sus informes nada más y él ya los está destruyendo. Agradece no ser el centro de atención en ese aspecto. Lo es en otro, pero este no. Se inclina ligeramente para ver lo que hay en la caja rectangular y transparente. Es un bebé de piel de porcelana y respiración tranquila. Para estar acabado de nacer -hace exactamente veinte minutos-, está muy calmado. Lloró estridente un par de minutos y se calmó de golpe.

No obstante, llega a ser tierno sin duda. Totalmente regordito con cara arrugada.

—Profesor, la señora Lucrecia-

— ¿La madre? Ah, la madre… Strife, sácala. Me estorba.

—Si profesor.

Con cuidado la carga en brazos, habiendo cubierto bien la zona baja de la pobre mujer recién parida que se desmayó a los pocos segundos. A pesar de que le ordenaron solo sacarla, se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Sentido de humanidad tal vez. La lleva a la posada de Nibelheim, la deja en una habitación y toma camino de regreso a la mansión ShinRa.

Exhala el aire de montaña al que está tan acostumbrado. Es lindo haber vuelto tras tanto tiempo en la ciudad. Uno que es productivo de forma extraña. Fue a Midgar con la ilusa intención de ingresar a SOLDIER. No pudo ser, par de años entrenando sin que fuese suficiente hasta que, durante una especie de servicio comunitario en el departamento científico llamó la atención de Hojou.

No porque sepa mucho, para nada. Por el contrario. La ciencia se le hace terriblemente complicada y se declara inepto en ella. El tema es que la mecánica se la da bien y al mismo tiempo, sabe hacer matemáticas grandes, lógica para algunas químicas y percepción propia de alguien que ha vivido cerca de una montaña llena de monstruos analizando el comportamiento de forma inconsciente. Hojou le halló más utilidad en su departamento que como soldado de Infantería.

Cuando no quiere llamar a departamento de armamento o un mecánico está para arreglar lo que se averió, tirar lo que sea que se muriera, decir que es lo que notó en el nuevo espécimen, decir –aunque no le preste atención-, que debería hacerse para mejor colaboración del experimento…

Así que aquí está, siendo un híbrido entre guardaespaldas, consejero, niño de recados, analista de comportamientos y blanco de miradas raras. No va a decir que Hojou le tiene el ojo montado de ese modo. Lo duda. Imagina que se debe de fijar en sus propias invenciones con lo poco que aprecia a los humanos. Sin embargo, hay tiempos en que se lo queda viendo.

Sin ninguna explicación.

Solo… Lo mira.

Cada día sin falta.

Como si fuese un experimento más.

Entra al fondo del sótano, todos recogiendo para dejar un mínimo de orden en tanto que el bebé duerme. Aun no tiene nombre. Lo ve de reojo. No se había fijado en que tiene una finísima capa de cabello ¿Rubio? Tal vez por eso es tan invisible. Se dirige a Hojou, tomando el brazo tras la espalda por los nervios.

— ¿Necesita algo más profesor? —Interroga por su propia seguridad. Si no lo hace queda como que _sabe_ que hacer y si no lo hace…

Bueno.

—Sisi, vigila al niño—Asiente—. Cualquier anomalía dila. Iré a dormir.

Todos se retiran de la habitación y él toma asiento en uno de los viejos sillones. Balancea las piernas y tararea en voz alta. Quizá no es lo que quería, pero no puede decir que este trabajo este mal. Incluso a su madre le gusta más. Seguro porque así está lejos del peligro y muerte inminente. Se nota que no sabe nada de Hojou. Por otro lado y en regalo a su tiempo en SOLDIER tiene la fuerza de uno junto a los ojos. Haber fallado tiene sus ventajas y premios de consolación.

Va rápidamente a su casa por algo de comer y regresa a seguir en guardia. El bebé no hará nada, eso por seguro. Permanece casi todo el rato tarareando lo mismo, sin ser consciente de que hay una personita mirando. Mientras bebe su jugo inclina a la incubadora, se percata de una rareza:

Al niño le está creciendo el cabello.

Al principio creyó alucinar, pero no, al bebé le está creciendo el cabello. Hebras plateadas y lisas al tacto. Debería ser imposible que lo hagan a semejante velocidad. Por si fuera poco, está seguro de que su cuerpo es más grande ahora. Se ve de más edad. Frunce el entrecejo y poner una mano en el material transparente. Qué raro. Seguro que Hojou vomitaría arcoíris de la emoción… O bien entraría en crisis, cosa que no está nada mal.

El infante se remueve y empieza a llorar desesperado.

—Ay nonono. —Abre la incubadora y lo carga en brazos. No es experto en crianza de niños en lo absoluto. Apenas sabe como cargarlo. Va por todo el lugar sin saber que hacer exactamente—. No llores. Calma ¿Si? Cal- NONONO.

Lo aleja un poco de si, siendo que ahora tiene el área del pezón llena de baba. El bebé intento beber incluso con la tela y el pequeño hecho de que no va a poder tomar nada de allí por obvios motivos ¿Lo normal tal vez? Debe tener hambre.

En el laboratorio tan sacado de la nada por suerte hay para hacerle de comer. No son tan imbéciles de sacar a la madre sin tener que darle. Posiblemente no salga de este lugar en un buen tiempo. A pesar de que le intenta dar el bebé no quiere e insiste en pegarse a su pecho si algo fuese a salir de allí. Está tentado a ir a la posada para darle el bebé a Lucrecia. Posiblemente se gane un regaño, pues Hojou no la quiere cerca -es un estorbo según él-, y tener una mínima dependencia lo va a hacer quedar calvo.

Puesto que realmente no es hambre sino ganas de fastidiar lo deja hacer lo que quiera. Mordisquear su pezón y babear la tela de su camisa. Quejumbra de vez en cuando. Para tener unas ¿Cinco horas? De haber nacido pesa demasiado. Lo asusta que el cabello le esté creciendo y también lo haga él en general.

—Que ojos. —silba impresionado. Son tan verdes como el Mako. Resulta impresionante. Estuvo cargándolo toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana.

Se durmió con él encima ¿Por qué nadie vino en todo el día y toda la noche? Es un misterio que no va a resolver nunca. Lo único cierto es que el niño apenas comió algo –tres gotas como mucho-, pero sigue pegado a su pecho.

Cosas extrañas, pero ¿Qué esperaba? Ni siquiera está bien informado del proyecto. Sabe que es un bebé hecho con cierta modificación genética. Un futuro gran súper SOLDIER o algo así.

**. . .**

— ¿Creció? ¿Solo así?

—Si. Incluso se le veía salir el cabello. No ha querido comer absolutamente nada porque busca a su madre. Debió confundirme con ella considerando que me estuvo mordiendo el pecho en lugar de tomar del biberón. —informa a Hojou que acaba de llegar. El científico anda con su usual joroba y ve al niño que se remueve en la incubadora. No se ha vuelto a dormir y debe de comer. Ya va mucho tiempo, de nuevo, no lo permite.

— ¿Qué edad estimas?

—Cuatro o cinco meses.

—Interesante… Trae a su madre para que lacte. Tú vete.

Asiente y se da por liberado. Agradable y encantador. Él fue a dormir a su casa sin enterarse de nada de lo que sucediera en el laboratorio subterráneo. Seguramente nada interesante de todos modos. Tras el nacimiento solo queda estar como unos enfermos viendo al bebé. Lo más crítico pasó.

Tan solo espera que a Lucrecia no la saquen a patadas una vez cumpla con su labor. En si le parece muy tonto

Un bebé necesita a su madre en este periodo tan dependiente y débil. Sin importar que crezca a ritmo acelerado. Espera que no lo haga siempre. De ser así tendría una vida muy, muy corta. Duerme, come, vaguea en su casa hablando con su madre y vuelve para cumplir con su turno de trabajo. Baja tarareando lo mismo que durante la madrugada y contrario a la paz usual encuentra gritos y caos en el laboratorio.

— ¡STRIFE!

— S-sí señor.

— CALLALO.

Entra en un pánico como el resto y de forma torpe carga al bebé que llora desaforado. Apenas lo hace el niño empieza a calmarse, con su cara perdiendo la coloración y respirando agitado. Todos alrededor se dejan caer dando suspiros aliviados y agradeciendo que llegara. Queja por la mordida en el pecho.

—Aun no come. A este paso se va a morir de hambre. —Quejumbra una de las ayudantes de Hojou.

El miedo es palpable. Más de un año en este proceso que se puede ir a la mierda si el bebé se muere.

— ¿No? Pero-

—Por Lucrecia empezó a llorar. Estuvimos horas intentando que comiera y no la quiso. —explica otro. Cloud sube un labio y balancea suave al niño para que no se altere nuevamente.

—Al menos no ha crecido más. —acota inseguro de que decir en esta situación, pues se siente entre pequeño y ajeno al panorama a pesar de que él tiene al centro de atención. Hojou rasca su barbilla viendo al rubio.

—Levanta tu camisa.

— Discu-

— Levanta tu camisa.

Obedece con cierta lentitud y queja por la mordida directa a su pezón. El bebé está empeñado con sacarle algo y luce frustrado en no lograrlo. Hojou se aproxima y da una risa de las suyas. Tan escalofriante como siempre, con las manos tras su espalda.

—Parece que Sephiroth te toma como su madre.

_"Sephiroth"_

Un nombre exagerado si le permiten opinar.

—Blond-

—Cloud.

—Lo cuidarás tú… Inyéctenle hormonas.

Al principio se negó, inútil pues acaban por obligarlo a que lo haga. Hormonas femeninas que a largo plazo –como asume-, le harían lucir más femenino y de lo que ya es de por si y tener un desastre bastante importante en su cuerpo. Entre ellos que se le hincha un poco el pecho.

Glándulas mamarias en desarrollo y para sorpresa de los demás científicos, podrían funcionar.

Las primeras semanas Sephiroth sobrevivió a base de intravenosa. Cuando el tratamiento hormonal más los constantes jalones del infante hicieron efecto, Cloud empezó a lactar. Causando un asombro y celebración general en el laboratorio. A él no es que le haga mucha gracia esto, pero tampoco se trata de un mal de morir para quejarse. A un mes de vida luciendo como un bebé de seis meses por fin se lo vio satisfecho.

Examinarlo y mantenerlo vigilado es lioso, pues a duras penas soporta a Cloud lejos de su campo de visión. Apenas lo ve estira los brazos. Llora a rabiar si alguien más intenta darle de comer y en general parece totalmente programado a aceptar únicamente lo que el rubio haga con él.

Cloud por inercia lo mantiene con él. Es su trabajo ahora. Acomodarlo, peinarlo, cambiarlo, vestirlo ¡Todo! Le ha sacado risas, muchas y puede decir que es un niño encantador. Lástima que Lucrecia no tenga permiso de verlo.

— Su fijación es ilógica. Fueron tan solo dos días los que estuvieron a solas. — comenta Gast, evidentemente contrariado. Cloud está dormido a lo lejos con Sephiroth en su regazo.

Sabe que Hojou lo hizo a propósito para probar que haría Cloud con el bebé. Como lidiaría con ello.

—Lo he investigado—Afirma el científico observando muestras en un microscopio—. Hay una gran simpatía en su material genético. Es compatible con el suyo.

— ¿Que tanto?

—Posiblemente hubiera sido el único capaz de soportar las células de Jenova… De momento—Da una risa escalofriante, acomoda sus gafas redondas—. Además de que el Mako en sus venas lo hace más cercano que Lucrecia. Es… _"Mother"_

Gast no hace comentarios al respecto. Encuentra curiosa la coincidencia, por otro lado, no entiende cómo es que ese muchacho -de apenas quince años-, pueda tener tanto Mako encima si no estaba en SOLDIER propiamente. Hay un sinsentido aquí que no va a investigar por el bien de su propio "experimento" privado. Gast se retira, mintiendo con respecto a lo que hará. Queda Hojou a solas con el par durmiente. Revisa a Sephiroth, quien simplemente suspira complacido de no dormir en su "cuna" y Hojou observa fijamente a Cloud.

Adolescente bonito. Obediente. Un tanto atolondrado, pero útil para lo que le asignaron. No es alguien que dé méritos, pero ciertamente le es más útil en el laboratorio que con otros SOLDIER que no saben la diferencia entre un cuatro y un seis. Incluso más útil de lo que nadie en la empresa sabe.

Le hace inclinar la cabeza a un lado. Observa una pequeña herida en la base del cuello. De color rojizo casi púrpura. Claro que Gast va a preguntarse cómo un SOLDIER de infantería tiene tanto Mako encima y es que en primera estancia no tenía sino una cantidad mínima. Casi inexistente. La suficiente para que sus ojos se volvieran los típicos del programa.

La respuesta es que: Tal como ahora, que se aleja brevemente, toma una jeringa y la llena del líquido verde altamente concentrado, inyecta Mako a Cloud en pequeñas dosis que, como ha estado observando, resultan un éxito.

Un éxito superior a embutirlos de golpes en cantidades exuberantes.

Tal vez es un proceso muy lento, no lo va a negar, no obstante, obtiene lo que quiere: Un espécimen que sobrevive a guardar dosis de Mako en su sistema, adaptarse a él y hacerse con las ventajas de esto. Ningún hombre por más hormonas femeninas que se le inyecten va a lactar y si lo hace será en un periodo de tiempo mayor. El Mako lo hace más adaptable, versátil y más fuerte.

Quien sabe que más podría lograrse al convertir a este niño en ese coctel.

Incluso lo hace perderse en su mente. Un ensoñamiento de la capacidad racional. Gast puede tener a Ifalna -el muy tonto cree que no se da cuenta de ello-, pero él tiene dos creaciones: Sephiroth, su gran y perfecto futuro súper soldado y Cloud, su experimento privado para ver qué tanto puede extender los límites de la capacidad física.

Juntos podrían ser "Experimento Jenova"

Aunque por separado Sephiroth sea "Experimento S"

Y Cloud rebautizado como "Mother"

A decir verdad, la imagen en su mente es de lo más sagrada. Quien cría y el vástago que será capaz de lo imposible. Aprieta su entrepierna, Cloud mueve la cabeza. Lo normal cada vez que hay una dosis. Queda atontado y en otro mundo. Hojou abre su pantalón y empieza a frotar su miembro, viendo al par descansar. Sus grandes creaciones. Jadea y gime mientras más frota, se apoya en el sofá y continua. Excitado por el mero hecho de tenerlos ahí, que van a avanzar a ser más grandes.

Al correrse cae directo en el rostro del rubio que abre los ojos. Tan dilatados que es obvia sus pocas luces. No sabe ni dónde está. Sephiroth quejumbra y el mismo mete la cabeza para alimentarse. Cloud entorna hacia él y Hojou no hace otra cosa que repetir. Jalar su falo en enferma fascinación por algo tan banal como un niño tomando leche. 

Jadea y mira su mano un instante. Sucia. Luego vuelve a la escena. La cabeza de Cloud pende y se limpia los restos en su cara.

No los toca.

No interrumpe.

Solo los mira.

Observando todo.

Porque eso es lo que más hace sin falta: Observar, analizar.

Así no perdería ni el más mínimo detalle.

* * *

— ¿Te gusta? Es un perrito.

Sephiroth da un par de palmadas suaves a la cabeza del animal. Cloud está sentado en el suelo sujetando al bebé de melena plateada y ojos verdes. Minerva, la madre de Cloud, le observa sonriente, encontrando la imagen demasiado adorable. El perro dormita con las caricias de Cloud y Sephiroth.

—Es impresionante lo grande que está.

—Crece demasiado. —quejumbra Cloud, dejándolo sentado para que continúe jugando con el animal.

— ¿Se irán pronto? —pregunta desanimada al notar como se llevan indumentaria y demás. Nibelheim está a reventar de SOLDIER’s.

—Sí. En una semana—Se encoge de hombros—. Ahora seré niñera. No es lo que esperaba precisamente. —admite con una mano en la cintura. Minerva se acuclilla a un lado de Sephiroth que la mira fijamente.

—Es un trabajo muy lindo—afirma jalando la mejilla infantil. Sephiroth quejumbra disgustado—. Solo espero que me visites pronto y no dentro de otros dos años. Quiero verte más seguido—reprende y Cloud da risa nerviosa antes de torcer el gesto—. Echarle una mano a Tifa cuando vaya a Midgar. Seguro le hará bien tener un amigo.

—No es como que lo seamos…

— ¡Por algo se empieza! —exclama animada—. Si consigues novia podrá ser la mamá de Sephiroth.

Su madre no está enterada de que es él quien alimenta a Sephiroth, quien se rehúsa a comer otra cosa que no sea de Cloud a pesar de su actual tamaño. Por razones obvias no le ha dicho. Es mejor de esta manera.

—Tal vez. Seguro le dan una allá en ShinRa. Hay gente para todo.

—Eso no quita que es a ti a quien va a querer—Asiente—. Bien, iré a terminar de comer. Puedes venir si quieres. Es lindo comer con compañía.

Una semana más y adiós Nibelheim _de nuevo_. Exhala fastidiado y toma a Sephiroth del suelo para llevarlo de regreso. Gast acepta que lo saque a tomar al menos un poco de sol, familiarizarse con el aire, el ambiente, gente normal, animales. Hojou lo tendría metido en un tanque todo el día si fuese por él. Nadie duda de ello.

* * *

—Ah, hola… ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Lucrecia luce muy mal. Está demacrada, apenas peinada y lo suficientemente sana como para que Cloud no se preocupe apenas lo mínimo. Ella se relame los labios y ve adentro, donde Sephiroth está sentado. Golpeando un par de juguetes que consiguió la madre de Cloud.

—De-déjame… Déjame cargarlo, por favor. E-ellos no me dejan y… y… es mi hijo, por favor. —solloza y Cloud se encoge de hombros, dejándola pasar. No hay nadie en el laboratorio aparte de él. Si no lo cuenta, va a estar todo bien.

Hojou no quiere que Lucrecia lo vea por ¿Razones? A Cloud le es indiferente y preferiría que Sephiroth sienta apego y necesidad por su madre real. No por él que apenas importa. Lucrecia va emocionada y lo toma con manos temblorosas. Sephiroth se la queda viendo un rato, sin comprender porque esa mujer está llorando como lo hace. Se deja cargar un rato, con ella hablando y dándole pequeños besos en el rostro cada tanto.

— _Like a small piece of dust, that floats in the air—_ Sephiroth gira la cabeza, fijándose en Cloud que va tarareando como siempre a esta hora de la madrugada—. _If the flying snow is me I could reach you faster…_ —Empieza a gimotear, sin llamar la atención de Cloud—. _Snowflakes are falling. Getting farther away—_ Gira la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo con extrañeza por Sephiroth llorando _—. I miss you._ —Sephiroth extiende los brazos y Cloud no tiene más opción que cargarlo.

—Se vuelve un poco odioso. Tal vez si- ¿Lucrecia? —su expresión es extraña y Cloud no la entiende.

Nunca lo hizo. Ella simplemente los ve. La forma en que su hijo lo rechaza y busca a otra persona totalmente ajena. Ella se fue. Desapareció no la vieron nunca más y Cloud al cabo de un tiempo dejó de preguntarse qué fue de ella. En la empresa la dieron por perdida y muerta a falta de información o algo razonable de la científica. 


	2. Niñero, amigo, extraño

—Vale. Está claro que esto no está funcionando

—Sephiroth tengo que dormir, no puedes llorar porque no estoy aquí. —El infante de cabello plateado hace caso omiso a la explicación del rubio, por el contrario, le jala la camisa tan holgada que lleva para poder comer. Cloud muerde su labio inferior, ahora que hay rastros de dientes duele más.

Tienen cosa de un mes de haber vuelto, teniendo un problema enorme y es que Sephiroth no soporta la lejanía con Cloud. Ya parece de un año y tanto, está grande y puede caminar casi perfectamente, pero eso no quita que es posible llamarlo un malcriado. Sin Cloud, no hay nada, si este lo regaña hay llanto que solo puede ser calmado dándole de comer y en general su existencia entera gira en torno al de cabello como Chocobo. Cuando termina se recuesta, dispuesto a dormir.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — cuestiona una científica a Hojou

Este da una risilla de las suyas. Propias de una próxima desgracia a su conveniencia como no puede ser de otra manera. Cloud teme lo que pueda decirle. Pues hay muchas opciones y en pocas de ellas va a salir bien parado.

—Que vaya con su madre.

Cloud y la científica se ven en la misma impresión y confusión. Lucrecia está desaparecida desde hace tiempo

Por lo que no es del todo claro si se refiere a la madre literal y real -cosa que supondría un total reto-, o a Cloud que hace las de niñera y madre sustituta. Asumen tras unos segundos que trata de la segunda opción y el rubio es incapaz sentirse más inseguro al respecto. No lo molesta en lo absoluto cuidar de Sephiroth, el problema es la seriedad con que se toman ese papel.

Más de una vez el niño lo ha llamado “Mamá”.

—Mi habitación no- Profesoooor… —Quejumbra con mala cara. Como siempre, ignorado. Hojou ya no puede ser más irritante porque de plano caería en lo ridículo. Decide simplemente sentarse a dejar que Sephiroth acabe de comer y luego descubrir que hacer.

Queda a solas pronto, pues sin nada que registrar del niño ¿Para qué estar a su alrededor? Sorprendentemente, no le tienen demasiado cariño, ni siquiera están cómodos compartiendo la misma habitación. Sephiroth tiende a quedarse viendo fijamente a las personas, con esos ojos tan verdes y que cuentan con una pupila ligeramente rasgada.

Los asusta.

Esos ojos dan miedo.

Un científico que ahora no está aquí –pues Hojou lo echó-, dijo que son ojos malditos. Que quien los mire y se gane su odio, tendrá una muerte horrible. Por semejante superstición quedó sin trabajo. A Cloud le parecen lindos. Muy atrayentes y especiales. Similar a los ojos que quedan por el tratamiento de Mako. Además, no deja de ser un niño, tenerle miedo por una tontería así es tan absurdo.

—Ma… Mamá. —Baja la mirada hacia Sephiroth, quien ya lo deja quieto. Acomoda la blusa –pues no es otra cosa-, y lo sienta mejor en su regazo. Sephiroth pasa una mano por su cara para apartar el cabello que le impide ver del todo bien.

—No, no soy mamá. Cloud.

—Clod.

—Bastante cerca. Clo-ud.

—Cu…

—Cloud.

—Cu…rou-do.

—Sí, así.

Sephiroth sonríe y lo abraza, acurrucándose en el pecho del adolescente. Satisfecho y complacido de haber logrado que Cloud lo felicite. El rubio saca un poco el labio, pensativo sobre qué hacer exactamente ahora. Debe tenerlo consigo, pero eso significa mudarlo a su habitación. Que fastidio. Está lejos. Mover todo será un dolor de todo.

Sale de la habitación, aun llevando a Sephiroth que observa todo con esos ojos tan grandes y verdes que tiene. Se acerca al SOLDIER que está moviendo cajas llenas de suministros del laboratorio. Este tambalea un poco.

—Momeeeento—Deja las cajas en su lugar. Están torcidas y desordenadas. En su maña perfeccionista las acomoda mejor, teniendo dificultades por el bebé en sus brazos—. ¿Qué necesitas? —pregunta extrañado de lo que hace.

—Necesito que me ayudes: Tendrías que llevar algunas cosas a una habitación del piso de arriba. Creo que casi todo. —Señala la habitación de donde vino. Tiene cristales polarizados y sin autorización no puedes ver en su interior.

—Eh… ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —cuestiona extrañado, fijándose en los ojos tan similares a los suyos. Contaminados de Mako. Este rubio es un SOLDIER. Sin dudas puede cargar objetos pesado. Al menos un poco más que una persona media.

—No puedo.

—Yo te veo bien.

—No te lo estaría pidiendo si pudiera—replica fastidiado—. Me puedes ayudar o no. —cuestiona con impaciencia—. Hojou seguro me va a dar el regaño de mí vida si no estoy fuera de aquí antes de regrese.

—E-es que no entiendo porque no puedes hacerlo tú. Eres-

Cloud extiende a Sephiroth y el SOLDIER lo sujeta. Bastan apenas unos cuantos segundos, en los cuales Cloud se aleja solo dos pasos. Sephiroth da un chillido terrible y empieza a llorar como si le están arrancando algún miembro. Cloud lo señala con la mano y el aturdido SOLDIER asiente apurado en pánico de los científicos viéndolo.

— ¡YA ENTENDI, YA ENTENDI!

— ¡MAMÁ!

Cloud vuelve a tomar a Sephiroth. Considerando que sus oídos se encuentran entrenados para aguantar ese grito tan fuerte de parte del peli plata que se acurruca en él y por costumbre busca de comer. Cloud no lo deja, dejándolo a la altura de su hombro.

— ¿Mamá?

—No me preguntes. No entiendo mucho de lo que pasa aquí.

El SOLDIER silba y asiente sin más. Tampoco es problema suyo y quizá lo boten si intenta saber de más.

Durante la mañana y parte del medio día lo vieron llevando muebles y algunos aparatos desde el laboratorio a donde se encuentra la habitación de Cloud. Una vez deja todo pone las manos en su cintura, ve a Cloud que había acabado de cambiar a Sephiroth. Sonríe amplio y satisfecho de lo ya hecho.

—Bien~ parece que está todo listo. Oye, que envidia. Ya quisiera una habitación así de grande.

—Tiene cámaras. Te aseguro que no la quieres.

— ¿En todos lados?

—En el baño no.

—Es algo—ríe—. Por cierto, soy Zack Fair. Un gusto.

—Cloud Strife. —Corresponde el estrechón de manos.

— ¡Oh! Tu eres Cloud… El que salió de SOLDIER para ser parte del departamento científico. Eso me explica los ojos—Cloud alza una ceja ¿Qué tiene sus ojos? —. Lo siento, no pensaba ayudarte porque creí que estabas jugando. Con los ojos imaginé que eras de SOLDIER y querías tomarme el pelo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso paso! —Se pone colorado con expresión fruncida. Qué vergüenza. Ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza que podía ser eso lo que sucedía. Bueno, lo tendrá en mente para posibles situaciones similares—. C-como sea, ya está todo listo. Gracias. Te puedes ir.

—Es extraño que tengas una habitación tan buena siendo únicamente ayudante de laboratorio. Por lo general tienen una vivienda fuera del edificio. Eres una cosita muy extraña.

—Cloud… Cloud…

—Igual que el niño. —Señala con el dedo índice.

—Sephiroth, contrólate, no te puedo llevar todo el tiempo. Además, ya tu caminas. Venga, camina. —Lo hace levantar.

Sephiroth infla los mofletes, molesto por no conseguir lo que quiere. No obstante y dado que quiere más felicitaciones de Cloud en lugar de regaños, empieza a andar. Tropieza y cae apoyado en la pierna de Zack, quien se acuclilla frente a él.

—No hagas molestar a Cloud, es un poco amargado—Recomienda y el rubio frunce el entrecejo ¿Y él quien se cree? Lo conoce desde hace un par de horas como mucho—. Hazlo sonreír mucho portándote bien. Que sea un Chocobo feliz.

—¿Disculpa?

— ¡Bien! —Levanta de un salto—. Me retiro. Si necesitas ayuda con algo más ya sabes a quien llamar encanto. Adiós~

—E-encanto. —balbucea dejando caer los brazos. Qué tipo más extraño.

Por fortuna, gracias al cambio de cuarto y que ahora ocupa todo el tiempo vital de Cloud, Sephiroth está dando más resultados. Su crecimiento es acelerado, pero han podido calcular que esto cederá mientras más crezca. Se trata de un proceso de su organismo para volverse capaz de independizarse de su figura materna. En duda queda si realmente podrá separarse de esa figura tan vital.

Vista perfecta.

Comprensión eficaz de _puzzles_.

Respuesta motora correcta.

Audición fenomenal.

Desarrollo lingüístico perfecto.

Seguimiento de normas.

Para ser el inicio del primer súper SOLDIER, está dando un buen inicio. Cloud inclina la cabeza a un lado. Le dijo que se quedara quieto mientras lo siguen examinando, pero le da muchísima pena que sea tan invasivo. Lo tratan peor que a un perro a pesar de lo importante que es para ellos. Cruza los brazos con expresión incómoda.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Salta en su lugar, sorprendido por el repentino susurro, mira a un lado, encontrando a Zack con un montón de cajas. El único deber que tiene dentro del laboratorio en realidad.

—Lo están examinando.

— ¿A sí? ¿Lo van a vender a la mafia o algo así? Solo ahí he visto que lo hagan con tanto esmero. —Levanta una ceja, con mala impresión de esto.

No sabía que para examinar tanto debían tenerlo desnudo. Con una bata de hospital típica debe ser suficiente. Lo tocan sin malicia y aun así no deja de ser un toque. A juzgar por la expresión de Cloud, tampoco está muy enterado de porque hacerlo así. Mucho menos de acuerdo con ello.

—No sé mucho de esto y aun si lo supiera no puedo decírtelo. —Se encoge de hombros viendo a Sephiroth a través del cristal. El niño que en aspecto tiene un año y medio continúa respondiendo a lo que le piden la panda de científicos comandada por Hojou.

—Ya lo sé. Igual esperaba que me dijeras que esto tiene sentido más allá de verse como pedófilos.

—Lo tiene.

—Aun no estoy tranquilo.

— ¿Y a mí eso qué?

—Nada. Solo decía. Hombre, no te amargues tanto, solo te estoy hablando.

Rueda los ojos, con aspecto fastidiado y amargado como de costumbre. Zack lo analiza de reojo. Como se tensa a cada pequeño reclamo del infante y como se apresura a ir por él apenas ve que está hecho lo que se esperaba. Tal vez solo sean ideas suyas, pues duda que en poco tiempo y siendo un trabajo Cloud le haya tomado tanto afecto a Sephiroth.

Un afecto casi maternal.

Al cumplir con su trabajo se asoma discretamente a la tableta que lleva Hojou con anotaciones, él tan distraído en observar al rubio y el niño, no da cuenta de Zack husmeando. El SOLDIER saca un poco el labio y se retira lentamente. Vale. Sephiroth es _Experimento Jenova_ y por algún motivo que no entiende, Cloud está metido en _proyecto_ _Mother._

Departamento científico ¿Qué más se puede decir de esa panda de raros manipuladores y torturadores?

* * *

—Debo seguir llenando servicio con el departamento científico y me dieron el chance de escoger donde así que- OH POR GAIA ESTÁ COMIENDO DE AHÍ.

— ¡ZACK CÁLLATE ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Sephiroth se relame los labios, sin entender porque es repentinamente puesto a un lado si se supone que está a mitad de su desayuno. Cloud en gesto pudoroso se cubre el pecho con la ropa, el rostro totalmente colorado y el bochorno impidiendo que vea a Zack a la cara. Este jala sus mejillas y avanza hacia el más bajo que continúa en la misma posición.

—Eres-un-hombre-lactando.

—Escucha-

— ¡¿Cómo eso se puede?! Está bien, en primera es genial porque literalmente eres su mamá—Su expresión de sorpresa no se va y resulta gracioso. Al menos para Sephiroth que aplaude y ríe por la escena frente a él—. Pero ¡HEY! ¡¿CÓMO DESAFIAS A LA NATURALEZA DE ESA MANERA?! ¿Qué más puedes hacer? ¿Cambias de color? ¿Te conviertes en Chocobo?

—Ya déjame.

Lo manotea para alejarlo, cruza los brazos e infla los mofletes. Zack se ríe, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza e inclinado a un lado.

—Me inyectaron hormonas femeninas porque Sephiroth no quería a su madre verdadera. Con el tiempo simplemente empecé a lactar.

—Oh~ Eso me explica porque eres tan bonito. Si te vistiera de mujer no habría diferencia alguna. —Cloud se muestra aún más avergonzado que antes. Lo que le faltaba. Aparte de inoportuno Zack es demasiado lengua suelta.

El SOLDIER piensa con respecto a ello y es que quizá esa sea la explicación a porque Cloud está en ese “proyecto Mother”. A final de cuentas, lo hicieron una madre para Sephiroth. Obviamente el niño está feliz y satisfecho con ello. Se acerca a él, inclinado y recibiendo un estornudo en la cara por parte del peliplata. Limpia su rostro con ambas manos y frunce la expresión de manera cómica.

— ¿No está un poco grande para seguir tomando leche?

—Si hablamos de tiempo literal, no, tiene cinco meses y veinte días de haber nacido—Zack se tropieza y golpea la cabeza, Sephiroth no para de reír por ello—. aunque en tiempo de crecimiento tiene un año y tres meses cinco días.

—Ay, pero que cosita tan rara eres. —Hunde el dedo en la mejilla de Sephiroth, quien quejumbra y sacude una vez el tacto desparece.

—Y bien. No hay otra forma de calmarlo de momento así que lastimosamente mi pecho va a quedar vuelto mierda.

— ¿Sabe bien?

— ¡ZACK!

— ES UNA PREGUNTA PERFECTAMENTE VÁLIDA.

—YA SOLO DI QUE HACES AQUÍ.

—Ah~ eso~

Cloud blanquea los ojos. Sephiroth insiste en querer comer, pero no lo hará con Zack aquí. Le da vergüenza sin motivo muy comprensible.

—Tengo que seguir haciendo servicio comunitario aquí si pretendo subir de Clase así que aquí me ves. Me dieron a escoger y escogí ser guardaespaldas y asistente en lo que necesites.

—Yo soy asistente.

—Y yo el asistente del asistente. En realidad, te pasaron a ser parte del proyecto como un científico más, asumo que es una forma de disimular el cambio que hicieron. —Supone con las manos tras la cabeza.

—Tal vez. —resopla. Mientras su paga siga siendo la misma, debe estar bien. Ni siquiera sabe cuánto durará esto así que a aprovecharlo cuanto se pueda.

— ¡Mira el lado bueno! —Palmea con fuerza la espalda de Cloud—. ¡Seremos compañeros y Sephiroth muestra pequeña, rara y albina cría! —Presenta pegándose a él y señalando al niño que se quita el cabello de la cara con torpeza y estornuda.

Si, hay que hacer énfasis en lo de que es una rara cría.

* * *

—Sus ondas cerebrales son impresionantes…

Cloud observa como hacen un examen fácil al niño de aparentes dos años. Tardó un mes y medio en verse de esa manera. Las figuras que le muestran, la manera en que las asocia y demás estímulos que teóricamente no debería de comprender de ninguna forma. Sin embargo, lo hace con absoluta perfección.

—Cloud—responde una vez le muestran una tarjeta con la palabra "Mamá" escrita. Cloud sonríe débilmente y Zack que está a un lado da cuenta del gesto. Da un amistoso codazo al rubio—. Jenova. —Quien pasa las tarjetas se sorprende de la respuesta. La tarjeta dice "Madre".

"Energía"

—Mako.

"Odio"

—Cloud lejos.

"Niño"

—Sephiroth.

"Perfección"

—Tierra Prometida.

—Hay algo muy extraño—Menciona un científico y Hojou lleva la mirada hacia la pantalla de lectura cerebral—. Son… ¿Dos? — Hay una segunda lectura. Como si alguien más estuviera en la cabeza del niño.

"Pertenencia"

—Planeta.

"Plaga"

—Cetra.

"Hijo"

—Sephiroth.

"Papá"

—Ummm…

Guarda silencio y por primera vez hay una alteración. No tiene la respuesta. Gira la cabeza hacia dónde está Cloud. El rubio le sonríe y mueve los labios "Tranquilo, pasa a la siguiente". Sus ojos pasan un poco a la derecha.

—Zack.

—Ay.

El SOLDIER estira los labios. Cuando hizo la broma de que Sephiroth sería su cría con Cloud, no lo dijo en serio. Levanta el pulgar solo por animarlo y que se calme. La lectura vuelve a estar normal.

"Animal".

—Perro…

"Invasor"

—Humanos.

"Mamá"

—Cloud.

"Pareja"

—Cloud.

"Hijo"

—No lo sé, aún no puedo.

—Repite la tarjeta anterior.

"Pareja"

—Cloud.

— ¿Por qué el? —cuestiona y el niño vuelve la cabeza hacia donde está el rubio.

—Porque estamos solos él y yo siempre. Somos una pareja. Uno. Dos.

—Ah, creyó que era el significado numérico.

Hojou da una risilla sin forma. Diría que esa es la respuesta, de no ser porque había estado esa segunda lectura.

"Peligro"

—Sin Cloud.

"Muerte"

—No hay… Bump bump.

"ShinRa"

—Empresa.

"Amenaza"

—Pedir ayuda.

"Vida"

—Alma.

"Espíritu"

—Fantasma.

Las tarjetas terminan.

—Tú—Zack gira hacia Hojou—. Amenazado con la espada, en el cuello, cortarlo superficialmente. que parezca que lo vas a matar.

—Pero-

—Hazlo.

Zack toma a Cloud del cuello y saca la espada, juntándola al cuello y deslizando el filo. Por inercia Cloud lo intentan alejar y también la espada, sin éxito. Tose—N-no tanto—. Da golpes y de inmediato se hace un escándalo en la máquina.

Sephiroth dentro de la habitación está observando lo que pasa. Sus pupilas contraídas y cuerpo crispado. Salta de su silla y va hacia la puerta de cristal, dando golpes a esta. Su expresión angustiada muta a una rabiosa y da un grito que hace reventar la máquina de lectura. Un golpe que rompe el vidrio y su respiración acelerada y profunda un sonrojo en la cara. Su sangre hirviendo en alteración por lo que vio. Zack se aparta y Cloud sienta en el suelo. Antes de reclamarle al otro Sephiroth lo abraza llorando.

—No te mueras, no te mueras…

Han intentado esto otras veces con otras personas, otros seres y Sephiroth no reacciona más allá de la impresión de tener a un cadáver sangrando al frente. Con Cloud ambas ondas cerebrales se alteraron de forma inmediata y peligrosa. Un profundo temor no solo suyo, sino de esa otra consciencia dentro de su cabeza.

**. . .**

— ¡No fue de verdad! Solo seguí la orden que me dieron- ¡Sephi!

—Sabes que decirle así solo lo molesta más—carga al peli plata que mantiene postura recelosa hacia Zack—. El cumplía una orden. No va a hacerme daño—Sephiroth no luce convencido en lo absoluto. Es mas, luce más desconfiado ahora—. Fue una pequeña mentira nada más.

—Te hizo daño.

—Nunca le haría daño de verdad. Solo era una actuación. Si no fuera así, Cloud me habría golpeado —Sacude la cabeza. Eso es muy cierto—. Todos aquí seguimos siendo amigos.

"Amigos"

—Cloud no es amigo. Cloud es Mamá.

—Entomces yo soy amigo.

—Ummm…

Con eso se calmaría un poco


	3. Cumpleaños, pistas, dibujos

— ¿Que hay ahí?

—Este es Cloud. Parece Chocobo, pero no es Chocobo; este es Zack, parece espantapájaros porqué su cabello es feo; este es Sephiroth abrazando a Cloud. El sol, un conejo, mucho pasto y pinte está nube así porque ya no tenía color azul claro.

—Aw, que bonito. —Elogia con una pequeña sonrisa y Sephiroth sonríe complacido por el elogio, con la larga melena plateada enmarcando su rostro de rasgos finos y simétricos.

A muchos les ha crecido el miedo hacia Sephiroth. Aparenta seis años ahora, ha crecido bastante y su capacidad de compresión hacia su entorno y la vida en si es cuanto menos excepcional. A veces da la sensación de que se está hablando con un adulto o alguien de mínimamente veinte años. Cuando está con Cloud no es así en lo absoluto. Vuelve a ser un niño y nada más. Los científicos lo catalogan como una divergencia de personalidad. Una que trata ir acordé a su cuerpo y estabilidad, otra que surgió sin explicación, pero llena los datos que necesitan y por eso no se quejan en lo más mínimo.

Últimamente lo han puesto a dibujar mucho. La mejor manera de saber que tal está su cabeza y que hay dentro de ella. A veces dibuja cosas cuanto menos… Extrañas. Dibuja monstruos con mortal exactitud a pesar de la manera primitiva de plasmarlo. En otros lugares que nadie reconoce. Son sencillamente ruinas o rocas juntas y queda muy a saber de dónde sacó la idea. Por último y lo que repite en un ochenta y ocho por ciento del tiempo, dibuja a Cloud.

Lo dibuja muchísimo.

Al menos una vez cada vez que lo hacen dibujara está el rubio en la hoja. A veces se hace a sí mismo, a veces no y en otras incluye a Zack. Normalmente un poco alejado de Cloud y de sí mismo. Queda como dato cuanto menos curioso.

—Te traje estás hoy—Coloca las pinturas en la mesa—. Voy a recogerte el cabello para que pruebes pintar con esas ¿Vale?

— ¿Por qué no puedo hacer esto en nuestra habitación? —pregunta quieto mientras el rubio le amarra el cabello.

—Porque ellos tienen que verte dibujar. —responde con simpleza.

—Aun así no me gusta. Son extraños.

—Entiendo, pero necesitan examinarlo para saber que todo contigo va bien ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

—Si lo recuerdo. —Cloud continúa pasando los dedos entre las hebras plateadas. Nunca de enredan, nunca se cae ni un solo cabello y aun cuando lo han intentado cortar, crece a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.

Suspira suavemente habiendo hecho la pequeña bola de cabello. Los flecos se sueltan solos así que no vale la pena. Se arrima hasta estar junto a Sephiroth y pone otra hoja en la mesa para que él pinte. Desde que luce como un niño de cuatro le dijo la realidad con el mayor tacto posible. Fue creado para un experimento. Uno del que no sabría hablarle con exactitud. Pasó y ahora él está aquí. No es como los demás niños, es diferente corporalmente hablando, pero no debe de ser distinto en su alma. Que, dentro de su pecho, es igual a los demás. Siente y piensa como todos. Que, aunque aquí lo traten como un experimento, es un ser humano. Cuando pudiese ser independiente en cuanto a cuidado y decisión, podría dejar de ser un experimento nada más.

Sephiroth tomó la información de buena manera. Principalmente porque no la procesa del todo. Zack y Cloud llegaron a la conclusión de que es mejor así. Que entre poco a poco en su mente para que llegado un momento crítico de edad como puede ser la adolescencia, no haya ningún susto o problema. Mientras más consciente sea de sí mismo, más pronto será alguien estable. Porque si, se ha dado unas rabietas del tamaño del planeta y su fuerza sin razón de ser sale hasta el punto de lastimarlo.

Hay muchos espejos falsos y muros que se han necesitado reparar desde entonces.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Mamá.

— ¿Y qué es esto otro? —señala la figura amorfa de color azul.

—Jenova.

Cloud no ha visto a Jenova exactamente, por lo que tampoco tiene como saber qué tan exacto es esto. La realidad al final de todo es que casi siempre hace a ambos en un mismo papel al estar próximo el final de la sesión. Le acaricia los hombros y suspira. Dentro de poco cumple un año que está con esta criatura y francamente no sabe qué hará una vez este mayor. No en términos de trabajo. Va a seguir siendo empleado de ShinRa, lo que le preocupa es Sephiroth y que se aleje. Le ha tomado demasiado cariño. Es posible decir que lo considera realmente su hijo.

Uno que se le recuesta y sabe perfectamente porque lo hace.

**. . .**

Sephiroth se sienta en el regazo de Cloud y aparta la tela blanca que cubre el pecho del otro. El pezón roza y el pectoral ligeramente hinchado queda a la vista y él junta los labios para empezar a chupar. La leche sale y Sephiroth entrecierra los ojos de gusto por consumirlo. En teoría ya no debería estar bebiendo. Y Cloud no debería estar lactando. Sin embargo, aquí lo tiene. Los científicos no saben que esto sucede y que es una forma de mantener a Sephiroth quieto, así como ayudarlo a dormir. El niño se rehúsa totalmente a dejar de tomar leche materna. Dice que es suya y puede pasar horas enteras solo bebiéndola.

Llegado el punto en que Cloud tiene el pecho demasiado sensible. Debería de haberse acostumbrado, la realidad es que lo ha vuelto hipersensible a ello. Su celular suena y no tiene más que contestar la llamada.

— _Cloudy_ ~

—Te he dicho que no me llames así.

— _Amargado como siempre. Ejem. Estaba pensando en que mañana es cumpleaños literal de Sephiroth y quizá sea buena idea mostrarle la tan banal fiesta de cumpleaños que todo niño merece ¿Qué te parece?_

—Es una buena idea.

— _Bien~ Encontré un restaurante de comida rápida donde hacen esa clase de cosas. Podemos ir los dos a hacer una reservación y comprar el pastel._

Zack aleja el celular de su oreja con ligera sorpresa ¿Acaba de gemir? ¿Qué está haciendo? No ayuda en nada a su mente. Es decir, el servicio comunitario son casi más de seiscientas horas y pasa ahí la mayor parte del día sí no tiene misión. Por lo que es imposible que su mirada se desvíe a su bonito compañero que siempre va en pantalón de licra, botines y una blusa ancha. Con los rasgos tan finos y andróginos como nadie en el lugar. Es una desgracia, pero lo persigue en sueños.

Una imagen mucho más erótica. Que gima a su oído no ayuda a esa atracción sexual y sentimental que empieza a sentir por él.

— _¿Qué haces…?_ —pregunta con lentitud.

—Es que me pegue moviendo algo en el cuarto. Si me gusta la idea, ve a hacerlo tú. A Sephiroth no le gusta la crema.

_—Vale. Voy en un rato. También debes comprarle un regalo. No te olvides._

—Claro.

Cuelga la llamada y Sephiroth se lo queda viendo, con los labios húmedos y una pequeña Gota de leche en el labio inferior. Por inercia lleva su mano a ese lugar que siempre le duele. Donde Hojou siempre inyecta sin que Cloud lo sepa. Suspira y se acuesta en la cama acariciando el pelo de Sephiroth. Profundamente adormilado. El infante retoma lo que hace, esta vez con el otro lado. Cloud se duerme y Sephiroth no atiende a nada en su entorno aparte de lo que hace. Cuando abren la puerta no toma importancia, ni siquiera cuando les toman una foto y apenas reacciona por el ruido.

—Sigue comiendo. —indica Hojou, poniendo a Cloud boca arriba y que para Sephiroth resulte más fácil chupar. Hojou lo ve atentamente.

Sephiroth no necesita esto. Lo hace por maña nada más. Una que no se ha esmerado en erradicar porque quiere que este par de proyectos se impulsen por sí mismos. Aprieta su entrepierna por encima del pantalón, escuchando al rubio gemir entresueños y retorcerse hacia sí mismo.

Hojou se retira lentamente, dejando al niño en su labor de dejar seco al otro. Entrecierra los ojos, casi dormido y sin detenerse al momento de jalar leche.

* * *

— No sé si son conscientes de que lastimosamente yo no tengo mucho que ver con el departamento científico y por tanto no puedo obligarlos a nada.

—Lo sé, pero es más… Una sugerencia.

Zack y Cloud ahora están frente a Rufus ShinRa. El segundo con más poder en el mundo, en teoría es el primero, pues todo lo que su padre no hace debe hacerlo él. Casi todos estos últimos días. Tener que ir a su oficina a pedirle un favor es la cosa más cargante del mundo. El hombre impone, Zack es SOLDIER y criatura pura del mundo que sólo tiene el rabo entre las patas y luego tenemos a Cloud: Aún adolescente, pasando las de ser un padre sustituto y que tiene una actitud de mierda por naturaleza.

Lo cual ocasiona que vea de malas maneras a quien lo podría despedir en este instante.

—El profesor Hojou sigue estando bajo su mando, no tiene suficientes acciones como para reclamar nada. Además de que tampoco le estamos pidiendo que explote todo el departamento. —replica Cloud malhumorado. Casi tiene el chillido de Sephiroth en el oído. Está seguro de que ese niño no está haciendo caso solo porque él no está alrededor.

—Veo mucha prepotencia en un empleado que ni siquiera viste como un Empleado. —Hace notar y Cloud ve su ropa un instante.

—Parece ser que el profesor no está diciendo mucho de su proyecto actual. Lastimosamente me incluye mucho.

—A decir verdad, no—Levanta de su asiento y anda hacia ellos—. Hojou tiene a sus perritos bien amaestrados y no sueltan una palabra de más. Tú por otro lado, no pareces su cachorro.

—Le daré toda la información que tengo y puedo conseguir si lo ordena a dejarnos salir

—Todo por un niño.

—A futuro hará bien a ese niño tener memorias. Intenté convencerlo, pero obviamente no quiere que salga de este lugar y menos que siquiera cague fuera de su vista. —Rufus presiona su sonrisa, con ojos entrecerrados. Que niñato más creído para hablarle así. No es particularmente gustoso de quienes le llevan la contraria.

Sin embargo, es refrescante en cierto punto

—Bien. Lo haré. Si me das una muestra que me explique por qué un trabajador del departamento científico y ex-SOLDIER tiene el rostro más andrógino de todo Midgar.

Cloud se pone colorado a todo dar y Zack no aguanta reír.

—Esa parte la puedo explicar yo.

* * *

— ¿No te gusta?

—Es un poco… Ruidoso.

Sephiroth analiza todo con detalle. Es la primera vez que ve Midgar o un entorno social activo. Haber llegado andando supuso un reto pues Sephiroth se detenía a cada cosa en el camino. Las personas lo miraban de reojo y es que es imposible omitir al niño de cabello plateado y ojos verdes. No tomaron relevancia al asunto más allá de no dejarlo demasiado tiempo mirando. En el restaurante Sephiroth devoró todo en su plato con suma rapidez. Es la primera vez que come comida tan sabrosa.

Así como tener tanto escándalo. Un poco de todo. Se arrima a Cloud de tanto en tanto, preocupado y nervioso.

— ¿Que sucede?

—Es que nunca había estado en un lugar así. Es raro.

—Cuando crezcas podrás ver más lugares. Algunos serán así. Otros serán como en tus libros: Bosques enormes, planicies, playa, lagos. En algún momento todo estará abierto a tus posibilidades. —Sus ojos brillan ante el anuncio de Zack. La gran expectativa al respecto e imaginarse en estar en lugar que son realmente como en sus libros.

— ¿Y la comida?

—Distinta en cada lugar. También las personas. Como visten, como vive. Vas a explorarlo todo. — Confirma grandilocuente. Sephiroth pregunta más con respecto a que podría hacer, que vería y como lo haría. Cloud acaricia tiernamente la melena plateada. No es extraño que este así de feliz

Sino por quien está sucediendo. Rara vez alguien consigue hacerlo feliz. Iluminar su mirada verdosa y que preste total atención. Los empleados del lugar hacen traer el pastel y otros niños del lugar hacen aparición para cantar cumpleaños. Sephiroth observa todo con total fascinación y sorpresa. Es su primer cumpleaños. 

—Pide un deseo.

Sopla la vela y hay un largo aplauso. Cloud lo abraza y sacude ligeramente. El ríe sin comprender del todo, pero disfrutándolo sin más. Posiblemente es la primera vez que una comida le hace sentir tan bien. Feliz y contento de que sea este momento, de probar un pastel y de estar tanto con Zack como con Cloud.

* * *

Da un constante golpe al suelo con el pie. Preocupado. Llegaron hace una hora del restaurante. Sephiroth se durmió de camino y tuvieron que traerlo dormido. Esta ahora en la habitación durmiendo profundamente y ¿Ellos? En el departamento científico. La condición para salir había sido contar absolutamente todo lo que hiciera. Tener una muestra clara de cómo fue su desenvolvimiento en un entorno social tranquilo y así mismo, la respuesta a estar en el exterior habiendo estado tanto tiempo dentro del laboratorio y el edifico. Un informe sencillo que en general no debería tardar tanto 

Zack asume que Hojou está regañando a Cloud por la idea tan particular de sacar al experimento estrella de ShinRa a una trivialidad así. A tratarlo como un niño normal que no es. Poco más que una ridiculez. Para la cual hizo venir el vicepresidente de la empresa a amenazar y exigir mayor información con respecto al experimento que tan caro está costando. Bufa y decide entrar. No piensa irse hasta dejar a Cloud en su habitación junto al crío.

Se detiene a medio camino, siendo sigiloso para acercarse y quedar escondido sin que el científico sea capaz de reparar en su presencia. Frunce el entrecejo y entre abre los labios ¿Por qué Cloud está inconsciente? No hay otra forma de que se quede así de quieto y callado con los ojos cerrados. Hojou anota quien sabe qué cosa en sus papeles antes de dejarlos a un lado y acercarse al rubio.

—Ummm… Tampoco fue tan lejos. El daño físico es imposible—medita para sí mismo, por fortuna habla lo suficientemente fuerte para que Zack lo escuche—. La lactancia continúa ininterrumpida… —Palpa el pecho de Cloud y lo hace subir la cabeza—. Su rostro permanece invariable. No más cambios al respecto.

Zack trata de pasar de lugar para tener una vista mejor y menos destructora para su cuello. Toma un respiro y se lanza. Es una suerte que no vaya armado. De otro modo habría sido descubierto. Su expresión se deforma en una de molestia y confusión al notar que Hojou carga una inyección enorme y la acerca al inconsciente. Desde siempre ha notado que tiene una marca en el hombro. Creyó que era una picada de insecto o bien que se trataba de una alergia o marca de nacimiento. Tenía miles de teorías distintas a que fuese una inyección de ese tamaño.

Asume que es Mako por el color verde. Un verde ¿Con rojo? Que inyección más extraña. 

—Por eso tiene los ojos de Mako tan marcados … —Si fracasó entrando al programa de SOLDIER en sí, querría decir que no hay TANTO Mako en su sistema. Sus ojos no deberían de ser tan mezclados. Viendo esta realidad, toma más sentido. El rubio de queja ante la inyección y una vez la aguja sale de su cuerpo sufre espasmos. Abre los ojos, unos totalmente perdidos y verdes por el químico en su sistema. 

—Llama a tu cría.

—Sephiroth.

Hojou se esmera por continuar examinándolo, a Zack le luce como una excusa para tocarlo. Los ojos del científico parecen brillar de ilusión bajo las gafas redondas. Zack sufre un ataque de impresión al notar que Sephiroth llega, adormilado y sin sospecha alguna de la situación, tan solo avanza, se sienta en el regazo del rubio y continúa con su descanso ahí. Cloud recuesta la cabeza para imitarlo.

—Ya viene. El vínculo es más fuerte—Da una risilla—. Lo que la madre ordena, el vástago lo hará… Queda probar con otras especies. Mañana, sin perder tiempo en cumpleaños inexistentes. 

Zack se retira de su sitio y vuelve fuera. Para cuando Hojou sale, se hace el desentendido y que no sabe qué fue lo que sucedió.

 **. . .**

—Cloud. Cloud despierta… Venga, tienes que reaccionar e ir con Rufus. 

El extravagante personaje de cabellera rubia no reacciona en lo absoluto. Permanece en ese limbo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Sus ojos perdidos y boca entreabierta demuestran que no hay nadie en casa. Chasquea la lengua con fastidio.

Tal vez Cloud no recuerde nada y por eso no lo ha mencionado, pero es una realidad que puede decir desde cuándo tiene lagunas mentales. Más de una vez las ha hecho notar junto a la jaqueca que provoca intentar recordar. Podría hacer una marca en la fecha donde comenzó este trato por parte de Hojou.

Quisiera no ser cruel, pero también tiene la sensación de que incluso Sephiroth es un peligro para él. Reacciona a ese estímulo genético con absurda velocidad. Ladea la cabeza. En términos técnicos es malo, pero viéndolo ahí simplemente dormir acaba por concluir que… Es un niño que ni siquiera entendió que era un cumpleaños en un restaurante.

Tiene un año viviendo y crece acelerado ¿Cómo puede culparlo de nada? Si bien es prodigio, en base a teoría no vive nadie. Sino de experiencia. Es un lienzo enorme y blanco que crece cada día y Cloud se está matando por pintarlo. Por intentar que sea lo más normal posible sabiendo su realidad de nacimiento y como eso no lo marca.

—Ay por qué debe ser tan complicado. —Lloriquea exasperado. 

¡Nadie le avisó que esto sería así! 

Aunque es tan tonto que a pesar de la advertencia se hubiera involucrado de todos modos.

Solo se sorprendería menos.

Lo sorprende que de repente Cloud se abraza a su persona. Queda con los brazos levantados y la inseguridad de que hacer ahora.

—Zack… —Balbucea, su voz en tono terriblemente infantil y quedo. Zack acaba por abrazarlo. No es nada malo así que debe aprovechar la situación.


	4. Propuestas, celos, opiniones

—Está tardando un poco más en crecer ahora ¿Eh?

—Finalmente. Pensé que para el quinto año ya tendría cuarenta. —Bromea sin gracia tomando su café.

Zack ve al rubio con atención. La nariz perfilada, la mandíbula definida, piel pálida y suave y los labios que se enrojecen debido al calor de su bebida. Regresa la vista al frente con la boca torcida. Ya es tiempo de parar con tanto mirar a su andrógino compañero. Es raro. Que use ropa linda no ayuda a la situación. Un cuello de tortuga amarrado en su cuello, espalda descubierta y un peculiar juego de pliegues con el que podría verle el pecho si jala la prenda por cada lado. Inclina la cabeza con gesto enfurruñado y Cloud lo ve curioso.

 _¿Cómo le explicó que quiero chuparle el pecho desde que sé que sale leche de ahí? Quiero saber qué tal sabe_. Aún lacta, Hojou lo confirmó, no sabe porque aún lacta, pero lo hace y la curiosidad de probar es ENORME.

— ¿No te exigen usar uniforme? Digo… Sephiroth ya no necesita que lo alimentes. —cuestiona curioso y sin dejar ir sus demás curiosidades que resultan más indiscretas.

—No me lo han vuelto a pedir y todo mi clóset está lleno de ropa así. Supongo que son mi uniforme particular. —Encoge de hombros con nulo interés en el tema. Además, ya está muy acostumbrado a trabajar de esta manera. Cambiarlo significaría que debería adecuarse de nuevo y que fastidio.

—Ya quisiera yo tener esa suerte. —bufa.

—Si llegas a ser un SOLDIER 1st Class seguro que podrás tenerla.

—Ofendes ¿No crees que llegaré?

—Siendo un cachorro distraído… Lo dudo mucho.

— ¡Ay mira que eres horrible! —lloriquea y Cloud da una risa. Zack se considera a sí mismo un total ganador de haber conseguido este resultado. Abraza a Cloud por la espalda.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Intentar entender cómo funcionan las nubes de tormenta. Tu eres una de granizo por la maldita frialdad que te cargas.

—Ja-Ja.

Sephiroth sale de la cabina y corre hacia Cloud al instante. El rubio lo abraza y lo carga. Le da un beso en la mejilla y Zack tiene imposible no recordar lo ocurrido hace algunos días. Es tan parecido. La única diferencia considerable es que Cloud está vez no está en una nebulosa muy, muy lejana de esta vía láctea. Pequeño hecho que no ha podido decir porque Rufus no lo deja pasar para decirle nada. Malditos millonarios que se creen con el poder de ignorar a la gente que para peor, podría ser de utilidad para evitar una desgracia en toda la empresa.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con Rufus.

¡O que sencillamente sabe a quién llevar para que le hable! Buena jugada, buena jugada, lo admite.

* * *

— ¿Desde el principio no la quiso?

—No. Fue extraño. Por más que lo intentaron, él la ignoraba y por eso yo me hice cargo.

Rufus asiente. Cloud no le está dando información nueva de momento, pero los informes que le dieron sobre el proyecto estando en Nibelheim e incluso aquí son muy parcos. Apenas tiene idea de que está pasando y tuvo que dejar a este adolescente pasear sin uniforme por ahí porque en el departamento científico dijeron que así debía ser. Sin dar mayor información sobre el tema. A diferencia de su padre y en concordancia con Hojou, sabe que la importancia está en los detalles.

Al primero no le importa si no los tiene.

El otro sabe que omitirlos puede salvarlo de la muerte o despido.

Básicamente lo mismo si tomamos en cuenta todo lo que Hojou sabe y no puede ser dejado en manos de otras empresas.

— ¿Lucrecia simplemente desapareció? —asiente—. Pensé que había sido una excusa para dejar de buscarla.

—Lucia muy triste por el rechazo de Sephiroth.

—Se dejó llevar por las emociones— Concluye sin dar relevancia—. Aquí es donde entra que eres y que haces en todo este asunto.

—Yo lo cuido y dado que no quiere a más nadie y pudo haber muerto de hambre también lo alimenté—Rufus levanta una ceja y ve el pecho de Cloud. La forma tan peculiar de la blusa. Vincent, quién está atrás del vicepresidente queda en un estado similar. No le había tocado a él ir con ese grupo a Nibelheim así que no está enterado de lo ocurrido—. Me inyectaron hormonas femeninas con la intención de que pudiera lactar. Después de tres semanas se pudo.

—Es decir que … ¿Tienes senos?

—No. Solo se desarrolló lo suficiente para dar leche, no crecieron. —Se mira un instante para verificarlo.

— ¿Aún sale?

Cloud estira la tela sin problema. Está hecha precisamente para esto. Rufus se inclina atrás con ligera sorpresa al notar que efectivamente suelta leche. Vincent le acerca un pañuelo de papel para que se limpie.

—Las pruebas hechas ahora que tiene más raciocinio son buenas y me identifica como una figura materna. Las únicas respuestas agresivas que ha dado es por verme en peligro. —Exhala con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Es extraño este patrón. Podría hacerlo más débil o dependiente. No entiendo porque Hojou lo mantiene así—murmura pensativo—. ¿Qué le has hablado? Eres el responsable de todo lo que ese niño pueda pensar hoy y siempre.

—La verdad sobre qué es un experimento. Así no va a odiar a todos por decirle una mentira; que trabajara para ShinRa; que no va a estar pegado a mí por siempre, ese tipo de cosas.

— Pensé que no se lo diría.

—Si se entera después será peor. A nadie le gusta saber que fue fabricado como un monstruo —Balancea la cabeza. Es un buen punto—. Y hacerlo alguien sin emociones será una bomba de tiempo. Tarde o temprano va a querer experimentar. Es parte humano. Saldrá naturalmente. Hay que permitirlo vivir tan normal como se pueda y permanecer en la insistencia de su realidad. Eres un niño, pero serás un SOLDIER; eres un experimento, pero también eres humano; eres muy fuerte, pero tendrás que seguir órdenes.

—Comprendo tu punto. No obstante, sigo considerando que puedes ser un problema.

—Sigue en una etapa muy vulnerable. Su crecimiento es acelerado para volverse independiente. Cuando ya sea el momento, dejaré de importarle tanto—Encoge los hombros con desinterés—. Una vez se es adulto, los padres son un poco… Desplazados.

—O por el contrario, se pegará más a ti.

—Entonces así no se irá de esta compañía.

—Ja.

Cloud se estira un poco en su asiento. Rufus se lo queda mirando. El tema de las hormonas explica el aspecto andrógino. Si tuviera cabello largo seguramente lo confundirla con una mujer. La impresión de que hay un apego de su parte a Sephiroth es poco más que obvio. Un año entero cuidándolo, incluso amamantando.

Si bien su forma es un poco enredada y que depende en cierta medida de la suerte, es mejor que permitir el peor posible escenario de otros tantos experimentos de Hojou: Explotar o pelear en contra por X o Y razón aderezado con saberse una cobaya de laboratorio.

—Espero que me sigas contando todo lo que ocurra. —Entorna la mirada a un lado. Sephiroth dormido en un sofá.

—Claro.

Tendrá un lindo informantes dentro del departamento científico. Detallar a Cloud bien podría volverse un Hobbie. Ya es alguien muy llamativo. No sólo el cabello, sino su aspecto en general resulta atrayente. Lo peor del caso es que al revisar su planilla, encontró que apenas tiene diecisiete años. Aún le falta por crecer y casi tiene miedo de ver qué imagen surgiera consecuencia del tiempo.

Estar en contacto con el departamento de Hojou trae dos posibilidades: La primera es que te deformes y vuelvas un monstruo de pesadilla; la segunda es que te vuelvas una criatura preciosa e impoluta que nadie podría dejar de mirar preguntándose de dónde salió semejante belleza.

Sephiroth nació siendo el segundo tipo. Quedaría descubrir si Cloud lo sigue en ese rumbo.

* * *

—Cloud habla con mucha gente ahora.

—Cosa de trabajo.

— Zack no es cosa de trabajo.

— En parte sí. En parte no.

—No hables con tanta gente—pide jalando la ropa de Cloud—. Eres solo mi mamá. Ellos te distraen de ser mamá. —Acusa. Cloud se pone a su altura. Acaricia la mejilla pálida del niño de seis años.

—En algún momento tú también tendrás amigos. —indica con una sonrisa leve. Sephiroth niega con la cabeza, un gesto casi exagerado de su parte.

—Nunca tendré amigos. Seré solo de Cloud. Así Cloud solo estará conmigo.

—Que egoísmo. Ser así es malo—regaña con ligereza—. ¿Por qué no le pides a Zack que sea tu amigo? Seguro te dice que sí. Te llevaría a comer en sus tiempos libres mientras yo estoy atendiendo otros asuntos. —Muy de vez en cuando surgen problemas en el laboratorio. Índole mecánica y evidentemente recurren a él antes que a nadie más. Es lioso cuando tienes una cosita como Sephiroth enganchada a la cintura—. Los tres juntos

—Ya somos tres.

Frunce levemente las cejas con gesto preocupado ¿De qué habla?

— Tú, mamá y yo. Ya somos tres. No necesitamos a nadie más.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Quien? ¿Lucrecia?

— ¿Quién es Lucrecia? —Se lleva una mano a la boca—. Ese no es el nombre de mamá.

—Oh… Olvídalo, mejor déjalo así. —Niega sin querer saber más del tema. Ya hay suficiente rareza en la vida como para tentar una nueva. Sephiroth lo jala de la camisa antes de que pueda erguirse.

—Tengo hambre. Dame de comer.

—Iré a traerte el almuerzo.

—No. Ese no lo quiero aún. Quiero comer. —Insiste jalando la prenda de vestir.

Cloud da un suspiro exasperado. Lo carga y se acuesta en la cama. Sephiroth abre la ropa y se junta al pecho de Cloud, empezando a chuparlo y extrayendo leche en todo lo posible. Curiosamente, ha intentado hacerlo extrayendo la leche. El problema radica en que Sephiroth no la toma si está así. Dice que sabe distinto y así como esa hay mil excusas más por las cuales sigue mamando directamente a su pecho. La puerta se abre con lentitud, alguien entra y Cloud casi se infarta de que Zack esté ahí

—Así que esto pasa—Toma asiento en la cama y Cloud levanta la cabeza con una almohada—. No creo que sea buena idea que sigan haciendo esto. —opina con deje preocupado.

—No pasa nada. Es solo… Tomar leche que me acaba ensuciando la ropa. —bufa. Es como si su cuerpo hace una cantidad exacta para que Sephiroth coma en un día y así sucesivamente.

—Quisiera decir que soy experto en maternidad, pero la verdad es que apenas se nada—admite—. Sea como sea… Ninguna madre sigue lactando a su hijo salga leche o no. Es algo de bebés. Él ya no lo necesita.

—Ya lo-

Se interrumpe con un gemido y se preguntan si Sephiroth es consciente de que Zack y Cloud están hablando. O que el SOLDIER entro en la habitación hace un buen rato ya.

—Debes pararlo. No es bueno. Es… Un poco retorcido a este punto.

—Si no lo hago, no come, baja un solo kilo y me puedo dar por muerto—Balancea la cabeza. Es un punto más o menos válido—. No me está arrancando el pecho. Poco importa hacerlo o no.

— ¿Qué pasa si llega así a cuando cumpla los quince? ¿Los veinte? Debes poner un límite ya antes de que se te salga de las manos y tengas que impedirte estar con nadie porque tienes que alimentar a tu grandullón. —Plantea el SOLDIER, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

—No es como que tenga a nadie interesado en estar conmigo. —Informa adormilado.

— ¿¡CÓMO QUE NO!?

—Pues… No.

—Me estás mintiendo.

—No lo hag-

Quejumbra, culpa de Sephiroth, ya está medio dormido. Unos minutos más y podrá separarse.

—En Nibelheim no era la gran cosa, me gustaba una niña que debe estar por aquí en Midgar y aquí cuando estuve en SOLDIER tampoco tuve interés en nada o alguien interés en mí. De momento no tengo a nadie así que es irrelevante. — Se encoge de hombros. No dice que no pueda pasar. Tan solo que aún no sucede.

Zack se lleva las manos a la cara y aprieta su rostro ¿Hay tanta gente ciega? O ¿Tan castrante puede resultar Cloud? Su humor no es precisamente llamativo. Imagina que por eso genera repelencia, pero, por favor ¡¿Cómo que nadie siquiera se ha acercado a él porque es bonito!? _Este mundo está muy mal. Terriblemente mal._

Lo vuelve a ver de reojo. Al igual que Sephiroth está a medio dormir. Le da un poco más de tiempo y lo más seguro es que descansen por un par de horas. Se da un par de golpes en la frente.

Tal vez esto no sea malo del todo. Quizá es el destino dando una brillante y perfecta oportunidad a que suceda esto. Al menos experimentarlo y que sea lo que Gaia quiera. Le da a Cloud una palmada en la pierna, levantándolo de su ensoñación.

— ¿Si vas a ponerle límite? Si no lo pones tú no lo va a poder poner nadie.

—Si, si, lo que sea. A mí me da igual. —Mientras su ropa no se moje y manche, estará bien. Zack se declara ganador en esto.

— ¡Bien~! Tengamos una cita.

Eso consigue espabilar totalmente al rubio que casi despierta al niño ya dormido. Tras arreglar su prenda y tomar asiento se queda viendo a Zack como si una segunda cabeza hubiera brotado repentinamente de la base de su cuello. Zack sonríe y se da un golpe suave en el pecho.

—Una pequeña cita. Solo tú, yo y mi innata capacidad de aguantarme a pesar de que mandas a todos los demás a volar por considerarlos un fastidio.

— ¿Es alguna broma? —cuestiona con cautela.

—Claro que no. Será un buen tiempo entre amigos que podrían ser más que amigos en un futuro si tú quieres~

—Admito que no estoy entendiendo que pasa…

—Solo una persona demostrando genuino interés en ti.

Cloud permanece confundido, aun cuando Zack le palmea la cabeza. Que diga esto de la nada lo deja en la luna y bien, solo sirve para confirmar que es extremadamente denso en lo que a intenciones ajenas románticas hacia él. Zack no es precisamente discreto. Muchos en SOLDIER se están riendo de él y su estado más atontado de lo usual consecuencia del rubio personaje. Uno que tiene cierto ojo montado, demasiados hombres juntos sin nada aparte de pelear, llenos de estrés y viendo a esa cosita entre pequeña, bonita y andrógina.

Y Zack es el único que logra hacer contacto con él. Por lo que la situación se vuelve entre cómica y competitiva.

—Está bien. Supongo. —responde no muy seguro del tema.

Su capacidad social es prácticamente nula. Tiene a su madre y bueno, es su madre. Sephiroth no cuenta del todo porque aún es un niño y posiblemente de ser mayor tendría la misma repelencia que a todos los demás. Zack es un caso extraño y aparte que no sabe en donde archivar.

Él viene solito a pesar de que siempre lleva su cara de amargura e indiferencia y su trato no es precisamente bonito. En conclusión, puede decir que Zack es masoquista y corroborar la impresión que tienen todos de él: Es un cachorro. Es el cachorro de SOLDIER.

Por otro lado, no va a negar que se siente muy cómodo con él. Posiblemente es la primera persona a la que puede llamar su amigo y quiera que no, es un sentimiento bonito. Mientras hablan un poco de lo que podrían hacer, Cloud ignora totalmente que hay un par de ojos verdes observándolo.

Sephiroth que los mantiene entre abiertos y escuchando con atención la lánguida y tranquila conversación. Sus cejas se fruncen ligeramente ¿Por qué Cloud saldría a ningún lado sin él? Eso no tiene sentido. Siempre debe de estar cerca o va a haber problemas. Algo muy en el fondo se lo dice.

_«Está intentando alejar a Cloud. Es un miserable»_

Exhala con suavidad, sin que siquiera el par lo noté por estar enfrascados en su propia conversación. Cierra los ojos y una vez que Zack se retira se dedica realmente a dormir. No sin antes juntarse al rubio que duerme antes, abrirle la camisa y juntar los labios al pezón que no chupó antes. Sin leche, no puede tomar su siesta.

* * *

— Vicepresidente.

— ¿Qué quieres? No te mandé a llamar. —Hace notar y Zack aprieta los labios un instante antes de acercarse.

—Se trata del departamento científico y Hojou—Rufus levanta la mirada hacia Zack, genuinamente interesado cualquier cosa que suponga una forma de ponerle una correa a ese viejo sinvergüenza que hace lo que le da la gana—. Hay un pequeño… Asunto.

— ¿Cuál es y con que tiene que ver exactamente?

—No tengo una idea muy clara—admite moviendo las manos—. Porque lo vi sin querer al colarme—Rufus ensancha un poco la sonrisa. _Interesante_. Todo lo que se ve de esa manera es más útil que cualquier cosa—. El profesor Hojou le está inyectando Mako a Cloud.

— ¿Por qué? Estuvo en SOLDIER según entiendo. O bueno, intentó, fracasó, se quedó en infantería y lo cambiamos porque resultaba mejor como ayudante de laboratorio. Es… desechable. —Balancea la cabeza y Zack se omite la queja al respecto.

—No sé exactamente por qué. Solo lo vi. Tiene una marca enorme aquí—Señala en su propio cuello—. Es la misma que tienen los sujetos de pruebas. Así que debe ser algo desde hace mucho, pero…

—Pero Hojou aparte de no informar nada, no tiene derecho ni permiso a experimentar con personal activo, funcional y humano—Zack asiente con rapidez—. ¿Solo lo inyectó?

—Creo que era algo más aparte de Mako. Cuando lo he visto es verde, es líquido… Ese lucía más denso—Rufus levanta una ceja y entrelaza las manos—. Usted no debe saberlo, pero cuando te inyectan Mako quedas imbécil—Rufus aguanta la risa. Vale, es directo—. No sabes ni tu nombre los primeros segundos. Cloud quedó… Demasiado tiempo atontado.

—Por lo que supones que tiene más Mako en el sistema que tú, por ejemplo.

—Aja. También Hojou lo ordenó a llamar a "Su cría" —Estuvo a poco de interrumpirlo—. Llamo a Sephiroth y él llegó poco después como si nada. Medio dormido y se durmieron ahí. Hojou mencionó que "ya funciona" y va a probarlo de otra manera.

Rufus permanece pensativo unos instantes. Cloud puede darle información de lo que sucede en el experimento de Sephiroth, Zack al mismo tiempo sería un informante de lo que hace ese científico mañoso. Que sus dos experimentos hagan está convergencia es cuanto menos curioso.

Zack agrega el tema de haber visto la tablilla de Hojou y los títulos "Experimento S" y "Proyecto Mother". Sin nada contundente aún no puede tirarlo a la mierda, por no decir que eso podría significar que puede bloquear o eliminar cualquier avance útil. Debe avanzar con mucho cuidado.

Hojou es listo. Todos los saben y es una desgracia.

—Lo haré verificar el proyecto que tiene el Profesor Gast actualmente. No sabemos nada de él hace un tiempo y seguro lo distraerá un poco. Lo suficiente para que te cueles y mires que hace. Aún si no es técnico, me basta con que mires. Cloud ya es una prueba viviente—Resta importancia a ese pequeño asunto—. No lo puedo parar de momento porque mi padre es tan imbécil que le regaló acciones de la compañía. Esta casi al mismo nivel que yo. Casi. Observa, intenta no entrometerse demasiado y sigue informando.

—Entendido… por cierto…

— ¿Que?

— ¿Puedo tener un día libre? Es que ya estoy cansado de cargar cajas ahí.

Blanquea los ojos. El famoso cachorro de SOLDIER. Con el mismo enfoque que uno y sin duda los mismos ojos.


	5. Citas, desacuerdos, avance

— ¿En serio te dieron días libres? ¿Que hiciste?

—Se dice el resultado, no el procedimiento ¿A comer primero?

—Tengo que acabar de ver algunas cosas antes, pero si, a comer y luego la obra. Creo que me van a matar si vuelvo a decir que no he visto Loveless. —bufa con molestia y Zack se ríe.

—Yo arreglo un par de asuntos también. Te espero a las dos en la entrada.

—Vale.

Cloud lo ve alejarse y exhala con fuerza. Si bien es cierto que se ha fijado en algún que otro hombre por ser atractivo -como es el caso de Vincent, uno de los Turks-, Nunca se ha considerado bisexual plenamente. Considera que no está mal pensar que otro de su mismo sexo es guapo. No es así de atolondrado e idiota. El tema es que no se ha detenido a pensar en que podría gustarle alguno. Incluso con las mujeres, se ha marginado a un punto casi asexual o demisexual.

Ahí viene su duda existencial con Zack, quien ya se declaró fijado en él y Cloud que solo miraba las mariposas ya no sabe que pensar al respecto ¿Le gusta? ¿Le gustaría? ¿Podría tener una relación con él siquiera? Dudas existenciales que nunca había tenido. Muchas gracias pubertad tardía y nulo interés en todo.

Bosteza y entra en el departamento científico. En realidad, siendo que lleva tanto trabajando aquí siguiendo las manías de su excéntrico profesor al mando, no ha ocupado los días libres que le avisaron en el contrario. Tiene dos por cada seis meses y bueno, lleva casi tres años aquí metido sin descansar una mierda.

Porque no, cuidar a un bebé es de todo menos descansar y ahora que es un niño relativamente grande lo es menos. Nunca se había propuesto tener hijos y lo hubiera dejado de ese modo. Se acerca al profesor Hojou, quien examina que sabe experimento. Tiene alrededor de ocho activos y ya no sabe que es qué en este lugar.

—Tengo que salir. Dejaré a Sephiroth en su habitación. —Informa corto y sin nada más pues poca falta hace que este hombre sepa su vida privada. Hojou levanta la cabeza de sus papales.

— ¿Salir a dónde y por qué?

—Voy a tomar uno de mis días libres acumulados.

—Ummm… Tú no tienes de esos —comenta en su tono usual, por lo que no se ve la ligera sorpresa y molestia ante la noticia—. Debes quedarte aquí a traer al niño.

—Me voy a las dos. Sea lo que sea no debe ser tan complicado como para llevarlo a la habitación o que vaya solo. —responde metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

—No vas a ningún lado porque no tienes permiso de salir.

Hoy tiene que hacer otra prueba con él. Lo necesita aquí y lo peor del caso es que no puede exigírselo. Es un proyecto secreto que Rufus seguramente usaría para echarle la soga al cuello. Debe ser cuidadoso y el rubio no ayuda en lo más mínimo a ello ¿Cuándo acá puede mandarse solo de que puede salir? Esto tira a lo ridículo en su opinión.

Cloud es un experimento más. Uno que debe permanecer bajo su vigilancia. Es su pertenencia. No a sí mismo.

—En mi contrato decía que tengo dos días libres por cada seis meses. Los he acumulado y tengo diez. Puedo salir hoy. Solo será un día y aún es temprano. Diga que tengo que hacer.

—No vas a salir, niño. Trae a Sephiroth. Hay que empezar por hoy.

Da un bufido.

—El vicepresidente Rufus me dejará salir aún si se queja o no me deja. —Hojou da una risilla de las suyas.

—No me amenaces. No te olvides con quién estás hablando en este instante. —Agrega con las manos en la espalda y la joroba marcada.

—Lo sé perfectamente y por ello un día no va a matar a nadie. Solo iré a comer y a ver una obra de teatro tonta.

—Ah, dejas tu trabajo por una mujer.

— ¿Qué? No. Zack.

Hojou guarda silencio un instante. Otro hombre, el SOLDIER que se la pasa rondando por aquí. Exhala con desagrado. Si fuese una mujer no le daría tanto fastidio. Para él las mujeres tarde o temprano encuentran un mínimo error y se van, por no decir que no afectarían la naturaleza de su espécimen en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, un hombre puede significar un gran problema a futuro con lo que tiene en mente. Podría crear una peligrosa vertiente de la que no quiere que se extienda y sepa.

Puede ser una amenaza. Todo iba bien por el humor de perros de Cloud y que todos lo parecían evitar como la peste. Debe enfocarse en ser "MOTHER" y nada más. No buscar otro macho que, si llega la casual oportunidad, lo fornicaria. Frunce las cejas, con mayor irritación ante la idea de que alguien toque su preciado proyecto. Es suyo. Nadie tiene derecho a tocarlo. Es tan sagrado que ni siquiera el mismo puede hacerlo.

—Como sea. Me iré a las dos. Traeré a Sephiroth para que empiece la prueba de hoy.

Cloud se marcha, sin darle chance a Hojou de continuar insistiendo en que no puede salir. El edificio de ShinRa es el territorio natural. No porque vivan aquí. En lo absoluto. Sino por el hecho de que fuera no puede controlarlo a gusto. Al menos aún no puede. De todos modos puede hacer que se quede. Duda muchísimo que a Sephiroth la idea de ser reemplazado por otro le agrade. No aguanta el reír. Eso podría ser interesante para ver.

**. . .**

— ¿Salir a dónde? ¿Será como en mi cumpleaños? —pregunta dejándose vestir por el rubio.

—Ya deberías vestirte solo. Eres un niño más o menos grande —Hace notar sin mucha gana. Sephiroth nunca se viste solo. Este recién levantado, bañado, nada de nada. El niño es dependiente de su persona a propósito—. Y no, no será como eso porque tú no irás. Será solo con Zack. Él y yo. Tú vas a quedarte aquí.

— ¿Me vas a dejar solo?

—Unas cuantas horas.

—Pe-pero me va a dar hambre.

—Te van a traer el almuerzo y la cena si es que aún no he llegado—El rostro de Sephiroth se inunda en pánico ¿Un día sin Cloud? Eso no es bueno para nadie ¡Menos para él! —. Con suerte acabamos antes de que me tenga que ir. Puedes ver televisión, jugar con eso que nunca tocas. No será el fin del mundo

— ¡Me va a dar hambre! —tironea la camisa del otro—. No te vayas. Quédate conmigo.

—Aun no me voy y regresaré por la noche. No me voy de regreso a Nibelheim o algo así. —dice con sutil tono bromista. Sephiroth no lo toma como una broma en lo absoluto. El niño parece a poco de sufrir un ataque respiratorio.

— ¡No me importa! ¡No puedes hacer eso! No puedes abandonarme —gimotea como si fuese una auténtica tragedia. Cloud blanquea los ojos—. Irte y dejarme solo.

— Serán unas cuantas horas. No te van a matar. Te traeré algo.

— Quiero que te quedes o-o me lleves contigo.

—Ya dije que no será así, Sephiroth. Debes aceptar que no siempre estaremos pegados. En algún momento puede que incluso dejemos de-

—NO QUIERO.

El grito lo sorprende, siendo agudo y demasiado fuerte junto a un pisotón. Cloud exhala con impaciencia antes de tomarlo con fuerza y hacerlo sentarse. El niño lo mira con fijeza, entre asustado y ansioso. Muy rara vez recibe un regaño, sea por pereza de Cloud o porque es un niño realmente bien portado a pesar de que tiene sus momentos de malcriadez. Tampoco le han "disciplinado" a golpes ni nada del estilo. Casi parece que estuviera a punto de pensar. Al menos eso hace ver la expresión del rubio y su agarre tan fuerte.

— Escúchame bien, Sephiroth: Sabes perfectamente que yo no soy tu "madre", tu padre ni un pariente tuyo. Estoy aquí para hacerme cargo de ti siendo resultado de un experimento—Es información sabida y muy internalizada en el menor, por lo que ni siquiera puede considerarse crudo, como mucho un preámbulo a un desastre—. Si bien estas clavadísimo en mi vida y no me quejo de ello, no va a parar de moverse por hacerme cargo de ti. Voy a salir unas horas y tú vas a portarte tan bien como siempre ¿Entendiste?

—T-tu sí eres mamá.

—No lo soy.

Da un quejido ahogado ¡Si lo es! Se le hace incomprensible que Cloud no lo entienda. Como se rehúsa a ello. Es su mamá. Lo puede sentir profundamente dentro de su pequeño ser aún en desarrollo. Cloud lo suelta y pone ambas manos en su cintura. Su expresión acartonada solo ayuda a que el ambiente persista en ser tenso, que el niño amenace con ponerse a llorar y a marcar el mayor berrinche de su maldita vida.

—Si te portas bien te daré un regalo que te comprare. Sino lo haces, vas a tener que usar tu cama sin excepción—advierte cruzado de brazos, habiéndose retirado con lentitud y tono calmado. Sephiroth empieza a moquear—. Ahora, andando que ya tardamos bastante.

* * *

—Está muy desenfocado hoy.

—De todos modos hay que examinarlo de esa manera. Puede ser una buena lectura a cómo reacciona en situación de estrés.

Sephiroth acaba por golpear lo que hay en la mesa frente a él. Cloud se cubre la cara con la mano. _Ay no puede ser._ Es una tarea relativamente simple que Sephiroth ya resolvió en otras ocasiones. Hoy es la excepción porque está tan disperso que apenas da cuenta de lo que hace. Lo que sucede es algo que Cloud denomina como un berrinche.

No puede ser otra cosa. Eso nadie lo duda. El niño de seis años siguió golpeando hasta el punto en que la mesa casi se rompe, los papeles volaron, los lápices y demás. Algunos de los sensores de su cabeza se despegan y bien ¿Qué desastre no se forma dentro de esa sala de pruebas?

—Dispárenle.

—No, espera ¿¡Qué…!?

Pudo esquivarlo de puro milagro, con el único problema de un roce terrible en la cara. Lleva la mano a la herida y mira la sangre que dejó. El disparo había mitigado el grito de Sephiroth dentro de la sala. El niño llorando y quitándose de encima todo lo que tenía.

— Sephiroth quédate quieto o vamos a sedarte.

— ¡Quiero irme ya! ¡Esto…!

Otro disparo, un intento de volver a sentarlo y finalmente un grito terrible que concluye en silencio sepulcral. Sephiroth acaba de avanzar, abre la puerta sin esfuerzo y estira los brazos hacia Cloud para que lo cargue, moqueando con los ojos aguados soltando lágrimas en borbotones. El rubio lo carga con cara de susto total por lo que acaba de suceder. Palpa con delicadeza la espalda del niño y toca protuberancia que surgió. De repente y sin sentido.

Tiene un ala.

Un ala pequeña, apenas emplumada, pero… Realmente está ahí.

—L-lo llevaré a su habitación.

A medida que se aleja, dejando el lío de científicos en alboroto por este suceso, abraza con más fuerza al peli plata que hace lo mismo, recostando la mejilla en el hombro de Cloud. No sabía que eso sucedería, pero es más que tranquilizante para él que funcionara para llenar la atención de Cloud, al mismo tiempo que distrayendo a quienes lo querían herir.

No dejaría que nadie hiriera a su Cloud.

* * *

—Le salió un ala de la espalda como a quien le sale un grano en la cara. Todo por una rabieta.

—Es… Parte alíen ¿Qué te sorprende?

—Se nota que no lo has visto y que no viste como simplemente salió de su espalda de repente.

—Ahora mismo estoy más pendiente de ti que de imaginar a un niño de ojos verdes con pupila de reptil, cabello plateado nacido de una fusión genética de alienígena y humano del que salió un ala en su espalda, habiendo crecido seis años en un año. Perdón. —Saca la lengua, levanta las manos y ríe. Cloud se cubre parte de la cara, divertido por ese resumen tan acertado.

—Lamento aburrirte entonces.

—No me aburres~ me gusta mucho tu compañía. Incluso si es para comprar pintura y acuarela.

La obra aún tiene cuarenta minutos hasta que empiece o siquiera los dejen pasar. Por lo que tras comer, comprar entradas y hablar en total calma mientras van por la calle, Cloud comunicó que debía comprar pintura y acuarela, también colores, cuadernos o lo que pueda haber y que pueda darle a Sephiroth. A pesar de que hizo el berrinche tan prominente, hizo lo que le pidieron a medias. Una especie de hechura a mala gana. Por tanto debe darle el regalo y así no se sienta mal.

Considerando que siguió llorando y gritando a medida que se iba a una cita común y corriente como no lo ha hecho jamás.

—A pesar de todo lo que dije—Cloud deja los artículos en el mostrador para que lo embolsen y den el precio total—. Y sabiendo que es verdad—Toma la bolsa y paga rápido—. No ves a ese niño como a un monstruo.

—Creado o no, es un niño—responde en un suspiro—. Quieras que no… Es imposible no quererlo siendo que lo he tenido yo desde que era un bebé. Desde que es totalmente dependiente de mí.

—Es algo lindo. Lo consideras realmente tu hijo.

—Puede decirse que sí. Aunque sé perfectamente que no es así.

—Si lo crías eres su papá. No hay más ruta. —Específica y Cloud sonríe con timidez.

Posiblemente de haber visto la obra solo, no la habría disfrutado tanto. Zack es una persona llena de ocurrencias, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Habiendo visto ya la obra y a sabiendas de que Cloud posiblemente se aburriría un poco, hizo gala de su gran humor con comentarios a cada que podía. En voz baja sin molestar a nadie.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal nuestra primera cita?

—Estuvo bien. Considerando que no tenía expectativa de nada aparte de comer y no morir de aburrimiento con la obra. Le doy un nueve de diez.

—Gracias~ Gracias.

—La próxima vez que no sea una obra de teatro cursi. Fue linda, pero tantas entradas dramáticas. —Sacude la cabeza con los ojos abiertos. Esa forma poética de hablar es la que más lo aturdió. No le gusta en lo absoluto.

Está bien ponerse filosófico a veces, pero esa cantidad de palabras rebuscadas que nadie sabe que significan, solo para darse a creer como alguien listo y culto sobran. Demasiado. En exceso. Ni siquiera entiende para que están ahí.

—Además de que el final de mierda.

—Dicen que hay un quinto acto, pero no se sabe dónde está. Es el gran misterio de Loveless. —explica y Cloud se encoge de hombros. Final de mierda quedó y haya un quinto acto o no, se va a quedar de esa manera.

—Que se quede perdido si está escrito igual. Ya sé que no darle a Sephiroth para leer.

—Aww~ No seas tan amargado. Quizá a él si le guste.

—Me da un infarto.

—Que dra- ¡AH!

— ¿Qu-qué tienes? —pregunta sobresaltado por el grito repentino.

— ¡DIJISTE "LA PRÓXIMA"!

— ¿PU-PUES SÍ? — Zack se le acerca demasiado, se siente más enano ahora.

— ¡ES DECIR QUE QUIERES TENER OTRA CITA CONMIGO! —Asiente con la cabeza y las cejas cruzadas—. Momento momentito mi Cloudito densito—Junta las manos y toma un respiro—. ¿Si entiendes que todo esto es con intenciones románticas y nada de "Bros" o semejantes?

— Creí que las citas eran solo cuando quieres tener a alguien de pareja. Dijiste… "Cita"

— Y AUN ASI ME DICES QJE SI.

—SÍ.

— ¡AH! ¡GRACIAS! —chilla hacia el cielo plomizo de Midgar y Cloud solo aprieta el puente de su nariz. Empieza a arrepentirse el haberse dejado guiar por la curiosidad de: ¿Cómo será tener citas y una posible pareja? Está haciendo el ridículo a mitad de la calle.

Aunque francamente ¿Qué más podía esperar de Zack? Es una sorpresa que tardara tanto en hacer una de estas.

—Siguiente pregunta: ¿Te puedo besar o aún es muy rápido?

Cloud parpadea de manera repetida. Empieza a preguntarse por cuánto tiempo Zack ha estado esperando esto como para ponerse así de emocionado y acelerado. Aprieta los labios. No es la gran cosa ¿No? Solo en juntar la boca y considerando que Zack lo trata como un muñeco a veces, será la cosa menos grave que se han tocado. Ya se declara manoseado.

—Si eso quieres. —responde inseguro. Zack da algunos saltos más antes de acercarse al rubio nuevamente.

Lo toma de la cara y acaba por juntos los labios. Cloud entrecierra los ojos. Es un tacto muy tierno. Puede sentir que está temblando con ligereza. Abre un poco los labios y frunce las cejas por dar cuenta de la lengua que se introduce en su boca. Exhala soltando la bolsa con las pinturas y demás. Zack junta un poco más, profundiza y lleva ritmo a falta de movimiento del contrario.

Cloud huele muy bien.

Hasta el momento no había reparado en lo bien que lo hace.

Es extraño.

— ¿¡Cloud!?

Lo agarra para que no caiga. El pobre con la cara roja y una fina capa de sudor en la cara.

— ¿E-estas bien?

—Uhh…

Zack acaba carcajeando. Si está bien, solo muriendo de vergüenza. Su ser tan introvertido no da para tanto, mucho menos habiendo forzado ese espectro poco dado al contacto ajeno.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?

— ¡Gracias!

Zack ladea la cabeza. Realmente tiene un ala. Es curiosísimo porque es una nada más. Duda que pueda hacer algo con ella. Es como una mutación dentro de la mutación. Reacciona totalmente con él, por lo que es obvio que lastimar esa nueva extremidad proporcionaría algún daño. Hojou había dejado una indicación -a saber porque no está en este momento-, de que se mantuviera bajo vigilancia el comportamiento de Sephiroth en este estado.

Si la mueve, la alza, puede volar, desaparece y demás detalles del estilo. El trabajo de Cloud no es otro que ese por lo que va o viene si se pone a mimarlo aprovechando que el profesor y jefe de departamento no se encuentra presente. Que se desaparezca ocho meses mínimo, _gracias_. Lo único que Cloud no quiere de todo esto, es que Hollander sea suplente en el proyecto.

Ese hombre le cae tan jodidamente mal que su ser pasivo agresivo hace acto de presencia.

—Bueno~ voy a mi dormitorio. Estoy seguro de que mañana me van a exprimir como nunca antes por tomarme un día libre de la nada ¿Nos vemos después?

—Si tienes tiempo, sí.

—Por cierto, a modo de despedida.

Sephiroth se queda viendo. Nunca estuvo presente frente a alguien besándose con otra persona. Es extraño y luce un poco como en beso normal. La diferencia es que ocurre en los labios. Ladea con ligereza la cabeza ¿Por qué luce como un acto distinto? Si es la misma acción.

Cloud enrojece a más no poder y le da un golpe a Zack, más por vergüenza que por verdadera molestia ante el "beso robado"; el SOLDIER se marcha, despidiéndose de Sephiroth también y el niño permanece atento al rubio que levanta de su asiento para buscar su pijama, bañarse e ir a dormir.

— ¿Por qué nunca nos damos besos en la boca?

—Porque esos son para parejas o para las personas con las que tienes una relación más íntima. Aún no tienes ni diez años, así que me guardaré el resto de la explicación al respecto.

A los diez es buena edad para _tooodo_ eso. Considerando que siempre lo tiene con él y vigilado, el advertirlo de mal tacto o cosas así es relativamente innecesario. Para ese momento es posible que lo mandarán a ir de lugar en lugar a solas y bien, sea para golpearlo por "fenómeno" o cualquier otra excusa imbécil, va a necesitar saber algo tan importante como que su entrepierna no la puede tocar nadie a menos que sea un examen.

Y aún así, depende.

Diez años.

Va por seis.

A los diez será lo suficientemente maduro para entender.

—Entonces tú y yo no podemos darnos besos en la boca.

—No.

— ¿Y si yo quiero?

—Ya te dije porque pasa.

—Yo amo a Cloud

—Ese es otro tipo de amor.

— ¿Cómo es?

—Paternal.

— ¿Y con Zack?

—De pareja… Sexual, supongo.

Frunce un poco los labios. Cloud se acerca y le da un beso en la frente. Gesto que de por sí es extraño. Cloud es poco cariñoso. En sí, es poco dado al contacto con nadie. Sephiroth se ha dado cuenta de ello y por eso sabe que, de alguna manera para el rubio, es diferente al resto.

Que no es sólo "un experimento al que debe cuidar".

—La clase de relación que voy a tener con Zack si todo sale bien, es algo que puede terminar—Ladea la cabeza—. Puede ser eterno como puede que no. Sin embargo, hay lazos que si consiguen permanecer y son los de la familia. Se estiran, dañan e incluso puedes cortarlos, pero el otro extremo puede aún intentar remendarlo. Es un amor… especial.

— ¿Muy especial? —Asiente—. Oh… Eso quiere decir que siempre estaremos juntos. Yo te voy a querer siempre y tú me vas a querer siempre.

—Claro que si—Exhala una risita suave—. Viniste de la nada y aún así te adoro. Créeme que no sucede con nadie.

—Amargado. —Ríe arrugando la nariz. Cloud se levanta y dirige hacia el baño.

—Ve a dormir. Mañana tendrás tiempo para probar todo lo que te traje. Vamos.

—Te voy a esperar. —Anuncia echándose en la cama que pertenece a Cloud.

—Si eso quieres.

Sephiroth queda mirando al techo, esperando que el rubio acabe de asearse. Parpadea repentinamente y piensa ¿Por qué no tener todos los tipos de amor?


	6. Conexiones, inconsciente, secreto.

Hojou desapareció un largo tiempo. Aún nadie sabe que estuvo haciendo exactamente a excepción de la escolta que llevo consigo. Constituida de SOLDIER’s 2nd Class. En su estancia fuera, de alrededor de un mes y tanto, Sephiroth creció un poco más. Luciendo como un niño de siete casi ocho. Uno que aprendió el significado de "vacaciones" en todo esto proceso. Aún hace algunos exámenes, pero nada realmente relevante a falta del jefe y científico principal de este proyecto.

El niño se encuentra en una pequeña curiosidad por el asunto de las relaciones sentimentales. Que haya cuatro distintas y anhelar tenerlas todas. Encarnar cada una en Cloud a pesar de lo difícil que pueda ser. Así mismo, las salidas con Zack aún si no son precisamente fuera del edificio ShinRa, continúan con total éxito. Es imposible para todos no saber que sucede allí y eso incluye a SOLDIER entero.

—Eres un aprovechado de lo que te tocó como servicio comunitario.

—Solo jugué bien las cartas para que fuesen a mí favor. —Afirma ajustando las hombreras de metal. Kunsel estira los labios.

—Aprovechado.

— ¡No lo digas así! Haces que suene mal- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?

De repente hay alboroto y no cuesta encontrar la fuente. Se acerca con discreción hacia el foco de atención. Siendo nada más y nada menos que Cloud con Sephiroth tras su falda. Su estado usual. Le llama la atención que no tenga el ala. Hasta ahora había estado. No volaba, pero si la movía y lo molestaba cualquier toque a la misma. Cloud se cruza de brazos con esa cara aburrida suya.

—Vine buscando a Zack. Piérdete.

—Cualquiera puede ayudarte, Zack no es el único SOLDIER. Deja-

Cloud levanta el dedo medio a medida que anda hasta Zack. Posa una mano en su cintura dándole un aspecto sobradamente prepotente. Lo típico de cualquiera que conoce a Cloud Strife en realidad. Zack sonríe con ambas manos en la cadera y ladeando la cabeza. No sabe qué pasa, pero que Cloud venga en específico a buscarlo le genera cierto gusto. Usualmente es un aviso común y corriente o algún otro científico irrelevante a hacer el llamado.

— Vas tarde.

—Se supone que-

—Hojou envió un mensaje desde la tundra en la que está metido y ya que yo soy quien tiene la responsabilidad de Sephiroth—El niño inclina la cabeza—. Me toca decidir—Resopla fastidiado—. Necesito que lo entrenes.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Debe aprender lo más básico desde ahora y sé que no lo matarás en el proceso.

Zack es el único SOLDIER de todo el programa que no se le hace un rotundo troglodita imbécil. Sin importar cuánto demore, demuestran que en el fondo son unos "grandes machos" capaces de todo y nada. Cloud no quiere que esa sea la impresión que Sephiroth tenga de lo que es su destino en este lugar. Para ejemplos de SOLDIER con aspiraciones buenas está Zack. Es un iluso soñador perdido en las nubes y más distraído que un Golden Retriever, pero maldita sea que eso marca toda una diferencia.

Porque puede calificarlo como de los más humanos.

De los más conscientes y astutos.

Sephiroth en un principio no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que Zack le está enseñando. Estiramiento, calentamiento, posturas y todo lo demás se le hace ¿Inútil? Por decirlo de alguna forma no tan hiriente. Se suda todo, el cabello se le viene a la cara, le duelen las extremidades ¡Es un fastidio! Cloud se mantiene apartado viendo que el niño no se le ocurra hacer berrinche de los suyos o justificarse con alguna rebuscada excusa. Se le da más que fenomenal hacer esa clase de cosas.

—Desssscanso.

— ¿N-no terminamos?

—No. Aún faltan tres horas.

—CLOUD.

—A mí no me llores. Es la versión reducida porque eres una pulga aún—Lo toma para amarrar el cabello—. Además, si lo haces bien con Zack, no tendrás otro que te pegue en la cara—Sephiroth se crispa a rabiar por eso—. O te tire al piso. Estoy abusando de mi poder el imputar esto cuando Hojou pidió que lo hiciera Vincent o Weiss. —Acaba de hacer la perfecta coleta alta.

— "Pidió"

— "Pidió"

—Tranquilo. Lo estás haciendo muy bien y tal vez te mandé a hacer una espada especial para ti—informa, Sephiroth se muestra interesado al instante—. Yo mandé a hacer una para mí. Dentro de poco la verán. Es más que genial y como ya soy 2nd Class, me di ese gusto. —Anuncia con supuesta pedantería.

—Debe ser horrible.

— ¡NO HABLES MAL DE BUSTER SWORD QUE AUN NO LA CONOCES!

El entrenamiento se reanuda y le da por bostezar. Muchos bostezos. Esta aburrido. Debería entrenar también. Recuerda lo que hizo estando en SOLDIER y como soldado de infantería, pero con eso no puede ser suficiente del todo. Justo cuando se determina a hacerlo da paso redoblado para regresar por donde vino ante la manada de SOLDIER’s acumulados en el lugar. Casi parecen que esperaban que saliera. No basta con ello, siendo jalado por la espalda por tantas personas al mismo tiempo.

**. . .**

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes? Aloooo tierra llamando a Sephiroth. Hey, hey ¡HEY!

Sephiroth se aleja corriendo. Zack no tiene más remedio que perseguirlo. Es fácil con lo voluminoso y obvio del personaje tan pequeño. A decir verdad, ni siquiera entiende en donde está metido en este instante. Luce como un espacio de SOLDIER que casi no se usa. Tras ver lo que hay en las paredes lo comprende. Nivel cincuenta y seis de dificultad en esa sala holográfica. Él a duras penas puede con la de nivel treinta y ocho. Sephiroth entra ahí y Zack se apoya una vez llega a la entrada

—Pero qué coño…

Avanza a grandes zancadas y saca la espada de su vaina para amenazar al SOLDIER que casi apuñala a Cloud. El rubio está de pie junto a lo que parece un cadáver o alguien inconsciente. Imposible saberlo de momento. Por motivos ajenos a su entendimiento está con la cara hecha un cuadro: Un ojo hinchado y morado hasta el punto en que no lo puede abrir bien, el labio y la nariz rotos, el otro ojo morado sin más, el pómulo con una cortada, un golpe y una aparente quemadura en el cuello.

Curiosamente extendida en su ropa desarreglada y abierta.

—Hijos de puta—Tose, con sangre escapando de su boca. Sephiroth se agarra a la pierna del rubio y lo ve con atención—. Vamos, ya acabó por hoy.

— Si. Ya acabó. Seguro que a Heidegger le va a fascinar oír de cómo va a perder presupuesto porque dañaron a alguien de otro departamento. —bufa aún amenazando con la espada. Precaución ante todo.

— ¡SOLO ES…!

Ni bien acaba de empezar y Cloud da un giro, dándole una patada que lo derrumba. Al estar derecho se soba la zona. Aparentemente y sin hacer nada, está mejor que en sus tiempos de soldado de infantería. Quién lo diría. Toma la mano de Sephiroth para avanzar a la salida. Quiere salir pronto y poder echarse en una cama o asiento a agonizar por su cara palpitante. Antes de conseguirlo Sephiroth se detiene.

Pasa algo que ni siquiera lo alcanzan a entender del todo. Uno de los SOLDIER más lejanos y que Zack no sabía que estaba ahí se acerca, corriendo y con clara amenaza a golpear nuevamente al rubio. Lo impide el que Sephiroth lo derriba, da una patada a sus piernas de tal manera que lo deja suspendido en el aire un par de segundos y finalmente le da un golpe que lo manda a un lado.

Para ellos dos no resulta extraño. Sephiroth ha roto cristales con solo ponerles la mano encima, sin mencionar las mesas metálicas. Es una fuerza bruta que necesita coordinar y eso viene la necesidad de entrenamiento. Incluso desde ahora que sigue en una edad que, a pesar de no ser TAN pequeño, si lo es para lo que se pretende.

Según palabras textuales de Hojou: El primer SOLDIER de diez-once años.

Zack va hacia Cloud, dejando al grupo sorprendido y asustado en partes iguales.

**. . .**

—Te quito la vista de encima un segundo y de algún modo se ponen de acuerdo todos en hacerte una cara nueva.

—Ni siquiera entendí que querían-

—Sisisi eso lo supongo con mucha facilidad, no te esmeres en confirmarlo.

Cloud queja por la materia Cura directo a su rostro. No hace falta, pero Zack se esmera en hacerlo como si fuese a ayudar a que sabe más rápido. Sephiroth se mantiene a una distancia prudencial, admirando como las heridas van sanando por el efecto de la magia. Toma una de la misma índole y la junta a Cloud. Zack quiso quitársela para que no se sacara un ojo o la rompiera, llevándose el susto de que la activara y las heridas desaparecieran en su plenitud unos cuantos segundos después.

—Tú como-

—No le pueden hacer daño a Cloud ¿Por qué son tan malos? A madre no le gusta esto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —interrumpe lo que Zack balbucea.

—Porque me lo dijo. También sé que no pueden. Por eso me pediste ayudarte y yo lo lleve a él. —Señala a Zack que levanta las manos. Lo siguió por inercia, no porque se lo dijera. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil de haberlo avisado.

—Oh…

— ¡Y-yo seré fuerte! ¡El más fuerte de todos para que no te hagan nada! No me quejaré de nuevo, te lo prometo.

—No hace- Sé fuerte por ti mismo. No por mí. Puedo cuidarme solo aún si quedo abollado.

Eso a Sephiroth no puede interesarle menos. El no escucha eso. Solo tiene en mente que Cloud lo llamó, lo guío para que llegara hasta él con ayuda en lugar de pedir a él que lo salvará. Mira a Zack de reojo. El SOLDIER habla con Cloud, dándole palmadas en el muslo. Ladea la cabeza. Debe ser el héroe de Cloud, nadie más. Porque solo a él lo ama de todas las formas posibles. Gira hacia otro lado, con la materia en sus manos. Su único obstáculo es que es un niño, pero crece. Muy rápido.

Pronto ya nadie más sería necesario.

* * *

Zack da cuenta de que Hojou vino con "algo" nuevo de su viaje de casi cuatro meses. No sabe de qué se trata, es un secreto incluso dentro del departamento. Cloud intento averiguar de qué trata, pero fue en vano. El científico lo tiene escondido de momento. El SOLDIER guarda la teoría de que es una persona. Vio que hacían equipar una habitación y eso no lo harían para un perro. Lo tiene seguro. Por no decir que es el mismo piso donde Cloud y Sephiroth tienen su cuarto.

A guardado cautela y recelo debido a que, si el profesor está aquí, lo más probable es que reanude su proyecto secreto con Cloud. Esta vez tiene un aparato que le dio Rufus. Una cámara excesivamente pequeña que puede ponerse en el arete que lleva y activarla con un control aparte. 

No tarda más de una semana en llamar a Cloud a solas bajo una excusa ridícula. De todos modos hay que ir, pues ha despedido a gente por menos que eso y también castigado por ello. Sephiroth dormía en su habitación cuando fue y Zack se escabulle sin nada de su equipamiento usual. Va con ropa cómoda y con la cual no va a tener el riesgo de tumbar nada o hacer ruido. Véase sin hombreras, botas pesadas y esa clase de aditivos.

Enciende la cámara al instante y se aguanta las ganas de ir a por el rubio. Hojou lo había dormido de manera tan discreta que ni siquiera el SOLDIER se dio cuenta. Avanza un poco tras escritorios y mesones. Tarda demasiado, en exceso, pero finalmente el Mako inyectado hace su efecto en el rubio que tiene los ojos intoxicados en Mako.

—Gast fue tan tonto que no dio cuenta del potencial que podía haber esto y lo fue a buscar en otro lado. Iluso—Burla Hojou sin llegar a tocarlos realmente. Acaricia el largo mechón de cabello a un lado del rostro—. Ahora tengo su experimento y el mío— Ríe complacido y avanza fuera de la sala, cerrando la puerta y poniéndose en el panel de control. Zack frunce las cejas _¿Qué quiere que suceda exactamente?_ —. Probemos si finalmente eres capaz de hacer lo que tienes por motivo

Zack se levanta de golpe por ver a una triada de Behemont en la sala. Afortunadamente Hojou no le presta atención a nada en su entorno. Los tres monstruos se acercan con violencia y antes de por saltar hacia el rubio de mirada perdida, Cloud levanta la mano y ladea la cabeza.

—Alto.

Los tres monstruos chillan y dan algunas vueltas sobre sí mismos.

—Siéntense.

Zack se vuelve a encoger en su sitio ¿Por qué le están haciendo caso de forma tan obediente? Hasta hace un par de segundos lo iban a matar.

—Mueran.

Se empiezan a matar entre sí, llenando el suelo y a Cloud de sangre en el proceso. Uno de ellos, moribundo y a poco de fallecer se acerca arrastrado y apoya la cabeza en la pierna del humano. Cloud le acaricia y es audible como jadea de gusto ante los mimos. Hojou da largas y escandalosas risas, muy típico de villano de caricatura y Zack expresa profundo asco ante ello.

— ¡Si funciona! —Celebra—. Nadie es capaz de pasar de las órdenes de madre—Junta las manos tras su espalda—. La madre de todos y de ninguno hasta que tu verdadero semental llegue a fornicarte.

 _Que tipo más asqueroso,_ blanquea los ojos y da cuenta de que muchos más monstruos, algunos más grandes que otros, entran en la sala y sin excepción hacen caso a lo que Cloud dice, acabando con su vida si este así se los ordena. Es escalofriante, Hojou no dirá que es lo que le hizo y mucho menos su propósito. Sus últimas palabras se le hacen más que relevantes, pues da a entender que ni siquiera es la última fase de lo que pretende. Está esperando algo, pero no es capaz de saber de qué se trata. Apaga la cámara y con cautela se marcha.

— Hey ¿Qué haces despierto?

Encontrar a Sephiroth en la entrada del departamento lo sorprendió. El niño viene en pijama y medio dormido. Zack lo carga sin problema, parece estar sonámbulo o igual de hipnotizado que los monstruos que vio dentro.

—Mamá… —Detiene el paso—. Mamá está hablando, tengo que ir…

—Tienes que dormir.

Piensa irremediablemente en lo que pasó con los SOLDIER’s. Como fue capaz de escuchar a Cloud a pesar de la distancia. Una telepatía de la que no están conscientes.

* * *

—Hojou realmente a estado ocupado.

—No tengo esa impresión.

—Explícate. —Ordena Rufus, apoyándose en su silla. El vídeo lo dejo sorprendido y curioso de que tanto sería capaz de hacer el inconsciente experimento de Hojou. Sería muy útil, pero si no siquiera lo ha mencionado es muy probable que sus intenciones no sean las de crear un arma.

—Es muy… a la suerte—Pone las manos en su cadera—. Suena a que todo lo que hace puede salir bien como puede salir mal y él no habla de esa forma nunca—Le da la razón en ello—. El Mako de hoy no tenía nada más. Solo lo hizo perderse en su mente, sea lo que sea que haya añadido antes, ya no lo necesita porque Cloud ya se adaptó.

— ¿Qué crees que pudo ser? —Apoya la barbilla en sus manos y Zack se rasca la cabeza. Tiene una teoría, pero no sabe si es mínimamente coherente.

—Sephiroth lo escucha. Tienen largos trechos de distancia y se escuchan mutuamente—Explica—. Sephiroth lo llama "Mamá" de vez en cuando, pero no hay ningún lazo más allá de lo sentimental—Dar sus fundamentos antes que la respuesta en si pone a Rufus ansioso—. Creo que Hojou estuvo inyectando células de Jenova en Cloud para que puedan congeniar a nivel genético. Ser de la misma familia y como parte mayor y única, ser lo más cercano que Sephiroth pueda sentir como "Madre"

—Eso es rebuscado.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre. Cloud me dijo que Jenova es un ser muy antiguo que estuvo expuesto a la corriente vital. Si es así, estuvo en contacto con muchas especies y se relaciona.

—Por tanto, la misma convergencia genética que aplica en Sephiroth, aplica en los demás—Gira la cabeza hacia la pantalla, con la imagen congelada en el rubio viendo a los Behemont asesinar entre si—. Puede ser útil, más extraño que continúe escondiéndolo. Mi padre lo aprobaría al instante.

—Debe esperar algo más. Por eso me parece que tienta la suerte. Espera… y ya. Está preparando todo esto para algo en el futuro.

Rufus exhala apagando la pantalla. Zack continúa pensando en esa extraña frase. Sin contexto y sin ver nada, pensaría que se trata de una mujer a la que deben embarazar. Una yegua a la cual un semental debe montar. Cloud tiene parte de su cuerpo femenino, pero no sufre periodo o dolores, por lo que es imposible que tenga útero. Es muy extraño y nada es realmente una certeza. Se rasca la cabeza de nuevo. Ojalá fuese más claro todo esto. Ojalá Cloud supiera algo.

—Tal vez pueda preguntar—Propone dudoso—. Pero necesitaré ir yo solo al departamento científico sin que my pregunten porque estoy robando Mako

—Llamare a Hojou para que tengas tiempo. —responde, sabiendo lo que pretende. Quizá consciente no lo sepa, pero en la inconsciencia es muy probable que Cloud si responda.

Un truco sucio y muy cruel, pero puede ser para su bienestar a posteriori.


	7. Formalidad, crecimiento, nueva

A nivel conspiranoicos científico, no ha pasado nada más. Hojou paró de hacer nada y eso lejos de tranquilizar, acaba por alterarlo más de lo que ya está. Resulta irónico. Por otro lado, Hojou mantiene su atención en un tercer proyecto que ellos dos no conocen. El profesor no ha permitido que lo vean, raro cuanto menos.

Zack llega a pensar que tal vez sí ha sucedido algo más, pero por estar entrenando a Sephiroth no se ha podido dar cuenta de ello. El niño ya aparenta unos respetables diez años. Creció tres ciclos estacionales en cuatro meses. 

A pesar de reconocimiento que tienen para medir su edad, es muy, muy alto. Tiene capacidad para formar músculos y en si su fuerza crece con los minutos que respira. Es raro a matar y aunque Zack no lo tenga sabido -aún-, el niño tan grande continúa tomando pecho.

Cloud no ha podido más que reducir las ocasiones. Se le derrama de los pezones y acaba por manchar su ropa en el proceso. Cuando la extrae parece que solo sale más y la única forma de pararlo es tener a alguien chupando.

Y bien, está claro quién lo hace.

En este transcurso de tiempo han pasado otras cosas aparte del crecimiento del infante, Hojou en su rareza particular y el experimento secreto del que todos quieren saber y es que…

— ¡NO!

— Para empezar: No grites—Amonesta sacando ropa del closet—. En segunda, no se trata de pedirte permiso o algo así, Sephiroth, es informarte—Se acomoda el largo mechón rubio tras la oreja—. Mide mejor como me hablas, niño. Volviendo al tema. Ya está hecho, decidido y aunque hagas una pataleta no me importa.

— Pero… ¡Pero…!

—Que yo tenga novio no es el fin del mundo Sephiroth.

El niño opina totalmente lo contrario. Tener novio implica prestarle atención. Meter a alguien en el círculo que se supone es cerrado a cal y canto. Zack ya de por sí es muy invasivo -Según él-, e incluirlo definitivamente no le agrada. Pensó que se iría con el tiempo. No que se juntaría más con el tiempo. Si bien su berrinche está en poco de explotar, Cloud aplica toda la fuerza que tiene para lanzarlo a la cama y ponerse ahí con él segundos después. Cualquier clase de queja finalmente termina cuando Sephiroth se dedica a comer. 

Así se le olvidaría un rato el tema. Lo suficiente para no querer darle un golpe en la cabeza por necio.

* * *

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó? ¿Cómo crees que lo hizo? Lo de siempre.

—A veces tengo la impresión de que algo extraño hay en su cabeza. Tal vez no malo, pero si algo que deberíamos estar aclarando y no lo hacemos.

Se encoge de hombros. Cumplió dieciocho hace poco y esto de ser padre soltero lo está matando. Zack se hace parte de esa responsabilidad sea por inercia o porque le viene de paso. El de toma el deber con gusto aun cuando Sephiroth lo repele a medias. Desconoce totalmente cuál es su problema con Zack. En líneas generales está muy bien, pero apenas se acerca al ámbito "familiar" lo trata con enorme recelo. 

—Hasta donde sé, los hijos también sienten celos de que sus padres tengan una pareja nueva—Apoya los codos en la mesa y su rostro entre las manos—. Tal vez cree que te quitaré su atención.

—Cual atención, si ahora sales en misiones más largas que su vida y te veo cómo mucho una vez cada dos semanas. —Cruza los brazos y apoya en el espaldar.

—Cosas que pasan~ 

—En fin—Blanquea los ojos—. Ya tengo el permiso para sacar a Sephiroth del edifico, de Midgar, de la región y del continente—Levanta dedos a medida que enumera. Literalmente es más complicado que desplazar al presidente de la compañía—. Así que podemos tener esa salida a Costa del Sol que hablamos. Será una semana.

— ¡Bien! Las posadas son enormes, así que no será un problema y seguro que a Sephiroth le vendrá bien un poco de sol. El pobre está más pálido que la leche—Ríe por la nariz—. Ademas~ podemos divertirnos más.

—Soy despistado, no estúpido, ya sé de qué hablas.

—Precisamente porque sabes te lo digo. —Guiña el ojo hacia Cloud, quien enrojece.

Haberlo hecho fue un total suceso. Espontáneo y no planeado. En una salida donde Cloud quiso explorar más de Midgar, específicamente Mercado Muro, tuvieron un altercado con un borracho del Burdel. Aparentemente verlo dar una paliza le gustó al dueño del Burdel, Andreas, el cual muy amablemente les dejó una habitación toda la noche para que se compensara la molestia. El ambiente ya estaba ahí, también la cama, lo necesario y en fin. Fue _ge-nial_. Alucinante.

Aunque debe decir que hubo algo muy raro y es que Cloud por un momento se perdió demasiado lejos y pedía que lo siguiera "montando". Vino de la nada y no se repitió, pero a Zack no se le va de la mente. Tenía los ojos tan verdes en ese instante. No ha contado nada al respecto porque también implica ventear su privacidad y _no gracias_ , para eso de plano cogen en los baños del edificio.

Que no está exento de suceder. Solo hay que esperar que sea de noche y Cloud no se acobarde. 

—Con Sephiroth en la habitación.

—Ay no, hay habitaciones de posada con un cuarto pequeño aparte. El ahí o nosotros ahí y no pasa nada.

—Y yo pensando que eras el padre responsable.

— ¡SI LO SOY!

* * *

— Parece que te has hecho muy amigo del vicepresidente. Te acepta cada capricho.

Sobra decir que Hojou no está feliz con que Cloud salga con Sephiroth. La excusa es muy válida: El niño tiene que conocer el exterior. Si va a ser SOLDIER, que esté viendo hasta el último tramo de tierra con impresión, no va a hacer nada. Es necesario que viaje, conozca, experimente más allá de un laboratorio y un edificio. Los simuladores son "buena opción" hasta que Sephiroth rompió uno sin siquiera saber que hizo.

Aún no lo reparan pues no entienden el daño. En sí, queda claro que solo la realidad va a aguantar sus histerias. Aparte de tener el pequeño acuerdo con Rufus, incluso el presidente considero que si planteamiento tiene sentido y lo aceptó.

Zack es un bulto en todo esto. Es el "guardia" pues no vaya a ser que alguna empresa enemiga quiera robar al gran producto de ShinRa. Excusa de cabo a rabo que es útil.

— Es necesario. —Responde parco. Sephiroth baja de la silla en la que estuvo sentado.

—Me pregunto cómo el vicepresidente es tan complaciente.

—Lo pedí.

—Ummm…

—Tengo pareja. Deje de pensar cosas que no son.

Cloud toma a Sephiroth de la mano sin percatarse del rayón violento que hace Hojou en la tabla que está sosteniendo. Lo decía por molestar y bien que Rufus no es complaciente con nadie. Ahí debe estar sucediendo algo de lo que no está del todo enterado.

Por otro lado, el verdadero motivo de su pérdida de pulso es saber esa minúscula partícula de información: Tiene pareja. Quisiera creer que se trata de una mujer. Eso le daría totalmente igual. No obstante, en sí está la profunda sospecha de que se trata de un ser masculino.

Más específicamente el SOLDIER que va de arriba a abajo con él. Un maldito animal inferior cualquiera tocando a la pureza misma. Chasquea la lengua de manera apenas notable hasta que vienen a informarle algo que lo molesta aún más.

* * *

—Usualmente eres entusiasta, pero ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Empiezas a asustarme. —Admite Kunsel, quien avanza –o intenta-, a la par de Zack que va casi corriendo por las calles de Midgar.

—Si no cumplo con esta misión no podré irme a Costa del Sol con Cloud y lo NECESITO desesperadamente. Ya tiene todos los permisos y se supone que nos iremos pasado mañana. —quejumbra revisando hasta en el agujero de la alcantarilla. Kunsel niega con la cabeza.

—Lo que hace tener pareja.

— ¡Una linda pareja! El mismo propuso el viaje. Es tan blandito en el fondo. —Kunsel no aguanta reír.

Zack continúa moviéndose de aquí para allá. Llevan dos sectores recorridos de pe a pa y nada que encuentran lo que están buscando. El famoso y secreto experimento de Hojou se escapó. No les explicaron de que se trata con exactitud. Tan solo dijeron que se darían cuenta de quién es pues lleva en las muñecas brazaletes de ShinRa.

No como que se pueda esconder con mangas, pero si a eso se le suma el que esa cosa está herida de bala y moribunda, da para reducir bastantes prospectos. Se acerca la noche y Zack comienza a exasperarse de no acabar. Dentro de poco les dirían que regresen para continuar mañana.

Y si mañana tampoco lo hacen ¡Pum! Adiós Costa del Sol en menos de un chasquido. Casi puede oír la risa de Hojou, satisfecho de que no vayan. El científico es casi un padre celoso con Cloud. Es irritante que lo crea una propiedad que debe mantener cerca y vigilada.

Escucha un llanto, justo cuando Kunsel indica que deben volver ya. Lo detiene y avanza en dirección a ese llanto ligeramente infantil. Es una estación de trenes, están en la parte inferior de la placa, más exactamente, Sector siete. Hay una niña llorando allí, frente a una mujer de ropa fucsia. Al notar los brazaletes en las muñecas de la segunda toma más prisa.

La niña se lanza a abrazar a la mujer que debe ser su madre a juzgar por el parecido tan inmenso. Se acuclilla frente a ella. Hay demasiada sangre y está tan pálida que aun si la cura, va a morir pronto. Exhala y antes de poder hacer nada, la mujer lo toma del brazo.

—N-no los… dejes hacerle… nada… Por favor…

—Disculpe, señora, pero de qué-

—Aer—Toma profundas bocanadas de aire y la niña solo se acurruca más en ella—. Aerith… No la… dejes sola… cuídala… por favor…—Pide con los ojos opacos y perdiendo cada vez más coloración en el rostro.

— Espere, espere, tal vez si- Espere un momento. —chilla nervioso. No pensó que sería una persona. Ella no luce como un monstruo de ninguna forma, ni siquiera como Sephiroth que es más “normal”. La niña tampoco.

—Hojou la… Hojou no… no lo dejes… hacerle na-nada. Por favor.

— ¡Mamá…!

Suelta un último respiro y nada más. El lugar es demasiado denso como para que desaparezca, por lo que va a permanecer ahí tirada a menos que se la lleven. Su expresión incómoda y confundida viaja hacia la niña que llora. No luce triste. Para nada. _Está asustada_. Acerca una mano a ella y esta se aleja hasta un rincón, abrazándose las piernas.

—Hey, no te voy a hacer daño.

— ¡Mentira! Ellos… Ellos son malos, todos como tú son malos. —afirma llorosa, sin importar que se ensucia la ropa con el suelo mugriento. Zack suspira en tanto que Kunsel toma el cadáver y se lo sube al hombro.

—No todos son malos.

— ¡CLARO QUE SÍ!

—Admito que hay muchos malos—Balancea la cabeza—. Pero hay alguien muy bueno ahí. Yo lo conozco. Es mi novio. Tiene a un niño. Es especial, algo como tú—afirma sentándose y apoyando las mejillas en sus puños. Una postura relajada en lugar de una amenazante que la alejara e intimidara. Aerith no responde—. Ah~ Es alguien fenomenal. Un poco amargado, pero es genial.

—Es malo.

—Nop~ ¿Sabes por qué sé que no es malo? Porque~ es el único que pelea con Hojou por cuidar ese niño—silba y Aerith levanta un poco la mirada—. Es el único tonto que hace eso. El vicepresidente lo respalda. Tiene una habitación con Sephiroth para que no le hagan nada; siempre están juntos. En fin, tal vez ShinRa tenga sus cosas malas, pero también sus cosas buenas y Cloud es una de ellas—Asegura con una sonrisa amplia y bonachona hacia la niña castaña con ojos llorosos—. Sea lo que sea que te pasara, podemos ayudarte él y yo. Si nos dejas. —Extiende la mano.

Suelta un sollozo roto. Es el único SOLDIER que la ha tratado bien. Acerca temblorosa y toma la mano. Zack la ayuda a levantarse y la sacude con cuidado. La carga y abraza contra sí. A medida que se alejan, Aerith ve la mancha de sangre en el suelo, donde estuvo su madre hasta hace poco rato. Aprieta su agarre en torno a Zack.

Es una persona muy cálida. También sincera. Es cómodo estar así con él. Entrecierra los ojos. Es el único en ShinRa que no le ha gritado. Es diferente a los demás. Lo puede percibir. Se pregunta si esa persona de la que habla es igual.

* * *

—Me pregunto si pueden pasar cinco minutos sin que te metas en un problema y uno más en el que no me metas en él. —suspira cruzado de brazos. Sephiroth permanece recostado a un lado, cerca de Cloud y este con mueca insatisfecha.

—Es por una buena causa, te lo problema. —Pide juntando las manos.

—Si se trata de adoptar un Chocobo la respuesta es no. —Entrecierra los ojos y su pareja niega efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Es sobre el experimento secreto de Hojou—Cloud acerca un poco para oír el susurro—. Se trataba de una mujer y su hija. La mujer está muerta, pero la niña no—Aparta con el entrecejo fruncido. Descruza los brazos erguido—. Está muy asustada, no triste. Está aterrorizada. No debe tener más de nueve años.

—Que cuide de Sephiroth no me hace profesional en esto. Tampoco soy alguien realmente importante ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer yo?

Entiende que pasa. Zack y su manía de ser un héroe no la va a cambiar nadie. Admite que es un rasgo del cual está encantado. Es un detalle marcado de su personalidad. Por otro lado, el ayudar a una niña en la posición que están es muy difícil. Si ShinRa la estaba buscando es porque es importante.

Muy, muy importante.

No buscan a cualquiera. No en términos de búsqueda y captura. Usualmente es búsqueda y eliminación. Cuando los llaman dentro Cloud pasa, Sephiroth lo sujeta del pantalón ancho que lleva hoy. No tarda en notar a la niña, sentada en un asiento muy grande para ella. Viste tierna: Un vestido amarillo, un lazo para el cabello del mismo color.

—Puesto que estamos todos involucrados, nos vemos en la necesidad de formarlos parte de esto—Suspira el Presidente y Sephiroth aprieta el agarre, con recelo—. El profesor Gast realizaba un experimento en secreto con respecto a los Cetra. Raza ancestral que habitó el planeta antes que nosotros. Hoy en día quedaban dos especímenes naturales y bien… se redujo a uno.

Aerith se muerde los labios, balanceando las piernas con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

—Los Cetra tenían un lugar. Una tierra prometida. Aparte de su conexión con el planeta, queremos hallar dicho lugar. Descubrir todo lo posible de ellos incluyendo la ubicación—Cloud acaricia el cabello de Sephiroth por inercia, enredando los dedos en la cabellera plateada—. Hay un problema con ello…

—El Cetra en cuestión debe colaborar para llevarnos, pero… Aerith está siendo desobediente al no querer estar aquí. —agrega T-Seng. Vincent a un lado blanquea los ojos.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo. —admite. Es interesante, pero no le incumbe y a menos que le pagaran por oír la charla, se larga.

—Aerith ha dicho que solo quiere estar contigo. —responde Rufus.

—No puede. Cloud es mi mamá. No la suya. —replica Sephiroth. Cloud lo manda a callar con un solo gesto. Palmea la cabeza y anda hacia la niña, acuclillándose frente a ella para que lo mire.

— ¿En serio quieres eso? Soy aburrido y no tengo paciencia.

Aerith se lo queda viendo. Es extraño, algo en él está ¿Fuera de lugar? No sabría como explicarlo con exactitud. Tan solo que hacer un mínimo contacto con su mano le brinda mayor calma. Es como estar con su madre. Es similar a Zack. Despide una presencia dulce a pesar del exterior con gesto indiferente.

Asiente con la cabeza y rostro lloroso. Cloud suspira y al levantarse la carga. Zack toma a Sephiroth antes de que reclame en contra de esto. Aerith se abraza al cuello de Cloud, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de este. Tiene un olor muy dulce. Rufus analiza a Hojou, quien luce indudablemente complacido por esto.

—Entonces-

—La llevaré conmigo al viaje que haré a Costa del Sol—Avisa avanzando hacia la puerta y Zack abre los ojos con espanto ¿¡Por qué hace eso!? ¡NO ES MOMENTO, LUGAR O PERSONAS CON LAS CUALES COMPORTARSE ASÍ DE CHULO! —. De otro modo, va a seguir asustada y no va a colaborar en lo más mínimo.

—Adelante. —dice Rufus con gesto triunfante, Hojou aprieta las manos.

—Y necesitaré una habitación más grande, no puedo tener a ambos en la que tengo ahora—Rueda los ojos—. Ah, también quiero un aumento.

— ¿¡Quién te crees que…!?

La conversación se corta cuando Zack sale despedido hacia una pared. Sephiroth avanza hacia Cloud con mala cara, jalando del pantalón de este para que le preste atención a él y no a más nadie en el lugar.

—Quien evita que esta cosita de aquí nos mate a todos. —responde hacia Heidegger y Scarlet no aguanta el reír.

—Yo digo que más bien, le urge el aumento. Mira que tener a dos niños así juntos. —comenta ella entretenida.

—Con lo delicado de este tema, considero que deberíamos ser más cautelosos y como bien representa la huida, Hojou no sabe cómo manejar esto—Opina Reeve hacia el Presidente—. Es evidente que por el progreso de Sephiroth, Cloud conoce la forma de llevar esta situación sin que haya contra tiempos o perdidas.

—Discutiremos después que puesto ostentara en los proyectos—afirma el presidente—. Por el momento, pueden retirarse. Hay que llamar a limpieza por ese muro.

—M-mi espalda está bien. —gimotea Zack apenas en pie. Sephiroth lo había lanzado lejos de una forma que aún no se explica. Fue muy repentino y apenas bastó con le diera con su mano desnuda. Cloud anda hacia la salida con el par de niños.

* * *

—Padre soltero con dos críos que parecen venir de madres distintas, pero del mismo padre.

Zack y Cloud ladean la cabeza. Aerith y Sephiroth tienen un parecido notable en la forma del cabello, color de piel y la forma de los ojos. Quizá hace falta que crezcan más para que se acentúen según el sexo. Cloud suspira cruzándose de brazos. Va a ser un lío, puede tratar con un niño, pero con una niña le da cierta vergüenza.

Tendrá que llamar a su madre.

—Yo no quiero que esté aquí.

—Eso lo sé—ríe irónico—. Se va a quedar. Va a ser tu hermana… ¿Mayor? —Tienta. Con el lío de edad que es Sephiroth, decir que es menor o mayor queda en el aire—. Y vas a ayudarla a adaptarse aquí ¿Vale?

—Ella no es un experimento. Ella no es como yo. No te necesita.

—No, es mucho peor. Es una persona obligada a estar aquí—Informa Zack—. Por eso necesita a Cloud, porque como él impide que te hagan mucho en el laboratorio, la va a ayudar a ella ¿Qué habíamos hablado? —Sephiroth rueda los ojos con molestia—. Ambos son amargados, pero son buenos. Te lo prometo.

— Y-yo no sé dónde está la tierra prometida. Yo-

—Tranquila. No te alteres. Respira, relájate, acomódate y cuando vengamos de nuestras vacaciones _intentas_ con lo que te pidan. Si veo que te hacen daño, te sacaré de ahí—asiente con un puchero. Eso la tranquiliza un poco—. Hasta que tengas cama, duermes conmigo.

— ¡NO!

—SEPHIROTHH YA.

Dormir con Cloud fue muy tranquilizante, la hizo descansar a gusto. Es muy suave. A pesar de tener músculos marcados, son blandos y la piel tersa. Aun así, podía percibir un par de orbes verdes recelosos de su presencia. Se acurruca más en el rubio. Tal vez no es lo que su madre quería, pero es mucho mejor a como estaban antes.

Da cuenta de que algo liquido sale del pecho de Cloud y se espanta. Por inercia, el rubio gruñe:

—Si vas a tomarla no me muerdas.

Parpadea repetitivamente ¿Beber qué? Sale de la cama porque Sephiroth la jala y abre más los ojos al notar como chupa del pecho de Cloud y sale leche. Frunce los lab _ios ¿Por qué le sale leche?_ Sephiroth la mira un instante, relamiéndose los labios antes de volver a lo suyo. Se enteraría después, por ahora, quiere acabar su bebida de medianoche. Aerith sube por el otro lado de la cama y se acuesta recostando la mejilla en la espalda de Cloud.

Ojalá su mamá le hubiera dicho que los hombres también hacen esto.


	8. Viaje, Cetra, mecánicas

—Se me quedó el Carnet de Sephiroth en el laboratorio. Ya regreso. Con que los dejes en la habitación está bien.

—Usted manda. —canturrea Zack avanzando con Sephiroth y Aerith agarrados de la mano. El peliplata ve constantemente atrás, Aerith por su lado va dando saltos juguetones con ayuda de Zack que la puede alzar sin problema.

Cloud llega al laboratorio y rebusca donde puede estar ese carnet especial que hicieron para Sephiroth. No le han hecho partida de nacimiento ni hay un registro real de su existencia y aunque fuera de Midgar todo es mucho más banal y simple, la realidad es que de todos modos hace falta que se tenga esto.

No vaya a ser que el niño por mala suerte de pierda o lo roben y no haya manera de demostrar que es efectivamente su tutor. A final de cuentas, no se parece una mierda a nadie y aunque está siempre pegado a Cloud, es muy probable que se vaya a jugar solo para experimentar el mundo.

Lo consigue junto a los demás papeles del niño y a pesar de tenerlos, no se marcha. Un olor lo hace ver borroso y acaba cayendo al suelo por perder la consciencia. Hojou lo arrastra sin problema hasta colocarlo en uno de los sofás que hay en la pequeña sala de descanso dentro del laboratorio.

No tiene mucho tiempo, está seguro de que el perro guardián de Cloud vendrá a buscarlo en cualquier momento y lo que menos necesita a alguien enterado de su "pequeño" experimento secreto.

Tuvo la intención de inyectarle tanto Mako que quedara inconsciente y así no se marchen mañana. Su otra opción es romperle un hueso por más irrelevante que sea. Fingir que tuvo un accidente y listo. Más opciones aparecen, pero dejan de tener importancia a medida que se queda viéndolo. Acostumbrado a esta inactividad de su parte cada vez que es científico-experimento.

Con temblores constantes acerca las manos y finalmente hace contacto con él. Cosa que hasta la fecha no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Toca su pecho, toca su cintura, palpa por encima de la tela no tan gruesa y suspira guiñando los ojos. Es un joven bien formado. Atlético y delgado en proporción exacta. Un adolescente en aspecto. Tan andrógino por culpa suya.

Su pulso por las nubes apenas lo permite levantar un poco la camisa y así hacer contacto con la piel tibia. No es consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que tarda en esto. Como su mente se pierde en su totalidad por hacer lo que antes era prohibido. Pues no consideraba que una existencia impura como el pudiera hacer contacto con este ente que es su creación. Hasta que apareció Zack y con eso ¿Por qué no podría tocarlo? Es más suyo que de nadie más.

Al menos de momento.

Solo por escuchar la puerta se endereza y se da a la fuga. Retirado hacia uno de los centros de mando para ver las cámaras que hay repartidas por todo el laboratorio. Tal como imagino, es Zack. El SOLDIER no se hace mucha pregunta para cargar al otro y llevárselo.

Creyendo que sencillamente se había dormido ahí. Es natural con lo mucho que lo pusieron a correr hoy. Usando la excusa de que al irse de vacaciones una semana debe compensar ese tiempo perdido de alguna manera. Siendo prácticamente el sirviente de los científicos del lugar. Hojou da un bufido lleno de frustración. No hizo nada por entretenerse en tocarlo y para peor ¡Ni siquiera lo toco bien!

 _En una semana será_. Ya no tiene más opción. No con Rufus tan enfocado en ver cada movimiento que haga.

* * *

—El cielo te impresionó ¿Eh?

—Creí que era mentira que fuese azul. —murmura viendo arriba. Están ya una buena distancia de Midgar, por lo que no resulta extraño que el cielo sea de un tenue y uniforme color celeste.

— ¿Nunca lo habías visto? —pregunta Aerith balanceando las piernas de atrás a adelante.

—Lo vio cuando era muy pequeño. Hace cosa de un año y pico. Era un bebé. Ya no debe recordarlo. —responde Cloud medio dormido. Es un viaje largo y se está preparando de todas las formas posibles para no marearse en el barco que los llevará a Costa del Sol.

— ¿Por qué era un bebé? —No es la más lista, pero está segura de que los bebés no son como Sephiroth si tienen solo un año o dos.

—Sephiroth es especial—El niño va la mirada hacia ella—. Crece de forma muy acelerada. No fue un bebé por mucho tiempo—Le acaricia la cabeza—. Es lo más probable que ahora empiece a crecer con respecto al tiempo normal.

—Si no lo hace, dentro de dos meses será un hombre de veinte años. —Zack ríe por la nariz y Sephiroth lo ve con disgusto.

—Oh…

—Todos en este helicóptero somos bichos raros. Tranquila. —anima y Cloud levanta una ceja con sonrisa desdeñosa.

— ¿Tú en qué eres raro? — cuestiona.

—En estar con ustedes como si nada.

—Eso no es ser raro. Es ser tonto y quererte poco.

—Es que tú te tragas todo mi amor.

—Eww.

—Soy devorado poco a poco, pero lleno de gusto.

—Ya entendí de dónde es lo raro. Mejor no insistas. —Zack ríe y Aerith también. Sephiroth se mantiene de brazos cruzados y entrecejo fruncido.

* * *

— ¿Estas bien?

—N-no.

El par de niños arrugan la cara. Cloud no paró de vomitar todo el trayecto hacia Costa del Sol y aún cuando llegaron, lo sigue haciendo. Zack silba, sin creerse que alguien pueda soltar tanto. Ni siquiera sabe que tanto suelta si no comieron tanto en Junon durante la espera para salir.

Cuando finalmente acaba se limpia la boca con un pañuelo que Aerith ofrece y toma largas bocanadas de aire. Pálido a matar y con el cuerpo tembloroso. Curioso como luce tan fuerte por momentos y ahora es peor que una hoja puesta al viento.

—En el helicóptero no te mareaste.

—Pasa con transportes que tiemblan mucho. —De solo recordar el caminito de ida y vuelta de Nibelheim se marea otra vez.

—Bueno. No es la entrada más glamurosa, pero ¡Bienvenidos a Costa del sol!

Para Sephiroth sigue resultando anómalo estar entre personas o tener a tantas en su entorno. La diferencia con los científicos es que los civiles no paran de hablar en voz alta y andan de acá para allá en sus propios asuntos sin relacionarse unos con otros.

No resulta del todo molesto, es un ambiente que no ha tenido oportunidad de experimentar y entra curiosidad. Aerith se encuentra en un estado similar. Es la primera vez que está en un sitio con tanto calor. Habiendo nacido en una tundra y quedado en casa escondida por la mayor parte de su vida.

Zack siente el peso de arrastrar a dos niños con vidas llenas de traumas.

Se registraron en una posada con la divina suerte de que una de las habitaciones, tiene división entre donde está una cama y dónde está la otra. Todo lo que Zack puede desear. Dejar a los dos niños encerrados durante la noche para que no se les ocurra ir a "dormir con Cloud". Ese es su puesto _. Muy amables_. Es aún lo suficientemente temprano para ir a la playa por lo que aparte de comprar trajes de baño, se arreglan para ir.

— ¿Por qué yo me tengo que tapar y él no? —cuestiona Aerith. Sephiroth lleva un pantalón corto mientras ella un traje de dos piezas.

—Va a llevar la camisa porque no creo que no se queme. Por otro lado, eres niña y mientras menos te miren mejor. Hay gente muy mala —Explica acabando el nudo—. Y antes que darles una excusa, simplemente te pones esto. Cuando crezcas has lo que quieras.

— _Free_ _the_ _nipple_. —bromea Zack. A él le da muy igual el topless y dado lo desinteresado de Cloud en su entorno, también. No obstante, son conscientes de esos detalles más que imbéciles por lo que no se van a arriesgar.

— Además, es bonito. —Concluye. Aerith había escogido uno de color amarillo con un montón de flores tanto estampado como de tela. Acaba de ponerle un vestido por encima y ella sonrisa dando saltos.

Le gusta cómo se ve. Sephiroth lo encuentre irrelevante. El calor es molesto. Bufa con apenas fuerza.

La playa… Es extraña. Lo primero que pasó fue que una ola los revolcó y tragaron agua a más no poder con el cabello en la cara. Aerith llorando, Sephiroth tosiendo y Zack riéndose del par lleno de arena. Cloud trata de que el sol dándole de lleno no lo mate. Mientras ellos vuelven a entrar al agua queriendo eludir una ola grande de la forma en que sea, Zack da cuenta del estado del rubio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —cuestiona divertido.

—Hablas con una persona nacida en un lugar lleno de nubes, se mudó a un lugar donde no entra el más mínimo rayo de sol y ahora está teniendo los rayos y vitaminas UV que no ha tenido nunca. —Zack palmea la espalda de Cloud, negando con la cabeza.

—Buen momento para verte bronceado.

—Voy a ser un tómate.

— _Sexy_ ~

— ¿Cuánto tiempo va?

—Dos semanas ¿Por qué?

—Porque se te nota el desespero. —ríe escondiendo la cara y Zack guiña un ojo sacando la lengua. Están claros en la situación y eso es todo lo que importa.

Entrar a la playa fue sinónimo de tener a los dos niños pegados a él para no tener que mantenerse en pie. Sobradamente cómico de ver cuándo tuvieron que hundirse en el agua para evitar olas inmensas. Sephiroth abre los ojos, sin que le arda o moleste y alcanza a ver mucho más allá. Se suelta y nada, con la larga melena siendo agitando con suavidad por el agua.

Un par de burbujas salen de su boca. Un pez se le queda viendo fijamente a centímetros de su rostro. Acerca la mano y lo consigue acariciar. La textura escamosa y tersa de las aletas. El cabello se le viene hacia adelante y siendo divertido para los peces jugar en él. Brillante y que luce blanco por la cantidad de luz filtrada. Todos marchan cuando se impulsa arriba a tomar aire.

Con la mala suerte de que viene una ola que lo hunde de nuevo. Le entra agua en la nariz y en la boca, el pecho le duele. Al intentar huir nuevamente, ocurre lo mismo y se siente tan batido que se desespera. Su cuerpo sufre una pequeña convulsión y queda quieto. Pocos segundos después es jalado hacia la orilla y puesto en la arena. Tose, escupiendo el agua y le cuesta distinguir en principio. Luego la forma del cabello delata de quien se trata.

—No estás teniendo un buen inicio de contacto con la naturaleza ¿Eh? —bromea Zack parado a un lado. Cloud lo ayuda a sentarse.

—No me gusta la naturaleza. —Concluye con voz gangosa.

—Que pena, estarás en contacto una semana—Palmea y debe hacer un esfuerzo mayúsculo para levantarlo consigo—. Se-Sephiroth ya estás muy pesado, no puedes colgarte de repente. —Quejumbra y él simplemente se queda dónde está.

* * *

—Matan a tu mamá, vas con tres extraños y andas como si nada. Eres el bicho más raro que he visto desde Sephiroth ¿No te entristece? —cuestiona confundido de la actitud de Aerith. Ella inclina la cabeza a un lado, jugando con los flecos. Cloud ha obtenido práctica peinando cabello y aquí lo demuestra.

—No.

— ¿Por qué? Tu mamá-

—Está en la corriente vital ahora—Sonríe—. Está con el planeta como siempre quiso. Ayer vino a despedirse de mí. Ya es libre de esto.

— Oh no, fantasmas y niñas. —balbucea Zack pasando de aquí para allá.

—Es decir ¿La viste? ¿Ella vino?

—Es algo que puedo hacer. Cuando alguien muy querido muere, siempre se despide de sus seres queridos lejanos—Balancea las piernas—. Solo quedo yo, porque papá se fue también, así que vino a verme para decir hasta luego.

—Consideras que ahora está más tranquila. —Tienta.

—Si. Lo está. En la corriente vital todo es más apacible que aquí—Asegura pasando la mirada por la habitación. Sephiroth entrecierra los ojos—. Es unirte al planeta. Es volver a ser uno.

—Eso me hace sentir estúpido por llorar a mi perro.

—Zack. —bufa Cloud, exasperado. Este levanta las manos.

—Tu mamá era una cetra. No fue donde todos los demás. Ella fue a la tierra prometida ¿No es cierto?

—No sé nada de eso.

Sephiroth bufa, pateando la bota de Zack y ocasionando que se queje por ello.

**. . .**

—No golpees la puerta. Los vas a molestar.

Sephiroth está a un golpe de romper la cerradura e ir a donde están Cloud y Zack. Por algún motivo fuera de su entendimiento, lo encerraron con Aerith en la habitación anexa. Creyó que ella dormiría aquí con Zack.

No que le tocaba compartir con ella. Ella juega con el celular que Zack le compró como regalo de bienvenida -y sentido pésame-, distraída del berrinche del peli plata que sufre un ataque de miocardio al tener una distancia mayor a los dos metros de Cloud.

— ¡Es que no puede hacer esto! —Se lleva una mano a la garganta, abochornado por el sonido extraño que sale. Aerith ríe ladeando la cabeza.

—Son pareja. Las parejas pasan tiempo juntas sin niños.

— No me importa. Cloud no puede hacerme esto. Es mamá.

— ¿Cómo es mamá?

— Él siempre ha estado conmigo. No me puede abandonar. Menos meter más gente a nuestra vida como si nada—Ella levanta y va hasta él. Lo toma de la mano—. ¿Qué?

—Tan solo…puedo percibir un poco de ti. Eres una criatura rara—Aparta con las manos atrás—. Tienes mucho conflicto dentro tuyo, aunque no es tuyo—Saca los labios—. Es algo que decidirás si piensas mantener o no. Dejarte llevar por esa ansia de… Conquista.

—No tengo que conquistar nada.

—Entonces estará bien.

—No hables como si supieras algo de mí o de Cloud. Tu solo estas sobrando aquí. —Acusa disgustado.

— ¿Qué no sé?

— ¡Todo! ¡No sabes nada!

—Entonces dímelo. Tu y yo somos iguales—afirma con un dedo levantado—. No eres puro en tu origen, eres un experimento nada más para ellos, te desecharon apenas dejes de ser útil y las únicas personas que nos creen seres vivos, pensantes y sensibles están ahí fuera. Nos trajeron a un viaje para que vivamos, en lugar de dejarnos dentro del laboratorio. Dependo de él tanto o más que tú, así que dime qué es lo que no entiendo.

Sephiroth tiene la desagradable sensación de que ella realmente se parece a su persona. Incluso en la madurez a la hora de entender. Quizá su forma de expresarse la mayoría del tiempo es muy infantil, pero es obvio que más allá de eso tiene un intelecto agudo. En tanto que Sephiroth, a regañadientes, explica la situación, qué hacer, qué no hacer, etc, etc, afuera y sin que puedan oírlos están el par de adultos -uno más que el otro-, en su propio asunto. Uno que ameritaba esta privacidad.

—Za-Zack-

El pelinegro gime, apoyando de mejor forma las manos a cada lado de Cloud y siendo constante en meter y sacar el pene de su interior, el chirrido de la cama se vuelve más constante, a poco del orgasmo y recibiendo la imagen de Cloud colorado tanto por sonrojo como por bronceado. Gime entre dientes, con los muslos blancos presionando su cadera.

—El condón… Se jodió.

—Me rindo con el condón de mierda. —replica fastidiado.

Zack permanece avergonzado tirando el resto del elástico traslúcido. Han tenido que parar más de tres veces porque sencillamente lo rompe. Aquí no llegan los que son más resistentes, precisamente porque siendo SOLDIER todo en su cuerpo se potencia. Su pene no es la excepción a esa regla. Le sabe mal que se interrumpiera tanto y que Cloud quedará malhumorado por ello.

—Tal vez si-

—No soy mujer, no me voy a embarazar y no estás enfermo ¿Verdad? —Niega con la cabeza—. Solo hagámoslo así, luego iré al baño. —Lo que lo molesta ni siquiera es el semen en sí.

Sino ser demasiado vago para esmerarse en sacarlo después.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunta con ojos ilusionados y brillantes.

—Claro, estoy cachondo, condones inútiles no me lo van a quitar. —Lo toma de la cara, jalando el cabello húmedo y caído. Ahoga el gemido en su boca, con el cuerpo curveando y su interior estirado dejando paso al pene erecto de Zack.

Ser SOLDIER implica vivir frustrado buena parte del tiempo a menos que gastes tu dinero en ir a Mercado Muro. Más específicamente al _Honey Bee Inn_. En medio de esta frustración existe el pequeño detalle de qué es un súper hombre. Tiene más aguante. Más ganas. Más fuerza. Más urgencia.

Esto no hace a Zack un desconsiderado en lo absoluto, pues apenas Cloud ya no quiere se detiene todo así él tenga ganas. No obstante, ha pasado apenas, más exactamente cuándo se les acaba el tiempo de estar o hay posibilidad de que los vean. Ahora mismo, estando en una habitación cerrada, la probabilidad de que se pare antes es casi nula.

Cloud gime más fuerte, cogiendo una larga bocanada de aire con la espalda contra el cabecero y Zack embistiendo. Metiendo y sacando el pene para estimular de ambos. Muerde el cuello de Cloud, escucha como incluso grita su nombre entre gimoteos inconexos, dejando ir hasta un poco de baba por el hombro del SOLDIER.

Vuelve a tomarlo de la cara, mordisqueando los labios y juntando su lengua con la de él, comiéndose la boca en desespero.

—Me encanta como te ves. —dice entre jadeos, pues parte del cabello se le viene a la cara y en su estima es encantador. Lame la lengua de Cloud, introduciéndola en la boca y juntándolo al cabecero, dejando apenas visibles las piernas blancas abiertas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Desconoce cuánto dura, el que clímax es alucinante. Se deja caer atrás, peinándose el cabello con una mano. Mira hacia Cloud, quien se abre de piernas y ladea la cabeza. Sus ojos están más verdes de lo que deberían. Se abre a sí mismo, mostrando la cavidad anal que bota un poco de semen.

—Todavía cabe más.

Zack se aproxima y abrazando las piernas, introduce la lengua ahí, limpiando y dilatando más. Cloud se arquea hacia atrás, viniéndose sin que Zack haga mucho. Abre la boca y recibe el miembro de su pareja, chupando lo para erectarlo pronto y que continúe con lo más importante para él. Cuando se lo saca ve el pene levantado, de cabeza rosa y venas marcadas, lo lame a todo lo largo y jadea impaciente. Gira en la cama, levantando apenas un poco la cadera cuando el miembro se introduce de nuevo.

Zack le besa y muerde la espalda, masturbando al rubio que aprieta la sábana y contrae el cuerpo para apretarlo.

* * *

— ¡Me dejaste solo con ella!

—Estaba en la habitación. No seas melodramático. Para eso tengo a Zack.

—Tu dramático a la orden. —Le da un beso en la cabeza y Sephiroth lo observa con recelo.

—Te lo he explicado ya. Zack es mi novio y a veces necesito tiempo a solas con él ¿Si entiendes? —Mira a otro lado—. Hoy dormirás conmigo, mañana con Aerith y así hasta que acabe.

—No es justo.

—Para mí no es justo, pero asumo que se arregla en un rincón de la playa—Cloud frunce el entrecejo hacia él—. Perdón. Quiero vivir mis vacaciones locas.

—Anoche estuvo loco.

—Aguantaste nueve.

—Llegaste a catorce. Deja de entrenar, a este paso no te sigo.

— ¿De qué hablan? —pregunta Aerith a Sephiroth.

—No lo sé.

Las vacaciones fueron un éxito. Comieron mucho, bucearon mucho, compraron mucho, durmieron mucho, incluso lo hicieron mucho. Cuando Aerith y Sephiroth dormían se tomaron el tiempo de ir a la playa por la noche. Acabo en hacerlo bajo un cielo estrellado en lugar del cielo plomizo bajo el que viven.

La arena, las olas y la adrenalina de alguien más cerca lo hicieron genial. Lo único que queja es que… arena. Aun así no es tan importante. Pasado el tiempo establecido, se encaminaron de regreso. Cloud apenas un tono más oscuro al igual que los demás. Sephiroth se palidece apenas puso un pie en el helipuerto de Midgar.

* * *

— ¡LLEGUÉ! ¡FINALMENTE LLEGUE!

—Zack fue una semana. No un mes. Cálmate.

Los lloriqueos de su novio por estupideces son cosa del día a día. Tras una ronda de saludo donde Sephiroth se limita a bufar lleno de fastidio. Cloud observa con sospecha que tenga un jarrón en el suelo. Es bonito, pero ¿Qué razón tiene para traerlo? Zack lo levanta y lo coloca en una mesa vacía.

— ¿Y eso es?

— Es un regalo que estoy seguro a Aerith le gustará. Lo encontré de pura suerte en mis vueltas y desgracias en una misión que debía ser sencilla. —Levanta las manos y Aerith se asoma desde detrás de Cloud. Curiosa al igual que el rubio.

Zack sale y al momento de regresar tiene un enorme ramo de flores en la mano. Abre los ojos llenos de sorpresa, tomando este para palparlo. No son de plástico, ya sólo su aspecto es genuino. Desprende algunas de ellas para dársela a Aerith, cuyos ojos se iluminan y Sephiroth permanece impresionado.

— ¿De dónde las sacaste? Pensé que no-

—Yo también creí que no había ninguna posibilidad de flores en Midgar o siquiera fuera porque se mueren al instante, pero las encontré al caer en una iglesia de sector seis—Cuenta orgulloso del tema—. Las corté con cuidado y aunque tarde llegaron muy bien.

— ¿Por qué nunca hay flores aquí? —pregunta Sephiroth.

—Están absorbiendo la vida del planeta. Estamos en una tierra yerma por eso. Solo quita sin cesar antes de dar tiempo a que nada florezca… —Musita Aerith—. El planeta llora, grita y sufre; lo matan lentamente…—Levanta la mirada y sonríe a Zack—. Gracias. —Abraza con cuidado las flores.

—De nada, señorita.

Aerith le da una flor a Sephiroth, quien la mira con ojos llenos de curiosidad. Acaricia los pétalos y la huele. Es muy suave. Cloud ladra la cabeza antes de reír. Un sonido tierno y que casi nadie conoce por lo poco que sucede. Zack arruga ligeramente la nariz antes de aproximarse y darle un beso.

Cloud no es alguien cursi en lo absoluto. Puede decirse que los detalles así le dan igual. Prefiere ser práctico como piezas para la moto que va a armar. No obstante, le genera ternura que Zack le trajera esto.

Siendo que tras volver de una misión apenas piensa en dormir por el cansancio que se carga. Teniendo miles de asuntos más importantes que venir a traer unas flores. Puede concluirse que el cursi de los dos es Zack y Cloud con el tiempo se acostumbra a la continuidad de detalles que recibe de su pareja.

Sephiroth los mira de reojo, entre curioso y malhumorado. Aerith se entretiene con la flores sin más.


	9. Duda, mira, peleas

— ¡Suficiente los dos!

— ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fue ella! Estaba tocando mis cosas.

— ¡No seas egoísta! Tienes mucho y yo también quiero pintar

—ENSUCIAS LA PARED.

—ESTOY DIBUJANDO.

—SILENCIO.

Zack se cubre la cara con una mano. Todo esto por una miserable pintura. Parece chiste, pero es la realidad. Aerith aún tiene poco tiempo aquí a pesar de que son ya cuatro meses. Sin embargo, sus peleas con Sephiroth van por motivos serios por golpes accidentales o que se burle de ella, hasta que invadan el espacio del otro en la enorme habitación que ocupan los tres. Cloud se las apaña para interrumpir y mediar las peleas entre ellos. Cosa que nadie puede hacer sin que Sephiroth acabe destruyendo algo o Aerith se tire a llorar en un perfecto drama.

Ahora mismo pelean porque Sephiroth no quiere compartir sus pinturas y demás elementos artísticos. Acumulados gracias a que Zack se los compra de manera constante por portarse bien. Teniendo como sorpresa para cumpleaños el que ya está lista la espada que mandó a hacer para él. Aerith también tiene, pero menos en comparación y acaba agarrando de Sephiroth por encontrarlo más bonito.

—Aerith, si él no quiere no puedes agarrarlo. Lo sabes—Amonesta a la niña que baja la cabeza y frunce los labios—. No puedes hacer eso, porque luego te lo harán a ti y no va a gustarte—Balancea el cuerpo, a poco de llorar—. Si quieres algo, pídelo a Zack o a mí y lo traeremos. No empieces un problema así.

—Pero-

Se sienta cruzada de brazos. Zack llama a Cloud, Sephiroth continúa en lo suyo mientras el rubio se sienta en la mesa junto a su pareja

—También deberías regañar a Sephiroth. Un drama así por pintura es tonto.

—No somos comunistas para forzar a nadie a compartir si no quiere.

— Obviamente. Lo que quiero decir es que tienes mucha preferencia por él. —informa. Tal como los niños, han tenido ciertos roces. Más que todo porque Cloud defiende a Sephiroth de absolutamente todo. Incluso de apuñalar a un SOLDIER que, si bien estaba molestando, podía ignorarlo. No lo mató de milagro.

—Me cortaste el momento. Ya iba a hacerlo—resopla—. Además, me he dado cuenta de que normalmente se pone irritado cuando tocan el grande que le trajiste.

—Le gusta mucho.

— ¿No puedes traerle uno a Aerith y evitar estos desastres? Esto de tener "hermanos" ya es un cansancio. —Exhala. Aerith no es precisamente sumisa. Tiene un carácter fuerte cuando lo amerita y Sephiroth nunca ha sido fácil.

—Tal vez después de que pase el regaño.

—Tenlo guardado. —Recomienda.

Mira el muro que Aerith estuvo pintando. No la va a regañar por eso, está quedando sorprendentemente bonito y de todos modos puede pedir que lo vuelvan a pintar. Él manda en ese aspecto. Exhala sacando el celular de su bolsillo para revisar el mensaje que acaba de llegar.

—Vale, hay que ir al laboratorio. Quieren probar otra cosa.

— ¿Buena o mala?

—Ya veremos. —bufa con molestia.

—No sé si te lo he mencionado, pero es terriblemente sexy que ahora tengas poder ahí dentro.

—Lo has hecho, la vez que cogimos en uno de los escritorios. —Zack ríe hacia un lado, con la voz baja que usó Cloud para acotar la situación.

Porque si, se atrevieron en hacerlo en un lugar así de accesible para muchos y peor aún, les salió bien. Lo próximo es el baño de la planta sesenta que son más grandes. Cloud levanta y se rasca la cabeza. Al final sí que le dieron una plaza en el departamento científico y para enorme molestia de Hojou, es quien se encarga de regular que tanto presionar sus dos experimentos más importantes. Una especie de recursos humanos de solo dos que no son precisamente humanos.

Para empezar, está ahí evitando que a largo plazo ocurra una desgracia. Habiendo demostrado lo terriblemente caros que son ambos niños, deben mantener la cautela de no hacerles nada potencialmente peligroso o que los lleve a ser traidores en el futuro.

Entre esto está que no sean tiempos prolongados de pruebas, que la presión no los incomode, palabras odiosas, etc, etc. También tiene como deber mantener a Rufus informado. Esto tras bastidores con una paga pequeña y extra con la cual ha sacado al par de infantes a pasear.

Todo está perfectamente acomodado. Los dos están bien sin ser abusados en su desventaja de edad y posición, mientras la empresa consigue lo que quiere. Mientras no implique lastimarlos y sigan pagando, le da totalmente igual todo lo demás que ShinRa pueda hacer con su existencia.

Lo más reciente es haber despedido -quien sabe si sigue vivo-, a un científico imbécil que estuvo tocando a Aerith de manera mal intencionado. La niña no lo entendió, apenas estuvo incómoda y Cloud demoró menos de cinco minutos para notar lo que sucedía, incluyendo la intención futura. De plano lo golpeó porque la tocó y levantó la falda de la niña. Aerith no entendió y Cloud le hizo una cara nueva a pobre diablo.

—Tenemos que ir al laboratorio un momento. Si todo sale bien, iremos a comer fuera.

Y con "Salir bien" incluye que no se peleen más. Motivo por el cual arreglan todo lo máximo posible con las prisas y evitan tocarse tan siquiera. A espalda de Cloud, Aerith le saca la lengua a Sephiroth y este blanquea los ojos con absoluta molestia.

* * *

Anda con lentitud y pereza por los pasillos. No hay casi nadie por ahí. Es muy tarde y hay departamentos en los que si suele haber determinados periodos de descanso. Unos más calmados que otros. Entre ellos está el departamento científico que sencillamente no puede sobreexplotarse sin riesgo de matarse y a todos en el proceso. Lo que manejan es muy delicado y aunque están los maniáticos que trabajan en exceso, la mayoría toma su descanso nocturno apropiado.

Él estaba dormido en la habitación, se despertó por tener hambre y se dio a la búsqueda de Cloud. El rubio por algún motivo había salido dejándolo a él y a Aerith solos. Por si fuera poco ¡No regresa! Creyó que estaría con Zack.

Siempre que se desaparece es porque está con Zack absorbiendo su atención. Es tan extraña la relación que Sephiroth guarda con él. En principio no le cae mal. Es un ejemplo a seguir en su vida. El problema es cuando no deja de interrumpir su vida y la de Cloud.

No le gusta que sean novios. No puede hacer nada para cambiarlo desgraciadamente. Un impulso desconocido lo hace ir al departamento científico a pesar de que preferiría no acercarse ahora que no tiene que hacerlo.

_Anda, lo que buscas está ahí._

Guiña repetidamente y tan solo hace caso a la voz en su cabeza. Se supone que debería informar que la tiene, pero ¿Si es algo malo? Lo tendrían aquí encerrado en un tanque. No quiere. Tampoco sucede nada malo, así que el un secreto que puede permitirse. Detiene el andar cerca de un contenedor enorme y redondo. Limpia el vaho del cristal y asoma la cabeza a lo que hay dentro.

—Hola, madre. —Saluda ladeando la cabeza.

¿Cómo sabe que es ella? Lo siente. Así de simple. Le genera extrema repelencia que le hayan puesto un casco tan grande y un código de barras como si fuese un objeto más en este enorme lugar. Da toquecitos al cristal y ríe. Los ojos de Jenova desprenden un brillo tenue y encantador para él. Para otros sería la cosa más escalofriante y asquerosa que hayan visto

Tal como Sephiroth, Jenova tiene un rostro hermoso. Incluso la parte baja de su busto es hermosa. La diferencia inicia más abajo, donde solo es un cúmulo deforme de órganos que flotan dentro del líquido verdoso. Sephiroth es consciente de que viene de ella. Que parte de su ser y capacidades es gracias al material genético de esta criatura. Cloud se lo ha hablado bastante y solo por ello no le genera rechazo.

Sabe que su creación, es una por partes.

Su madre humana no le interesa.

Jenova siempre lo guía.

Y Cloud es mamá que lo alimenta y cuida.

—Adiós. Te veo después. Tengo que buscar a Cloud.

_«Él está aquí. Lo encontraras pronto. Junto a él, hallarás preguntas que debe empezar a hacerte. Siendo mi heredero.»_

— ¿Heredar qué?

Jenova no responde. Es poco más que una risa de índole travieso. Sephiroth continúa con su travesía y encontrar al rubio de cabello disparatado. Tarda lo suyo, pero lo consigue y al hacerlo, lo único que atina a hacer es quedarse escondido viendo que sucede. Los mechones plateados y largos cayéndole por los hombros y sus ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad. Cloud dormita con los ojos entrecerrados y verdes como no los ha visto antes. La blusa negra que usa hoy está abierta dejando ver su pecho y por algún motivo desconocido tiene las manos esposadas.

Sephiroth entrecierra los ojos. Receloso de Hojou presente. El científico murmura entre dientes para sí mismo. Midiendo algunos lugares y tras ellos, teniendo mano temblorosa, tocar el rostro del rubio que se inclina hacia el tacto. Exhala, con un sonido similar a un ronroneo escapando de los labios de Cloud.

Hojou continúa tocando. Curioso y con la emoción a poco de desbordarlo. Es tan suave. Luce hosco y duro, pero la sensación que transmite el apretarlo es la misma de un niño. Acaricia el pecho, en ello su mano se moja con la leche que continúa lactando.

Lame de manera exagerada su mano. _Sabe bien, sabe bien_. Toma las manos de Cloud y las lleva a su propia entrepierna. Obligándolo a tocarlo y no dura más de dos minutos con ello cuando simplemente se viene. Sobre cogido por saber quién es el que lo está rozando. Cloud se lleva las manos a la cara, viendo el esperma caliente en estas.

—Semen… tal—Balbucea y Hojou se masturba de manera furiosa, frotando su miembro con tanta fuerza que tambalea y se apoya—. No me estás montando—musita en voz baja—. Móntame. —Hojou vuelve a correrse, consiguiendo que el líquido blanquecino le caiga al otro en el pecho. Lo repite, escuchando ese suave murmullo de petición a que sea quien lo insemine.

No puede hacerlo, no puede-

—Darte otra cría…

Desconoce la cantidad de veces que tuvo orgasmos. Lo único cierto es que, sin que él lo sepa, tenía a un pequeño observador que analiza a detalle la situación. Escuchando la constante risilla de Jenova que lo deja con la próxima interrogante.

_«¿Que pide Cloud? ¿Qué es montarlo? Piénsalo hasta que la respuesta te sea mostrada. »_

Qué significa, qué significa. Suspira, sin dejar de ver lo que sucede.

**. . .**

—Hey, campeón ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cloud no ha vuelto a la habitación.

—Oh mierda.

Zack se apura a entrar en el departamento científico. Sephiroth ladea la cabeza. Tal vez Zack si entienda que pasó ahí, también lo que es montar y todo lo demás, pero no quiere preguntarle. Debe descubrirlo por sí mismo o no tendrá sentido alguno. Pasados varios minutos Zack llega con Cloud en su espalda. El rubio profundamente dormido, arreglado y sin nada de suciedad encima. Toma la mano de Zack como le pide que haga y así ir al cuarto.

— ¿No entraste?

—Si, pero no lo encontré—Ladea la cabeza—. El departamento científico es muy raro. Por la noche no se parece en nada a cuando vengo para hacer pruebas.

—Es porque de noche están los locos genuinos que funcionan de otra manera y contaminan el lugar con su mala vibra—Junta las cejas y Zack sonríe amplio—. No vengas de noche. No vale la pena.

Frunce más la cara, suena a que Zack no quiere que vea algo. Ladea la cabeza, _tal vez es lo que ya vi y ¡NO LO ENTIENDO!_ Resopla y una vez están en la habitación, Aerith apaga la linterna que usaba para leer. Zack deja a Cloud en la cama, el rubio tarda poco o nada en tomar la almohada y abrazarla con fuerza.

—No lo vayan a despertar, a estado cansado estos días. —Ambos asienten. Zack da una última mirada a Cloud antes de ir hacia la salida—. Buenas noches, no duerman tarde, mañana vamos a pasear. —informa con una sonrisa y se va.

Aerith decide no preguntar nada a Sephiroth, tiene claro que él no le dirá nada.

—Pasan cosas extrañas en el departamento científico.

—Siempre son raros. —afirma ella sentada en su cama.

—Es que esta vez fue más raro—Se acerca a la cama de ella, hablando en voz baja—. Vi a Hojou, estaba haciendo algo con Cloud.

— ¿Lo lastimó? —Aerith abre los ojos asustada ante esa posibilidad.

—No, no lo lastimó—Ni siquiera sabe cómo explicarlo—. Es que… No sé fue hizo, solo que Cloud estaba raro, estaba medio dormido y—Muerde su labio y frunce las cejas—. Madre me estaba hablando.

—Oh…

—Ella estaba ahí, ella sabía que era algo malo ¡Solo no me dijo que es! Tengo que entender que es.

Aerith sostiene su cabeza con ambas manos, teniendo el cabello castaño y rizado cayéndole por los hombros y enmarcando su pequeño y redondeado rostro.

—Todos en ese departamento son malos, menos Cloud y Zack ¡Es malo! ¡Aun si no sabes que es tienes que pararlo! —Sephiroth asiente de acuerdo a eso. Hace mucho sentido para él también—. Aunque podríamos decirle a Zack. Él lo va a arreglar.

— ¡No! ¡Lo quiero hacer yo!

—Vale, vale—resopla haciendo un puchero—. Solo hay que tomar eso—Señala la tableta a la que no tienen acceso por ser “para adultos”. Demasiados informes valiosos y demás ahí dentro que no pueden perderse—. Para investigar que hacía.

—Tú lo distraes y yo busco.

— ¡Bien! ¡Tendré un listón nuevo!

Rueda los ojos con desdén y se va a acostar con Cloud.

* * *

—Me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Por eso me quedé dormido.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, Zack, si estoy seguro ¿Qué pasa? —cuestiona irritado de la constante en preguntar con respecto a que le pasó por la noche.

Solo se quedó dormido en el laboratorio. Todo lo que debía revisar era aburridísimo, era muy tarde y lo había olvidado. Por eso tuvo que salir de su cómoda habitación a hacer esa mierda. Es un fastidio tan grande. Bosteza y se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberlos traído? —pregunta al notarlo aburrido.

—No, solo tengo hambre. —Se inclina a buscar algún lugar donde comprar de comer.

Aerith y Sephiroth están jugando en un parque infantil. Relativamente mezclado con los otros niños a pesar de que Sephiroth es un faro luminiscente por si solo. Aerith se aprovecha de ello para poder jugar en lo que le de la gana, con el más alto intimidando a todos para que la dejen.

Cloud se dirige a comprar a un puesto de crepas y una vez regresa con ella, entregándole a Zack la mayoría para comer la suya, escucha un golpe. Gira hacia donde están los demás, notando a un niño en el suelo.

— ¡Lo tumbaste!

—No lo hice, él-

— ¡Es un bicho raro! ¡También es malo! Solo hay que verlo. —Un niño le saca la lengua y Sephiroth ladea la cabeza, sin entender.

—También es muy tonto. —Acusa una niña.

—No es tonto, solo-

—Solo son dos raros juntos—Interrumpe otro. El que se cayó levanta del suelo tambaleante—. Deberían irse ¡No podemos jugar con ustedes aquí!

—Hay suficiente parque imbécil, lárgate a otro lado. —Replica Sephiroth, disgustado. Es un lugar grande y por ende, solo puede usar lo que es para más altos. Que parezca y crezca más rápido, no quiere decir que deje de ser un niño.

Uno que por tiempo, no había podido experimentar mucho de un columpio o un tobogán o estarse trepando en tubos coloridos ¡Es inevitable que quiera continuar donde puede! Pues los demás son muy bajitos.

—No, ustedes se tienen que ir, nosotros llegamos primero. —Insiste.

—Yo creo que todos podemos jugar. —Interfiere una niña pequeña de cabello en corte cuadrado y liso. Aerith lleva un buen rato jugando con ella. Aparentemente llamada Marlene.

— ¡Tu cállate! ¡Ni siquiera puedes estar aquí arriba! ¡Niña de alcantarilla! Ahora de amiga con los dos fenómenos-

— ¡NONONO! No, eso no se hace.

Cloud acaba cayendo al suelo, con Sephiroth encima. Lo tuvo que sostener para que no se lanzara a golpear al otro ¿Por qué? Un golpe suyo deja inconsciente a un adulto. A un niño mata directamente. No tiene dudas de ello. Sin embargo, en ese arranque de rabia tan violento, Sephiroth acaba haciendo un empuje y liberándose del rubio.

— Atrévete a hablar otra puta vez y—El grupo retrocede, asustado de que su cuerpo tiemble, sufriendo espasmos y la tela de su camisa se esté rompiendo—. Voy a matarte como el maldito—Una sonrisa extraña se forma en su rostro, con los ojos verdes y la pupila contraída—. Estorbo en el mundo que eres.

— ¡SEPHIROTH! ¡YA BASTA!

Gira hacia Cloud y cierra los ojos con vergüenza. _Lo que me faltaba_ , el grupo se va corriendo, asustado porque le saliera el ala de la espalda. Aerith mantiene a Marlene agarrada de la mano. La niña se esconde tras Aerith, entre curiosa y asustada.

—No hables de esa manera, tampoco amenaces a la gente ¿¡Que crees que haces!? —regaña Cloud y Zack levanta las manos con las crepas. Feliz de que no lo pasara por alto—. Entiendo que es-

— ¡La estaban insultando! ¡Me dijiste que Zack tiene razón cuando se trata de ser SOLDIER y él me dijo que eso es malo! ¡Que también hay que impedirlo!

—No amenazando de muerte. —Blanquea los ojos con enorme impaciencia y al dar un golpe dobla el tubo a un lado. Aprieta los ojos.

— ¡YA! ¡¿POR QUÉ PASA ESTO?! —reclama con hastió.

Todos lo ven como un bicho extraño, que no es humano en lo más **_mínimo_** y empieza a darle miedo que realmente sea así. Cloud suaviza la mirada, tomándolo del hombro.

—Lo hablaremos de regreso en la habitación ¿Sí? Mejor vamos a comer le postre y vienen a jugar de nuevo… ¿Quieres una crepa? —Marlene asiente, sin verlo a la cara, asustada.

Compró otra para sí mismo, necesitando azúcar para controlar este estrés que le genera ser padre soltero de dos niños adoptivos y lejanos a la normalidad. _Al menos es interesante_. Zack el limpia la mejilla, llena de chocolate.

— ¿Por qué te dijeron niña de la alcantarilla? Los monstruos en la alcantarilla son feos y asquerosos y tú no eres fea ni asquerosa. —afirma Aerith, Marlene balancea las piernas, siendo la más pequeña de los tres en el banco.

—Es que mi papá me deja a cargo de una amiga mientras trabaja. Vivo debajo de la placa, pero ahí todo está roto—Zack se lleva una mano al pecho.

—Ay, cosita.

—Zack.

— ¿Qué? Es feo vivir bajo la placa. Da menos luz que aquí.

—Importa que no huelas feo, todo lo demás da igual. —dice Sephiroth, comiendo con lentitud. Escucha la risa de Marlene y gira la mirada a ella.

—Gracias por defenderme. Siempre que dicen eso tengo que quedarme esperando- ¡AH! —chilla de repente, causando que Zack se ahogue—. Gr-gracias por comprarme esto. —balbucea hacia Cloud, con el rostro colorado. Cloud se relame los labios.

—No hay de qué. —Zack lo ve con desaprobación y jala de las mejillas.

—Sonríe un poco, la estás asustando.

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Mírala! La tienes asustadita.

— ¿De verdad? —Marlene se vuelve la vista al frente.

—Cariiiiiiño—Alarga, a punto de bromear—. Tu cara de culo asusta a cualquiera. —Se encoge de hombros, rueda los ojos y voltea de nuevo hacia Marlene.

— ¿Con quién vienes? —Increpa con una sonrisa suave y Zack vuelve a ahogarse. Aerith y Sephiroth se ven con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Marlene guiña, fascinada por él—. No debería dejarte tanto tiempo sola.

—Vine con… papá… Amiga… ella…

Cloud arruga la cara. No entiende a la gente. Así de sencillo. Parece que ahora la asustó más. La realidad es que la dejó perdida y anonadada por lo bonito que llega a ser. Pasado un rato de más ridiculeces ahí y ellos volviendo a jugar en el parque, Marlene corre hacia alguien.

— ¡Tifa! ¡Tifa! Hice amigos.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Quiénes son?

—Ellos ¡Y el señor Chocobo me compró un dulce!

— ¿Señor Chocobo? —balbucea Cloud, levantándose y queriendo sentarse de nuevo. Quien está más sorprendido: Tifa o él, esa es la gran cuestión. Sephiroth continúa colgando de cabeza, percibiendo la extraña y recién nacida incomodidad.

* * *

— ¿Por qué te puso triste verla?

Cloud niega con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Aerith, queriendo restar importancia al asunto. —Yo te percibo triste.

—Son... Cosas sin importancia ¿No estás feliz de tener una amiga?

—Sí, pero no me gusta verte triste.

Aerith no va a dejar el tema. Lo tiene perfectamente claro y resulta ser una desgracia tremenda. Aerith tiene sabido que debe entretenerlo para que Sephiroth investigue en la tableta con acceso a internet, pero le está costando hacerlo con temas de los que genuinamente quiere hablar. Cloud parece decaído y tenso desde que se toparon con esa mujer en el parque. Ni siquiera hablaron, pero bastó con que quedarán en verse el día que Cloud tiene libre.

Aunque debe informar a dónde irá no solo por sí mismo, sino por tener al par de garrapatas encima. En total, fue un momento incomodísimo que ojalá se hubieran omitido.

—Estoy bien. No te angus- ¿Aerith?

La niña se había quedado viendo a un lado, con una cara de espanto terrible. De repente se abraza a él y siendo más similar a un gato que a una niña. Ella no responde a que tiene hasta que Cloud ve un rasguño en su ropa. La carga y ella se abraza a su cuello, pidiéndole que vayan de ahí y del piso en general.

**. . .**

— ¿Qué hacías?

—Me pidieron probar unos monstruos nuevos del departamento científico, una misión más y me van a ascender de clase—Informa apretando los puños, lleno de emoción. Cloud no reacciona como lo esperaba—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Pasó algo malo? —Baja la vista a Aerith.

—E-ellos… ellos tenían mucho rencor y… siguen aquí… l-los estoy escuch-

—Shhh, vuelve a dormirte.

Cloud mueve con cuidado el cabello y deja a la vista un enorme rasguño en la espalda de Aerith. Cuando la niña se duerme Zack saca la materia de su bolsillo para usarla y sanarla. Sin comprender de dónde vino tan siquiera.

—Pasó de la nada. Creo que es de lo que debemos informar.

— ¿Siquiera lo entiendes? —cuestiona.

—Me explicó que eran energías muy vengativas que no querían ir a la corriente vital… Puedo suponer de dónde vinieron. —Zack sorbe.

—Lo siento.

—No sabías que pasaría.

—De todos modos hay que hablarlo, pasó porque estaba aquí. Si hacen eso de nuevo, será con ella lejos para que no le signifique un da- Uy, qué apretón.

Ríe por la nariz, Cloud perdió el aliento un instante. Aerith lo apretujó con tanta fuerza que incluso dolió. La palmea en la espalda ya sanada, con la niña soñando en quien sabe qué, entre realizada por apartarlo de la habitación de forma tan espontánea y al mismo tiempo, hallando una extrema paz en él.

Con Cloud siente que va a estará a salvo y es lo único que necesita.


	10. Conocidos, regaños y malos ratos

—Que tengas que escoltarnos no es sinónimo de ser tan dramático ¿Si lo sabes o tengo que repetírtelo otras cinco veces? —cuestiona Cloud con gran irritación ante las miles de vueltas que da Zack solo por ser payaso. No porque sea realmente necesario.

Está demasiado irritado como para aguantar esta clase de estupideces en este momento.

—Quiero darle un poco de diversión al viaje—Excusa sonriente—. Es para ir a ver a tu amiga ¿Qué tiene de malo para que andes así de amargado? —Cloud toma asiento en el tren. Sephiroth anda muy callado y Aerith ve todo con gran curiosidad. La última vez que viajó en un tren, fue con su madre. _No acabó precisamente bien._

—Era quien me gustaba cuando era más niño.

Zack acaba cayendo al piso junto al freno del tren. Cloud rueda los ojos.

— ¿¡Y ella lo sabe!? ¡OH POR GAIA! Cuéntame más de este drama. —pide con las manos en las mejillas.

—No fue la gran cosa. Como te dije, no tenía amigos y en general era bastante… ¿Impertinente? —Le da mucha vergüenza el tema—. Le dije que vendría a ser SOLDIER y como ves eso no pasó exactamente como dije.

—No, pero tienes más paga que todos los SOLDIER juntos. Qué envidia. —ríe nasal.

—El punto aquí es que ni siquiera quisiera verla, ya no estoy seguro de que tan buena idea es esto—Cruza los brazos—. Va a querer hablar mucho, quizá me recrimine o cosas así. —Baja a cabeza, sin ganas. Zack exhala.

Cloud no es bueno tratando con la gente, ni siquiera con sus conocidos. Es un hombre muy retraído, por lo que puede imaginar perfectamente el dilema mental que le refiere esto. Si de por si estaba incómodo en el pasado y aquel día, ahora será peor.

**. . .**

Bajo la placa de sector siete es un caos tremendo que Sephiroth apenas puede procesar. No entiende porque todo luce como una chatarrería. _Porque eso es_. Va de la mano de Cloud para no perderse. El rubio anda como si conociera la zona. La realidad es que es muy bueno a la hora de ubicarse con indicaciones simples.

Por lo que aparte de caminar derecho y dirigirte a un establecimiento que marca “Seventh Heaven”. Es increíblemente difícil perderte en un lugar así. Apenas entran al lugar los que están los ven con recelo y se rompe únicamente por Marlene saliendo de detrás de barra a saludar a Aerith y llevarla con ella a quien sabe dónde.

—Anda con ellas, será más divertido. —Sephiroth hace caso con cierta duda. Cloud se acerca a la barra donde está Tifa.

—Para ser sincera, pensé que no ibas a venir, Cloud. —admite Tifa con gesto penoso y sonriente. Su actitud cordial usual.

—Dije que vendría—responde parco—. La última vez que fui a Nibelheim ya no estabas—comenta casual—. Parece que te apresuraste.

—Bueno, llegó alguien a ofrecerme un trabajo en la ciudad. Fue complicado rechazarlo—Apoya más en la barra y da una risita—. Aunque es extraño que no bajes a ver.

—¿Disculpa?

—Naaaaaada—Se endereza—. Por otro lado, yo me enteré de que fuiste y no estabas siendo un SOLDIER ¿Qué pasó? ¿No pudiste entrar? —pregunta preocupada.

—No…

—Oh.

—Siendo tú, no me preocuparía, tiene mejor paga que todo SOLDIER junto. —Cloud rueda los ojos ante el comentario de Zack que va de regreso a vigilar donde están los tres niños.

— ¿De qué trabajas?

—Niñera.

—Pfff.

—Espontaneo. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Eso explica mejor los niños—Gira la cabeza en dirección a estos—. No te veo siendo papá—admite—. Con lo despistado y odioso que eres—Ni siquiera se molesta en negarlo. Lo tiene claro—. Aunque son bastante peculiares. Sobre todo el de cabello plateado.

—Es un niño especial. —responde Cloud con una sonrisa suave.

—Parece que lo quieres mucho.

—Lo estoy cuidando desde que era un bebé. Es imposible no hacerlo a esta altura. Además, no es irritante, con eso me basta. —Tifa niega con la cabeza.

—Para ti todos eran irritantes menos tú mismo. Que particular ¿No crees? —Cloud balancea la cabeza con la cara arrugada. Se sabe creído de niño, pero aún permanece con su postura de que todos los demás eran irritantes—. _Nee,_ Cloud—Se muerde los labios un instante—. Lo que prometimos-

— ¿Ah?

—La promesa que hicimos en el pozo.

—Ah.

— ¿La recuerdas?

—Hasta ahora, no había pensado en eso.

—Vaya.

—Fue una tontería, tenía catorce y quería sentirme importante. La realidad es que ni siquiera habíamos hablado un rato. Esta es posiblemente la charla más larga que hemos tenido—Cloud apoya en la barra con expresión perezosa—. Realmente una estupidez—Repite con una risa burlista—. ¿Por qué lo mencionas? ¿Esperabas algo? Lo siento por decepcionarte.

—No lo sé. A decir verdad, estoy igual de en blanco que tú—ríe Tifa—. Aunque ahora eres menos…

— ¿Amargado? No, es una mentira, un espejismo. No creas en eso. —Advierte Zack asomado.

—Zack. —Reclama abochornado.

—No me pude resistir, lo siento.

—Estas más guapo. —Elogia con gesto sincero e insinuante.

—No entiendo siquiera porque esperabas algo de eso. Era… Una tontería de niños.

—Pues la tontería de niños me hizo venir aquí y- Olvídalo, Cloud. —Cloud francamente no entiende porque suena a que es culpa suya. Tifa pudo quedarse en Nibelheim si quería.

Su promesa era ser "su héroe" en caso de que lo necesitara. No ser pareja ni apoyarla económicamente de ninguna forma. Hay algo que se está perdiendo aquí y francamente, lo molesta ¡No tiene sentido! Nunca le pidió venir. Ella decidió hacerlo y aunque no está de la mejor forma, tiene un local, amigos, etc. Mal no le ha ido.

No lo necesita y si necesita algo, ya es cosa de haberse hecho ilusiones de una estupidez de adolescente.

—Nunca te pedí venir.

—No, pero me dijiste que me salvarías si hacía falta.

—Estas bien. Creo que incluso te va mejor sola. —Opina notando los brazos fornidos, pero estéticos a su cuerpo y masa muscular.

—El punto aquí es que pensé que tendría un amigo, un apoyo, tal vez… No lo sé. Creí que eras alguien que cumplía sus promesas.

—Me tomaré el espacio de intervenir, porque él no está entendiendo nada—Cloud se lleva las manos a la cara. Por supuesto tuvo que venir Zack a hablar—. Es denso como una piedra o se lo dices directo o no entiende y está tan enfocado en trabajar que apenas presta atención a su vida personal. No se trata de que no te tomara en serio, tan solo sucede que la vida adulta es más difícil a como la crees con trece o catorce años. —explica con lentitud y acaba con una sonrisa conciliadora. Tifa baja la cabeza.

—Entiendo…

—Además, su pansexualidad raya la asexualidad así que te hubiera costado muchísimo nada de na- Au, recuerda que también eres fuerte. —Cloud blanquea los ojos y decide ir a donde están los tres niños jugando.

—Mo-momento-

— ¿Unm? ¿No fuimos obvios? Es mi novio. —Zack se señala y Tifa se pone pálida.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No sé, deben estar planeando como usarme de árbol para trepar. —Cloud ríe por la nariz. Se sienta en el suelo y Sephiroth lo imita al instante.

— ¿Qué te parece el lugar?

—Miserable.

—Quiero que entiendas una cosa. ShinRa no son completamente buenos. Estas personas aquí aunque quieran, no tienen oportunidades y ¿Por qué? Porque ShinRa hace que el vivir sea muy caro— Sephiroth frunce las cejas—. Muy complicado, exigir que se los quiera solo por hacer energía… Todo tiene su lado malo.

— ¿Incluso las personas? —cuestiona aturdido por el concepto metido de repente

—Si. En mi caso es que, en general, los demás me importan una mierda—Cruza las piernas y se apoya atrás con los brazos—. No los conozco, no me importan sus problemas—Se encoge de hombros—. Solo qué... Sé que los tienen, sé que en algunos casos puedo hacer algo… Y aun así me vale mierda si no me pagan. —Sephiroth ríe por la nariz.

—Eso no te hace malo. Aún si no lo hicieran, ayudarías. Como a Aerith.

—Tal vez. De todos modos. Malo o no, sufres de alguna forma. No todo lo que pasa es merecido, solo sucede. —Concluye con la idea. Sephiroth gira a verlo a él.

Pensando en lo que pudo investigar y que se le extendió tanto. Para empezar, todo lo que salía era sobre animales y eso lo dejó confundido. Entiende que son animales muy teóricamente, pero seguía pareciendo extraño. Todo sobre animales subiéndose a otros y así sucesivamente. Con ello no encontró nada especial. El tema se hizo complicado y monocorde cuando siguió los sinónimos que ofrecía el internet y lo condujo a algo que ya era relativamente conocido para él: Los tipos de amor.

Impregnar, montar, etc. Es lo mismo que "tener relaciones sexuales" y "hacer el amor", cosa que se hace en relaciones donde existe el "Eros". Baja un poco la mirada, analizando el pecho con apenas relieve en la prenda de ajustado color negro, manga larga y guantes que dejan expuestos los dedos.

En las mujeres se chupan mucho, en Cloud también se podría. En esa retahíla de búsqueda llegó a lugares a los que no debería haber llegado para empezar. Concluyendo en una idea formada, avergonzada y extrañada del asunto. A decir verdad, aunque estaba ahí, no llego a verlo propiamente. Escuchaba los sonidos y quitaba la mirada, abochornado y adelantando el vídeo solo empeoraba. Casi tira la tableta a la mierda para callarla. Huyendo de esa clase de sitios, cayó en otro muy.… Peculiar.

Donde explicaba que no todos quieren hacer eso con todos.

Que el "No" dicho incluso a mitad de la relación, es pararlo todo.

No es no.

Y si se hace sin permiso, es una violación.

Si la otra persona está drogada, es violación; si la otra persona está borracha, es violación; si la otra persona está indispuesta de cualquier manera, es violación; si la otra persona está obligada a aceptar, es violación.

Muerde sus labios, frunciendo las cejas. Su recuerdo al respecto tan solo lo conduce a que Hojou estaba haciendo algo malo. Cloud no estaba en si en ese momento. Lo sabe. Lo puede percibir y aunque pedía que hiciera cierta cosa, no la quería con él. Resulta extraño para él entenderlo y ser capaz de distinguir los matices existentes.

No obstante, le genera satisfacción su solitario descubrimiento. Falta decirle a Aerith y a saber qué opina la niña. Hizo muy bien a la hora de distraer al rubio. Quizá sea alguien de confianza en determinados aspectos.

_«Es una herramienta… Una secuaz si se la conduce bien»_

Sonríe, inconsciente de su propio gesto.

* * *

—Amiga con falsa esperanza que maldice hasta tus vidas pasadas por haberte declarado homosexual. Que interesante salida. —Bromea Rufus bebiendo whisky. Cloud sacude la mano con desinterés, apoyado en la pequeña barra del departamento del vicepresidente.

Suelen venir a hablar aquí para evitar que los interrumpan. Principalmente Hojou, pues el hombre tiene la mala costumbre de inmiscuirse o espiar y así saber que tanto hablan. Rufus ve de reojo a Cloud de tanto en tanto.

La forma en que sus rasgos, gracias a los años, acaban de formarse. Tienen una peculiar dureza, dicho así porque no deja de tener un tinte inminentemente afeminado. Sus manos se mantienen suaves y delicadas a pesar de la mecánica que hace. Se acaba de hacer una moto.

—Al menos no me tiró nada.

—El pelo lo amortigua.

—Pensé que Rufus ShinRa no hacía chistes.

—Me pescas de buen humor.

_Por no decir que me pones de buen humor._

— ¿Por qué te remites solo al Mako? Es muy caro de procesar, causa envenenamiento. Si se tira, es una mierda y explota a la más mínima chispa—Da toques a la superficie lisa—. Con lo tacaño que eres, pensé que la usarías únicamente para quien sea alta clase y los demás, con otra fuente.

— ¿La cual sería? —tienta saber. Sorprendido del cambio brusco de tema.

—Carbón.

—Carbón.

—No soy ecologista ni mucho menos, pero si ni siquiera tenemos unas putas flores aquí es por algo—Balancea la cabeza, dando la razón a ese punto—. Antes de explotar el planeta entero, hay que consumir los otros recursos que nos da. —Opina Cloud encogiéndose de hombros.

—Quitarles eso sería peligroso. La gente ama la comodidad que ya tiene. —Informa recostándose a un lado de Cloud 

—Como si no pudieras dar alguna excusa de mierda. El Mako cambio, ahora es más complicado, salvemos al planeta para no morir jóvenes. Yo que sé. —Bufa Cloud con desinterés.

— ¿Por qué lo sacas de repente? No es algo que te interese.

—Marlene, la niña que Aerith tiene por amiga, su papá comercia con Carbón. Es lo que usan bajo la placa porque el Mako es costoso—Rufus levanta la ceja. Es una buena medida de contingencia—. En Corel hay TANTO carbón que apenas vale nada. Quién sabe si en otras cuevas también hay. El carbón es sencillamente… Más abundante y menos corrosivo que el mako.

—Puede ser—Cruza los brazos—. En lugares perdidos de todo tampoco son mala idea. No podemos poner un reactor en todos lados. Explotan. —Rufus escupe con molestia.

—Usa carbón. —Cloud ríe malicioso.

—Supongo que puedo comprar algunas minas y experimentar. 

—Hablando de experimentar—Deja el vaso vacío. Tarda mucho en tomar. Rufus ya va por su octavo vaso. Cloud por el segundo—. Hojou pretende meter a Sephiroth en SOLDIER dentro de poco—Apoya la barbilla en su palma y tamborilea los dedos—. No creo que sea buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Aun es muy niño—El rubio rueda los ojos—. Lo van a volver un animal. Aún necesita unos meses más.

—O entrar y tener tutor.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hace menos caso que un Chocobo salvaje a menos que sea Hojou, Reeve, tú o tu padre-

—Y tú, evidentemente.

—Por lo que ponerlo bajo el mando de cualquiera solo será sinónimo de ponerse _sassy_ —Continua sin prestar atención a lo dicho por Rufus—. Él sabe perfectamente que es fuerte.

—No va a refutar si su otra figura "Paterna" es su superior.

Cloud tarda su tiempo en entender lo que Rufus quiere decir. No por su lentitud usual ante las indirectas. Sino el hecho de que Rufus rara vez se presta para tretas así. Usualmente hace lo que le da la gana de manera tajante. No usa con conducto hacia su objetivo. En ese aspecto, es alguien muy independiente.

—Zack-

—Iba a pasar por una misión más, pero para este momento ¿Qué importa? —Apoya en la barra—. Prepara al niño en tres meses y Zack será SOLDIER 1st Class desde hoy. Ahorrándonos la niñatada de Heidegger.

—Tres meses y medio y esa botella.

—Bingo.

Chocan vasos y Cloud Exhala. Lo que pensó era cierto. Zack hace ya demasiado que tenía el puesto como 1st Class, pero para no tener a alguien con tantas libertades o sencillamente mantenerlo en un rango mucho menor, no lo daban el ascenso. Más específicamente Heidegger. Maldito mañoso de mierda.

**. . .**

—No seas necio y disfrútalo. Que hace tiempo te lo merecías.

—Aun así me sabe mal.

—Porque no has bebido suficiente.

Acaba de servir el vaso de Zack y da un trago al suyo propio. Se nota que ya lleva algunos tragos encima. De otro modo, no estaría tan suelto en el tema de beber. Zack saborea la bebida y medita en lo que acaban de hablar. Cómo mágicamente es un SOLDIER 1st Class ahora porque Cloud habló con Rufus.

Teniendo en cuenta las miradas que el vicepresidente dirige a Cloud, teme como se desenvolvió el asunto. Pues si Cloud ya está bebido, pudo suceder. Aunque si aún no lo menciona y tiene el _plus_ de que el edificio está tranquilo, es porque no sucede lo que teme.

Está seguro de que, si Rufus intenta algo, lo mínimo que haría Cloud es golpearlo. Es lo mejor en aquel panorama. Lo peor es que lo desfigure. Sigue siendo un misterio de dónde sale su fuerza.

—Entonces, en tres meses tendré a Sephiroth bajo mi tutela. Interesante. —Zack saca el labio inferior. Lo que menos se imaginó es que tendría un pupilo tan pronto. Formal. Pues entrenarlo hasta este momento no cuenta.

—Maréame con tus dudas e incertidumbres mañana—pide apartándose un mechón de cabello—. Vamos a celebrar que finalmente eres 1st Class.

Zack no emite queja a que Cloud se le venga encima, dejando los vasos a un lado y comiéndole la boca. No hay nadie en el piso que ocupan para beber hoy, por lo que no resulta especialmente importante— ¿Aquí? ¿O prefieres que vayamos a algún hotel? —pregunta, con el rubio masajeando el miembro por encima de la tela. No es precisamente lo más práctico, sin embargo, mejor preguntar desde ahora.

—El hotel está muy lejos.

— ¿Baño?

—Este no funciona y huele mal.

—No podemos hacerlo aquí. Puede venir cualquiera.

Ambos voltean hacia el elevador.

—Ahora tienes habitación individual.

—Es un buen punto.

—Vamos a estrenarla.

—Justo y necesario. —Junta las manos con gesto pícaro.

* * *

— No despierta.

—Sigue vivo, así que no lo entiendo.

Cloud se remueve en la cama, enrollándose más en la sábana de su cama. Sephiroth da algunos toques a su cara, sin conseguir alguna reacción que merezca la pena de forma mínima. Tan solo sigue durmiendo tras sacudir la mano. Interpretando la molestia como un simple y vulgar mosquito. Sephiroth bufa, disgustado y molesto. Es hora de su bebida matutina y Cloud no reacciona de ninguna forma. A la habitación entra Zack, bostezando.

—Chiquitines, hora de- Uy, pensé que ya había despertado.

—No. Parece muerto, pero no está muerto. —dice Aerith. Zack pone una mano en el hombro de Cloud y lo zarandea con suavidad.

—Hey, hoy íbamos a salir ¿Recuerdas? Tiene que ser ahora o no podremos… Cloud, venga reaccio-

— _Para de desesperarte de la forma en que lo haces. El tiempo de que actúes llegará, primero crece, evoluciona, hazte tan fuerte como necesitas para heredar este mundo y solo así, podrás tomar lo que anhelas._

Zack frunce las cejas, notando los ojos verdes del rubio, quien había tomado a Sephiroth de la muñeca. El peliplata no dice nada, entre sorprendido y molesto por esa acotación suave. Más bien una orden dada por Cloud y por su madre.

Porque él es capaz de distinguir los dos tonos que salen de él.

Esa voz distorsionada por ser dos al mismo tiempo.

—No es justo. —reclama subiendo el labio inferior.

 _—Lo es_ —Insiste, levantando de la cama y torciendo el cuello de tal manera que Aerith se hace atrás—. _Porque lo que te damos es más de lo que nadie tendrá. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es cumplir con lo que se te ordena._

— ¡Pero…!

— _Es lo mínimo, Sephiroth_ —Lo jala hacia él, juntándolo demasiado a su rostro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Iguales a los del niño y consiguiendo intimidarlo—. _Haz, lo, que, se, te, dice… O no tendrás nada. Los niños buenos son los que merecen el mundo ¿Entendiste?_

—Sí.

_—Bien._

El agarre merma y Cloud vuelve a acostarse, como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Sin tiempo a preguntar nada más, Zack sale apurado de la habitación.

* * *

—Estás insinuando algo muy grave-

—Es que no hay otra forma de describirlo. La marca de inyección es más grande estos últimos días y también han estado pasando estas cosas raras. Lo peor ha sido lo hoy—Rufus da algunos toques a su mentón—. No puedo decir que entiendo que puede querer Hojou de esto. No soy tan listo—admite moviendo la cabeza—. Lo que sí tengo claro es que tiene que ver con Jenova, Cloud y Sephiroth. Están enlazados de algún modo mucho más profundo… ¡Cloud habló como una mujer de repente!

—Tiene voz fina.

—No así. Era parecida a la de Scarlet—Rufus arruga la cara—. Solo que más profunda, menos burlona y más de madre—Zack no sabe cómo hacerse entender a este punto—. Y habla de eso de merecer el mundo. Que todo lo que quisiera sería suyo… Cloud estaba conectado con Jenova. De algún modo. Lo que él pensaba se mezcló con lo de ella.

—Jenova sigue en el laboratorio.

—Con cinco pisos de distancia. Es imposible que esto pasara.

Rufus saborea un instante antes de levantarse. El Dark Nation mascota levanta del suelo y anda a su lado. Zack lo sigue sin pensarlo, pues queda a la vista lo que Rufus piensa hacer y a donde irá.

**. . .**

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Cloud bostezando, en el laboratorio acompañando a Sephiroth y Aerith que van a sus chequeos semanales. Zack niega con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Haciéndose el desentendido.

—No lo sé. Quizá se dio cuenta de lo raro que es.

— ¿Quién no se da cuenta de eso? —pregunta rodando los ojos.

—Lo que importa es que quizá con esto no tienes que trabajar hoy ¿A por una pizza? —Aerith asiente apurada.

Mientras Hojou recibe el llamado de atención de su vida, amenazas de desmantelamiento de su proyecto y demás, observa como los cuatro marchan en total tranquilidad. _Es culpa de ese SOLDIER_ , une la situación con rapidez. No hay nadie más en el lugar que se atreva a delatar lo cuestionable y extraño que hace aquí.

Por no decir que es el único con un contacto tan directo con su experimento principal. El único capaz de darse cuenta de los cambios que este pueda estar sufriendo y demás. Convirtiéndose en un estorbo aún más grande lo que ya era de por sí.


	11. 11. Guardaespaldas, indiscreción, estorbo

—Debido al reciente ascenso del SOLDIER Zack Fair y la importancia que usted posee para la empresa, yo me haré cargo de su seguridad a partir de hoy.

Frunce las cejas con extrañeza. Si bien han celebrado mucho el ascenso de Zack y por el mismo tiene ya una semana fuera, no pensó que llegarían a poner un guardaespaldas para él. Menos a Vincent. Se supone que es un Turk y está seguro de que tiene mejores cosas que hacer a vigilarlo. Gira en la silla en la que está, encarando al taciturno hombre que coincide con él en su personalidad callada y tranquila.

— ¿Quién te dio esa orden? No corro peligro alguno dentro del edificio como para necesitar que me estén cuidando. —Cloud truena su cuello al levantarse de la silla. Estar haciendo planos para su moto no ayuda a su espalda cada día más adolorida y similar a la de un viejo de setenta años.

—El vicepresidente Rufus lo ordeno. —responde Vincent.

—Oh…

—Desde el incidente con el profesor Hojou considera que es mejor que yo vigile su estatus.

Cloud frunce las cejas _¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?_ Para él, la correlación es inexistente. Vincent por su lado si conoce el motivo. Rufus no se guardó detalle, todo para que tenga conciencia de la importancia en su nuevo papel. Necesita que este al pendiente de lo que Hojou haga con Cloud.

Cuál es el siguiente paso en el experimento privado y secreto que tiene. Si bien es cierto que la parte más íntima solo la vería Zack como pareja de Cloud, Vincent estaría en el entorno laboral. Presente cual fantasma.

Asegurándose de que, si pasa algo, reportarlo; si tiene la oportunidad de evitarlo, hacerlo. Más que desconocimiento, lo que llena a Vincent es una profunda incertidumbre y confusión. Rufus fue específico y corto con su orden primaria: Protege a Cloud de cualquier amenaza; la secundaria: Mantén un ojo abierto el informarme de lo que Hojou haga; finalizando con una especie de anexo a la primera orden: Si sale de la norma general, detenlo. _Incluso si no recoges lo que quería hacer, impídelo y saca a Cloud de ahí._

Contra todo pensamiento lógico racional conociendo a Rufus, está efectivamente preocupado por Cloud y no va a permitir que este sufra algún mal. Extraño, es alguien que se preocupa cero por las personas. Apenas por su Dark Nation y ni siquiera cuenta. Podría morir su padre hoy y él solo quitaría el cuerpo para sentarse en el trono del gran imperio ShinRa. 

Y aquí está: Preocupándose por un empleado cualquiera.

¿Es importante para la empresa? Claro y con eso no justifica su comportamiento.

Rufus es alguien practico, egoísta, reservado y tira a la línea de sádico. Lo último que nadie va a esperar de él es interés por el bienestar de nadie. Solo él suyo propio. Por lo que, con esta explicación, queda mortalmente claro que lo que tiene a Vincent sorprendido y sospechando de la posible doble intención del vicepresidente.

Como Turk, tiene el deber de analizar a las personas. Saber cuándo mienten, cuándo no, cómo manipularlas para el bien de la compañía, etc. Si tiene que definir el comportamiento de Rufus, diría que está intentando ganar puntos con Cloud. Aprovechando que su novio está fuera.

¿Qué mejor situación para abordar a alguien? Que, para peor, tiene un rol de padre soltero de dos súper críos.

—Rufus o el presidente. —Entrecierra los ojos.

Si bien la explicación es creíble, también puede tratarse de una forma de deshacerse de él y bien, no va a dar motivos para que lo echen. Incluso si lo hacen, van a tener el problema más grande del planeta entre manos: Mantener a Sephiroth tranquilo. El niño que ha parado su crecimiento acelerado por completo y permanece como un niño de once-doce años.

—Rufus. El presidente no ha regresado de Junon.

Blanquea los ojos.

—Cómo sea.

Estando en espacio compartido con anterioridad, sabe que Cloud es seco como una piedra y bien, eso al menos le omite pasar ratos con gente molesta. _Es mejor que estar con Reno_ , permanece de pie cerca de la entrada, pendiente de cualquier movimiento tanto dentro de la oficina como fuera de esta.

Lugar en el que está Aerith en una de las tantas pruebas. Puesto que la privacidad no existe, los muros son cristal y puede verse perfectamente si hay un problema con ella. Cloud levanta la vista de tanto en tanto. Pasan un par de horas hasta que Sephiroth aparece, llevando una cola alta medio desecha y apenas un rastro de sudor.

Lo máximo que logran sacarle tras entrenamiento. Cloud acaba la bebida que estaba bebiendo antes de hacerlo ir con él.

— ¿Por qué está aquí? —pregunta Sephiroth con el entrecejo fruncido hacia Vincent.

—Es mi guardaespaldas mientras Zack no esté—Vincent logra girar un poco los ojos, ver como Cloud enreda y peina el cabello de Sephiroth con los dedos—. Supongo que vuelve pronto, hasta entonces, está Vincent.

—Ah… No lo necesitas. Yo-

—De que no lo necesito, no lo necesito, pero si ordenan que esté, no hay que dar problema—Interrumpe al menor—. Por otro lado, no actúes tan mezquino con él. Es tu papá… Creo.

Vincent se crispa, abriendo los ojos de par en par y viendo al rubio. Sephiroth gira la cabeza de la misma manera.

—Ah ¿No te lo había mencionado? ¿Nadie? Es él u Hojou, te recomiendo creer que es él.

—Strife-

—Soy despistado, no sordo. —responde parco, volviendo a lo suyo de peinar a Sephiroth. Quien ahora ve a Vincent con la expresión arrugada.

Sabe el tema _Lucrecia_ , imposible no saberlo a pesar de que no al considera su madre. No obstante, el lado masculino del tema era un total misterio. Sea por secretismo o porque nadie se interesaba en realidad. Que sea soltado tan de golpe y como si nada lo tiene aturdido.

Y sí, indudablemente prefiere a Vincent antes que a Hojou.

 _Incluso me parezco un poco a él_ , medita viéndolo más a detalle. Omitiendo el pelo negro y que Vincent tiene treinta y tantos, son similares en los rasgos. Puede tomarlo como un ejemplo a como lucirá cuando crezca. Se queda en una silla de la oficina, dibujando en el escritorio con Cloud revisando de vez en cuando a Aerith.

Mira la hora, levantando del lugar y dando un par de palmadas a Sephiroth.

—Ve a buscar a Aerith. Iremos a comer fuera—El peli plata obedece—. ¿Vienes? —cuestiona a Vincent que asiente con la cabeza—. Entonces necesitaremos un auto.

Mientras Cloud rebusca en un cajón, Vincent se acerca y mira lo que hay en el escritorio. Los dibujos de Sephiroth han cambiado con el tiempo. Demostrando entre talento y práctica. Es una especie de resumen familiar. Poniendo a Lucrecia con una enorme X en la cara, a Cloud aparentemente dormido, Zack con sangre por doquier y una X en él; Hojou con una X negra; a su persona señalado con el nombre en una esquina y múltiples signos de interrogación alrededor. Finaliza con lo que parece ser Jenova a juzgar por el casco que lleva en la cabeza. Los únicos dos sin nada especial son Cloud y Jenova.

Por no decir que hay un "pequeño" punto a resaltar: ¿Cómo Sephiroth sabe la apariencia de Lucrecia? Nunca la mencionan, no hay fotos de ella por aquí y con lo desinteresado de Cloud es prácticamente imposible que haya sido el quien se la mostrara.

Por no decir que, si lo hizo, fue con Sephiroth siendo muy joven y ya no debería de recordarlo mínimamente. Entrecierra los ojos con la sospecha de que por la mente del peli plata transita más de una rareza que puede generar problemas. Cloud toma el dibujo y exhala.

—Es el octavo que hace de este estilo.

— ¿No te preocupa?

—Por supuesto que lo hace—Guarda la hoja en una carpeta a reventar de dibujos de Sephiroth—. Aún estoy intentando averiguar qué significan. Conscientemente ni siquiera él lo sabe.

—Ummm…

—La presencia de Jenova lo hace comportarse extraño. Ya lo tengo comprobado. Por eso esta oficina está tan cerca: Quiero descubrir que tanto lo hace cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Cambiar de opinión?

—Antes tenía una repelencia enorme a Aerith—Vincent voltea, viendo a Sephiroth tomarla de la mano—. Ahora no la suelta jamás. Ahora siempre le está hablando. Ahora siempre la está enseñando. Cómo pasamos de un extremo a otro: Jenova.

— Entiendo.

—Algo hace. No sé el qué. Tampoco tengo como averiguarlo. No obstante, lo considero contraproducente.

— ¿Por qué? Puede no ser nada si se maneja.

—O puede ser todo aun así. No hay que olvidar que es distinto. Una forma de vida "superior". Sí sigue lo que Jenova quiere y marca a todos con una equis, quizá todo termine. —Vincent lo sigue con la mirada.

Curioso de que a pesar del despiste tan enorme que tiene Cloud, sea capaz de notar estas uniones sin nada explícito. Las relaciones y uniones de cualquier tipo se le escapan, incluido con su propia madre. Puede ir por un camino de la dos que hay: La conexión que él también guarda con Sephiroth lo hace notar que algo va mal, que Jenova no es un simple cadáver flotando en suero; o está notando lo desde el punto de vista de quien ha estado criando a ese niño desde que nació. Capaz de notar sus cambios y variaciones por más mínimos que sean

Diría que hay un poco de las dos. Una involucra a Jenova directamente y la otra, a Sephiroth. Tan fuerte es la atadura que acaba enredando a Cloud en medio. Sin salida a ese nudo.

* * *

— ¿Zack cuándo va a volver?

— Es una buena pregunta.

—Ojalá no vuelva. —bufa Sephiroth en voz baja.

Cloud le da un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Aerith se acomoda para dormir y Sephiroth no tiene más opción que hacer lo mismo. La cama de Cloud está justo frente a la suya. En sí, la habitación es enorme. Permite que las tres camas estén sin que interfieran una a la otra y den paso a otra habitación más pequeña que a veces es un estudio improvisado para Cloud. Salón de dibujo o hasta un cuarto de castigo. Todo depende de la ocasión.

El rubio bosteza y acaba de acostarse en la cama. El día fue muy largo para su gusto. Tal vez por estar discutiendo con científicos que consiguieron hacer llorar a Aerith ¿Cómo? Pues "fácil": Pusieron a bestias a matarse entre sí y así ver qué es lo que logran percibir. No suficiente con que no le informaron que harían esto, Aerith sigue siendo una niña.

Esa masacre la impactó. Con Sephiroth se hizo rebuscado a más no poder: El niño mientras estaba practicando fue fastidiado por algunos SOLDIER que hacían lo mismo.

Cloud desconoce qué fue lo que sucedió con exactitud. Sephiroth no ha querido decirlo. Lo que aconteció fue una plática lánguida y sobrada con respecto a Cloud y lo que les gustaría hacerle. Todo ello en voz alta y en parte mofándose de Sephiroth a sabiendas de su presencia.

No sólo hubieron demasiadas insinuaciones sexuales que aún no alcanza a comprender, sino genuino sadismo en lo que planteaban. Desde drogar, golpear y mutilar hasta violar y más ¿Motivo? _"Creerse más que lo demás por un golpe de suerte... O estar tocando demasiado las pelotas del profesor Hojou"._

Sephiroth casi los mata.

Estaba lleno de sangre para cuando bajo a ver qué sucedía y motivaba el llamado al área de entrenamiento. Para Sephiroth hace todo el sentido del mundo su manera de actuar. No sólo insultaban y planeaban cosas malas sobre Cloud, sobre su mamá, sino que aparte de ello se atreven a insinuar que ni siquiera sabe lo que hace. Que es un aprovechado que llegó arriba con trampas múltiples, sobornos, etc. Y no es más que un soldado de infantería cualquiera que debería estar aún en ese lugar.

No como alguien casi próximo a unirse a la directiva de la empresa.

Demasiados nervios golpeados al mismo tiempo.

Por ello devolvió el sentir golpeando, cortando y quemando a esos imbéciles. Los SOLDIER 3rd y 2nd Class abundan. No hay mayor cosa si unos ocho o siete faltan por ahí. Sin embargo, este acto condujo a Cloud a aguantar un sermón de parte de Heidegger y de Rufus. pues no sé supone que el niño tenga esos arranques tan agresivos. Menos con su futura y próxima introducción a SOLDIER.

Definitivamente ha sido uno de los peores días de sus casi diecinueve años.

Sephiroth permanece un rato viéndolo removerse en la cama. Nada muy impresionante o especial. Solo lo ve. Esa extraña necesidad de estar pendiente de lo que Cloud haga. A pesar de que no lo va a llevar a ninguna conclusión útil o interesante. Cerca del momento en el que finalmente iba a dormir, la puerta se abre discreta y silenciosamente.

Sephiroth estuvo a poco de saltar en el intruso hasta que reconoció la silueta. Ese cabello disparado a todos lados no puede ser otro que Zack y que se atreva a acostarse con tanta confianza confirma esa realidad.

Ocupa un lugar junto a Cloud en la cama de este. Quien apenas despierta debido al peso y acompañante.

—Ummmm…

— Perdón por levantarte.

—Bienvenido.

Balbucea es voz baja, jalando la almohada y abrazándola. Zack da una risita tenue, divertido.

— ¿Te molesto si me quedo?

—Me ofende que te vayas.

Zack permanece rodeándolo con un brazo, presionando su cuerpo con el de Cloud. Siente que está agarrotado y tenso, sin importar que esté echado en la cama. La misión fue un desastre tras otro que aún no se explica lo cómo consiguió terminar tan rápido. Se veía ahí un mes más. Soba por encima de la ropa, apenas uno que otro toque al interior. Cloud entreabre los ojos.

—Llevas mucho tiempo fuera.

—Se sintió una eternidad. —admite el SOLDIER.

— ¿Te vas más tarde?

—Me darán misión en tres días.

—Hay algo de tiempo. —Exhala. Palpa desde el abdomen de Zack hasta la entrepierna de este. Ya está duro y a juzgar por su intento de no pegárselo directamente, le da vergüenza.

—No el suficiente.

—El tiempo no dura una mierda.

—No…

— ¿Están dormidos?

No se dicen nada un instante. Aerith suspira entre sueños y Sephiroth permanece quieto.

—Si.

—Entonces no pasa nada.

Zack muerde a Cloud en el hombro y la nuca, con la mano metida en el pantalón de pijama para masturbar el miembro blando y con la otra, estirar el culo para poder penetrarlo. Cloud se mantiene abrazando una almohada, suspirando en silencio y tensando se cada poco. Zack acaba de bajarle el pantalón, juntándose y penetrándolo con lentitud. Jadea, con cada centímetro del pene de Zack rompiendo su carne hasta estar dentro.

El movimiento es lento y por ello, más profundo. Gime contra la almohada, llegando a babear en ella.

—Cr-creo que escuche algo-

—Solo a ti mismo.

Gira la cabeza hacia Zack, con el gemido ahogado en el. Abre las piernas, con el SOLDIER ahora entre ellas dando embates bruscos y fuertes. Ambos cuerpos tan juntos como se pueda y mantener al menos un poco de la discreción del asunto. Lo rasguña en la espalda y el cuerpo se le prensa.

Zack tiembla, echado en el por completo. Cloud percibe el semen dentro de su culo, como hay entre su cuerpo y el de Zack. Da un quejido ansioso, girando en la cama, Zack lo sujeta con prontitud, penetrándolo de nuevo y tapándole la boca con una mano.

La cama no genera ruido alguno, ellos tampoco a urgidas del SOLDIER. Que en un fallo de resistencia y cansado como él solo, acaba viniéndose muchas veces. Queriendo sufrir los constantes temblores y gustos que hace el orgasmo. Teniendo a su pareja en una situación similar. Cloud sigue medio dormido a pesar de todo y por ello más sensible.

Motivo por el cual se limita a juntar más el culo y disfrutar hasta estar chorreando semen ajeno entre las nalgas. Estira las manos, agarrando el borde de la cama y afincándose ahí. Sollozos desvergonzados escapando fácilmente de su boca a cada nueva intromisión. Clímax perfecto y mutuo, momento de quedarse viendo al infinito lleno de estrellas coloridas y escalofríos placenteros por todo el cuerpo.

Hasta que sus glúteos son abiertos, el pene erecto se introduce por a saber cuál vez y empieza a frotarse con sus paredes internas. Sacando de a poco el líquido viscoso que le hincha el abdomen.

—Y-ya no… baño…

Hay un breve parón. Zack lo agarra como puede y lo carga para ir al baño. Cloud busca papel, demasiado perezoso como para hacer otra cosa. Su rostro rojo y la camisa húmeda. Zack levanta la prenda, chupando el pezón que aún produce leche. Acaba por levantarlo del suelo, pegándolo a la pared antes de penetrarlo. Lejos de la necesidad de disimulo se mueve a gusto. Tan rápido, apurado y duro como quiere.

Con su pareja igual de excitada queriendo este trato en específico. Rodeándolo de los hombros y gimiendo el nombre de este con desespero. El semen cae al suelo por la cantidad tan enorme y que Zack se venga nuevamente no hace sino empeorarlo. Queda con las piernas abiertas sobre un mueble bajo, sujeta a Zack de la cara, besándolo con ímpetu y cerrando las piernas en torno a su cadera para invitarlo a continuar.

—Finalmente bajó.

—Me siento seco.

— ¿Esperabas otra cosa?

Zack ríe, dando algunos picos a la boca de Cloud, quien se queda agarrado a él por vagancia a soltarse. La puerta del baño se cierra con lentitud. Sephiroth gira hacia la cama de Cloud, percibiendo el olor a sudor a pesar del aire acondicionado. Bufa malhumorado, echándose en la cama y tiempo después, con la pareja volviendo y durmiendo al instante.

Ve el enorme bulto con recelo. Recuerda cómo se movían bajo la sábana, la forma en Cloud gemía y jadeaba, el agarre al borde de la cama. La mirada que tenía en el baño. Jadea, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

Es tan extraño.

Es lo que buscó y ahora no va a poder sacarse de la cabeza ¿Por qué? Porque ahora siempre vendrá la forma en que Cloud se contorsionaba, miraba y sonaba. Que lío. Que molestia. Se remueve más en la cama, dando un quejido desde el fondo de la garganta.

* * *

—Parece que el entretenimiento con su novio no lo permite prestar atención al trabajo.

Cloud mantiene el gesto fastidiado de siempre. Recoge los papeles que cayeron al suelo y Hojou lo analiza con cautela. Ha tenido a Rufus clavando su mirada en la nuca desde aquel día hace ya bastante tiempo.

Es agotador y también lo entorpece en lo que quiere hacer. A pesar de que no hay mucho que pueda hacer en realidad. No obstante, lo único que no ha cambiado es la tan sencilla realidad de que necesita quitar a Zack del panorama.

Un estorbo desde día uno, nadie lo hubiera visto venir en este lugar. Con la actitud de Cloud, lo que menos se vio venir es que podría mantener una relación sentimental tan estable como la que tiene. La expectativa de Hojou es que esto fuese imposible y aquí está. Sucedió. Cloud acaba de arreglar los papeles y continúa con su camino junto al profesor Hojou.

— ¿Ya encontró motivación en el actuar de Sephiroth? O sigue ignorante como cualquier madre que no ve a su retoño como el arma asesina que es. —Arregla sus gafas, ambos frente al enorme cristal que da a una arena equiparable y necesaria para mantener una distancia segura entre ellos y lo que hay dentro. 

—No es un arma. —Es lo primero que su mente atina a querer responder. La intención y lo que causó son dos cosas distintas. Sephiroth es de todo menos un ser de poco raciocinio propio.

Queda claro en sus caprichos.

—Lo es. La mejor y más perfecta arma de este planeta. 

—Es un niño con una forma de vida distinta a la nuestra. Ser fabricado no lo hace un arma. —Hojou da una risa de las suyas ante el comentario de Cloud.

—La forma en que lo fabriqué es distinta a la que usaron para fabricarlo a usted en esa montaña pérdida de todo y la fabricación que intenta con su pareja. —La risa continua y Cloud se irrita el doble. Literalmente a nadie le importa una mierda si coge o no con Zack. Ni siquiera si están saliendo. Apenas para preguntar dónde está uno o el otro. 

Que Hojou esté tan empeñado en mencionarlo es muy odioso. Sobre todo porque lo saca de quicio y se supone que es un tema que solo lo incumbe a él y a Zack. 

— ¿Algún problema con que tengo relaciones con mi novio? Profesor. —dice entre dientes—. Ya que se esmera tanto en mencionarlo a cada oportunidad.

—Solo señalar lo curioso que me parece como cualquier semental es capaz de montar a una yegua.

—Puedo acusarlo de acoso.

—Como si fuesen a hacer algo. —Junta las manos tras su espalda.

—Sí, quitarle el proyecto y dárselo a alguien más que no tenga intenciones pedófilos extrañas con el caro y valioso espécimen.

Hojou levanta una ceja.

— ¿Disculpa…?

—Seria penoso, sin duda. También confirmaría el rumor asqueroso y no siquiera el presidente de atrevería a pasar tal cosa por alto. Así que si usted cierra la boca, yo lo hago.

La amenaza hecha y la prueba inicia. Hojou es capaz de notar que Cloud tiene los ojos más verdes de lo usual. La rabia lo hace caer en ese estado. Vuelve la vista al frente, con innata satisfacción. Cloud por sí mismo tal vez no llegara tan lejos con una falsa acusación así de grave, pero como bien dijo Hojou: Es una "madre" protegiendo a su retoño y una ofendida de que sigan insistiendo en su vida privada. 

Motivos más elevados y obvios para quitar a Zack del medio, eso sin duda. Sephiroth entra a la arena y pocos segundos después también lo hacen el montón de monstruos y máquinas contrincantes. Está es su prueba final para decir que está listo para ser SOLDIER. Un mínimo fallo y Cloud diría que aún le falta entrenar un mes más al acordado. No hace falta. Como no sorprende en realidad: Sephiroth lo hizo perfecto con apenas manchas en su ropa y rostro; lo único que generó impacto fue su capacidad en sí.

Simula un niño de doce con apenas dos años. 

Hay aplausos de felicitación y Sephiroth gira hacia el cristal transparente dónde está Cloud. El rubio aplaude y sonríe, con deje orgullo y generándole una sonrisa al infante. Pues conseguir ese gesto de parte del indiferente y usualmente inexpresivo rubio, es todo lo que le interesa y hace feliz.

Enorgullecerlo. Que sea cada vez más repetido ese gesto. Lo va a conseguir, está seguro de ello.


	12. Incomodidad, indiscreción, próximo

— ¡Tantararan~! Para ti como regalo de felicitación por haber entrado a SOLDIER con éxito.

Sephiroth no puede evitar tomar con emoción el enorme y demasiado largo paquete que Zack le entrega. En la nota adjunta hay un cómico mensaje que queda claro quien escribió. Advierte que es un regalo de dos personas, pero de momento Cloud está pidiendo lo que van a comer y Zack es demasiado impaciente como para retrasar más el entregar el regalo.

_¡Felicidades! ¡Ya estás dentro para convertirte en un héroe verdadero! No olvides que un héroe se mide por la capacidad de abrazar sus sueños, mantener su honor y jamás olvidar a quienes lo han apoyado antes, así como quienes necesitan de tu ayuda. A partir de ahora, eres la persona que tendrá que salvar muchas vidas, no está mal tener apoyo, pero jamás olvides que antes que darte por vencido ¡Habrá quienes te esperen para ser el salvador!_

_Este regalo fue idea mía, planificado por Cloud y supervisado por él. En teoría debería gustarte y esperemos que sí. Me tardé el triple en volver solo porque fui a buscarla. Es muy especial._

_Espero que te guste_ _♥_ _sonríe más, los héroes que no sonríen dan miedo. Por eso Cloud no parece un héroe. Ayúdame a que sonría, por favor._

_Atte. Zack + Cloud_

_P.D: Solo disfruta el regalo y olvídate de la palabrería de arriba._

Ríe por la nariz y Aerith poco después tras leer la nota completa. Como lo último tiene resaltador amarillo para enfatizar lo irrelevante de la cursilería de Zack. Sephiroth pone la caja en el suelo y rasga el papel oscuro y platinado con el que está envuelta la caja.

Aun no puede entender porque es tan larga. Es casi de su estatura.

La abre finalmente y ladea la cabeza con ojos brillantes. Es una espada. Larga, fina y que aun dentro de su vaina parece refinada. La saca y desenvaina con lentitud. Es un total opuesto a la espada de Zack, llamada _Buster_ _Sword_. La mueve un poco, haciendo balance con esta en su dedo y luego pasándosela de una mano a la otra.

Tiene una pequeña hendidura al inicio de la hojilla para poner materia. Una al menos. Podría estar mejor en ese aspecto. Aunque con lo sofisticada que luce, resultaría poco estético.

—Se llama Masamune—informa Cloud entrando al pequeño cuarto privado del restaurante—. Asumí que te gustaría algo menos pesado, considerando que la fuerza ya la tienes y a veces es mejor un solo golpe a ochenta. —reclama hacia Zack, el cual levanta las manos y se encoge de hombros.

—Es mi estilo de combate, perdóname.

—Es un estilo muy raro ¿De dónde salió? —pregunta interesado, dejando la vaina a un lado y moviéndola un poco. Zack teme que corte algo. Cloud mantiene calma con el tema.

—Es de Wutai. Es más ligera, tiene más filo—Da un par de toques a la hoja por un costado—. El metal me lo dieron aquí. Es de un fósil viejísimo. Con suerte, no se rompe rápido.

—Me encanta. —admite Sephiroth con una sonrisa enorme y Zack levanta los brazos con los puños cerrados. Complacido y ganador de haberlo logrado al menos **_una_** vez.

Sea porque está en la adolescencia y se vienen tiempos aún más oscuros o porque Cloud le contagio su mal humor, es imposible tratar con Sephiroth de forma normal. Es muy seco, muy cortante, demasiado pedante incluso con la edad que tiene. Resulta sofocante e incómodo. Con todos menos con Cloud. Lo cual puede concluir que es un niño impertinente cuando Cloud no lo mira.

O que los polos iguales acaban soportándose mejor de lo que cualquiera cree.

— ¿A mí que me van a regalar en mi cumpleaños? —pregunta Aerith. Considerando que es la única excusa que se le ocurre para preguntar por un obsequio. Cloud avanza hacia el bolso que carga Zack de aquí para allá y saca un regalo pequeño de este—. ¡AH!

—Sabía que esto pasaría. Te lo dije. —quejumbra hacia Zack que ríe apoyando los brazos tras su cabeza.

—Eso se llama conocer bien a tus retoños, cariño. —Cloud saca un poco el labio, con Zack besándolo en la sien.

Sephiroth los queda viendo.

Recuerdo lo que pasó la otra noche.

El contacto, lo juntos que estaban, el movimiento, las expresiones…

— ¡Mira! —Se distrae por el llamado de Aerith. La niña muestra los cuatro distintos colores y estampados de pañoletas para amarrarse el cabello—. ¿Cuál queda mejor ahora?

—El rosado con las cerezas.

Sostiene los demás y Aerith se quita el que lleva puesto. Simplemente rosa. Ladea ligeramente la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo, pensativo en mil otras vertientes y consideraciones de lo que vio que hacían. Tantas cosas que vienen a su mente por ello. Suelta un suspiro, volviendo la vista a Cloud que habla con Zack sobre cualquier otra cosa que ni siquiera tiene que ver con ellos.

Cosa rara y que, de considerarlo ahora, lo molesta. No es el centro de atención de Cloud ni siquiera. _Que fastidio_. Aerith da una vuelta coqueta, mostrando su cabello y como queda con el vestido. Zack la carga y le da besos en la mejilla, felicitándola por ser tan linda. Sephiroth blanquea los ojos hasta que el mismo es cargado por Cloud.

—Un pequeño envidioso. —Bromea Cloud con su expresión usual. Sephiroth remarca el puchero antes de abrazarlo hasta con las piernas para que no lo suelte ni por accidente o cansancio.

Zack cree haber visto a Sephiroth observándolo. Con esos ojos verde toxico clavados en él de forma rencorosa y llena de recelo. Sin embargo, lo que no entiende es ¿Por qué? Apenas un parpadeo después y ya no es así, pero de que pasó. Pasó.

Ya tiene suficiente con Hojou odiándolo como para aumentar a Sephiroth. Que, sin exagerar, le da más miedo que le guarde sincero odio.

* * *

— ¿Raro?

—El niño, Sephiroth, es muy extraño.

Rufus levanta una ceja. Vincent, como se ha aclarado antes, es alguien reservado, seco, taciturno y poco dado a hablar pestes o disgustos con respecto a quien sea. Sin importar la situación. Que en este preciso momento hable de cómo Sephiroth le parece _extraño_ es extraño en sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Usa trucos para engañarnos y no es tan perfecto? —bromea sirviéndose un vaso de whisky, Vincent niega con la cabeza y as manos tras la espalda.

—Es perfecto.

— ¿Y?

—Es perfecto… frente a Cloud—resalta, para interés de Rufus—. Cuando él no está, hace tanto que bien puede considerarse un monstruo—opina en voz baja—. En la sala de entrenamiento, la misión imputada era eliminar una base enemiga. Erradico a todos, pero con el último…

Recordar a esa figura pequeña y juvenil haciendo tal masacre lo dejó entre conmocionado y desagradado. Realmente hace que los pensamientos se desordenen. Es disonante con respecto a lo que debería hacer un niño en realidad.

La forma en que manejaba la espada nueva que le dieron, como una nueva y mortífera extremidad. Similar a una danza delicada y **_perfecta_** que solo él es capaz de ejecutar. Posiblemente, lo que más lo asusta de Sephiroth es ese nivel de perfección en sus movimientos, sus ataques, magia, expresión, todo.

Todo es… PERFECTO.

Hasta el momento en que te das cuenta de sus ojos.

Claro, eso también es perfecto. El tamaño, la forma en que se cierran, las pestañas, el color sin ningún matiz añadido. No obstante, lo que esos ojos muestran no es más que el inicio de un desastre. Ni siquiera cuenta con la capacidad exacta de definirlo. La forma en que esos infantiles ojos se llenan de odio al mismo tiempo que de una enorme satisfacción por lo que hace. Por destruir y asesinar lo que muestre la sala de entrenamiento o mande el departamento científico.

Sean solo experimentos fallidos o un holograma, ambos están hechos para ver qué tan capaz es. Con el segundo dando un efecto de enorme realidad hasta el punto que, de fallar en tu misión y te asesinen, sientas dolor ligeramente parecido al de morir por alguna herida.

Sephiroth disfruta de la realidad aumentada en sus asesinatos masivos.

En llenarse de sangre la cara y ver cómo está gotea de su espada.

La definición que daría a él es la de "Ángel perfecto". Hermoso, encantador, lo que esperas de un enorme y sacrosanto Salvador de este mundo. Al que nadie le diría que no solo por tratarse de semejante magnificencia. No obstante, en su interior no es más que un monstruo enorme equiparable al planeta. Lleno de odio, rencor, rabia asesina e insana satisfacción una vez ve cumplido su "capricho".

Y ahí es donde Cloud hace acto de presencia.

—Empiezo a creer que hay dos identidades aquí o dos distintos estímulos que causan sus comportamientos. Con Cloud, es lo que debería: Niño entrenado, consciente de la realidad, su lugar y reglas; cuando no está, se vuelve un auténtico desastre. Capaz de querer destruirlo todo solo por estar aburrido. —Rufus acaba su caso y da un par de toques con el dedo índice.

—Con más razón necesita supervisión. Asegurarnos que tan viable es tenerlo como SOLDIER… En Cloud ¿A pasado algo malo?

Y en la lista de rareza aparece el tercero: Rufus ShinRa sintiendo genuina preocupación por otro ser vivo. Es posible que para este momento el no considerar lo más obvio, sea un pecado.

—Me he mantenido con él y he descubierto al profesor Hojou rondando. Muy específicamente en sus áreas de trabajo. Siempre intentando hallar el momento en que no estoy—menciona y Rufus mueve la mano, haciéndolo continuar—. También he notado que reacciona a Jenova.

— ¿Él?

—Sí. Son reacciones sutiles y a veces ni siquiera tienen objetivo más allá de un susto como tronarse el cuello—Muestra desagrado. Ha pasado ya dos veces y suena _terrible_ —. Y poco más. Aparte de mencionar mucho a Sephiroth… Como un aparente conquistador del mundo.

—Conquistador del mundo. —ríe para sí mismo. Suena ridículo dicho de esa forma.

— ¿Quiere que investigue un poco más al respecto?

—Hazlo.

* * *

—Siento que me voy a aburrir mucho cuando te vayas a ser SOLDIER. Yo tendré que quedarme siempre aquí dentro con esos científicos fastidiosos.

Contrario a lo que suele dibujar Sephiroth: Estelas sin sentido, personas y monstruos; Aerith se dedica a pintar campos floreados, cielos azules llenos de nubes blancas como algodones y resulta hasta cómico ver la diferencia entre ambos. Como se remarca aquella distancia entre sus personalidades y anhelos.

Sephiroth quiere entender a las personas, las visiones que tiene al dormir, la satisfacción que le trae acabar con los monstruos del departamento científico.

Aerith quiere ver campos verdes, llenos de flores y vida; ver un cielo que no es el mismo nublado, gris y plomizo de todos los días sin excepción.

—Tendrás a Cloud. —dice Sephiroth entre dientes. Celoso del tema.

—Es verdad. Será divertido, porque no te consumirás su atención. —ríe Aerith, juguetona al respecto—. Aun así, será un poco solitario.

—Siempre voy a volver.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tu madre lo hizo, a través de ti. Ustedes jamás serán menos que un recuerdo—afirma la niña y Sephiroth frunce las cejas—. Mi raza entera se desvaneció por ella y aun así, será capaz de resurgir, los míos no. Que desgracia ¿No?

—Es lo que sucede a veces. Una raza se extingue para dar paso a otra. Es parte del círculo natural de la vida: Nacer, crecer, reproducirte, morir. Fin. Cuando no lo logras, adiós a todo lo que conoces. —Sephiroth se encoge de hombros sin mucho interés en el tema y Aerith se queda sentada frente al enorme dibujo que hizo hoy.

— ¿Por qué debe ser así? A veces… no quisiera y aun si lo es ¿Por qué no dejar nada? Aun si es una simple memoria…

Sephiroth levanta de su sitio y se inclina a ver lo que Aerith hizo: Una ilustración de un campo lleno de margaritas y en él está su madre, sonriendo amplia con un sombrero en la cabeza. Son trazos descuidados que apenas dejan entender que se trata de ella.

—Quisiera permanecer y ser más que la última que quedó.

Los ojos de Sephiroth se contraen, una sonrisa ancha y cruel brotando en sus labios. Le da palmadas en la cabeza antes de volver a su lugar, tarareando entre dientes y continuando con lo suyo. Cloud entra en la habitación que están ocupando.

—Que aire más triste. —burla cambiando la música de ambiente.

—Aerith extraña a su mamá. —acusa Sephiroth y ella le lanza una bola de papel.

—No tiene nada de malo. Es una persona importante ¿Por qué te molesta? —Aerith hace pucheros y niega con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. —Cloud suspira, a veces es complicado entenderlos. Demasiado. Más de lo que su paciencia da.

—Tal vez podamos viajar de nuevo. Aprovechando que Sephiroth se va—El peli plata voltea, notablemente ofendido por ello—. Ir a Costa del Sol o algún lugar al que quieras ir para sentirte mejor. Estar aquí encerrada te pone triste, asumo.

—Un poco ¿A ti también?

—Más de lo que crees. O más de lo que se nota—Agrega con una risa leve y tímida—. Tan solo recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites. Si te sientes mal, puedes decírmelo. Intentaré ayudarte.

Aerith asiente penosa antes de abrazarlo. Sephiroth entrecierra los ojos, receloso con innumerables pensamientos en mente. Uno tras de otro con distintos patrones, distintas voces, distintas intenciones. Su cabeza vuelta un enorme revoltijo que no logra distinguir del todo. Sin embargo, se ha dado la tarea de organizarlos y tener mayor idea de cómo su cabeza no es enteramente suya.

Y debe tomar el control de ella sí o sí. No va a dejarse ganar ni por demonios internos.

— A mayor sea tu clase, mejor beneficio y libertad obtienes. Tan pronto como te suban de clase podremos viajar todos. No creo que tardes mucho. —Cloud lo palmea en la cabeza y Sephiroth sonríe mínimamente.

No puede dejarse ganar, porque eso significaría entregar a Cloud a alguien más. Eso ni siquiera muriendo piensa permitirlo.

_«Si es la única manera de hacerte fuerte, que así sea»_

* * *

—A veces tengo envidia de la tranquilidad con la que andas —admite Kunsel sentado frente a Zack en el camión que los transporta a Kalm—. Mi novia no trabaja en ShinRa, pero mierda, le partí la cara a su jefe solo porque la hacía sentir incómoda.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar. —Admite Zack, confuso.

—Cloud, departamento científico, Hojou. Los rumores—Zack no resiste la sonrisita. Claro, Kunsel vive en base a rumores. Es divertido y peligroso al mismo tiempo. A veces hay tanta información falsa que acaban creándose una idea equivocada—. No me digas que no sabes.

—Claro que sé. Por eso no me voy a preocupar de más. Cloud no es tan… Lento—Mueve la mano—. Si quisiera abusarlo se daría cuenta. Alguien tan rarosexual como Hojou solo es peligroso para sí mismo. —burla cruzado de brazos.

—Sigue siendo él en el departamento científico. Quizá el guardaespaldas es porque el vicepresidente sabe más que tú del tema.

Zack abre los ojos y junta las cejas. Entre enojado y sorprendido por aquel comentario. Si bien se le hizo raro cuando Cloud lo mencionó, no se quejó. En el departamento científico pasan cosas raras, sí, no lo va a negar. Por otro lado, Hojou no intenta nada tan directo con alguien que puede reaccionar en cualquier momento.

Menos hablar y que ahora tiene tanta relevancia en la empresa. Que aparte de todo, lo tiene amenazado. Sería muy tonto de su parte en este momento. Tal vez _antes_ y puede decir con certeza que no sucedió. Chasquea la lengua con molestia, viendo hacia la ventana.

También está el factor Sephiroth.

Con la conexión que comparten es contraproducente hacer nada a Cloud. Sephiroth sería capaz de percibirlo al instante e ir cual cohete a ver qué sucede. _Eso solo suena peor_ , arruga la cara con asco ante la sola imagen mental de la remota posibilidad.

Por qué nada, por una vez, puede seguir un curso normal. Si no es tener a un niño de dos años pareciendo de once, una niña que escucha muertos y al planeta mismo y un novio que reacciona ante un material genético alienígena; es un científico loco que crea los monstruos más raros que la ciencia puede permitirse.

 _Quiero un maldito descanso de la vida_ , golpea su frente contra la pared metálica de la camioneta y Kunsel niega con la cabeza. Zack llega a pecar de confiado. Tal vez no esté pasando nada, pero al mismo tiempo, la malicia en un caso así es sobradamente necesaria.

Bajan de la camioneta y Zack ve el cielo un instante. Azul, enorme, más grande que el propio planeta y a veces se pregunta si no habrá alguna materia o truco raro para poder volar. Algo así como un ángel. Sería divertido, el máximo exponente de la libertad. Mira de donde vienen, como incluso es posible ver lo gris del cielo a la distancia en la que están.

—Me pregunto si en algún momento saldremos de ese foso…

Si bien Midgar es el enorme sueño de muchos, con lo que ha pasado ya está _harto_ de la ciudad. De no poder respirar bien siquiera. Extraña su quinto pino, Gongaga y no duda que Cloud extrañará al menos un poco Nibelheim. Dos extremos muy lejanos, pero iguales con sus condiciones naturales frescas y tranquilas.

Imagina que algún día tal vez puedan marcharse de Midgar a vivir por ahí. Incluso ser mercenarios. _Suena a una buena idea._ Sonríe para sí mismo, tomando la espada de su espalda por visualizar a un par de monstruos carroñeros a la distancia. Al verla la mueve un poco, sacando los labios.

Sephiroth tiene espada.

A Aerith le dieron un bastón metálico con aparente carga “espiritual” en él…

Tal vez también es un buen momento para hacer una de estas para Cloud. Sonríe amplio y acaba de avanzar para acabar con los monstruos de un salto y golpe simple. En el entretiempo, quien sabe, quizá a la directiva de ShinRa le gustaría saber del experimento secreto de Hojou que lleva documentando este tiempo para Rufus.

Será interesante ver que hacen. Es fácilmente interpretable como un ataque contra la empresa. A final de cuentas, es un experimento enorme que lleva a espaldas de ellos y que puede perjudicar lo que tienen dos años financiando. Es _segurísimo_ que mínimo, le quitarán más terreno a Hojou.

No se le da específicamente bien ser cizañero o maquinador, pero Kunsel ayudó a ponerlo de mal humor con el tema. Después de hablarlo con Rufus lo haría. Seguro que a él también le interesaría el asunto. Quizá tomar el mando ante la incapacidad de su padre de poner un parón al científico loco que tienen por jefe de departamento.


	13. Directo, ataque, peligro

—No tienes ni dos horas de haber vuelto y ya estás pensando en una tontería. —ríe sin gracia, acabando de revisar los archivos que trajeron para él. Zack deja caer los hombros y niega con la cabeza.

—Vamos, Cloud. No es una mala idea.

—Es una idea que de momento no quiero pensar. No digo que sea mala—Corrige puntual—. Empiezo a creer que te dio la crisis de los veinticinco.

—Y tú que aún crees tener dieciséis.

—Escucha—Cloud levanta del asiento y apoya las manos en el escritorio—. No estoy en contra de la idea, tampoco me parece mala, pero aún no es momento de pensar que haremos después. La felicidad es corta y no dura—Zack ríe por la nariz. Siempre tan fatalista—, así que, en este ambiente tranquilo, con dinero constante y cero problemas graves es lo que quiero disfrutar. Si se va a la mierda, nos vamos a la mierda. Es simple.

— Demasiado simple.

— ¿Que no es eso lo que quieres? 

Zack tiene la impresión de que, con el tiempo, Cloud habla más y más bajo. Una voz linda y arrastrada. Sacude la cabeza de nuevo. Cloud no tiene remedio. A más tranquilidad y dinero le des, mas quieto se quedará. A pesar de todo no es alguien precisamente aventurero. Gusta ayudar, si, también gusta de explotar, sí; al mismo tiempo resulta desinteresado en todo.

Entre ellos moverse de un lugar a otro si eso implica dejar su fuente de mantenimiento a un lado. Puede decirse que es un hombre de poco riesgo. Viajó desde Nibelheim hasta aquí porque si o si conseguiría trabajo. De eso no se puede dudar.

Volver a Nibelheim permanentemente es más riesgo de lo que Cloud _Avaro_ Strife es capaz de soportar.

—Iré a hablar con Rufus antes de que salgamos. Espérame en la entrada.

—Para mañana salimos solos. Finalmente conseguí hacer las últimas mejoras a la moto así que podemos tener tiempo sin necesidad de transporte público o prestado.

— ¡YES! ¡AH! ¿Ves que eres genial? —Cloud se pone tímido. Ser elogiado jamás entrará entre sus capacidades de soporte.

**. . .**

—Simples rumores te preocupan. Me parece increíble para ser sincero. Si no tienes-

—Cloud no se ha quedado tiempo por la noche en el departamento científico desde que tiene a Vincent de guarda espaldas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hojou ha insistido tanto en que es un estorbo? Tal vez si pasa—Apoya las manos en la mesa y Rufus balancea la pierna derecha—. El rumor puede que sea cierto y bueno… Podrá entender lo demás.

— ¿Por qué debería salvar a tu novio entonces? No es nada mío.

 _¿Y esa nota rencorosa...?_ Piensa con cierta burla. Basta que se vaya un rato para que el vicepresidente se continúe con sus aparentes dobles intenciones o se está equivocando como jamás en la vida.

—Pooorrrrque—Chasquea los labios—. Sé que quieres tomar el lugar de tu padre. Porque es obvio. Creo que solo él no lo sabe—Rufus ríe—. Y si la directiva se espanta lo suficiente, lo puedes tirar a un lado. Hojou es la perfecta arma arrojadiza para llegar a ese punto

—Quien lo diría. Hay actividad cerebral ahí dentro. —silba divertido.

—Más de la que cree—afirma Zack con deje simpático—. Cloud es bueno a nivel de mecánica y programación. Por eso lo tenían ahí en primer lugar. Sí saca un poco de la base de datos sin que nadie pueda decir nada y dártela…

—No van a decir nada. Saben que él puede tirarlos si quiere—Burla Rufus—. Programaré una reunión con Hojou y que no fastidie mientras él me busca esa información.

—Biiiiieeeen~ Yo iré a-

Ambos se sobresaltan ligeramente. Una alarma escandalosa empieza a sonar en la oficina. Zack es el primero en salir y bloquea de milagro un ataque repentino desde la derecha. Tira a un lado a su atacante y un disparo lo mantiene en el suelo. Rufus sale de su oficina con su Dark Nation andando a un lado. Zack rebusca en la ropa de la persona.

— ¿Qué hay? —cuestiona Rufus con pistola en mano.

—Dice... AVALANCHE.

—Ay malditos ecologistas de mierda. —Gruñe con gesto tenso.

* * *

—Yo quiero que probemos la moto.

—No podemos ir los cuatro en la moto. —Cloud amarra el cabello de Aerith con un pañuelo azul con pisadas de animales.

—Entonces vamos solo dos o tres.

—No.

Aerith levanta y se va a ver en el espejo. Usando una falda larga y azul, zapatos negros, medias blancas y la parte superior blanca. Juega un poco con los rizos de su fleco y Cloud sigue negando a cada reclamo de Sephiroth. Siendo notable su intención de no ir con Zack.

Cómico que lo haga, considerando que mañana no piensa llevar a ninguno de estos dos a su salida. Revisa su vestimenta. Un suéter amplio que le resbala del hombro, mangas con agujeros para los pulgares, pantalón blanco y botines negros. Palpa su cuello, saca el collar que lleva y lo mira.

Es un detalle que le trajo Zack hace mucho tiempo. Cuando apenas empezaron a salir. Bastante lindo y casi parecido a una materia por su forma y aspecto.

— ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente pedir un tatuaje o una perforación? Empiezo a pensar que tienes celos de que Zack sea mi novio. —repone poniéndose un arete en la nueva perforación que hizo hace poco. Tiene tres en una oreja y cuatro en la otra.

— ¿Puedo?

—Evidentemente no, tan solo preferiría que ese fuese tu capricho. No que vuelva a estar soltero. 

Toma la pequeña sobaquera con un magneto en la parte de la espalda y se lo pone. Arrimada al lado de la puerta se encuentra Buster Sword, Zack la dejó aquí para ir a hablar con Rufus y luego poder salir. Es gracioso pues siempre la lleva consigo. Cloud la toma y se la pone en la espalda.

— ¿Por qué la llevas? —pregunta Aerith.

—Porque sino Zack nos hará volver a buscarla. Parece no vivir sin una espada enorme para demostrar algo.

El par de niños no entiende la mofa que hay en ese comentario y es mejor así. Es un arma pesada y muy incómoda de llevar en la mano. Prefiere tenerla en la espalda antes que irla arrastrando por el suelo. Ya es suficiente del personal de limpieza quejándose de él.

— ¿Ya se va? —cuestiona Vincent. Cloud asiente—. Lo acompañaré hasta que el SOLDIER Fair esté con usted.

—No hace falta ser tan cuidadoso. —opina, con Vincent andando a un lado. Sephiroth va a la par de Aerith, encontrando cierto desagrado en la forma en que Cloud lleva la espada.

Con tanta naturalidad, como si fuese suya y bien, con ella identifica a Zack. Puede concluir que cualquier mínima muestra de Zack en él, lo molesta con creces. Hasta el punto del absurdo.

—Debería tener cuidado con él—dice en voz baja, Cloud mantiene la discreción—. Está actuando extraño últimamente en torno a usted. Puede ser peligroso.

—Se comporta igual que siempre. —afirma apenas viéndolo con el rabillo del ojo.

—Sabe que no. Sabe que ha habido un cambio importante en su actitud por más que intente arreglarlo con “poca charla”. —Pone las manos tras su espalda a medida que anda y Cloud frunce el entrecejo. Disgustado.

—No lo ha vuelto a hacer y tampoco ha vuelto a decir nada al respecto.

—Eso solo puede ser motivo para ser consecuente en su observación con respecto a cómo se comporta con usted.

Cloud chasquea la lengua, notablemente fastidiado. Sabe a qué se refiere Vincent: Hace cosa de cinco días, Sephiroth lo toma de la cara y le dio un beso en la boca. No hubiera tenido un mal pensamiento de ello. Creyó que quizá era una confusión de su parte pensando que cualquiera, especialmente él como “familia” podía besarse en la boca.

Y no fue así, en lo absoluto ¿Cómo lo notó siendo más denso que la corteza terrestre?  
Sencillo, Sephiroth lo dijo muy claro: No estés más con Zack.

Sephiroth _sabe_ que se besa en la boca solo con Zack, ya es perfectamente capaz de entender la diferencia entre una relación y otra. La paternal y la romántica. Ni siquiera intentó hacerse el tonto y lo castigó por ello. Hasta el punto en que Sephiroth se puso a llorar diciendo que lo estaba rechazando y tratando mal.

Cosa que nunca ha sucedido en realidad.

El punto de todo esto es que ¿Es extraño? Obviamente Vincent estuvo presente en ese momento. Fue un testigo del evento y no ha dicho nada. También fue testigo del regaño, castigo y demás advertencias de Cloud hacia el niño.

Que eso **_no_** se hace sin permiso, eso **_no_ **se hace a alguien que está en una relación y más importante aún, eso **_no_** se hace con él. Quien por tanto tiempo se empeñó en llamar “madre”. Vincent percibía los celos en la situación. Como sencillamente dijo lo que le molestaba copiando el comportamiento de la persona que quiere sacar del cuadro.

Pensando que funcionaria por ¿Razones? Y acabando peor, pues una mínima razón para que Cloud pueda alejarse, será tomada. El rubio es así. Le cuesta las segundas oportunidades precisamente por ello. El único que la tenía es Sephiroth porque bien, es su hijo y no puede odiarlo por siempre.

Sin embargo, el momento sigue haciendo ruido a **_ambos_** , la diferencia es que Cloud ya lo ignora y Vincent se mantiene a la espera de la próxima oleada del asunto.

Y en espera de oleada, casi se caen debido a una explosión a pocos metros de los ascensores. Aerith de inmediato va hacia Cloud y Sephiroth ve a los lados, buscando un motivo para esto. No lo llega a ver exactamente. Vincent saca su pistola, un arma llamada _Chaos_ y dispara a las personas que rompieron los cristales para entrar. Ocasionando que los cadáveres tengan una caída de más de setenta pisos de altura.

—Esto no tiene buena pinta. —murmura Vinent.

Más explosiones y la repentina estampida de gente armada sumada a las invocaciones provocan que Cloud tome el arma de su espalda para bloquear las balas, con el par de niños tras él y Vincent cubriéndose con un muro.

—Dime que tienes alguna materia encima. —dice con ojos entrecerrados y haciendo un esfuerzo por no ceder ante tanto impacto, resintiéndolo en los brazos. Sephiroth saca de su bolsillo la primera materia que palpa, siendo una de fuego nivel cuatro.

— ¡Cloud…!

— ¡VAMOS! ¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS!

Los tres empiezan a correr, con Vincent cubriendo que no los persigan.

El plan de Cloud era encerrarse en la habitación. Está tan lejos y profunda en el piso que no van a llegar ahí sino hasta un buen rato después; tampoco tiene la fuerza para destruir el edificio entero; es la zona segura más cercana que tienen a su disposición, por no decir que puede atrincherarse ahí a cualquiera que llegue o en la espera de un grupo de ayuda.

Sujeta a Aerith para evitar que la hieran y Sephiroth esquiva sin problema los disparos hacia él, para sorpresa de los atacantes.

— ¡Ya lo encontramos! ¡Es él!

Cloud deja a Aerith escondida y sale al frente con Buster Sword en manos, lanzándose poco después a pelear con ella. No es precisamente diestro, le cuesta manejar su peso, pero lo que importa con esto no es ser elegante sino preciso a la hora de eliminar a los enemigos. Sephiroth toma a Aerith del brazo para que reanuden la marcha.

Aunque llegan a la habitación, un grupo los siguió y en última estancia, la única finalidad que tuvo es que Sephiroth tome la Masamune y los extermine en tiempo record.

— ¿A-ahora que hacemos? —pregunta Aerith. No es alguien cobarde, puede decirse que ni siquiera tiene mucho instinto de auto conservación. No obstante, la situación sucede tan de golpe y ella está desarmada por completo. Dependiendo de dos personas contra lo que parecen ser miles y miles.

A cualquiera se le baja la audacia en una situación como esta. Cloud la obliga a subirse a su espalda, abrazándolo del cuello y no soltarse.

—Saldremos del edificio.

* * *

—Alguien que me explique la maldita razón de por qué este grupo de marginales inútiles

—Están destruyendo este edificio. —Rufus no puede estar de peor humor y Zack que pelea con Una espada cualquiera que encontró no está mejor. Quiere su Buster Sword, pero está algunos pisos abajo.

Asumiendo que Cloud no al tomó y estaba en la planta baja para cuando inició este

Desastre.

—Bueno bueno, _Boss_ —Reno se encoge de hombros—. Parece que hubo un pequeño topo en frente de nuestras narices dando información y-

—Buscan a Sephiroth—Interrumpe T-Seng ante lo tardío del pelirrojo a dar la respuesta clara. Zack se lleva una mano al pecho ¿Por qué querrían a Sephiroth? —. Alguien les dio información clasificada del experimento y quieren exterminarlo.

—Buena suerte con eso. Es más fácil tirar el edificio abajo con un soplido que hacer tal asesinato. —repone Zack. Buscando con la mirada alguna ruta con la cual llegar rápido a un ascensor. No conoce este piso en específico. Está un poco perdido.

— ¿En dónde está?

—Ojalá tuviera idea. Se fueron corriendo apenas tuvieron vía libre. —informa Vincent. Miran el techo a unos metros, roto. Explicación como demonios llegó aquí tan rápido. Se ve apenas con la ropa llena de polvo.

—Ya acceso a las cámaras. —Exhala Elena.

Dando el piso por limpio se dedican a buscar a quién es el objetivo. Resulta cómico pues lo encuentran un par de minutos después. Acompañado de Cloud como no puede ser de otra manera…

Bajando las escaleras en una moto negra.

—Y hasta ahí quedó esperar para probar la moto.

* * *

— Aerith sube y no te vayas a soltar.

Sacar su moto de dónde estaba guardada fue realmente complicado con tanta gente molestando, pero llegado al punto en el que están ya no significa un problema. Menos con Sephiroth haciéndolo todo y librándolo de la molesta tarea. Sube a la moto después de acomodar a la niña y silba para que Sephiroth regrese de dónde está.

El peliplata se sube y apenas tiene tiempo de abrazar a Cloud, con este haciendo sonar la moto, levantándola ligeramente y lanzándose escaleras abajo en el lobby, Aerith apenas consigue de dónde sostenerse para no escurrirse entre la moto y el cuerpo del rubio.

Cloud derrapa para derribar a las personas que obstruyen el camino, acelera y la moto levanta en una sola rueda. Sephiroth aprieta los ojos, intimidado por la situación. Solo se ha subido en autos y helicópteros. Esta clase de exposición lo supera. Aerith grita por el cristal que se rompe y aún más por la caída que hacen para llegar al suelo.

Cloud gimotea por el impacto.

—Mierda, creo que jodí algo. —quejumbra Cloud.

— ¡Están viniendo!

El rubio vuelve a tomar la marcha, con el motor sonando y alejándose a máxima velocidad posible. Está confiado en ese aspecto, pues es el único desquiciado que pone tantos caballos de fuerza en una moto. No los van a alcanzar, aunque lo intenten. El problema no es estar huyendo por la autopista, con un reactor –Sector tres-, ardiendo a la lejanía por haber explotado.

Sino el hecho de que le disparan a Cloud por la espalda y este acaba temblando accidentalmente. Sin remedio o que pueda evitar otros disparos más, no tiene como cubrirse con exactitud y puesto que Sephiroth es quien lleva Buster Sword en la espalda, precisamente para evitar estos daños, no le queda más que continuar con la esperanza de que no logren darle nuevamente.

— ¡CLOUD!

El rubio sacude la cabeza, viendo borroso por el disparo que le rozó el puente de la nariz y ahora lo tiene al borde del desmayo junto a los otros tres en el costado y cuatro en la espalda. Sephiroth se crispa, tomando Buster Sword y tirándola de tal forma en la que se clava en el helicóptero.

Vehículo en el que va quien disparaba a Cloud para empezar.

Este no es capaz de entender que lo que está haciendo Sephiroth, saltando de la moto y volando sin problema con esa única ala en su espalda. Retoma la espada tan gruesa y con Masamune en la otra mano hace un corte cruzado _tan_ fuerte y violento que corta el concreto y asesina a las trece o quince personas que los perseguían de cerca.

Cloud detiene la moto, dándole tiempo de volver, jadeando y limpiándose la cara de la sangre que lo impide ver bien. Sephiroth respira agitado, con los ojos contraídos. Corre para ir con Cloud de nuevo y antes de poder decirle nada, Cloud lo pone tras suyo, recibiendo una bala en medio del pecho. Tose sangre, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Solo quería comer mi maldita pizza hoy. —quejumbra, sacando de su bolsillo una materia roja.

Cosa que se supone que le daría a Sephiroth cuando entrara a SOLDIER. Una especie de ¿Regalo? Por llamarlo de alguna forma. Un enorme sello surge en el aire, invocando un dragón de escamas negras que ruge al instante. Sephiroth mantiene los ojos abiertos de par en par, aferrado a la ropa de Cloud y viendo el desastre que causa la enorme invocación.

Que, sino está mal, es Bahamut.

Cosa que Cloud puede usar aun estando tan gravemente herido.

—Vámonos, nos buscaran cuando acabe este desastre. —balbucea, con sangre en las comisuras de los labios, vuelve a subir a la moto.

—Yo puedo-

—No te muevas de ahí. Si te matan…

Queda a mitad. Sin acabar la oración.

—No te muevas. Sephiroth, sube. —ordena, encendiendo el motor.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —cuestiona el peli plata preocupado. Está perdiendo mucha sangre.

—Solo sube de una puta vez. —tose, molesto y fastidiado.

* * *

— ¡Cloud!

Tifa se precipita a la entrada del bar, notando lo más que se encuentra el rubio con su ropa goteando sangre. Su rostro pálido, ojos apagados y el líquido carmesí en el mentón. Sephiroth –de forma que Tifa no se explica-, entra la moto al establecimiento y Aerith ve a todos lados. Buscando algo en específico que no parece encontrar hasta un rato después.

— ¿Qu-qué te pasó? Voy a- Hay un botiquín, espera un poco.

—No tienes materia cura ahí ¿Verdad? —balbucea, girando hacia Sephiroth que niega con la cabeza. Nunca la usa, le estorba. No creyó que sería útil para otros.

Buenas motivaciones para llevar recursos médicos encima.

Tifa se apresura con una caja enorme llena de elementos curativos. Entre ellos vendajes, pociones y demás. Cloud arruga la cara con desagrado por la poción. Es pequeña y de las normales, por lo que su más de una docena de balazos van a seguir doliendo, sangrando y teniendo la mala suerte de contar con las balas dentro de su sistema aún.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué…?

—No te hagas la estúpida—suelta malhumorado—. Si no estabas inmiscuida, mínimo lo sabes. Mejor dímelo, no te voy a acusar.

—D-de qué estás-

—AVALANCHE—Exhala con el entrecejo fruncido—. Sabías que atacarían ¿No es cierto? —Tifa le rehúye la mirada—. Barret estuvo hablando de ellos el otro día y la única forma en la que pudo enterarse, fue aquí. Tú sabias de esto.

— ¿Y qué importa? No hubiera podido detenerlo de todos modos. Solo pagan por las bebidas. —responde Tifa. Entre parca e intimidada. Cloud trabaja para ShinRa y eso _obviamente_ puede traerle problemas si la delata.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí. No haría daño a gente inocente. Sus extremismos no me gustan—explica tanteando que tan mal están las heridas de Cloud—. Ni siquiera Barret se sumó a ello. No quería ser esa clase de persona por Marlene. Además, le va bien como está…

—Quizá le vaya mejor—La vista le falla—. Si Rufus llega a-

— ¡CLOUD!

Sephiroth evita que caiga al suelo, inconsciente por el dolor. Lo recuesta para que sea más fácil de revisar. Tifa chasquea la lengua, disgustada por no encontrar agujeros de salida. Todas las balas siguen dentro de Cloud, por lo que necesita una cirugía urgente. Aun con el poco Mako que –ella cree-, que tiene, es imposible que se cure de esto.

Ni siquiera con la porción que realmente tiene, puede curarse. Como mucho, mantenerse vivo.

—Sephiroth. —Aerith lo llama y él la ignora a propósito—. Sephiroth. —Insiste desde detrás de la barra—. ¡Sephiroth!

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? No tengo-

Blanquea los ojos con hastío. Camina hacia Aerith y se da cuenta de lo que tiene en la mano. Es una materia muy extraña. A pesar de la tonalidad verdosa, es muy pálida. Casi como una materia blanca. Aerith le entrega un envase grande lleno de agua que resulta ¿Extraña? Igual que la materia. Tiene un brillo tenue y discreto que da un aire fantástico a ello.

—Tenemos que darle esto

— ¿Qué es? —pregunta sujetándolo. Aerith esconde la materia en el centro de su peinado. Tan discreto que nadie se daría cuenta de que está ahí.

—Si te dijera la verdad ahora, lo más seguro es que no funcione. —Pone las manos tras su espalda y Sephiroth resopla malhumorado.

Van hasta Cloud, quien respira lento y dificultoso pues una bala perforó a medias su pulmón derecho. Aerith y Tifa ayudan a sentarlo y Sephiroth consigue hacer que entre por su boca. Derramándose un poco en el proceso, pero consiguiendo que la beba por inercia. Al principio no parece haber hecho nada.

Tifa hace todo lo posible para curarlo. Con el paso de los minutos y las horas la respiración se normaliza y su palidez desaparece. Ligeramente más sano que al principio. Sephiroth se queda sentado a la derecha de Cloud. Sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar. Después de un rato Aerith toma lugar al lado izquierdo.

—Estará bien. —Asegura la última cetra. Sephiroth bufa malhumorado.

—No debería estar mal para empezar. Debí asesinarlos antes de que dispararan.

—Ya paso. No tiene sentido quejarse por el pasado irremediable—opina Aerith abrazando sus piernas—. Quería ponernos a salvo. Es su trabajo.

—No lo digas de esa forma.

—Es la realidad. Es lo que todos van a pensar. Qué nos salvó porque la paga depende de eso—Lo ve de reojo. Cuando se trata de negar el cariño de Cloud hacia él, Sephiroth se vuelve insoportablemente necio. No acepta nada, así sea una simple metáfora o ejemplo. Pierde el intelecto tan superdotado que tiene—. Tal vez sea así

—No lo es. Cloud me quiere. Somos familia, somos…

Aerith aguarda que termine, pero jamás llega esa conclusión. Una que Sephiroth aún no sabe cuál es. Aún no sabe cuál es el nombre que tiene lo que engloba toda su relación con Cloud. Quiere saberlo.

Para eso tiene que vivir.

Recuesta la cabeza en el hombro de Cloud y cierra los ojos para descansar. Si hay algún problema, despertaría. Hasta entonces, tal vez durmiendo consiga una repuesta que sea satisfactoria. De otra forma ¿Cuál es el punto?

* * *

— ¡AH! ¡SI ESTAS VIVO!

—D-dejaré de est-tarlo si me abrazA tan… fuerte-

— ¡Tú sangre está tirada por toda la autopista y pensé que te habías muerto desangrado o algo peor!

La preocupación de Zack es real, así como la poca probabilidad de supervivencia de Cloud si está abrazo continúa. Su pulmón derecho no está en la mejor condición en este momento.

—No hay ni un rasguño en los niños. Impresionante. —concede T-Seng. Fue ordenado a revisar a los dos infantes. Vincent por su lado deshace el abrazo destructor de Zack para poder llevar a Cloud afuera. Donde hay un helicóptero esperando para llevarlo lo más pronto posible de regreso al edificio ShinRa.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —reclama Sephiroth—. Pudieron habernos seguido hasta aquí y ¡Ustedes tardaron más de seis horas en encontrarnos! ¡Se supone que deben ser más rápidos en esto! —T-Seng mantiene su temple y aguanta las ganas de abofetear a Sephiroth por su comportamiento impertinente. Sin embargo, en parte tiene razón. La cosa aquí es que tienen una buena justificación:

—Sobre eso—Zack se aclara la garganta—. Nos quedamos sin jefazo por quince minutos. El presidente no estaba donde siempre y bueno, ahora ya no está aquí—Sephiroth queda con la boca abierta—. Vivirá en mi memoria y en la de muchos cuya cuenta bancaria dejará de ser la misma. Rufus ya está al mando así que andando a seguir arreglando el desastre ¡Chao Tifa! ¡Gracias por la ayuda!

Y sale llevando la moto consigo. Tifa exhala con una mano en el pecho. Qué desastre tan gigante. Seguro Barret no va a callarse con el tema en todo un mes. Cloud vuelve a la inconsciencia una vez es puesto en el helicóptero para volver al edificio ShinRa y su desastre colosal como nunca lo ha tenido.


	14. SOLDIER, jefe, meta

Sin el presidente ShinRa, obviamente sería Rufus quien se quedara con el puesto y a nadie causa sorpresa que todo cambiara. El ambiente se torna más intimidante entre la junta administrativa. Muchos se fueron pues Rufus los llamó _: Basura inútil e inservible que se mantenía aquí únicamente por lamer bien el piso que su padre pisaba._

Tan delicado como solo Rufus ShinRa consigue ser.

Aunado al desastre mayúsculo en el lugar, los despidos, algunas reducciones de sueldo que se salían de la tabla y mil arreglos más, la empresa parecía volver a un terreno estable y bueno donde inició con una nueva iniciativa que extrañamente no desagrado a nadie: Comprar y utilizar las minas de carbón hasta dejarlas vacías.

Cosa que tardaría unos buenísimos años por la cantidad de minas que hay. La afirmativa a esto vino gracias a la explosión del reactor de sector tres. Viendo peligrar la energía, que _tal vez_ más gente se pusiera de acuerdo en atacar la empresa y demás, se aceptó esta alternativa.

Mientras se hacen las reparaciones y mejoras pertinentes al edificio, Rufus ya ha conseguido emplear a todos en las Minas de Corel gracias al contacto que Cloud le dio. Fue un poco irritante el momento, pues le hombre gritaba mucho y no se quiso quitar la metralleta del brazo, pero tras una certeza de empleo hasta que las minas se quedan vacías y un lugar sobre la placa para su hija, Barret aceptó.

Llamando a Rufus _bastardo decente y por encima de su padre_ por pensar un poco, así sea una milésima, más en el planeta. Siendo un sí y no esta alternativa.

Teniendo a los ecologistas encima, capaces de molestar como mosquito a la hora de dormir y un reactor destruido, decide irse por la alternativa más saludable. Obviamente habría problemas después de un tiempo. No obstante, un problema a la vez. De momento, carbón para _todos_ fuera de Midgar y los suburbios bajo las placas.

Por no decir que con la masa tan enorme de SOLDIER’s que tiene puede enviar varios a trabajar allá. No se van a cansar y no tendrán que dar indemnizaciones por daños colaterales. Su siguiente blanco se volvió el departamento científico y es que obviamente a Hojou este cambio de administración no le gustó ni beneficio en lo absoluto.

Nadie ahí lo apoya. Nadie. Ni siquiera Heidegger que es indiferente a todo.

Por lo que no suficiente con tener que soportar más cámaras en su área de trabajo, también tiene que aguantar tener que darle cuentas a Cloud. Porque sí, Rufus lo hizo el jefe administrativo del departamento. Hojou podría ser quien inspeccione, organice y _todo_ lo que quiera en el término técnico y científico.

Cloud será quien lleve las cuentas o mejor dicho, quien se asegure de que las entregue. Está ahí para vigilarlo por decirlo de alguna forma. Que no se guarde información, que no use sujetos de prueba que Rufus no ha aprobado, etc.

Bajarlo del pedestal que estuvo todo este tiempo. Fue gratificante.

En otro extremo finalmente está Sephiroth. Debido a lo sucedido, se decidió meterlo a SOLDIER de una sola vez. Ya ha estado en varias misiones, principalmente localizando y destruyendo sedes de AVALANCHE. Le ha estado yendo muy bien con apenas un mes. Cosa que nadie en la vida ha conseguido. Ni siquiera los SOLDIER’s 1st Class que consiguieron su puesto con relativa facilidad.

Es sencillamente un prodigio. Lo mejor de lo mejor que nadie más en el planeta tiene.

— ¿Hojou? ¿Crees que fue él?

—Creo que quería probar que tan efectivo era Sephiroth en campo y ¿Qué mejor forma que probarlo poniendo una amenaza mortal? —Exhala Cloud, exasperado. El vaso de whisky en su mano a medio beber y Zack ya sin él—. Aun no lo dice, pero conseguí en su computador un mensaje “anónimo” confirmando el nombre.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaría en su computadora? ¿No se supone que es el mejor científico del planeta? —cuestiona Zack sin hallar la lógica al tema.

—Porque estaba confiado en que nadie tocaría su computadora—burla Rufus dando un trago a su vaso—. Nadie tenía permiso a final de cuentas. Tiraba como sujeto de pruebas a quien se atreviera a siquiera pisar su oficina sin él ahí. —Acaba el vaso y Cloud arruga la cara.

—Tal vez no sea tanto, pero tengo Mako en el sistema y aun así no me trago tres malditas botellas de whisky yo solo ¿Tienes esófago de plomo o cómo te tomas tanto? —cuestiona Cloud, indignado y hasta molesto de lo mismo.

Rufus bebe más que nadie en el planeta. Cualquiera perdería en una apuesta de tragos con él. El presidente da una risa, cruzando la pierna.

—Practica… No te voy a dar más. Tú amenazas con acabar toda mi despensa. A ti no te hace el más mínimo efecto. —Zack estira los labios. _Vale, gracias._

— ¡No es mi culpa que el Mako lo elimine de mí sistema!

—Malditos. —bufa Cloud dando un sorbo al suyo y arrugando la cara. Rufus lo deja demasiado concentrado, es casi desagradable. Ni siquiera entiende como le gusta tanto.

Prefiere la cerveza.

Y el vino.

Y el vodka.

—Sea como sea—Deja el vaso en la mesa de centro—. Hojou de aun respiro y lo mando a la mierda. Lo único que hace es tirar monstruos cada uno más inutiles que el otro. A menos que haga algo bueno con “Chaos”, pondré a Hollander.

—Él es igual de inútil. —corean Cloud y Zack en perfecta sincronía.

—Hojou lo va a llevar, pero va a depender de él y voy a verlo molesto por ser el segundo. —Cloud blanquea los ojos. Rufus simplemente _adora_ molestar a todos los que están bajo su mando.

Es decir, el planeta entero. Pues hasta eso pisa.

_Nadie más diva._

—Mañana voy a llevar a Jenova a Nibelheim. Aquí lo único que causa es que Sephiroth tenga dolores de cabeza y por lo tanto, yo también. —quejumbra dando el último trago al vaso y dejándolo en la mesa.

—Envíala con Vincent y los demás Turks. Mucha molestia.

—Es una excusa para largarme de aquí Rufus.

—Que descaro. —carcajea Zack sin poderlo evitar.

—Aerith quiere ver fuentes naturales de materia. Allá hay una. La llevo, me quedo con mi madre unos días y regreso. —Explica su plan tan sencillo y como si nada. Dejando casi implícito que lo hará quiera o no el presidente.

Algo que todos han notado: Esa aparente inmunidad y capacidad de Cloud a levantar el dedo medio a todo el mundo sin consecuencia ¿Por qué? _Habla de Cloud y Rufus te manda a la mierda_. A estas alturas del partido, el único que no se ha dado cuenta de nada es Cloud. Todos lo saben, menos él.

Lo típico.

Cloud Strife siendo Cloud Strife.

—Yo, mientras tanto, quitándote el trabajo de niñera de Sephiroth.

—Él cuida de ti, no te hagas. La niñera es él.

— ¡Claro que no! Solo soy sincero al decirte que este niño me empieza a dar miedo. A veces no parece poder controlar su propio cuerpo y acaba haciendo un destrozo que matará a más de uno. —silba Zack.

En realidad, está preocupado por el tema, pero no hay mucho que puedan hacer. Es Sephiroth lidiando con experimentar vivir en el ejército por primera vez en sus dos largos y tétricos años de vida dónde está en la peor etapa para vivir: La pubertad.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—A más de un monstruo al menos.

—Mientras no me haga pagar cheques a familia por ser afectados: Que haga lo que quiera. Normalice sus hormonas, se consiga una novia. No sé. Lo que sea. —Concluye Rufus al tema. Realmente no le interesa.

—Usted manda. —Levanta las manos, haciéndose el desentendido con el asunto y sin ganas particulares de discutirlo con Rufus presente. Es una conversación que es mejor a solas con Cloud. El rubio bufa, tomando asiento en el mueble junto al par para poder servirse otro vaso, esta vez echándole más hielo.

—Yo tengo que ir a Junon a otra insoportable reunión in nada importante.

—Mañana es un día de mierda. —Concluye Cloud.

—Básicamente. —Coinciden los dos.

El ambiente se torna raro, Cloud apenas es capaz de percibirlo. Se sentó relativamente más cerca de Zack, está acostumbrado a hacer eso. Es lo _usual_. Levanta la cabeza y los mira alternativamente, notando que aquí está pasando una conversación muda y él ni enterado.

—Si no lo dicen no entiendo. Soy denso, no estúpido. —informa con su encanto tan particular. Zack se aclara la garganta, estirando una pierna y viendo a otro lado. Rufus niega con la cabeza, rodando los ojos.

—Mañana es un día de mierda—repite, coincidiendo con lo que dijo el rubio—. Por otro lado, aun es de noche, es temprano. Cosas pasan, tensiones bajan de ciertas formas que a tu novio le da pena decir frente a mí, a pesar de que no le molesta.

Cloud gira la cabeza hacia Zack, con mala cara.

— ¿En serio? ¿De eso hablaban antes de que llegara?

— ¡E-empezó él!

— ¿Y eso qué?

— ¡DEJAME PAZ QUE SON MIS PENSAMIENTOS RAROS!

Unos donde ha mencionado miles de veces lo parecidos que resultan Cloud y Rufus. Alguna vez había bromeado con que tal vez son hermanos perdidos y bien, a pesar de la molestia, quizá por el cansancio en sí mismo, la idea de verlos juntos le genera un morbo tremendo.

Es raro.

Muy raro.

Casi lo mismo de Cloud de no importarle tener niños en la habitación a la hora de esa actividad para adultos. Exhala, blanqueando los ojos.

—Quedo desnudo y le rompo el diente alguno y si les digo que se queden quietos, lo hacen. —Advierte dejando el vaso en la mesa de centro.

—Como mandes.

La forma en que lo dicen refleja mucho de ellos. Rufus, totalmente coqueto y divertido, Zack, emocionado a desbordar por no acabar mal con el tema. Una vez no mata a nadie y Cloud sigue siendo su novio. Estando de acuerdo todos, no hay conflicto.

* * *

—Mañana iré de viaje con Cloud.

Sephiroth da un gruñido, jugando con una materia en su mano.

—Voy a conocer a su mamá, su pueblo y estaremos jugando por ahí nosotros dos. —Acaba Aerith con una risa bromista.

—Yo tengo que ir a una misión de mierda mientras tú estás solo relajándote. —queja sentándose en la cama. Aerith peina su cabello húmedo. Siendo próxima la hora de dormir.

—Eres un SOLDIER. A eso te debes dedicar ahora.

Sephiroth chasquea la lengua y al acercarse a la puerta, esta se mantiene cerrada. Resopla y vuelve a echarse en la cama. Molesto de que a más pasa tiempo en SOLDIER, parece que Cloud de vuelve más lejano a él. Pura paranoia ocasionada de no estar las veinticuatro horas juntos sino con suerte tres en un día cualquiera cuando vuelve y es hora de ir a dormir. Aún no lleva ni cuatro meses enteros y ya para él es demasiado e innecesaria distancia que desea erradicar.

Sobre todo ahora, que debería ser tiempo gastado con su persona. No con Zack ¿Por qué siempre debe ir con Zack? A más lo medita, más piensa en lo que sucedió aquella noche, lo que vio apenas por encima de la sábana, lo que hacían en el baño. Qué lo repitan una y otra vez. Rompe el comunicador y lo tira a un lado. Lo enoja. Lo disgusta. Es increíble la sensación mezclada y desagradable que genera pensar que eso sigue pasando. Con Zack. Qué se repite una y otra vez con ese SOLDIER que se cree la gran cosa.

¡No lo es! ¡Nunca lo ha sido! _El importante siempre he sido yo ¿Por qué él se roba la atención?_ La cabeza empieza a dolerle de tanto darle vueltas, que le genera rabia, desagrado, envidia. Eso no debería pasar con Zack porque-

_«Debería pasar contigo»_

Aerith lo ve desde su lugar, notando esa energía tan densa y oscura manando de él. La expresión sombría que acompaña siendo totalmente concordante con ello. Acaba de desenredar su cabello, levanta de un salto y se dirige al baño para secarlo. Sephiroth siempre ha sido extraño, la diferencia con el antes y el ahora, es que en este momento da una sensación distinta. Más real. Más amenazante y que da a creer que algo va a ir mal. No obstante ¿Quién es ella para detenerlo?

* * *

—Hey, hey, baja los humos —Sephiroth se suelta bruscamente del agarre de Zack—. Ser nuevo y ser una fuerza imparable no quita que debes obedecer órdenes. Lo que hiciste pudo habernos costado la vida a todos. Incluso la tuya. —Reprende. Sephiroth se mantiene cruzado de brazos, viendo a otro lado con gesto fastidiado.

—No soy un SOLDIER 3rd Class y tampoco soy un estúpido para no saber qué es lo que hago-

—Parece que sí. Considerando que lo más básico que es seguir órdenes se te escapa—Muerde su labio inferior—. El único motivo por el que estás en 3rd Class es porque aún no sabes manejar la vida militar y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que te quedes donde estar hasta que aprendas como vivir de esta forma.

—Cloud me dijo-

—Cloud debe ser consecuente. Si yo no doy la aprobación a tu promoción, te quedas dónde estás por necio, testarudo y niño malcriado —informa malhumorado. La escena llega a ser extraña pues aunque Zack ha calmado bastante de su comportamiento estos últimos tiempos, precisamente por ser tutor de Sephiroth, rara vez se lo ve así de serio. Por no decir que está molesto—. Mucho has insistido en que no eres un niño, pero aquí estas. Lanzándote tú solo a matar a un Midgar Zolom cuando te dije específicamente que no nos acercaríamos a él, a su guarida ni a sus crías.

— ¡Era mejor prevenir antes de que nos notarán!

—Sephiroth-

—Que no puedas matar uno tu solo no quiere decir que yo no pueda. —reclama.

— ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Lo que no puedo es dejarte ir a matar diecisiete adultos de una serpiente gigante y venenosa que podría haberte matado por descuidado! —Sephiroth vuelve a su postura encogida y molesta—. Te crees muy listo. Muy adulto y aun así sigues siendo un crío impertinente.

— Tú no eres mi papá. No puedes darme órdenes.

—Cloud te dijo que me obedecieras.

—Pero-

—Estas bajo mi cargo hasta el día en que muera, tu mueras o subas a 1st Class. Cloud no te va a defender con esto ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te estás comportando como un niño impertinente e insoportable.

— Eso no es cierto y Cloud me quiere más a mí que a ti. Si yo se lo pido no te va a escuchar.

— ¿En serio?

La sola pregunta sirve para acabar de molestar a Sephiroth, quien gruñe y le da la espalda a Zack. Alejándose porque no quiere seguir escuchándolo. Seguir teniéndolo al frente con ese aire de superioridad. Sephiroth no entiende que Zack si es superior en rango, en experiencia y así mismo, tenía la razón en toda esta conversación.

Pecó de descuidado en lo que hizo y todos pudieron acabar muy heridos por su imprudencia. Ni siquiera Cloud en su comportamiento usual hacia Sephiroth lo iba a excusar esta vez. Cosa que solo pone aún más furioso al niño de dos años y aspecto de doce.

¡Pues no debería ser así! ¡Cloud debe estar de su lado sin importar nada más!

Es irritante.

Odia tanto a Zack.

—Cloud no es suyo ¿Por qué…?

Da un quejido rabioso. Lleno de ira y considerando a Zack el mayor obstáculo que puede tener su vida.

* * *

Chasquea la lengua con desagrado. Había olvidado que de llevaron a su madre hace un buen tiempo. Está en Nibelheim ahora. Lugar donde Sephiroth nació.

Propio de su sigilo se introduce en el departamento científico. Queriendo hallar a Cloud para convencerlo de ir a algún lado en moto. Zack aún no habla con él por problemas haciendo informes y otras misiones dentro de Midgar. Cloud ha estado cansado estos días por lo que también se ha hecho imposible pasar mucho rato con él. Lo que más hace es dormir. No lo encuentra en su oficina ni ningún espacio que sea común. El lugar parece extrañamente vacío. Cosa que se supone que nunca pasa. Es el departamento que nunca duerme.

Logra percibir un sonido anómalo con el que se guía. Sintiendo un resquemor en el cuerpo y la cabeza que no hace sentido. La sensación de estar ligeramente embotado y con ganas de dormir. Lo mismo que ha visto en Cloud estos dos o tres días. Ladea la cabeza con extrañeza, es la oficina de Hojou de dónde viene ese sonido. Con mucho cuidado abre la puerta y se introduce a gatas en esa oficina gigante y caótica. Hallando un hueco donde esconderse de forma en que no lo descubra.

Un sonido extraño, un jadeo, lo hace girar la cabeza y sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par. Hojou no para de dar quejidos lánguidos, apurados y desagradables, con el apenas notable golpeteo de pieles. Cloud con medio cuerpo en la mesa, tirando perezosamente de sus muñecas esposas a los tubos del escritorio.

Su expresión denota desagrado y aturdimiento. Una cara lastimera que exhibe ojos igual de verdes a los de Sephiroth.

—No… No… Ummgg…

—Te daré una nueva cría. Una nueva cría—Hojou balbucea desinhibido, perdido en la excitación de su movimiento constante e invasivo hacia el rubio. Penetrándolo con apuro y viniéndose con apenas par de minutos de diferencia. Ignorando los temblores del orgasmo—. Como querías… He, una cría más-

La parte inferior del cuerpo de Cloud se debilita con los minutos. Causando que resbale. Hojou lo hace levantar de nuevo y lo penetra para continuar con lo mismo. Llegando a babear sobre Cloud por el goce que le genera estar con su segundo experimento más grande. Con estar tocando y siendo el semental que tanto ha estado pidiendo tener.

—No… No…

Y Sephiroth se quedó ahí. Viendo.

* * *

—Me siento fatal. No me pidas pensar en nada.

— ¿Qué tienes?

—Me duele el estómago y la cabeza. Es todo. —balbucea y Zack lo analiza de reojo.

Vincent le había comentado del asunto. Como Cloud a estado cansado las últimas noches sin motivo aparente. Ha estado con él en todo momento excepto cuando va a su habitación por lo que, si no pasa allá, es imposible saber cuándo lo hace. Cloud por su lado no ha mencionado que se ha tenido que devolver a su oficina a arreglar otras cosas y seguir cual maníaco modificando planos para su moto. Sin decirle a Vincent porque lo molesta sentirse vigilado por otra persona corpórea. Las cámaras le dan igual. No va a hacer nada malo.

Al entrar a la habitación y tener la expectativa de ofrecer que vayan a comer a solas con Zack y el quedarse a dormir, la escena de Sephiroth besando a Aerith y encima de ella le saca un grito a Zack. El rubio por su lado se lleva una mano a la cara.

—Te dije que debíamos hablarlo.

— ¡SEPHIROTH NO! ¡NOOOO! ALEJATE DE ELLA.

Un drama de Zack más tarde:

—Dado que tú estás en la pubertad y tú debes saberlo para evitar riesgos. Viene la conversación que no quería que llegara—Exhala Cloud—. Esta es la forma en que se hacen los bebés y las parejas… Incluso las que son asexuales, se demuestran cariño.

Zack había querido retrasarlo más por pensar que no hacía falta. Cloud había insistido en que sí que hacía falta. Sobre todo en Aerith siendo niña y tan fácil de engañar.

—Lo básico: Tu naciste varón y por ello tienes pene. Aerith que nació niña, tiene algo llamado vagina y cuando crezca, su pecho va a crecer también. Sangrarás y tendrás dolores cuando te desarrolles, pero será una señal de que puedes tener hijos. El tema con esto—Junta las manos y el par de niños lucen igual de incómodos—. Para tener un niño o hacerlo mujer y hombre, el pene entra en la vagina. Se frota y ocurre un orgasmo. No entraré en detalles de eso porque creo que sería exagerado.

— ¿Por qué nos cuentas esto…? —pregunta Aerith entre incómoda h confundida.

—Porque deben saber que no es un juego—Interviene Zack—. Es algo que puede ser muy muy bueno, así como muy muy malo. Debes ser consciente de que no es un juego y si alguien te intenta tocar abajo o en el pecho es porque te quiere hacer daño.

Sephiroth frunce ligeramente el entrecejo.

—Es una actividad que solo hacen los adultos porque puede ser peligroso. Da lugar a embarazos no deseados o algún daño grave. —Completa la idea y Cloud se rasca la cabeza.

—También puede suceder entre hombres, mujeres, ambos o ninguno. No voy a explayarme en eso que apenas entiendo—Advierte y Sephiroth vuelve la vista a él—. Lo más importante de esto aparte de saber cómo se hace, es tener el consentimiento de la persona. Si esa persona dice que no, acaba. Así de sencillo.

_«No… no…»_

—Hay personas que llegan a suicidarse por haber sido tocadas sin permiso. Eso no se puede hacer.

_«No… no…»_

—Eso se llama abuso y si fuerzas a una persona, es una violación.

_«No quiero…»_

—Para hacerse debes dejar los términos claros. Qué te gusta, que no, cuando parar; que sea una persona de confianza preferiblemente… Tu pareja—Señala a Zack—. Es un acto íntimo. Es divertido, una forma de hacer ejercicio, pero también debe tratarse con cuidado.

_«M-me duele… ummmgh...»_

— ¿Entendieron?

—Tú y Zack van a tener hijos porque hacen mucho eso-

—Nonono, los hijos los tienen las mujeres nada más—Corrige Zack—. Si un día tienes novio o novia, es posible que simplemente quieras porque se siente bien. Es divertido. Es un tiempo que pasas de calidad. —afirma con una sonrisa, abrazando a Cloud por la espalda.

_«Están dormidos, no importa»_

—Ustedes son como los hijos que no tendremos ni biológica ni adoptivamente... ¿Esa palabra existe?

—No. El punto es que no jueguen con eso. No es un juego…

_«M-mas rapido»_

—Es algo privado, íntimo.

_«Zack»_

—Que es mejor hacer con tu pareja o alguien en quien confías. Qué es importante.

_«Zack»_

—Se debe tener mucho respeto, considerar lo que piensa la otra persona y en general… Que sea divertido donde nadie se lastime o pase un mal rato.

_«Te amo.»_

_«Zack… ayu… Hmph...»_

No dice nada. Los mira cambiar de tema con Aerith. El observa a Cloud. No hace otra cosa. Con sus palabras rebotando en su cabeza sin cesar.


	15. Partida, llanto, psicosis

—Por el bien de nuestra salud mental y que no nos echen de aquí, vamos a fingir que cumples trece años y no tres. Aún puedes pedir el juguete si quieres, peero sopla el montón de velitas antes de que el pastel se queme.

Los ojos de Sephiroth lucen rojos por el reflejo de las velas en ellos. Cloud encuentra ¿Extraño? Esto. No porque sea algo que no suceda, sino por una especie de mala impresión. Un mal presentimiento. El color y la expresión neutra del cumpleañero. Decide ignorarlo, pues nada le traerá ponerse paranoico por eso en específico. Sephiroth sopla las trece velas y es aplaudido por ello.

Mira a Cloud, quien lo felicita por su cumpleaños. En realidad, fue hace tres días, pero hasta hoy llegó de misión y pudo celebrarse de manera decente. El cumpleaños de Aerith ya pasó. Siendo este celebrado únicamente por Cloud. Pues Zack y Sephiroth no se encontraban cerca tan siquiera. Cortan el pastel, lo sirven y comen mientras hablan. Al menos Aerith y Zack lo hacen. Sephiroth y Cloud permanecen callados la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que Sephiroth se volvió SOLDIER y entre giros, vueltas y piruetas parece haber sufrido mil cambios de personalidad. Cada uno más escalofriante que el anterior para Zack que los vivió todos.

Al principio era el adolescente insoportable que se mandaba solo, luego un niño dudoso, tímido, casi sumiso, olvidó a ser el modelo de adolescente odioso y finalmente quedó en lo que es ahora: Taciturno, cínico, jocoso y especialmente bueno a la hora de imponerse ante las personas sin decir ni una palabra.

Es agobiante. Es alguien muy agobiante. Tiene la sensación de que se la pasa observando cada movimiento que hace. Midiéndolo sin un fin aparente. Sería lo normal de no ser por esos rasgos casi esquizofrénicos de cambiar de personalidad como de ropa interior y hablar solo cuando esto pasaba. Obviamente Cloud lo sabe, es quien debe seguir monitoreando el comportamiento del experimento.

Y como siempre, Sephiroth se hace el tonto a cada pregunta o comportamiento extraño destacado. Deja a Zack mal en varias ocasiones. Diciendo todo lo contrario y pareciendo tan sincero que Cloud no sabe que poner en la hoja de informe que debe pasar cada regreso. Es un lío. Sephiroth se ha vuelto más complicado que nada en el mundo y eso asusta a Zack. Insiste en su mal presentimiento. A que hay algo muy extraño en Sephiroth ya formado y aguarda el momento exacto para dejarlo salir.

Tan solo espera que sea solo paranoia y no implique que eso al salir lo arrolle como un Behemont.

* * *

—Al final sí conseguiste dominarla.

—Costo demasiado. Ni siquiera entiendo porque Zack pensó que una espada así sería una buena idea.

Cloud juega con la espada enorme y múltiple que tiene. Bautizada First Tsurugi. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños muy raro. Obviamente no lo rechazó y realmente le gustó, pero está tomándole la vida dominarla por completo. Implica demasiada agilidad, demasiada destreza y con lo poco que tiene de ambos de forma natural, se ha cortado horrible más de una vez.

No obstante, siendo un necio de cuidado, eso ha sido determinación a conseguir ser el único capaz de manejarla apropiadamente. Tiene siete cuchillas extras. Espadas individuales y la parte enorme. Que bien es casi más grande que Buster Sword.

Zack tiene manía con las espadas grandes. Muchas pruebas y cero dudas. Sephiroth lo observa practicar el ensamblarla y deshacerla. Levanta de su lugar cuando Cloud se lo indica y desenvaina la Masamune.

— ¿Seguro de esto?

—Zack me va a dejar ganar y tú eres demasiado terco para perder. no tengo muchas opciones. —comenta tomando First Tsurugi con ambas manos.

El choque que sucede es poco más que destructivo para el holograma que los rodea. Haciéndolo fluctuar y a más se atacan, peor es el resultado a la plataforma virtual. Cloud aprieta los dientes y Sephiroth sonríe complacido de estarle ganando con facilidad.

Hasta que Cloud despende una de las espadas y se ve obligado a retroceder.

Para Sephiroth, lidiar con Cloud sacando una espada tras otra de la central se vuelve un absoluto lío y cuando se ve rodeado por estas, llenas de materia y funcionando como un ataque que Cloud practicaba, apenas pudo aguantarlo, quedando medio tirado en el suelo con la katana en la mano y Cloud a un lado, jadeando agotado.

—Vale, tan mal no voy. —concluye el rubio levantándose. Le ofrece la mano a Sephiroth, quien la toma para ponerse de pie. Por unos aplausos, voltean y Cloud saluda a Zack con la mano.

— ¿Viste? ¡Sí se pudo!

—Obviamente se pudo. —quejumbra limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—Hace dos meses decías que era imposible; que la ibas a tirar a la mierda porque no te importaba el metal y blablablá. —Cloud se pone colorado. Avergonzado de lo que Zack saca a colación. Aerith se ríe entorna la mirada hacia Sephiroth.

Quien se acomoda le cabello quita el polvo de encima, ignorando lo que hablan los dos mayores. Se inclina hacia él.

— ¿Celoso de nuevo? —pregunta ligeramente bromista. Sephiroth camina en dirección a la salida con al Cetra siguiéndolo—. Zack me contó algo. Pensé que querrías saberlo. —dice en voz baja. Sephiroth frunce las cejas.

— ¿Qué me puede interesar nada aviniendo de Zack?

—Va a proponerle matrimonio a Cloud—Sephiroth abr los ojos y gira la cabeza bruscamente—. Tú y yo sabemos que le dirá que sí—Inclina la cabeza, con la gruesa trenza café cayendo a un lado—. Es imposible que diga lo contrario. Con tanto que han planeado, con lo adaptados que están. Se van a casar.

Sephiroth aprieta el agarre en la Masamune.

—Se lo propondrá antes de irse. Así tras la próxima misión, podrán hacerlo. Luna de miel en Costa del Sol, Gongaga y Nibelheim. Nosotros aquí esperando que vuelvan—Aerith cierra los ojos ante su relato—. Al final si es lo que dijiste.

Sephiroth regresa la atención a Aerith, extrañado.

—Se lo quiere quedar y… es quien menos lo necesita. Que injusto—habla en voz baja, volviendo a abrir los grande y redondos ojos verdes—. Es lo que pasa cuando hay una pareja. El niño extra importa menos y bueno, acabaremos desplazados. Más desplazados. Por Zack. Como siempre. Las habitaciones, las salidas. Finalmente, la brecha creció.

Lo dice con tanta pena que incluso le deja a Sephiroth un pedido implícito.

Tal como dijo, Zack le pidió matrimonio a Cloud el día antes de irse de misión a Modeoheim. Tundra en la que estarán alrededor de cuatro meses si no es que más. Va a cumplir sus “catorce” años estando allá. Solo. Con Zack. Cloud dijo que sí tras sufrir una especie de crisis nerviosa por no haberlo esperado. Pensó que se quedarían siendo novios y hasta ahí. No que Zack quería ese paso.

Y él que no tenía problema con ello. Sephiroth se limitó a verlos. La forma en que celebraban, como Cloud sonreía tan amplio esa noche. Nunca lo había visto así de feliz. Así de pleno. Tampoco que dijera frente a todo el mundo a Zack que lo ama.

Fue extraño.

Muy extraño.

Porque fue la primera vez en la que no deseó verlo feliz, ni que sonriera.

* * *

— _Solicité vacaciones para Sephiroth. Tengo pensado que salga con Aerith a algún lugar que quieran. Kalm, Junon, Costa del Sol. Lo que quieran_ —Zack se soba la cabeza, el camión dio un tumbo demasiado violento y se golpeó en la cabeza—. _Así luego no harán drama con que no salen nunca de Midgar y yo sí._

—Me parece buen plan. Todo mientras no estén cerca.

_—¿Oh? ¿Te molestan tus críos?_

—No en realidad, tan solo es tiempo tuyo y mío. Privado. Sin nadie más a quien prestarle atención—explica sonriendo, escucha a Cloud suspirar al otro lado de la línea—. También quería hablarte de algo, pero en privado. Es sobre Sephiroth.

 _— ¿Ahora qué pasa con él?_ —cuestiona y puede imaginarlo apoyado en el escritorio con gesto aburrido.

—Preferiría hablarlo cara a cara, así no sonará tan feo—burla nervioso—. Sea como sea… Te veo pronto. Ya estamos de camino. Creo que para mañana estaré allá. O tal vez hoy muy noche. Sea cual sea de las dos, para este fin de semana prepararte para estar rojo como un tomate.

_—Qué forma tan elegante de cambiar el tema, Zack._

— ¡Es mejor hablar cara a cara!

_—Prefiero hablar por mensaje en caso de que no te acuerdes de que soy tu introvertido novio con pánico a las llamadas y te la contesto solo porque ando ansioso desde hace cinco meses._

—Introvertido prometido. —silba y Cloud resopla.

_—Que cursi._

— ¡Tú aceptaste la cursilería!

_— ¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Y deja de cambiar de tema! ¿Qué con mi crío adoptado?_

— ¡Te lo digo cuando esté allá! Te veo pronto, adiós.

Cuelga la llamada y mira por la ventana. Están en ese enorme y largo desierto que divide Midgar del mundo en general. Levantan mucha tierra y si saca la cabeza, mínimo tendrá arena hasta en la ropa interior ¿Cómo? Misterios de la arena. Solo ella entiende como entra a lugares así sin exponerlos.

Lo sorprende escuchar una explosión y se aferra a lo que sea que alcanzó cuando el camión se vuelca de manera violenta.

Pasan algunos minutos hasta que consigue recuperarse del impacto. Sale a rastras del camión y mira alrededor. Todos los camiones que llevaban los SOLDIER’s de infantería y 3rd Class están volcados. Levanta apurado y va hacia donde sabe que está Sephiroth.

—Hey, hey ¿Estás bien? —cuestiona al peliplata que tose y asiente con la cabeza, quitándose el cabello de la cara—. ¿Qué pasó?

—N-no sé, solo-

Zack se tira al suelo, viendo a un montón de SOLDIER’s apuntando y buscando de dispararles. No tiene sentido para él, pues son los mismos que los acompañaron durante la misión. Ataca a un par para abrirse paso y así sacar a Sephiroth del medio. Llevándolo consigo sin demasiado problema. Se esconde tras una piedra enorme y gruesa.

—No entiendo que pasa aquí ¿No venían con nosotros? —murmura con la mano en el mango de Buster Sword—. ¿Infiltrados de AVALANCHE? Tal vez por eso tardamos dos meses más de lo que debíamos. —bufa malhumorado.

—Sea como sea, hay que exterminar al enemigo. —opina Sephiroth con Masamune en mano.

—Sí… Yo iré al frente y tú-

Guarda silencio y tose con un hilo escurriéndole por la boca. Baja la mirada, viendo ligeramente borroso y notando que algo traspasando su estómago. Más exactamente, se trata de la Masamune. La hoja fina, brillante y llena de su sangre. Gira la cabeza hacia Sephiroth.

Siendo recibido por los fríos ojos verdes del niño de cuatro años y aparentes catorce.

—Sep-Sephi-

—Estoy cumpliendo con mi misión, exterminar al enemigo—Clava más la espada y Zack intenta detenerlo, tomando la hoja—. Que no deja de molestar, de arruinarlo todo—Saca la espada de un solo movimiento y Zack cae de rodillas. Su visión complicándole enterarse de qué está sucediendo. Sephiroth se levanta frente a él, usando una materia.

Una que reconoce de la misión.

La estuvo usando mucho: Confusión ¿En qué nivel? Maestro y por tanto, teniendo la capacidad de voltear a los aliados a enemigos. Con otra, manipulación, está casi seguro. Mira alrededor, jadeando y más sangre manando de él. Tanto de la herida como por la boca. Los SOLDIER lo apuntan, todos bajo el dominio del niño peliplata.

—Qu-qué estás… No puedes…

—Solo has sido un estorbo desde que llegaste ¡Cloud es mío y tú te empeñas en querer alejarlo! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡ÉL ES MI MAMÁ! ¡ES MAMÁ! ¡ES MI HEMBRA Y NO TE VOY A DEJAR QUITARMELO! —Zack teme que le clave la espada en la cara, cuando en realidad es mejor a la realidad que lo aguarda.

—Él no es- Sephiroth, él no es—Le cuesta hablar, todos quitan los seguros—. Él n-no es realmente tu-

—Sí lo es. Lo sabes. Y bien ¿Qué importa que lo sepas? —interroga pretencioso—. No va a saberlo sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

No hubo una palabra más, el cuerpo de Zack recibiendo disparo tras disparo mientras Sephiroth se aleja. Caminando. Sin limpiar su ropa, sin mejorar su aspecto. Nada. Tan solo arrastrando la Buster Sword con la escena tras él. Los SOLDIER’s que disparaban a Zack, tras un rato y quedando poca munición en sus cartuchos, se disparan entre sí. Dando una impresión de balacera.

Una sangrienta escena que será limpiada lentamente como todo. Sus cuerpos deshaciéndose para ir a la corriente vital. Nadie vería nada. Nadie supo nada. Excepto él, que va camino a Midgar.

**. . .**

—Vino a despedirse.

— ¿Disculpa?

Levanta la mirada de su escritorio ante el comentario de Aerith. Ella ve un poco más a la izquierda de lo que está Cloud.

—Está aquí. Vino a despedirse de ti—Repite y especifica. El frunce el entrecejo viendo a los lados—. Está sonriendo. Es curioso, siempre consigue sonreír. Tal vez es algo bello.

—Dijimos que nada de hablar de fantasmas a mi alrededor ¿A qué te refieres? —interroga Cloud, sin comprender de qué habla Aerith. No está siendo especifica ¿Quién vino a despedirse?

¿Quién está sonriendo? No entiende.

Aerith observa aquella figura traslucida y brillante. Zack con las manos en la cintura, una tenue sonrisa penosa y feliz hacia Cloud. Le palmea la cabeza, le da un beso en la mejilla, coincidiendo con un escalofrío en el rubio. Finalmente, empieza a disolverse. A desaparecer. Mueve los labios, despidiéndose de él y dejando algo muy marcado.

_Lo siento._

Aerith despide con la mano, aunque Zack no giró a verla en ningún momento. Lleva las manos tras la espalda y silba, sentándose en su antiguo lugar. Parece que al final Sephiroth cumplió con lo que le pidió muy discretamente. Casi sin aclararlo o dejarlo obvio para nadie.

_No quiero ser reemplazada por nadie, no quiero que nadie sea más importante… **Ni siquiera Zack.**_

Lo que dijo Aerith lo dejó con un pésimo sabor de boca. Nadie llegó por la noche y tampoco lo hicieron al día siguiente. Por más que llamaba al celular de Zack, este no respondía. Tampoco lo hacia Sephiroth. Tres días y piensa en dar el anuncio de que vayan a buscarlos porque debe ser un mal en el viaje.

No hizo falta, poco antes de ir a ordenarlo, anunciaron que regresaron.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…? ¡Sephiroth!

Se acerca al niño que está pálido, con los labios rotos y el cabello enmarañado. Oliendo fatal, ropa sucia y llena de tierra y sangre. Lo revisa un poco, limpiándole la cara.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar? ¿Qué…?

Gira al cabeza pro algo en su campo visual. Hallando puesta a un lado la Buster Sword.

—Hubo un ataque de AVALANCHE fuera de Midgar. Tenían infiltrados en los SOLDIER’s—Empieza a decir Rufus—. Ya llegaron allá. Todo lo que dice Sephiroth es real.

—Pero…

—Solo él sobrevivió.

Sephiroth lo nota. La forma en que sus ojos se abren, se cristalizan y su rostro pierde color. En diferencia de los demás, quienes no lo perciben. Él sí. Con demasiada facilidad. Esa extraña y encantadora forma en la que Cloud se está quebrando por saber que Zack está muerto. Uniendo los puntos que son los días de tardanza, la falta de respuesta, lo que anunció Aerith.

Todo encaja perfectamente.

—Oh. —Es lo único que sale y con ello, todos caen en lo mismo: Tan indiferente y seco como siempre.

En realidad, no y es que, como alguien acostumbrado a guardarse sus alegrías, es aún más privado con sus tristezas.

**. . .**

Mira fijamente Buster Sword. El ligero maltrato debido al uso constante. Respira tranquilo, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los labios y la barbilla apoyada tras las manos juntas. Sus ojos entrecerrados y azules fijos en el arma enorme que ya no tiene dueño. Muerde sus labios, cabecea dando algún que otro golpe a su frente y se levanta. Da algunos pasos sueltos en su habitación. Respira profundo, da vueltas cual león enjaulado hasta que se le escapa un sollozo.

Labios fruncidos y temblorosos junto a la mirada cristalina por el llanto retenido. Sorbe y gimotea, bajando la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior y acabando por acuclillarse en busca de aire a sus pulmones taponados. Los sollozos van en aumento y el solo atina a quedarse sentado en el suelo, llorando como un niño que intenta desesperadamente no hacerlo. Siempre ha sido así y es la primera vez que no consigue soportarlo.

Pues es la primera vez que algo lo lástima tanto.

Zack fue el primer amigo real que tuvo. Su único lazo emocional hasta ese entonces era su madre. Por lo demás, nunca tuvo a nadie. Tanto por no necesitarlo, como por no saber cómo acercarse a las personas. La forma en que escaló, aceptar ser pareja por ¿Experimentar? Realmente sentir amor hacia él y la enorme expectativa de _"Wow, este tipo está tan loco de amor como yo y ahora me está pidiendo matrimonio_ ". Tan increíble. Tan extraño.

Tan irrelevante ahora porque no está más. Todo tras ese "Nos vemos después" que no llegó. Se siente bloqueado ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Quiere llorar y al mismo tiempo no, quiere dar un grito y al mismo tiempo no. La dualidad de querer y no querer porque genera conflicto dentro de él. La enorme incapacidad de comprenderse como siempre lo ha hecho. Pensar que murió sufriendo, pues un SOLDIER soporta las balas en cierta medida y trataría de curarse. Incluso si le dan en la cabeza tenía un ligerísimo porcentaje de posibilidad.

—No lo—Toma un respiro—. No lo pienses tanto. —Se pide en voz alta, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y continuando en lo único que puede hacer ahora: Llorar mientras da vueltas inútiles al asunto.

* * *

—Matan a su prometido y viene como si nada a trabajar.

—Ya todos sabíamos que no sentía nada. No es una sorpresa.

Vincent observa a Cloud de reojo, quien se toma la décimo novena taza de café en el día antes de volver a su oficina a seguir con su trabajo. Uno que va más lento y apenas existente por su poca capacidad de enfoque. Como no resultó extraño para nadie, Rufus le dio una semana libre para procesar el asunto. No obstante, Cloud lo tomó como otra recarga a sus tantas vacaciones acumuladas y ahí muere. Saliendo y entrando del departamento científico y su habitación para hacer la rutina natural.

Pues de otro modo, va a seguir en lo mismo y se rehúsa a ello. A pesar de ser lo normal y amerita un descanso.

— ¿Es normal sentir que no puedo respirar?

—Si.

—Y que soy como un globo a punto de explotar.

—También.

—Ummm...

—Voy a estar en la puerta. Si necesita algo.

Cierra tras de sí y Cloud se queda viendo su escritorio un rato. Sin hacer nada aparte de verlo. Decide llamar a su madre, con ella contestando de lo más feliz y emocionada. Preguntando cuando irá a Nibelheim para conocer a Zack de forma apropiada. Da la noticia y ella tan solo…

 _—Cariño, puedes llorar. Si te duele, solo llora y tomate un tiempo_ —Recomienda con voz suave y carente de entusiasmo—. _Entiendo que no sabes cómo manejarlo. Respira profundo, duerme mucho, come mucho, llora si lo necesitas y llámame si necesitas hablar de algo más ¿Sí?_

—Si…

Cuelga la llamada y se recuesta en el escritorio.

— ¿Cloud está dentro?

Vincent mantiene la mirada a Sephiroth. Si bien cuando llegó, lo vio y escuchó se creyó por completo su historia, ahora no lo hace. Para empezar ¿Cómo se deja apalear por algunos pocos? Sephiroth pudo con más que eso en momentos donde ni siquiera había entrado en SOLDIER.

Pasando a la duda de ¿Cómo hubo infiltrados desde el inicio y solo hace unos pocos días decidieron actuar? ¿Por qué no sabotearon la misión desde el inicio? ¿Por qué decidieron atacar **_JUSTO_** llegando a Midgar? Hay muchos puntos que son sin sentido que solo se creen porque Sephiroth llegó herido.

Además de que es "un niño" ¿Por qué mentiría con algo así? Y más importante aún: Sí no es lo que él dice ¿Quiere decir que el asesino a todos en su escuadrón incluyendo a Zack? No tiene sentido.

Nada lo tiene.

Excepto que es lo único es lo más lógico y probable.

Por no decir que, en su estima, Sephiroth es muy capaz de eso.

—No quiere que nadie entre—responde tras unos segundos—. Tampoco creo que trabaje mucho rato hoy.

—Apártate. Necesito hablar con él.

—No.

— Vincent-

—No quiere que nadie entre. Ni siquiera tú—informa frunciendo un poco el entrecejo—. Vete de aquí y aguarda a que salga si es tan urgente.

— No lo he podido ver en cinco días a pesar de estar aquí. Solo quita del camino.

—No.

Sephiroth da esto por perdido. Nadie más molesto en los Turk que Vincent con lo necio que es. Pasa a un lado de la oficina, donde los cristales lo permiten ver adentro así sea a medias. Cloud recostado en el escritorio con respiración pesada es lo que logra observar. Ladea la cabeza.

Considerando que hizo bien. A largo plazo, esto solo hubiera empeorado. Sin Zack en el panorama, todo mejorará. Cloud no es alguien que deje a la gente entrar a su vida y su vida está limitada a dos personas ahora.

Sephiroth y Aerith.

Los únicos que realmente importan.

Estando en esta de vueltas por el departamento científico con la esperanza de que Vincent se aleje de su lugar de vigilancia, se dio cuenta de dónde se encuentran las cargas de Mako para especímenes. Pequeños cilindros llenos del líquido verde.

Usando una materia tiempo sobre la cámara, hace que esta se paralice viendo un solo instante, se las ingenia para tomar uno de esos cilindros y una pistola de inyección.

* * *

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Cloud cierra la puerta de su habitación. Siendo está separada de la que usa Aerith y la que usa Sephiroth. Ya no son niños pequeños a los que debe supervisar incluso cuando duermen. Sephiroth no tenía altas expectativas y bien, fue como imaginó: Cloud le pregunto si estaba bien, si no se sentía asustado o algo del estilo. Más allá de eso no hablaron casi nada. Es la primera vez que lo percibe así de triste. Algo entre extraño y encantador a su manera.

Pasadas dos horas en las que no hizo nada en especial, se dirige a la puerta de Cloud e introduce en la habitación oscura. Cloud está dormido. Acerca lentamente a él para asegurarse de ello y saca la inyectadora cargada. La coloca y clava entre el cuello y el hombro, directamente a la vena. Presiona el gatillo con lentitud, causando incomodidad el rubio.

Deja la inyectadora en el suelo y se dirige a la puerta para pasarle el seguro. Nadie tiene la llave excepto Cloud. Ni siquiera los Turks. A ese nivel de favoritismo lo tiene Rufus. Sephiroth espera un tiempo a ver qué sucede y en esos minutos, ocurre lo que ya ha visto algunas veces.

Cloud sencillamente deja de actuar como él mismo.

Se enrolla más en la sábana. Llorando con fuerza a pesar de estarlo ahogando en su boca y apretar la almohada. Sephiroth siente el pulso alborotado y a pesar de su cuerpo tembloroso, se logra poner sobre el rubio.

—Cloud. —llama.

Lo toma del rostro, con su mano vibrante. Cloud moquea, con los ojos verdes, aguados y dilatados hasta no poder más.

—No quiero nada ahora. —balbucea encogiéndose, para sorpresa de Sephiroth que muerde su labio inferior.

Es incómodo y acaba recordándole demasiado lo que vio de Hojou, pero la realidad es que no le importó. Lo puso boca arriba, lo presiona contra la cama y se introduce entre sus piernas en todos los aspectos posibles.

—No eres Zack.

Lloriquea, siendo algo obvio por el cabello que tantas cosquillas le están haciendo. Sephiroth aprieta los labios, lo toma de la cara y junta los labios con él. Cloud no se muestra dispuesto en ningún momento. Ni siquiera en este estado drogado y ¿Por qué? Porque lo único que consigue, es introducirlo en un estado en exceso sensible. Lleno de la realidad de Cloud florando.

Su sinceridad más pura.

A Sephiroth siguió sin importarle. Estaba haciendo lo que quería y está seguro de que, en algún futuro, podrá ser consensuado.

Esto no es un abuso.

Es solo estar juntos por primera vez para abrir muchas más.


	16. Tiempo, disgusto, pretencioso

— ¿Te encogiste?

—No te pregunto cómo está el clima allá arriba, deja de molestar con respecto a mí estatura.

Lo peor de todo, es que no lo dice en broma y Sephiroth lo aguanta la risa, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared. Cloud levanta la mirada y frunce el entrecejo, quitándose las gafas para poder fruncir el entrecejo con propiedad.

— ¿Está más abierto? Si quieres demostrar que eres musculoso, no hace falta que hagas eso. Parece un traje de sadomasoquista, no un uniforme. —Exhala agotado, volviendo a sentarse en su silla y frotándose las sienes.

— Me asombra que estés familiarizado con eso.

—Sephiroth. —Regaña.

— ¿Qué? Es un pensamiento muy legítimo.

—Para un puberto como tú, seguro que sí. —La mofa queda clara y Sephiroth rueda los ojos, haciéndose atrás uno de los largos mechones de su fleco.

Cloud se lo queda viendo un instante. A veces parece ridículo como el tiempo pasa tan jodidamente rápido. Sephiroth tiene dieciséis años, cumplidos hasta hace dos semanas y ¿Bueno? _Es un maldito poste_. Es muy alto, lo único que lo alivia es que ya no crecerá más desde ahí. Rebusca algo para comer y no pensar más en que Sephiroth le saca una cabeza.

Y que es más ancho que nadie. Literalmente el hombre más corpulento del edificio ShinRa y eso es decir mucho. También el más elegante a pesar de todo. El cabello plateado y siempre largo, los ojos alargados, afilados y verdes capaces de juzgar tu alma.

SOLDIER 1st Class, Sephiroth Crescent.

Hace una burbuja con su chicle y mira a otro lado, el montón de planos que ha hecho de su moto por fin perfeccionada. Sephiroth ve en la misma dirección, dando una pequeña risa.

— ¿Algún día dejarás de trastear tu moto? Siento que la pobre ya no es ni remotamente parecida a lo que era inicialmente. —comenta señalando el papel azul. Cloud se encoge de hombros, explotando la burbuja.

—Ni modo. Es la única forma en que pueda llevar First Tsurugi conmigo.

— ¿Sales mucho últimamente?

—Más de lo usual.

—Ah.

—La uso bastante. Para algo la tengo.

Tira el chicle con fastidio y acaba por sacar un cigarro de color negro y bordados dorados. Enciende una pequeña luz y Sephiroth arruga la cara con desagrado por el aparato. Cloud levanta de su asiento y camina a la salida, acompañado del SOLDIER.

— ¿Te quedas mucho tiempo? Podemos ir a comer. —Ofrece Cloud andando por el pasillo.

—Mi próxima misión es en un mes. Escoltar a Aerith y a ti.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. —Toma una calada profunda al cigarro y la suelta haciendo pequeñas formas circulares. Sephiroth sacude la mano, deshaciendo el humo. Cloud marca el ascensor y se cruza de brazos, apoyado en el pie izquierdo.

Sephiroth lo ve de reojo. No ha cambiado mucho en estos años pasados. Sigue igual de serio, insoportable y taciturno. En el fondo, tan blando como un biscocho. Lo único que siempre lo molestará es que esté fumando. Costumbre que tomó después de la muerte de Zack. Un mes después con exactitud. Se podían ver docenas de cajas de cigarros en su papelera.

Hasta que consiguió este, electrónico.

— ¿Es nuevo? —pregunta Sephiroth subiendo al elevador. Cloud suelta otra calada, con olor a fresa.

—Sí. No quieren que me mate por nicotina, sino por trabajar. —burla Cloud sin gracia. Estira los brazos y se truena el cuello. Consiguiendo que suene y al mismo tiempo, remarcar el suéter ajustado y negro que lleva puesto. Definiendo los músculos.

—Encantador. Deberías dejar de fumar para empezar. —opina Sephiroth. Cloud sube la cabeza para verlo de la misma forma.

—No.

A veces se pregunta si prefiere esto o la bebida, muchas veces ha salido a colación el tema y es que entre maneras de matarte, al menos el cigarro no lo hace actuar estúpido o andar borracho por el mundo. Solo huele a humo y tos de vez en cuando. Al menos con los cigarros normales. Este es otro tema.

—De todos modos, es una versión nueva sin nicotina o una mierda así.

— ¿Y funciona?

—Mis pulmones no han molestado otra vez. Diría que sí.

Otra colada y soltar el humo por la nariz.

—Tampoco quiere que me mate por algo así.

Esto último genera silencio. El ascensor se detiene y para sorpresa de los que ya estaban dentro, quien espera en el sexagésimo octavo piso es Rufus. El presidente da una risita y entra, pasando un brazalete frente al lector y dando al botón de la planta baja. Así no se detendría entre medio.

— ¿Ya empezaste a fumar? —pregunta burlón—. Ni siquiera te aguantas porque estás en un ascensor y con tu hijo.

—El humo olor a fresa no va a matar a nadie. —responde sin interés.

—Buen punto.

Sephiroth guarda silencio.

Cerca del trigésimo quinto piso, donde Cloud y Rufus hablan en voz baja, el mayor y dueño de la empresa se acerca y acaba por juntar los labios con Cloud. Sephiroth exhala, apretando los puños y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Vas a pedir otra puta mejora para el cigarro.

—Es eso o tener que ver cómo te operan para sacarte la mierda de los pulmones.

—El Mako cura esa porquería.

—Muy lento.

—Sephiroth—llama Rufus—. Evitar el daño o sanarlo cuando ya pasó.

—Evitarlo, obviamente. —responde viendo al frente.

—Ahí lo tienes.

Cloud blanquea los ojos y finalmente llegan al último piso. Rufus se despide y Cloud anda junto a Sephiroth hacia la salida del edificio.

Casi trece años, muchas cosas han pasado aquí y en su mayoría puede estar complacido con ellas. Más no con todas. La principal y como ya debió haber quedado claro: Rufus es novio de Cloud. Hace cosa de cinco o seis años que sucedió. De la nada y sin que nadie se lo pueda explicar del todo aún.

Sencillamente aparecieron un día besándose en un pasillo y ahí todos concluyeron que tenían una relación. Rufus ShinRa no se ha mostrado nunca con nadie. Ni siquiera amantes o prostitutas que contrate. El favoritismo por Cloud quedaba explicado con esto también.

—No vas a conducir mi moto. —informa guardando el cigarro apagado en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Entonces vamos en auto.

—Creo que estamos lo suficientemente crecidos para que esa clase de estupideces te afecte—menciona con expresión aburrida—. Ser más alto y abrazarte a mí no es el fin del mundo.

—Tan solo se ve raro.

—Eso decías de mis uñas pintadas y ahora no soportas verme sin ellas.

Por algún motivo, Cloud también ha optado por ideas _rarísimas_. Pintarse el pelo, probar pintura de uñas y sabe que en privado con Rufus prueban cosas de la misma índole femenina. No ha pasado más allá y empieza a creer que hay un motivo más preciso para eso.

—Sube a la moto o voy a comer solo. —Amenaza.

* * *

—Claro que está bronceado, acaban de venir de Costa del Sol. Estuvieron casi un mes allá.

—Cosas de ser el dueño del mundo.

—Económicamente, sí.

—Que mierda.

La risita femenina lo hace voltear. Aerith juega con uno de sus rizos. Teniendo la trenza suelta y sus largos flecos café medio lisos por el sudor. Levanta una ceja, viendo el pecho pronunciado de la Cetra y como sigue igual de pálida que siempre. Vuelve la vista al frente y estira las piernas.

—Sigue fumando.

—No lo he podido evitar. Es necio. Muy necio—Ríe Aerith volviendo a echarse en la cama, estirando los brazos arriba—. Mucho menos desde que ella vino aquí.

—Oh. Eso pasa.

—Sí—Aerith gira hacia Sephiroth—. No salió del último piso en una semana entera. Supongo que por eso Rufus lo sacó de la ciudad. Para despejarle la mente. También trabaja mucho últimamente: Evaluar el desenvolvimiento de Chaos, los SOLDIER que se ofrecen a intentar ser compatibles con tu material genético, los gastos en los departamentos de Scarlet y Heidegger… está ocupado. Muy ocupado. Apenas pasa tiempo conmigo. Me empiezo a sentir sola.

—Me di cuenta. —burla Sephiroth.

—Qué suerte que me dejaron hacerme el ligue, de otro modo tu soledad también me hubiera afectado. —contrataca Aerith con una risita—. Muchos años de esperar lo mismo y solo me dejas morada.

Sephiroth no responde, entre incómodo y molesto por eso.

Mucho tiempo. El tiempo que continúa su paso tan apurado y él sin sentirlo del todo. Culpa de su crecimiento tan extraño. Ir y venir de misión. Tan largas y complicadas que al volver hay un nuevo desastre aquí formándose donde incluso llega a desconocer al rubio que lo crío sus primeros años de vida.

Pareja, nuevo puesto de trabajo, nuevas responsabilidades, crisis nerviosas, fumar, la muerte de Minerva Strife es lo nuevo de esta ocasión. Da la impresión de que todo se vino abajo para el rubio desde que Zack murió. Incluso si no exageran pueden decir que lo único bueno en su vida desde entonces, es Rufus.

El presidente, sea por capricho o estar realmente enamorado, le da prácticamente todo lo que necesita o quiera. Viajar, aparatos, complacer sus caprichos, seguirle la corriente y Aerith está segura de que así sea en la privacidad del penhouse, Cloud es feliz con él.

Genuinamente feliz.

—Mentalmente tienes veintiséis ahora—musita—. Ya no eres un niño… ¿Qué sientes?

—Que todos avanzan, menos yo—admite viendo el techo un instante—. Que mis pensamientos se aclaran, mis deseos se cimientan y son los mismos que antes, pero ahora lucen tan imposibles que lastiman.

—Wow. —Levanta y lo abraza por la espalda, con su pecho recostado en la extensión de piel suave y cálida de Sephiroth.

—Es ridículo ¿Sabes? Tanto pelear con demonios internos para que mi vida sea **_mía_** , que mis deseos sean **_míos_** y al final… Sea por tener a alguien que realmente nunca ha estado cruzado conmigo de esa forma. —Sephiroth hasquea la lengua.

— ¿Y?

—Ya sé dónde está materia negra.

Aerith niega con la cabeza, riendo y dándole un beso en la cabeza. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, Sephiroth siempre amaría a Cloud. Incluso si ese amor no es correspondido. Habiendo mutado de manera tan extraña y torcida que no guarda sentido alguno dentro de una mente racional y sana.

Sephiroth no es lógico o mejor dicho, no es la lógica de todos los demás. Desde bebé hay una cosa que sabe y es que Cloud fue hecho –o modificado-, para que sea suyo. Estaba establecido que sería de esa manera ¿Importa? No realmente porque para él ¿Cómo no estar enamorado de quién lo cuidó toda la vida?

Quien incluso ahora, sea de la forma en que sea, se manifiesta para saber de él; su bienestar; su vida; lo que siente y lo que no; complicaciones y logros. Su personalidad tan poco común y que a él lo encanta sin más. Lo saca de quicio y lo divierte al mismo tiempo que no enerva. Su aspecto, su forma de hablar, sus posturas, su forma de pelear.

No hay una sola cosa de Cloud que Sephiroth pueda odiar…

O bien, hay una: La incapacidad que tiene de aceptar lo que siente por él. De recibir y corresponder su cariño. Es lo único que odia, que aborrece con toda su existencia.

Este año eso va a cambiar. Lo tiene marcado y Aerith también. Su pequeña y trastornada cómplice en todo esto. De la misma forma en la que ganó a todas las voces en su cabeza, ganó en la cabeza de Aerith.

La Cetra queriendo destruir el mundo que tanto oye sufrir, solo por tener la atención y amor de quién la cuidó cuando su mamá no pudo. Una retorcida combinación de personalidades, visiones y la misma conclusión: Tener a Cloud solo para ellos. Con sus aspectos tan parecidos, las mismas metas y ambiciones, es como ser una misma persona en dos cuerpos.

El tiempo de calma en el planeta se va acabando lentamente _¿Qué importa?_ Quien siempre ha vivido estancado, no hace sino darle igual.

El tiempo puede detenerse.

El planeta explotar.

Y él sin dudas sería ganador por tener a la Cetra de su lado.

* * *

— ¿Estás siendo amanerado a propósito o pasa sin querer? No te ofendas, es una duda científica que cargo hace días.

—Si quieres que sea más "masculino" puedo ser el activo.

Rufus abre los ojos, con su expresión llena de pánico y nerviosismo.

—No gracias, estoy bien así. —responde entre dientes. Considerando que él y Cloud cargan el mismo ácido y cortante sentido del humor, claro queda que Cloud solo está jugando.

Y aun así Rufus no quiere tentar la suerte de ninguna forma.

— ¿Y bien?

—No lo sé. Pasa sin que me dé cuenta. Me he estado sintiendo raro últimamente. Debe ser agotamiento—Se hace el cabello atrás con una mano. En su sola cara pálida y ligeramente ojerosa queda claro que está cansado. Rufus lo palmea en el hombro—. Mucho agotamiento.

—Tomate unos días. Sephiroth puede hacerse cargo de lo que sea que tengas que hacer. Puedes estar libre hasta que vayan a investigar "La capital perdida". —ofrece Rufus y Cloud arruga la cara.

Si bien es un cínico y un avaro de cuidado, la idea de beneficiarse por estar con el presidente de ShinRa no es precisamente llamativa para él. Considera que incluso puede cambiar la dinámica de la relación y dar a parecer que se está aprovechando de él. De alguna manera mágica y desconocida. Niega con la cabeza.

—Solo haré medio turno. Así Hojou no va a volverse loco con sus desastres.

—Aun quiero despedirlo.

—No puedes.

—Aun.

—Aun. —Coincide.

Desgraciadamente Hojou es un activo importante y si bien ya no tiene el poder que antes si tenía, sigue poseyendo acciones en la empresa y sus experimentos van bien. Excluyendo los que intentan crear una réplica de Sephiroth o mínimo conseguir que adquieran sus capacidades. Por ejemplo: Esa única ala aún sin explicación.

—Está bien, que sea medio turno. —Cloud da una risita y ladea la cabeza con sonrisa tenue.

Esto satisface a Rufus. Demasiado.

Nunca creyó que lo complacería conseguir que alguien sonría.

Cloud tiene una sonrisa muy bonita.

—Me siento agotado, pero hoy no siento dolor así que. —Chasquea la lengua, cabeceando a la cama. Rufus gira la cabeza hacia su Dark Nation y le señala la puerta. El animal chilla, intentando convencer a Cloud de que no lo saquen.

Rufus acaba por tomarlo del collar que usa a veces y sacarlo de la habitación. No necesita esta clase de distracción.

* * *

— ¿El espacio?

— Los primeros vuelos de prueba han sido todo un éxito. Sería interesante ¿No lo crees?

—Hay mucho riesgo.

Cloud se encoge de hombros y Sephiroth se mantiene receloso ante la idea que Cloud plantea. Es consciente de que el proyecto espacial ha tenido mucho avance. Han podido llegar a la luna y algunos planetas más allá. Sin embargo, nunca se planteó que eso le interesaría. A menos que entre en esa índole amorfa y extraña de estar viviendo mil cambios en la personalidad y gustos del rubio. Siendo una posibilidad enorme.

—Podríamos ir juntos—Lleva el cigarro a su boca y da una calada suave, soltando el humo con hedor a vino—. Jenova era conocida como la viajera de las estrellas. Seguir su ejemplo no te vendría mal.

—Eso suena más interesante. —Admite con gesto prepotente. Cloud apoya la barbilla en su mano y mira a un lado con desinterés.

—A veces me pongo a pensar que es extraño que seas tan cercano a mi aún hoy día—dice Cloud en voz baja. Un susurro—. Ya no eres dependiente de mí. No me necesitas y aun así vuelves una y otra vez aquí como un cachorro a su dueño… o a su madre.

—Eres mi madre. Al menos siempre lo he sentido de ese modo. —dice Sephiroth y Cloud da una risa cínica, sin curvar los labios ni un poco.

—Solo me inyecté hormonas porque eras demasiado fastidioso como para tomar leche de tu verdadera madre. —Resalta monótono. Sephiroth se inclina adelante, con el cabello escurriendo por sus hombros.

—Es más que eso. Lo sabes.

— ¿Saber? —Levanta una ceja.

Cloud echa para atrás, genuinamente intimidado por Sephiroth casi encima suyo. Cualquiera estaría así con Sephiroth siendo tan gigante. Claro, puede que todo iniciará de esa manera tan banal, pero como continuó no fue así. Fue más importante y más profundo.

—Algo que siempre me ha hecho gracia de ti es que a pesar de saber mucho, nunca entiendes nada de ti mismo. Es divertido. —admite enderezándose.

El rubio desconoce por completo lo que tiene dentro. Su papel en este enorme y masivo gran plan para que Sephiroth tome el mundo como le corresponde. Cloud es tan indiferente y al mismo tiempo, despistado, que no es capaz de hilar está clase de puntos. Pues ni siquiera es consciente de que existen para empezar. Es tierno. Le parece sumamente tierno. Al mismo tiempo, sería una buena forma de abrir la conversación una vez pase lo inevitable. Explicárselo, tratar de calmarlo y así sucesivamente.

— ¿Ahora qué? — pregunta a Vincent que entra en la oficina.

El Turk ha cambiado un poco con el tiempo. Mas pálido, ojos granate y lastimosamente su brazo ahora es mitad metal porque Hollander calculó mal la cantidad de químico que debían inyectarle y parte de la carne de Vincent se desintegró. Afortunadamente no fue pérdida total, está bien y siendo él tan indiferente le da bastante igual el asunto.

—La Srita. Aerith requiere asistencia.

Cloud apaga el cigarro y levanta de su sitio. Rara vez Aerith necesita ayuda. Al menos ahora que está mayor y su zona de "examen" siempre es apartada de cualquier contacto.

**. . .**

—Un perro. Le estás pidiendo a la última Cetra del planeta aparearse con un perro. —Frota sus sienes. Hojou tiene unas ideas que dejan en ridículo a cualquier niño con imaginación desbordada.

Un perro con cola de fuego y Aerith.

Cloud no sabe en cuántos niveles esto está fatal.

—Dos especímenes únicos en su especie—dice el científico tan calmado como siempre—. Es una buena oportunidad de evitar su descenso.

—Empecemos por lo básico: Aerith no es un espécimen—La chica se mantiene acariciando al perro pelirrojo. Es tierno, pero hasta ahí. Sephiroth a un lado ve con asco al animal de solo imaginar la escena—. Segundo, ni siquiera me dijeron en ningún momento que este "espécimen" llegó.

—Se habrá perdido el papeleo. — Hojou se hace el desentendido. Cloud hace un gesto para que Vincent se acerque.

—Quiero el informe de tránsito de Dónde lo sacaron, hace cuánto está aquí y despide al imbécil que le siguió el juego—Vincent da un cabeceo y se va—. De momento me lo quedo a falta de idea de dónde vino.

—Cañón Cosmo.

Aerith deja de acariciarlo, con los ojos y la boca abierta. Sephiroth frunce más las cejas.

El perro habla.

Cloud tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar.

—Parece que no será tan complicado entonces.

* * *

—Puede tomarse como tráfico de… —Rufus medita que decir, viendo al perro rojo que es la manzana de la discordia en este momento—. Animales—El perro cabecea—. Considerando que nunca se dio permiso para introducirlo en la ciudad. Algo claramente necesario y especificado, profesor.

—Un papel perdido como tantos otros—Repone Hojou tranquilo—. Nada relevante.

—Viene de Cañón Cosmo, aparentemente el único que queda de su especie y protector del lugar—relata Cloud en base a lo que el perro, Nanaki, le contó—. Fue secuestrado por la noche durante su jornada. No me molestaría tanto en especificar si no fuese por el hecho de que no podemos tacharlo de "espécimen" teniendo capacidad de decisión, raciocinio, familia y aparte de ser un perro parlante, nada más interesante. —Concluye apagando la tableta y un gesto aburrido.

—Solo pido retornar a mi hogar en Cañón Cosmos. No es de mi agrado estar con hembras de otra especie y menos estar en un cilindro. —Rufus sigue incomodo de verlo hablar y al mismo tiempo agradece que su Dark Nation no pueda hacer tal cosa.

—Tiene capacidad cognitiva razonable—Concede Reeve—. Puede ser una pérdida mantenerlo aquí.

—O descubrir cómo hacer más de él. —Opina Scarlet. Nanaki gruñe a la mujer que arruga la cara. Las miradas se dirigen a Sephiroth. Gran súper SOLDIER y General del programa. Ganó voto por estos detalles. Además de su intelecto excedido.

—De camino a la Capital Olvidada podemos llevarlo a su hogar. Su abuelo, Bugenhagen, es alguien con quien he hablado. Sabe mucho del planeta y su funcionamiento. Llevar a Aerith también puede ser útil. Más que intentar aparearlo porque francamente… que asco. —Exhala disgustado. Scarlet ríe cínica.

—Claro, tu "hermanita" no se va a aparear con más animales ¿Eh?

— Ay por favor. —bufa Reeve.

—Con quien tengan o dejen de tener sexo no es el tema—replica Cloud—. A nadie le importa. En fin, considerando lo dicho llevaremos a Nanaki a Cañón Cosmos. Hasta entonces, será examinado y solo eso. Supervisaré el procedimiento. —Rufus asiente y la sesión acaba. Nanaki se levanta y alza la cabeza hacia Cloud.

—Gracias.

—Empiezo a considerar que me deben un aumento por esto. —murmura sacando el cigarro y encendiéndolo. Sephiroth sale tras Cloud y Nanaki, contraído casi cómico verlos andar a la par.

Hace algún tiempo que no va a Cañón Cosmo. Bugenhagen es un personaje peculiar. Gracias a él se enteró de la materia negra y quién sabe si tiene algo nuevo que decir ahora. Tal vez una forma de conseguirla sin demasiado lío o su ubicación. Todo en acertijos porque en esta vida lo único fácil es respirar. Suben al ascensor y Nanaki se sienta entre medio.

—Parece que no dejas de ser niñero ni siquiera intentándolo.

—Una mierda.

—En realidad te encanta.

—No.

—Si no fuera así, habrías delegado esto a alguien más, no a comprometerte a cuidarlo tú mismo—Cloud suelta el humo y frunce las cejas—. Eres encantador.

Le levanta el dedo medio y Sephiroth da una risa, cruzando los brazos. Nanaki observa al peli plata fijamente, percibiendo algo demasiado extraño en él. Algo… retorcido. En Cloud por otro lado, tiene la impresión de lo que Sephiroth acaba de decir: Luce amargado, obstinado y renegado, pero en realidad resulta en ser alguien muy interesado en el bienestar ajeno. A pesar de no saber de nada de su persona está interrumpiendo su trabajo por ayudarlo.

Cloud es alguien cándido a pesar del aspecto odioso y Sephiroth, alguien que esconde algo siniestro a pesar de su aspecto perfecto. Lo único cierto, es que están tan atados y juntos que ni siquiera el tiempo podría romperlo.

Sino reforzarlo.

Hasta que sea el mundo.


	17. Meditaciones, incidentes, soledad

— Y vamos con el perro.

—El perro entiende lo que dicen.

—Yo digo que es buena compañía. —Opina Aerith acariciando a Nanaki en la cabeza. Sephiroth rueda los ojos con desde y mira por la ventana. Están a un par de horas de Cañón Cosmos.

Y ya llevan cuatro días de viaje, incluyendo el haber viajado en barco porque obviamente el submarino que va muchísimo más rápido no es una opción. Aparte de todo hay que ir en auto porque "supuestamente" Rufus estaba muy ocupado usando los helicópteros. Sephiroth se pregunta si es tacañería, vagancia o Cloud tuvo la gana de alargar este viaje lo máximo posible. Mientras ve por la ventana es capaz de distinguir a la distancia un punto lejano y negro. Cloud en su moto, Fenrir.

—Es el único divertido de esto.

—No iba a viajar en auto teniendo una súper moto. Eso es ridículo Sephiroth. —comenta Aerith, divertida del asunto.

Sephiroth vuelve a ver por la ventana, aun enfurruñado del asunto y sin ganas de aceptar que lo dicho por Aerith tiene razón. Si pasas la vida modificando y perfeccionando una moto, la vas a usar a cada oportunidad posible. Sobre todo, estando fuera de Midgar.

Sea por payaso o porque realmente quiere disfrutar como es de su moto se la vive haciendo mil saltos a cada elevación de tierra que tiene en su paso. Desde la salida de la ciudad es así. Resulta entretenido verlo hacerlo, para que engañarse. Incluso apuestan cada tanto a cuántas vueltas dará o si va a derrapar únicamente.

—Al menos llegaremos a Cañón Cosmo pronto—Exhala Sephiroth—. La Ciudad Olvidada está simplemente en otro continente sin puerto, excusa de un barco y no sé cómo piensan que vamos a llegar hasta allá.

—Supongo que deben tener otros vehículos cerca. En ciudad cohete hay un avión. Pertenece a la empresa. Tal vez vamos hacia allá. Sabes que Cloud no cuenta mucho. —Sephiroth gira hacia Aerith, levantando una ceja.

Mucho o mejor dicho, no cuenta nada.

—Ay no.

El camión se detiene y Aerith abraza más a Nanaki, quien ve alrededor sin entender. Sephiroth baja del vehículo, hallando a Cloud estacionado a unos pocos metros y quitándose las gafas para evitar que le entre tierra en los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Un Midgar Zolom.

— ¿Tan lejos? —Toma la katana sin pensarlo demasiado. Cloud se encoge de hombros, abriendo los compartimentos de la moto—. Por algo su nombre. No debería estar aquí.

—Últimamente han estado pasando cosas raras con las bestias y los monstruos. Tal vez a más vida hay en el planeta, más oportunidad tienen de reproducirse y esparcirse. —Asiente ante la hipótesis de Cloud. Suena creíble, considerando que ahora la tierra es más fértil y habitable, tanto los animales como los monstruos han crecido en número.

Un buen rasgo a considerar desde el punto alimenticio y no tan bueno para las personas que hagan viajes por ahí. Cloud ensambla la espalda tan gigante que usa, apoyándola en su hombro y tomando una postura tan igual a la de Zack que le causa molestia. Un temblor en la tierra los hace ver a los lados y sin sorprenderse realmente, la enorme serpiente de al menos ocho metros se levanta frente a ellos, habiendo salido de la tierra.

Sephiroth hace un corte cruzado, con tanta fuerza y equipado con materia. Provocando que cortes impacten directo contra el cuerpo de la serpiente, haciéndola sangrar y al mismo tiempo que él, Cloud desprende una de las espadas, deja la grande clavada y de un salto llega hasta la cabeza que se bajó por el dolor, clavando la espada pequeña en su cabeza.

—Se supone que soy quien debe cuidarlos. Para algo me dieron esta misión.

—Tengo espada para algo. Cállate, no te quejes. —bufa Cloud sacando el arma y sacudiendo la sangre que le quedó. Sephiroth niega con la cabeza. Tan testarudo como siempre.

Cloud regresa a la moto para guardar la espada y en ello tiene la necesidad de ver su celular debido a un mensaje. Sephiroth da cuenta de su expresión, como los ojos se abren y el espanto queda apenas obvio en sus facciones estoicas. No demora mucho en llamar, sentándose únicamente.

— ¿Qué le pasó al presidente? Se supone que ustedes son sus guardaespaldas ¿¡De que puta forma lo atacan y ustedes no hacen nada?!

— ¿Le pasó algo a Rufus? —murmura Sephiroth sorprendido y Aerith se lleva una mano a la boca. Sin peligro se dio la libertad de salir y estirar las piernas. Nanaki se echa en el suelo, disfrutando de la quietud. Lo odioso de bajar en auto, es la vibración de este por el terreno irregular.

—T-Seng no me importa una mierda que no entiendan como pasó. Se supone que son la gran defensa secreta de ShinRa y no pueden hacer algo tan simple como evitar que ataquen a quien te paga—Aprieta su entrecejo, sintiendo que le duele la cabeza a este punto y es _insoportable_ — _._ ¿Quién está al frente de ShinRa en lo que Rufus se recupera? Si me lo estás diciendo, es porque una simple materia cura no sirve o por el contrario, no queda nadie allá sabiendo cómo usarla. Ya que Vincent está haciendo otra cosa.

—Wow, se enfadó.

—Esto es extraño.

—Parece vivir enfadado. —comenta Nanaki, con Cloud continuando en su reclamo tan largo donde ni siquiera levanta la voz. Apenas se nota su enojo. Incluso con eso es totalmente inexpresivo.

—No sabe expresarse. Dieciséis años y entiendes cuando está triste, queriendo decapitar a alguien o cuando quiere un café. —dice Sephiroth y el perro no aguanta reír por el comentario tan elocuente.

— ¡Scarlet va a explotar el edificio! Pon a Reeve, ahora, no me importa cuánto reclamen y si se quejan diles que Rufus lo ordenó así y punto—Sephiroth levanta una ceja ¿Qué tanto poder tiene Cloud realmente? Aparentemente, es capaz de mandar a los Turks y en teoría, solo puede con Vincent que lo vigila—. Manda un puto helicóptero a Cañón Cosmo, voy para allá.

—Claro que no. Tenemos que llegar a la ciudad perdida—dice Aerith apurada—. Tenemos que ir todos. Yo no puedo sin… ¡No lo puedo entender sola! —reclama sin saber que decir como excusa para jalar a Cloud con ellos sí o sí.

—Yo no sé nada de eso. No me necesitas, solo estoy de adorno.

—Eres quien nos comanda. Tienes que quedarte. —Prosigue Sephiroth.

—Ay por favor. —Gruñe entre dientes—. Manda el helicop- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes? ¿Qué pasa con los malditos helicópteros ahora? —Increpa perdiendo la paciencia, levantándose y andando, alejándose de ellos y que no puedan escuchar la conversación—. Ya sé que los necesito para ir al continente norte, eso no me explica **_cómo_** no hay helicópteros en Midgar.

— _Están en mantenimiento por tanto uso. Los únicos en buenas condiciones esperan en Ciudad cohete para llevarlo a usted, el general Sephiroth, al Cetra y los SOLDIER de escolta. —_ responde T-Seng. Convirtiendo la situación en una pelea de quién es capaz de mantenerse con supuesta serenidad.

Pues es obvio que el Turk está nervioso y ansioso por la actitud que toma Cloud. Rufus había dejado muy claro que si Strife pide algo, se haga. De inmediato. Que lo tomaran como un segundo dueño pues eso es desde que salen tan en serio.

—Y una mierda.

— _El presidente sobrevivirá. No fue una herida mortal, pero sí muy grave y con la cual sigue inconsciente. Le daré más informes de su estatus a lo largo de estos días._

 _—_ Más te vale. Avísame cuando Vincent esté ahí y cuídalo bien por una puta vez o piérdete.

Cuelga la llamada y chasquea la lengua con fastidio ¿Por qué sucede de nuevo? Basta que aleje la mirada por un par de minutos y se desencadene la desgracia ¿Tiene algún poder sobre natural que todo acontezca cuando no mire? ¿Es eso? Muerde su labio inferior y da la vuelta para volver a su moto. Subiendo a esta.

—Iremos a Cañón Cosmo y luego apuramos hasta Ciudad Cohete. —indica tomando las gafas para ponérselas. Aerith celebra con una sonrisa a pesar de que Cloud arranca sin esperar a que ellos se aparten, llenándolos de tierra en el proceso.

—Al menos algo salió bien.

Nanaki observa al par. Sephiroth dijo eso de forma extraña, notando que está ahí. Es decir, lo que sea que haya querido expresar, Aerith lo entendió y se muestra contenta por ello. Anda de regreso a la camioneta y sube. Quizá no es nada malo, pura y posible paranoia. Se echa y cierra los ojos, tras un par de minutos más finalmente retoman la marcha, con Cloud llevando un largo trecho de distancia. A Nanaki le da un poco igual. Pronto estará en casa.

* * *

—Lamento la molestia. Tenemos problemas últimamente con uno de nuestros científicos. Lo estamos solucionando.

—Hummm hummm… —El hombre mayor que va en una plataforma verde para flotar por la existencia tan solo asiente con la cabeza—. Como han conseguido solucionar los chillidos del planeta.

— ¿Usted también los oye? — pregunta Aerith. Sorprendida y emocionada en partes iguales.

—De forma pobre en comparación a una cetra, no obstante ¡Imposible para mí no escuchar su llanto! Menos constante y presente estos años—explica agitando los brazos. Puede verse como un personaje gracioso—. Se me hizo extraño cuando anunciaron el cese de uso de Mako para electricidad, pero ¿Quién soy para quejarme? No me quedan muchos años y si el planeta se muere, no estaré sobre él para lamentarlo. —comenta riendo. Sephiroth levanta una ceja.

—Abuelo, por favor. —dice Nanaki entre dientes.

—Me alegra que ShinRa mejorará estos años ummm ummm… —Se acerca a Cloud—. Y que hayan traído al pequeño Nanaki. Son una especie muy peculiar ¿Los engaño? En su especie, los cincuenta años que tienen equivalen a dieciséis.

— ¡Abuelo! —reclama Nanaki, evidentemente abochornado. Los tres miran al animal. Juraron que era un adulto por su forma de expresarse. Ni siquiera Sephiroth que coincide en esta rareza de brecha intelectual vs cronológica es así de marcado.

—Pueden quedarse en Cañón Cosmos hasta cuándo lo necesiten. Sin destruir nada, por favor. —indica el hombre mayor

Dada la hora y que aún está reparando lo que sea que pasara a la camioneta donde van Sephiroth y Aerith, no hubo más remedio que aceptar. Al menos con el gusto de que no los verán como una plaga o el enemigo.

* * *

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Tan solo pienso que el cielo es impresionante.

Nanaki toma asiento junto a Cloud, quien sentado al borde de uno de los tantos riscos cercanos ve el cielo y nada más. Los enormes ojos azules con verde admirando la infinitud del panorama. Tan distinto a lo que hay en Midgar o el edifico ShinRa.

Toma un profundo respiro, pensando en cómo replicaron escenarios así para la parte "turística" del edificio ShinRa. Es muy realista. Lo metieron dormido y no sé había dado cuenta de que era falso hasta que hicieron una incluso casi maligna en el programa. Cloud toma un respiro profundo, saca el cigarro electrónico para fumar.

—Por lo poco que fui capaz de comprender, esta adicción vino por un suceso de hace mucho tiempo —comenta Nanaki—. Y por palabras del abuelo, quien decide caer en un vicio nocivo, anhela la muerte y el reinicio que hay tras esta.

—No. No es así. Tan solo… Es costumbre. —responde parco. Nanaki se echa en el suelo.

— Te preocupa el presidente.

—Es mi pareja.

—Aun así, la forma en la que actuaste dijo mucho.

Cloud hace círculos de humo. Sin ánimos de pensar en el tema. O en nada, mejor dicho. Balancea las piernas con desgano.

—A veces tengo la impresión de que debería alejarme de las personas. Al final del día, todos quiénes son cercanos a mi acaban mal… —Toma una calada profunda y suelta la enorme nube de humo con hedor a chocolate con licor—. Un ex novio, mi madre, Rufus, Aerith, Sephiroth… Sencillamente las vidas normales no son para mi. — Nanaki agita la cola y baja la cabeza.

— Martirizarte por cosas que no puedes controlar es inútil. También aislarte. Mientras estás solo, eres débil.

—No hay mucho que pueda lastimar estando solo.

Y con esto la conversación concluye. Cloud estuvo un rato extenso en ese lugar viendo el cielo mientras fuma. Acompañado de Nanaki en su proceso de meditación e intento de calma por la noticia sobre Rufus.

* * *

—Voy a adelantarme. De otra manera no vamos a llegar nunca. Aerith, sube.

La cetra guiña el ojo a Sephiroth que se muestra enfurruñado al instante. Cloud sube a la moto y le entrega unas gafas a la chica. Aerith se abraza a él y se escucha el rugido de la moto. Pronto y levantando un montón de tierra se alejan a toda marcha del lugar. Sephiroth se cruza de brazos, aun no acaban de reparar el auto y dado que quiénes faltan son la escolta, Cloud se rehúsa a perder tiempo en esto.

Lo importante es llevar a Aerith a La Capital Olvidada y ver que pueden sacar de eso.

—Hay una gran conexión entre ustedes dos. Impresionante. Muy impresionante. —Sephiroth ve a Bugenhagen de reojo.

—Sí, la tenemos.

—Ummm ummmm… Que extraño. Creí que había un solo tú. Un solo ser venido de Jenova, pero al final resultan ser dos. Curioso cuanto menos. —prosigue el señor mayor. Sephiroth entrecierra los ojos.

—Es distinto. Aunque tiene algo muy de ella—Levanta la mirada—. Pretende huir de la tierra para ir a por las estrellas. Conquistarlas, admirarlas o intentar tomarlas. Ojalá supiera que quiere. —concluye Sephiroth.

—Quiere lo que todos: Vivir, ser feliz y quienes les importan también. Es un buen hombre. Todo un encanto. —Y se marcha. Sephiroth permanece viendo el cielo despejado y naturalmente Naranjo de la zona. Encantador por sí solo.

* * *

— ¿Cómo llegaron?

—Acabe arreglando yo el motor.

—Ah. Parece que las clases de mecánica sirvieron de algo.

— ¿Qué hace ella?

—Una buena pregunta.

Un trecho de cinco horas es un trecho importante y el pequeño asunto de que por si con Aerith es imposible entender nada, hace que comprender lo que hace o lo que está intentando hacer sea más que remotamente posible. Cloud permanece atrás a una distancia prudencial, cruzado de brazos y aguantando las ganas de ponerse a fumar como un infeliz. Sephiroth ladea la cabeza. Hay una energía muy peculiar en todo el lugar. Es capaz de percibirla, más no entenderla.

— ¿Has logrado algo? —pregunta Cloud con voz plana. Aerith niega con la cabeza y gesto lleno de desilusión.

—No. Es imposible para mí leer lo que dicen esos grabados... Hay algo aquí, hablándome, pero no logro entenderlo. Hay tanto aquí que…

Da un quejido, girando en sí misma con los largos y pronunciados rizos de su cabello se agitan por el movimiento. Mira alrededor. Un montón de ruinas donde la luz se filtra sin más. Lleva las manos a su cara y luego da un frustrado pisotón.

—Hay tanto aquí que me recuerda que estoy sola.

Siempre lo oye en ShinRa y lo aborrece: La última cetra, la última de los Ancient, la última espécimen, la última superviviente y… Está harta de eso. Está harta de que le recuerden lo sola que se encuentra por la muerte de su madre. Qué no hay respuestas en ningún lado a quien es, cuál es su misión, que tanto puede lograr y tantas otras dudas más que quedarían eternamente sin responder ¿Por qué?

Porque es la última cetra y con ella, muere todo. Es valiente para decir que incluso, ya está muerto el asunto. Su mamá no tuvo tiempo de explicar prácticamente nada y sin querer la dejó en un mundo así de complicado y solitario.

—Eres una cetra, cierto, pero también eres parte humana—acota Cloud rindiéndose ante su ansia de la nicotina. Suelta el humo en una densa nube—. Tal como Sephiroth. Por un lado, ambos están solos en lo que los hace tan "especiales", pero al final también son humanos. Como yo—Aerith aprieta los labios con ojos llorosos—. Estás menos sola de lo que crees, tan solo cuesta verlo cuando se esmeran en hacerte diferente.

Moquea y acaba por ir hacia Cloud. El rubio la abraza y palmea en la espalda. Aerith sabe perfectamente de que habla. Desde el primer instante Cloud se esforzó en que fuesen normales. En que tuvieran vivencias comunes y cotidianas que en el departamento científico no hubieran permitido. Fiestas de cumpleaños, viajes, salidas, algún que otro amigo no muy cercano.

Cloud los quería hacer sentir humanos.

Cloud quería demostrar que son iguales a los demás. Viven igual, sienten igual y piensan igual.

— ¿También con crisis por ser el único hijo de Jenova? No me puedo sacar charlas filosóficas seguido. No tengo tanta imaginación—Advierte hacia Sephiroth. Aerith acaba por reír—. Solo puedo dar una palmada en la espalda.

—En algún momento no estaré solo así qué…

Cloud ignora en buena parte esa respuesta por lo normal que se le hace. Sephiroth en algún momento tendrá hijos, seguro. La naturaleza de su ADN permite que no se disuelva y por tanto, sea igual de "puro" que él. Levanta una ceja con extrañeza por la repentina caricia en el cabello por parte de Sephiroth.

—No te angusties por ello.

La sonrisa que le dedica Sephiroth le saca un terrible escalofrío. No la entiende. Luce confiada, lo de siempre, pero al mismo tiempo tiene más en ella. Una especie de sospecha y advertencia. Un secreto que Cloud desconoce por completo. Lo manotea, fastidiado de que le haga eso por ser más bajo y llevándole dieciséis años de edad.

Sephiroth apoya una mano en su cintura, con Aerith volviendo a donde estaba para intentar entender algo. El peli plata empieza a tararear, causándole extrañeza a Cloud que gira hacia él.

— ¿Y eso?

— ¿Qué?

—Esa canción.

—Nada. solo la recordé.

— ¿Cómo? —Increpa directo.

Es lo mismo que tarareaba los días que cuidaba a Sephiroth en el sótano de la mansión ShinRa. Aun con sus cualidades, es sobradamente _imposible_ que la recuerde.

—Solo lo hago.

Chasquea la lengua. Vale, eso no tiene sentido. Ya mejor ni siquiera lo intenta. Sephiroth continúa en ello, viéndolo directamente. Tiene razón en algo, muy dentro de poco no será el único en su tipo, la cosa aquí es…

Quién sabe si Cloud es el último en el suyo.

El último humano de la existencia… habitando la tierra prometida.

— _Like a small piece of dust, that floats in the air—_ tararea, con Aerith abriendo un poco más los ojos—. _If the flying snow is me I could reach you faster…_ —Da una exclamación de felicidad larga y emocionada—. _Snowflakes are falling. Getting farther away—_ Ella vuelve hacia Cloud _—. I miss you…_

 _—_ ¡Entendí algo!

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Tan rápido?

— ¡Es que los escuché! ¡Me dijeron a donde ir para hallar la tierra prometida! ¡Una forma de ir ahí! —exclama emocionada—. Tenemos que ir a templo de los ancianos.

Mientras ella continúa hablando de lo que deben hacer, a donde deben ir, Sephiroth solo piensa en que, con el tiempo, ella también ha aprendido muy bien como mentir. La última Cetra, el último viajero de las estrellas y el último humano.

Un perfecto grupo de tres. Los únicos que realmente importan.

Todo tan pronto a suceder…


	18. Templo, sospechoso, incomprensible

— ¿Segura que no es una trampa o algún truco? —Aerith asiente energética—. Bien… le daré las indicaciones al piloto.

Cloud se dirige al piloto del helicóptero, sin perder su aire perezoso. Aerith da una risita con las manos tras la espalda y gesto victorioso. Complacida de cómo su _pequeño_ engaño surgió tan bien. Sephiroth le da un pequeño empujón, llamando su atención.

—Quien diría que iba a salirte tan bien el teatro.

—A decir verdad, no estaba entendiendo nada y entré en pánico—admite avergonzada—. No obstante, escuché algo y lo único que se me ocurrió como excusa para disimularlo, fue el templo.

— ¿Si oíste algo? —Sephiroth frunce las cejas, sorprendido.

—Sí. No eran palabras como las nuestras. Más simples, casi desvanecidas—relata en tono misterioso—. Apenas lo podía distinguir. Era casi un ruego. Creo que me estaba pidiendo no ir allí.

Sephiroth da una risa cínica.

—Y ahí vas, dando la indicación de dónde se encuentra.

—Fuiste tú quien lo consiguió en primer lugar. —Recuerda Aerith. Sephiroth se encoge de hombros.

—Mi madre ya sabía de dónde estaba, tan solo no podía llegar a él. Me dijo donde hallar el templo, al menos de forma vaga. Esperemos que funcione de todos modos. —Aerith se balancea en sí misma, con el vestido holgado y rosa agitándose gracias a ello.

— ¿Crees que Cloud se dé cuenta de que es un engaño? —Sephiroth burla de inmediato—. Es despistado, no tonto, puede darse cuenta—afirma la Cetra—. No podemos estarlo subestimando de esta manera. Es posible que acabemos de mala forma de tanto descaro.

—En circunstancias normales, te daría la razón—Aerith queda confundida por esto, pues Sephiroth admite el error que están cometiendo y que puede costarles todo el esfuerzo a tan poco de la meta—. Sin embargo, Cloud no está en su mejor forma.

— ¿No?

—Crees que va a notar cualquier cosa sospechosa ¿Pensando en que Rufus se puede morir en cualquier segundo? —Entreabre la boca, habiendo olvidado ese detalle por un instante—. Está más preocupado por volver rápido y asegurase de que está vivo que por el resultado de esta misión. Con haber conseguido que oigas nada le bastaba. Una nueva ubicación, está estresado, más días fuera y más riesgo de que al volver no haya nadie ahí.

—Me da a pensar que por tu culpa Rufus está mal. —Sospecha la Cetra y Sephiroth niega con la cabeza.

—No lo hubiera dejado medio vivo.

Y con esta última nota avanza hacia el helicóptero, pues Cloud los llamó apenas lo suficientemente fuerte. Aerith exhala, claro, Sephiroth es más que tajante y definitivo a la hora de hacer su movimiento. Tiene dos extremos posibles: Sigilo extremo o matanza extrema si no es que ambas se complementan.

Como bien fue lo sucedido con Zack hace años.

Ni siquiera ella se puede creer lo tocado que quedó Cloud con el tema.

Sube al helicóptero con ayuda de Cloud y este sube último, cerrando la puerta y recostándose en el asiento. Cierra los ojos, queriendo descansar un rato y pudiendo presentir que el templo va a ser un total _parto_. Sephiroth se mantiene tarareando, con los ojos dirigidos hacia el rubio.

¿Cómo no recordarlo? Era lo primero que escuchaba. Una nota bonita y casi dulce que lo informaba de que había alguien cerca suyo. Una persona que velaba por su seguridad y no había otra persona en el mundo que su madre ¿Quién más seria? Claro, recuerda a Lucrecia muy vagamente, pero ella no estaba ahí.

Quien estuvo era Cloud, quien lo aguantó toda la maldita noche fue Cloud. A pesar de su aparición después, no la podía interpretar como una figura materna. Ella no estuvo durante ese periodo donde hasta la brisa pudo haberlo asesinado. Quien estuvo, fue Cloud e incluso ahora, dieciséis años después, quien está es Cloud.

Lucrecia está por ahí, encerrada y sin poder superar el rechazo de su hijo.

Mientras el hijo está sin superar y dejar de desear a la figura materna que siempre tuvo.

* * *

—Aerith, entiendo la emoción, pero párate del piso.

Incluso Sephiroth ve a Aerith como un bicho raro por su emoción por el templo. Que sí, es un lugar ancestral, místico, más que importante. El pequeño asunto es que no por ello se va a tirar al suelo solo para escuchar la tierra o lo que sea que haya debajo de esta. No está al mismo nivel de emoción. Cloud la ayuda a levantarse y le sacude parte de la falda.

—Este lugar se siente tan… extraño. tan… vivo.

—Está más vivo que Cloud en estos momentos. —Bromea Sephiroth con acidez. Cloud no se esmera en contradecir, pues realmente pocas ganas de caminar tiene. Se adentran en el lugar de aspecto arcaico, llegando a un pequeño altar donde hace falta colocar algo.

Aerith saca una pequeña y bonita piedra brillante de su bolsillo.

— ¿Segura que va a funcionar?

—Sí, con esto que encontré, lo hará.

Sephiroth siente una puñalada a su esfuerzo por Aerith acuñándose de todo lo que ha hecho estos años. No tardo tanto en hallar el templo de los ancianos. Resultó relativamente fácil usando un helicóptero y explorando espacios que no suelen visitarse por inutilidad o desconocimiento. El problema viene directamente cuando tratan de la Piedra Angular

Con la cual tardo, sin exagerar, dos años para encontrarla. Bugenhagen le contó sobre el templo y como abrirlo, por lo que se dedicó a hallar la llave primero para no jalarse el cabello del estrés al no poder entrar. Dos años de su vida consumió en localizar la piedra de mierda.

Todo para ponerla en uno de los pedestales de la ciudad olvidada para que luzca como si Aerith escucho un llamado astral o alguna estupidez del estilo y tomarla. En fin, este viaje no ha sido más que Aerith devorando el crédito de todo lo que hizo Sephiroth mientras ella dormía cómodamente en Midgar dentro del edificio ShinRa.

Aerith coloca la piedra y el lugar tiembla desde sus cimientos.

**. . .**

—Esto es fascinante. —silba Cloud activando la cámara de su celular para grabar los muros. Aerith los observa de a poco y Sephiroth mantiene recelo.

Para empezar, llegar a la sala de la "Materia Negra" fue un rotundo lío y dolor de existencia. Un laberinto sin Ton ni son donde aparentemente se encontraron con cetras que apenas existen en este plano. Explicar todo el trayecto le genera dolor de cabeza. Pues no bastaba con el laberinto, sino también tiene monstruos poblándolo y para peor, la constante repelencia a su persona.

Este lugar sabe quién es, qué es y qué es lo que pretende al venir. En un breve momento de descanso -no tan breve fuera del templo-, Aerith confesó lo que estaba oyendo de parte de los ancianos y el lugar percé:

"No lo permitas acercarse a la materia negra"

"Es una amenaza para el planeta entero, no lo permitas continuar avanzando"

"Reconsidera lo que haces y evita que obtenga la materia negra"

"Es la amenaza más grande que ha llegado a este planeta, no lo permitas avanzar, no lo permitas cumplir con su objetivo, erradica al parásito antes de que se reproduzca y otros planetas sufran el mismo destino."

Como si fuese un crimen llegar a la tierra prometida por mis propios medios… Le sentó bastante mal ser considerado un parásito. Ser llamado la más grande amenaza del planeta. No se considera de esa manera. Podría serlo, pero nunca ha tenido interés en algo como eso. No hay conquista total, un anhelo desorbitado por emigrar a un planeta lejano a probar suerte de si hay más recursos h una mejor vida.

Tan solo quiere estar con Cloud.

Es todo lo que quiere.

—Si mezclamos lo que has oído con lo que plasmaron aquí, tal vez haya una pista de cómo se consigue realmente la tierra prometida—murmura Cloud andando con lentitud para grabar decentemente los muros—. O si no existe en realidad.

—Si existe. Ellos lo han dicho. El problema es que… Hay que hallarlo.

—Me suena a lo de siempre. —Quejumbra deteniéndose h parando el video—. Una… Materia Negra.

Sephiroth se acerca a prisa a ese lugar para ver los grabados. Están casi totalmente conformados por dibujos explicativos de lo que cuenta. Debido a formas anteriores, Cloud pudo descifrar sencillamente que ese círculo negro con algunos redondeles extras es una materia. Llama su atención que esté pintada de negro. Todas van de verde, rojo, amarillo y púrpura, incluyendo por ahí una blanca. La que posee Aerith y apenas unos pocos saben.

Lo que le trae mal presentimiento no es su color, si no lo que continúa en las ilustraciones. Una especie de meteorito gigante. No es el más listo ni experto en esto de adivinar que sucede, pero por sentido común su cerebro une una cosa con la otra: La materia negra o su uso puede provocar un meteorito gigante. Distinto a la materia cometa. Sephiroth saca una materia de su bolsillo y está adquiere un brillo tenue cuando la acerca a Cloud, demayándolo. Lo atrapa para que no caiga al suelo.

—Bien, ahora ya tenemos que tomarla.

—Supongo que finalmente hemos llegado al punto del no retorno.

Sephiroth asiente, dejando al rubio inconsciente recostado. Aerith borra la parte donde se muestra la materia negra. Sephiroth activa el mecanismo del templo, consecuente a ello usa un pequeño robot en forma de gato con el único comando de mantenerse presionando para que suceda lo que vinieron a hacer: Convertir el templo en la materia negra. Vuelve a tomar a Cloud y se lo sube al hombro sin problema, iniciando carrera para salir del sitio junto a Aerith.

Sin el templo y sin la grabación completa, va a parecer que efectivamente faltó algo, pero no va a haber manera de saberlo si sólo es un recuerdo borroso del rubio. Quedará en incertidumbre el poco tiempo que reste antes de que invoque a meteorito.

* * *

—Te cayó una roca encima y te desmayaste.

Cloud arruga la cara y se levanta. Lo sorprende que no haya templo a sus espaldas y sufre un escalofrío al notar que Sephiroth tiene la materia negra en la mano. Guarda la sospecha de que eso no es precisamente una buena señal. Esa cosa parece despedir energía por sí misma. La toma con una mano. Es más grande que las materias normales o fabricadas.

— ¿Con esto se supone que se llega a la tierra prometida? Qué macabra presentación. —La regresa. Sin ganas de tenerla en su poder. Sephiroth da una risa cínica.

—A veces lo más oscuro y escabroso conduce a la felicidad ¿No crees?

—No.

Soba su cabeza, buscando algún golpe o punto donde le duela y no consigue nada. Cosa extraña considerando que supuestamente se desmayó por eso. Bufa y gira el cuello, con los ojos entrecerrados y Sephiroth mirándolo fijamente. Con la ansiedad consumiéndolo lentamente desde dentro. Falta tan poco para llevar todo a cabo que es imposible no sentirse emocionado. Detalles nimios para arreglar la gran puesta en escena y así efectuar el apoteósico acto. 

—Supongo que ya podemos volver a Midgar.

—Si.

* * *

—T-Seng, piérdete. No estoy de humor. —Advierte Cloud, a poco o nada de golpear. El Turk se mantiene firme en su lugar.

—El presidente no quiere que nadie entre-

—Nadie que le genere dolor de cabeza como los imbéciles e inútiles de Scarlet, Heidegger, Hojou o Palmer. Sobre todo, Palmer. Ahora, quítate—vuelve a decir, T-Seng está a poco de responder—. Es mi puta casa también.

—Déjalo pasar. —recomienda Vincent, apareciendo y apartando uno de los mechones que se le viene a la cara. Su rostro pálido e impávido.

—Como muchos, se gritarán entre ellos, no a ti. —ríe Reno a un lado. Cloud acaba por entrar, dejando a los demás atrás.

Lo que consigue es un departamento silencioso, tranquilo y sin nada en particular hasta que sube a la segunda planta y entra a la habitación. La cama fue sustituida por una camilla gigante con un montón de aparatos conectados. Líquido verde en los sueros y demás elementos que para Cloud no guardan sentido alguno.

—Oh, llegaste. Tardaste bastante—Rufus endereza en la silla junto al espaldar que sube solo—. Se supone que sería un mes como mucho y-

Cloud ve a un lado, cruzando los brazos con gesto incómodo y Rufus da una risa. Con un gesto de mano lo hace acercarse. Lo palmea en el brazo con gesto tranquilo y confiado. La expresión usual en el rostro de Rufus ShinRa aun cuando estuvo a poco o nada de morir.

—Estoy bien. Fue un susto para todos nada más.

—Van dos meses, casi tres de eso y sigues así—acota con gesto malhumorado—. No soy un crío. Dime que pasó, por qué aun estás tan mal y… eso. —Concluye Cloud en voz baja. Rufus estira la tela de su camisa, mostrando una herida enorme en su pecho. Tan larga que más bien parece imposible de existir.

—El veneno sigue intentando destruirme desde dentro. Aparece a forma de heridas. Moretones, cortadas, cosas del estilo—Sacude la mano con desinterés—. No es realmente importante. Ya consiguieron como neutralizarlo. El único problema es que tomará tiempo y en ese tiempo, debo seguir conectado a esto para poder resistir el agente maligno y el que me cura.

—Ah.

Rufus se lo queda viendo unos minutos sin que Cloud diga o haga nada. Esos momentos tan extraños en los que ninguno es realmente capaz de saber qué hacer o decir. En parte, porque Rufus jamás ha podido entender cómo tratar a Cloud. Donde es obvio que alguna idea distorsionada y extraña cursa su mente.

Entre ellas: La idea de que atrae la desgracia sin importar lo que haga. Esta impresión empezó a surgir desde la muerte de Zack, seguido a la distancia de Sephiroth en ocasione por ensimismarse en sus asuntos, el hecho de que Aerith es cada vez más enrevesada y lejana del mundo en sí… Y que por ello luzcan tan atareados. Tan constipados.

Claro, él siempre estuvo haciendo su trabajo y al mismo tiempo, con el paso de los años se pregunta ¿Realmente hizo bien? ¿O sencillamente los hizo infelices? Los alejo de un potencial fuera de aquí.

Zack lo dijo mucho. A pesar del crecimiento acelerado de Sephiroth, es un niño aún. Uno que no debía ser sometido a la presión del ejército, _lo impulsó a ello_ ; Aerith perdió a su madre, es atormentada de vez en cuando por presencias desconocidas y peligrosas, _estudian sus heridas y consecuencias, no como evitarlas_ ; Sephiroth llega a agotarse, sigue siendo parte humano _, lo tratan como a un monstruo con falsa libertad._

La vida de ambos estuvo desde el inicio en sus manos. En sus decisiones. Ver en que desembocaron lo aturde. Lo hace sentir inseguro. Que de alguna forma no hizo más que cagarla una y otra vez y que eso era lo que Zack quería decirle antes de que lo asesinaran. Evento que Sephiroth tuvo que ver.

—Hey—Rufus lo toma de la mano—. No es culpa tuya. Son cosas que pasan. Tu paranoia del mundo odiándote puede detenerse. —Sugiere, siendo tosco a la hora de ponerle nombre.

Pues de otra forma, Cloud no lo va a entender.

—La última vez yo recibí un disparo porque somos rubios ojos azules y la pareja más visualmente incestuosa del planeta. Dejo de mirar y te envenenan. —Agrega Cloud en tono suave.

Es algo que bien puede ser uno de los rasgos favoritos de todos los que conocen a Cloud. No importa cuánto de enoje, deprima o rebose de alegría: Siempre tendría el mismo tono calmado, casi plano y tranquilo tono que consigue amenizar con éxito el ambiente. Es gratificante escucharlo. Es posible perderse del punto de conversación solo por escucharlo hablar. Rufus sacude la cabeza.

—No te angusties. Sobreviví, soy más difícil de matar que Sephiroth—Cloud ríe por la nariz, una ligerísima curvatura en los labios—. ¿Algo interesante que contarme de tu largo viaje? No me dirás qué solo estuvieron viendo rocas.

—Casi… Aunque una me cayó en la cabeza y me desmayé por la contusión—menciona sentándose en un pequeño espacio en la camilla—. No recuerdo que en ese momento nada se estuviera derrumbando, pero según Sephiroth eso pasó.

Rufus disimula la extrañeza y sospecha que le provoca el comentario. Se le hace fácil notar que incluso Cloud tiene sospecha de ello por la forma en que lo dice. Qué Sephiroth diga algo así de la nada es un sin sentido y por inercia se debe creer. Ni tiene el más mínimo sentido que se invente algo como eso. Por otro lado, que nada en el ambiente de a lugar que eso ocurriera lleva a pensar ¿Por qué diría algo así?

Cloud le entrega a Rufus su celular, donde tiene la grabación del Templo. Prefiriendo que lo vea primero antes de dárselo a Hojou para que se empecine en examinar todo lo que vieron, así como cuestionar que se supone que es realmente la materia negra que carga Sephiroth encima. Una puerta a la tierra prometida con aspecto lúgubre, casi maligno y que en cualquiera genera inseguridad.

— Teniendo tanto progreso, ya es hora de un descanso.

— ¿Ummm?

—Después iremos al departamento en Costa del Sol. Ahí no tendré que aguantar los miles y miles de reclamos de estas personas porque no los deje a cargo. Nos iremos pasado mañana. —Anuncia y Cloud asiente sin mucha cosa.

Necesita lo que sea para olvidar la bizarres del templo. Palmea a Rufus en la pierna antes de levantarse para ir a buscar algo de comer en la cocina.


	19. Respiro, discreción, preámbulo

—Tengo un departamento aquí y muchos días libres sin gastar.

—Me escapé.

Cloud se mantiene cruzado de brazos con esa expresión neutra y tosca suya, con la molestia brotando de cada poro ante la obviedad de la situación que se le presenta. Tiene cosa de una semana de haber salido de Midgar a pasar un tiempo en Costa del Sol. Todo va bien en su estado de calma perpetuo pudiendo fumar, dormir, comer y acompañar a Rufus sin interrupciones odiosas como arreglar algo en el departamento científico, supervisar algún proyecto o experimento ahí y en general tener que aguantar a nadie de su odioso entorno laboral.

Y de repente ahora que se antojó de ir a comprar un helado cerca de la entrada a él lugar tan soleado, se encuentra al par que puede decir sin exagerar, tienen toda su vida persiguiéndolo. Sephiroth atenta el descaro más gigante. Nunca toma vacaciones porque entre misión y misión tiene un tiempo prolongado y suficiente para descansar. No las necesita precisamente. Las tiene porque es obligatorio en el empleo de cualquiera.

Por otro lado está Aerith y bueno, ella a veces tiene la mala costumbre de mandarse sola a pesar de que no debería por edad. Sigue siendo menor a los dieciséis y a nivel de custodia, ShinRa la tiene así que debería de estar en el edificio. No paseando entre continentes con semejante facilidad. El tema sigue siendo Sephiroth y es que resulta tan obvio que vino aquí solo porque Cloud lo hizo, que el rubio acaba enfurruñado por ello.

—Quiero suponer que vinieron aquí solo por broncearse y no por estar orbitando a mi alrededor. —dice Cloud, entrecerrando los ojos con recelo. Sephiroth se encoge de hombros y mete las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Hace mucho que no estábamos juntos en Costa del Sol.

Blanquea los ojos, toma el helado y empieza a caminar. Dispuesto a ignorar soberanamente que están aquí. En algún momento van a volver y hacerse el que no los vio es sencillo. Ignora todo y ellos dos no serán la excepción. Aerith es una risa con los brazos tras la espalda, usando un amplio y bonito sombrero para que el sol no la impacte de lleno en el rostro. Sephiroth cruza los brazos y suspira.

—Fuimos indiscretos.

—Es imposible no notarte, Sephiroth. Aún si tratas de ser discreto. —informa la cetra empezando a caminar junto al peli plata.

— ¿Crees que haya algo parecido a esto en la tierra prometida? —interroga con deje curioso, deteniéndose antes de unas escaleras de roca que dan hacia la playa. Agua limpia y cristalina, color turquesa con algunas personas en su interior, el sol intenso que no resulta picante a la piel, la arena blanca con alguna que otra silla o toalla con gente bronceándose y la constante de las olas amenizando el ambiente pacifico.

Aun con la gente del lugar, no hay escándalo alguno. A pesar de ser un espacio recreativo, vienen por buscar paz y en ello está el silenció con conversaciones en voz baja.

—Tal vez así sea la tierra prometida. —Responde con una mano en la parte superior de su sombrero. Sephiroth exhala una risa ante la respuesta satisfactoria.

—Finalmente tendremos un espacio nuestro. —Baja los escalones y Aerith los salta.

—Si. Aunque al principio no será muy sencillo.

Sephiroth gira la cabeza en la misma dirección en la que Aerith ve. Cloud sentado en la orilla comiendo su helado mientras mira hacia el mar. Sin hacer nada aparte de ello. Aerith no resiste la risita ante la forma en que Sephiroth mira a Cloud. Ese gesto tan embelesado y maravillado hacia el rubio que lo ignora soberanamente de la forma en que son hechas estás atenciones. Es tierno de manera estrambótica.

— ¿Seguimos espiando disimuladamente o hacemos otra cosa?

—Vamos a comer. Aún hay tiempo.

Aerith tararea, pasando por detrás de Cloud que consigue agarrar un cangrejo y moverlo en sus dedos mientras este se mueve.

. . .

—Adivina quien apareció.

—Finjamos que me sorprende.

Cloud bufa malhumorado, sentado a un lado de Rufus que estuvo leyendo documentos que le llegaron más temprano. Rufus tenía bien sabido que Sephiroth aguantaría como mucho una semana con Cloud lejos de vacaciones con otra persona. Es muy predecible en su forma de comportarse cuando guarda relación con su padre adoptivo o bien, su madre si nos ponemos estrictos. Cloud le ofrece de la paleta de sal marina que come. Rufus da un mordisco y arruga la cara poco después. Maldita sensibilidad en los dientes.

—Su departamento está lejos de este ¿Cierto?

—Sí.

—Entonces todo bien

—Me alegra que creciera rápido. No soportaría tener a un adolescente literal respirando en mi nuca por secuestrar a su papá. —farfulla Rufus.

Entre ambos no les gustan los niños. Sephiroth, Aerith y Marlene -la ve muy de vez en cuando-, son la santa excepción de Cloud. Rufus no soporta a los niños. Su plan de muerte es que la compañía quedé en el más joven y competente de la directiva. En su plan de vida no figura tener hijos, en el de Cloud tampoco habiendo vivido la experiencia y nulas ganas de repetirla. Sephiroth a veces se comporta como un adolescente y da la impresión a Rufus de que es padrastro. Nada le da más miedo que eso: La paternidad.

Quien diría que el dueño del mundo tendría un temor tan ridículo.

—Con suerte ni siquiera te lo vas a topar... ¿No has estado comiendo demasiado helado? Creo que cada vez que sales te compras uno. —comenta Rufus. Cloud juega con la paleta en su boca.

—Con está me dan otro—Exhibe la pequeña corona en una punta—. Estoy intentando no fumar. No me lo recuerdes. —Queja apoyando las manos en el asiento y cerrando los ojos. Rufus ríe por la nariz y niega con la cabeza.

Una tierna manera de rebajar el uso del vicio mientras están de vacaciones.

* * *

El cuerpo empijamado se deja caer por una elevación considerable, cayendo de golpe al agua tranquila del mar. Se hunde, muy lentamente y a pesar de los ojos entreabiertos, no hay ninguna reacción ante el potencial ahogo. Llega al fondo, con más burbujas escapando entre sus labios delgados. Sufre espasmos, consecuencia del agua en sus pulmones y los pocos segundos que puedan quedar para que acabe de ahogarse. Es tomado de la mano, alzándolo y jalándolo para ir en dirección a la superficie y poco después, a la orilla de la playa.

— Hey, despierta.

Guiña repetidamente y segundos más tarde tose desaforado, girando en la arena y escupiendo toda el agua que puede regurgitar de su sistema. Un poco de arena se adhiere a su cara tras haber pasado la mano por su boca.

— ¿Do-dónde…?

—En el lado este de la playa

Cloud tose de nueva cuenta, levantando el pecho con ayuda de sus brazos y acabando sentado. Mira alrededor, confirmando que efectivamente, está en la playa. No la reconoce del todo, así que debe ser de esos lados que no ha llegado porque implica dar una vuelta y su vagancia lo impide tomar la iniciativa de hacer más ejercicio. Está de vacaciones a final de cuentas. En su visión panorámica encuentra a Sephiroth. El peliplata sacude el ala que sale de su espalda, al mismo tiempo que exprime su cabello con ambas manos.

— ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? — pregunta en tono apagado y confundido

—Eso me gustaría saber—admite Sephiroth con deje enfurruñado—. Estaba practicando y de la nada veo a alguien lanzándose del acantilado.

—Ummm...

Cloud mira a su espalda, luego de dónde se supone que dio el salto y luego a Sephiroth, sus ojos irritados y ojerosos sin ayudar en lo más mínimo a la imagen desaliñada del rubio. Sephiroth continúa en espera de una respuesta. Sabe que debía ir por él. Es el único motivo por el que se levantó de la cama siendo las tres cuarenta de la mañana. No obstante, lo que menos se imaginó es que Cloud tendría un impulso suicida y ¡Paf! Directo al agua sin remedio ninguno.

—Se me acabaron los ansiolíticos y no quise ir a comprarlos. Estoy harto del medicamento.

— ¿Te médicas? ¿Desde hace cuánto? No me dijiste nada-

—Me volví sonámbulo de la nada. Casi me tiro de la torre ShinRa y Rufus lo evitó—farfulla enjuagando sus manos para restregarse la cara sin llenarse de arena—. Ni siquiera el psicólogo sabe por qué. Solo pasa. Me intento tirar de todos lados. Pensé que ya estaba bien.

Sephiroth frunce el entrecejo. Dentro de lo que cabe, el sonambulismo es algo no tan raro. Por no decir que Cloud tiene tan mala suerte que es "normal" que de la nada lo tenga. Incluso Aerith a veces lo es. Sin embargo, que sea precisamente así para lanzarse de barrancos o alturas considerables es extraño. Vuelve la vista al frente, frunciendo las cejas. Considera que tal vez sea porque lo va a salvar.

Es darse más importancia en la vida de Cloud, por motivos obvios le gusta esta explicación.

—Aun así—exhala—. Si vuelve a suceder, estaré para evitar que mueras. Sabes que no permitiría que sufras ningún daño.

—No me importaría morir.

Sephiroth gira bruscamente.

—No lo busco, obviamente, pero llegado a este punto me pregunto cómo es estar en la corriente vital… Tantos años de rebuscar lo que Aerith escucha y siente me ha provocado esa curiosidad—admite con los párpados cayendo por el sueño que carga encima—. Lo sentiré, no lo sentiré, recordaré quien era por un tiempo o seré parte de esa masa al momento—Recuesta de sus piernas—. Seré capaz de ver a Zack o a mamá estando ahí…

Sephiroth chasquea la lengua, notoriamente disgustado por la mención de su víctima de asesinato, con la que mayor satisfacción ha sentido en toda su vida. Al mismo tiempo, le da la sensación de que trata con un espectro que nunca se marcha.

—Incluso si no estás no importa.

—Que nihilista.

—Es una buena filosofía.

Y acaba durmiéndose en su sitio. Queda clarísimo para Sephiroth que realmente lo sucedido no fue a propósito. Cloud está muerto de sueño. Lo sacude del brazo, consigue que espabile y le dé una mirada horrible.

—Venga, te llevaré a mi departamento para que duermas y luego regreses.

—Solo llévame directamente. Está más cerca.

—Y que te tires de nuevo por el acantilado.

—Solo llévame o déjame aquí tirado.

Blanquea los ojos, que hombre más necio. Acaba por cargarlo sin problema ninguno y a pesar de la imposibilidad que pueda parecer para cualquiera que esté volando con un ala, levanta vuelo con suma rapidez. Cloud vuelve a dormirse, Sephiroth no tuvo más que cumplir con lo que pidió. Aguantarlo regañando y molesto en la mañana es lo menos deseado para cualquiera. Aterriza en el jardín del departamento lujoso de Rufus ShinRa y Cloud tambalea una vez está ahí en pie.

—Puedes contarme tus problemas. También me interesa saber que te sucede y que estés bien. —Cloud gira la cabeza, arrugando la expresión.

—Es una tontería. No es importante.

—Casi te matas.

Cloud bufa, dando un par de pasos. Sephiroth se apresura y lo abraza por la espalda. Lo apretuja contra su pecho, rodeándolo con los brazos. Cloud aprieta los ojos, incomodo por la fuerza impresa en él. Siente que sus huesos resienten está muestra de afecto de Sephiroth.

—Eso no quita que también quiero que me digas… Sabes que te amo. Nada lo va a cambiar. —musita constipado. Cloud suelta aire, con la necesidad de recuperarlo con desespero. Sephiroth acaba por soltarlo y que tambalee.

—Buenas noches, Sephiroth.

Y finalmente entra en el departamento. Sephiroth da un resoplido, disgustado y enfurruñado. Si Cloud tiende a pasar por alto muchas cosas debido al despiste, medio dormido ha de ser peor. Seguro ni siquiera recuerde que le dijo que le ama. Se frota la cabeza y da media vuelta, estirando el ala de plumaje negro.

Es capaz de cubrirse totalmente con ella, aún ni siquiera hay explicación a porque la tiene o porque es solo una y no dos. De la forma en que sea, con el tiempo ha podido manejarla mejor hasta poder volar. Rara vez la saca, implica un dolor considerable hacerlo. No está precisamente dentro de su espalda.

Es una especie de invocación o algo que se hace visible cuando así lo quiere. Lleva una mano a su espalda y toca el nacimiento del ala. A decir verdad, esto es lo que más ayuda a que el mismo se llegue a sentir un monstruo. Los humanos no tienen alas, los humanos no tienen ojos de pupila cortada, los humanos no tienen cabello plateado y los humanos no crecen veintiséis años en dieciséis.

Un humano de cuatro no mata al novio de su "madre" por celos.

¿Lo peor? De todo lo demás, es la acusación con la que no se siente incómodo. Aún piensa mucho en ello. La forma en que Zack lo miró. El miedo y pánico en sus ojos. La confirmación a sus sospechas de que había algo mal. La forma en que casi le pidió que no lo hiciera. Qué lo ayudará.

Saber que estuvo hablando con Cloud antes del acontecimiento incluso le trae retorcido placer. Sintiéndolo como una forma tajante de demostrarle que no iba a suceder lo que él pensaba. Qué no iba a lograr que Cloud se alejara.

Zack implicaba que Cloud se distanciara. Siempre fue así.

Rufus casi-casi es el mismo caso, con la diferencia de que admite necesitarlo aún. Es una buena forma de mantener neutral y a salvo el punto central. Una temporal zona segura. La ruina del asunto es que Cloud de verdad tiene sentimientos por él. Esta genuinamente enamorado o mínimamente, encariñado al extremo en que le dolería mucho perderlo.

Estira el ala y la agita suavemente. Los dolores pasan, cualquiera tiene perdidas. Una más, una menos, irrelevante para el gran futuro que hay por delante. Acaba yéndose de la zona, meditando aún más el asunto de ser o no un monstruo por su aspecto, por su fisionomía o serlo por sus pensamientos. Por sus actos y planes a realizar en un futuro no tan lejano. Esa es la verdadera gran cuestión.

* * *

—Te dije que nos los acabaríamos topando.

—Hola~

Cloud se lleva una mano a la cara mientras Aerith saluda. Rufus no resiste reír por la frustración de su pareja. Sephiroth se limita a continuar bebiendo su taza de café. Una milagrosa y extraña mañana fría en Costa del Sol que lo permite tomar una bebida caliente.

—Iré a comprar yo. Escoge donde quieras. —Cloud se rehúsa a sobre pensar la situación. Sentir que tiene más de una sombra y que aparte de ello, sean corpóreas, lo pone de mal humor. Rufus acaba tomando asiento en la misma mesa.

Hay otras libres, pero entra el sol y aun no tiene ganas de exponerse a él. Para eso está la orilla y el camino a la misma. Sephiroth pide a la mesera más café. Siendo la única que hay y apenas con la capacidad de servir a tantas personas.

— ¿No deberías estar en Midgar?

—Me agobio demasiado. Además, siempre les gusta si digo que vi algo místico por aquí. No es del todo falso. —responde simpática y Rufus dando una risa. Encontrando cómico el hecho de que Aerith ya es capaz de manipular al departamento científico a su gusto y placer.

—Considerando el último avance, no está mal. —opina enlazando los dedos—. El templo de los ancianos ¿Qué tal fue?

— ¡Un encanto! De los raros, pero un encanto.

— ¿No venía con instrucciones de usar la materia negra o como abre exactamente la tierra prometida? —Aerith niega con la cabeza, permaneciendo con el mismo gesto. Rufus da una risa—. Que lastima—Entorna la mirada—. Al menos todo salió bien. Sin ataques o trampas.

—Nadie sabe de esos lugares. —Justifica Sephiroth soplando antes de beber de la taza.

—Ya sé a dónde irme a perder con Cloud cuando estemos hartos de todo. —comenta Rufus, ligeramente burlón y Sephiroth frunce las cejas, quemándose la punta de la lengua.

El rubio de cabello disparado llega con lo que Rufus le había pedido que trajera. Cloud come sin prestar atención a la conversación que Rufus y Aerith tienen. Yendo a pedir otra cosa y solo cuando lo hace, Rufus comenta otra cosa hacia Sephiroth directamente:

— ¿Qué pensarías si quisiera estar con Cloud aquí?

Casi escupe su bebida, viéndolo con mala cara.

—No lo haría. Eso-

—soy el dueño del mundo—informa con sonrisa cínica—. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Incluso sexo en público o violar a quien es mi pareja sobre una mesa. Todo lo que se me antoja está a mí alcance—Sacude la mano con desinterés—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pensarías?

—Que tienes fetiches muy raros. —Corta viendo a otro lado, disgustado y la cola que tiene, deshaciéndose de a poco.

—Cloud es mañoso, créelo o no. Al menos con Zack lo era. Fue gracioso encontrar grabaciones de seguridad dónde se veían sus piernas y cabello—Sephiroth acaba rompiendo la taza y chasqueando—. Parece que la idea no te gusta. Lo siento, tenía curiosidad.

—Ser el rey del mundo con una corona hecha por ti no te hace el rey del mundo.

— ¿Cómo sí lo sería?

—Este mundo no es tuyo.

— ¿Y de quién sí? —Insiste en saber.

Sephiroth no dice nada, cruzándose de brazos. Al menos no tenía nada en la taza que lo mojara.

— ¿Crees que eres el rey del mundo, Sephiroth? —Increpa y el peliplata guarda silencio—. No lo eres—ronronea—. Eres un niño de pelo blanco que salió de una roca. Lo que te hizo especial, puede hacer especiales a otros. No eres tan importante como crees.

Aerith ve a Sephiroth de reojo, notando lo mucho que esto lo está molestando. Es resaltarle mil cosas que a cualquiera disgustan y bien, debido al plan que hay por debajo, Sephiroth ya se considera a sí mismo dueño del planeta y de la tierra prometida. Que sea _Rufus_ quien lo resalte es lo que lo está sacando de quicio.

Pues a quien Cloud le hace caso, con quien sale, con quien está, con quien comparte sus problemas. Es atacar de cuajo a cada fibra sensible.

—No olvides que sigues siendo un puberto. Sin importar tu tamaño.

—Oh, poner a un puberto a trabajar.

—Un puberto que sobrevivió a un ataque terrorista a diferencia de su tutor. Me declaro aun sorprendido por ese hecho… ¿Cómo fue? Nunca me has dicho a mí los detalles.

—Nos emboscaron, destruyeron las llantas, Zack me ayudó a irme, pensó que podía con todo, para cuando me di cuenta, estaba muerto. Llegue tres días después. —responde mecánico, con el mismo cuento de siempre.

Rufus entrecierra los ojos, cínico y complacido por la confirmación a lo que piensa al igual que Vincent. _Sephiroth está mintiendo_. Si bien es cierto que el evento continúa igual, la realidad es que hay detalles que han ido cambiando de pregunta en pregunta. La primera vez, fue un ataque desde dentro por traidores. Infiltrados.

Luego fueron atacados por los SOLDIER’s manipulados; que tardó más de siete días andando, ocho, nueve. Ni siquiera Cloud recuerda la distancia entre su última llamada con Zack y la llegada de Sephiroth.

Ahora, es que los emboscaron y tardó solo tres días ¿A qué se debe el recorte de tiempo? Tan sencillo como que Sephiroth es tan creído, que retrasarse en eso lo hace enojar. _Tan ridículo como eso_. Cloud llega con varios postres en un plato grande. Aerith toma uno y Sephiroth también.

— ¿Otro berrinche? ¿No estas grande para eso?

—Dijiste que soy un niñato gigante. —responde dando un mordisco grande. Abre los ojos, espantado de que el chocolate salga del otro lado del pan. Cloud casi se ahoga y empieza a reír por la cara de pánico que le queda al peliplata.

—Sí, discúlpame, tienes cinco años de nuevo. —Se cubre la cara con las manos, riendo lánguido. Rufus niega con la cabeza, igual de divertido.

El pequeño niño de Cloud que mató a Zack Fair…

La cuestión aquí es ¿Decirle o no decirle a Cloud esta realidad?


	20. Aniversario, instinto, lazo

Las vacaciones en Costa del Sol terminaron por el único motivo de la proximidad al aniversario de la empresa. Rufus ya está mucho mejor y roza la cura total. Teniendo esto tuvieron que cambiar la apacible playa por la usual ciudad llena de humo, un cielo plomizo y olor a tecnología.

A Cloud le da prácticamente igual el cambio, pues tampoco ha podido reincorporarse al trabajo de manera formal. Rufus se lo ha impedido y ha hecho a Vincent el encargado de que así se mantenga ¿La razón?

Se enteró de que Cloud se lanzó por un barranco. Aunque lo excusó con el hecho de que no se mató de puro milagro Rufus lo toma como una excusa -ambos viven excusando sus acciones ante el otro-, para finalmente ponerlo en reposo médico necesario.

Si bien hace algunas cosas como mantener un ojo en las cámaras y que Hojou no haga un monstruo del tamaño del edificio, lo usual de revisión de archivos, especímenes y demás queda en manos de Sephiroth.

Quien ahora estoy encerrado en su oficina haciendo papeleo.

Junto al regreso a Midgar vino una cita con un psicólogo y este acabó de dar un diagnóstico: Cloud tiene depresión leve. Afirmó que no se trataba de tener una vida infeliz o que sea plenamente suicida. Qué ni siquiera es capaz de explicar qué motivó este estado psicológico en el rubio. Tan solo está ahí. Lo suficientemente existente como para ser una preocupación y exigir medicamento.

—A veces me pregunto cuando te vas a cansar de que soy un desastre. —Toma una calada profunda del cigarro electrónico y suelta el humo en pequeñas nubes. Sentado en el escritorio de Rufus para pasar un rato con él en su gigantesco y lujoso despacho presidencial.

—No me sorprende que tengas depresión si eso es lo que pasa por tu mente. —burla Rufus con el codo apoyado en la mesa.

—Soy realista—afirma Cloud con deje cansino—. No dejas de ser el rey del puto mundo. Una pareja sana para variar es lo que cualquiera se espera. No una puta triste.

—Válgame Gaia, vamos de mal en peor—No resiste reír ante lo dramático que le parece Cloud. No obstante, aparte de divertido se le hace encantador—. Quiero una pareja normal—Lo toma de la cara para que gire hacia él—. A la que no tenga que pagarle y me diga las verdades a la cara como si fuese cualquier persona.

—Ah, soy una puta que muerde.

—Un novio que muerde y escupe.

Cloud acaba por reír. Sin duda alguna él y Rufus acaban congeniando demasiado bien. Sin embargo, recae en lo mismo: Lo sorprende que a cada traba que surge, no lo deje. Rufus no tiene necesidad de amarrar a nadie. Todos lo quieren amargar a él. Es el rey del mundo. Es el dueño de todo lo que toca la luz y más. Una pareja no es complicada de conseguir. Incluso alguien que aplique el cargo de amigo con beneficio. En conclusión, lo sorprende gratamente que Rufus sienta cariño por su persona.

Corren rumores de que no sangra, que no tiene corazón, que ni siquiera es capaz de mantener su calor corporal. Mitos sin sentido que puede desmentir todo el día con evidencias de sobra y cero dudas al respecto.

Sí, es un pedante egocéntrico de mierda que a veces se excede de creído. Por otro lado, puede ser una persona muy tierna. Muuuuuy en el fondo, más allá del fondo y mucho más hondo.

Lugar al que Cloud llegó sin darse cuenta y con lo cual ahora sabe que Rufus realmente quiere a su Dark Nation, lo exaspera que se le ensucie la ropa, pero se rehúsa a usar negro; arruga la nariz mientras duerme, tarda quince minutos peinándose, no soporta los insectos voladores, encuentra llamativo todo aquello que sea mínimamente cercano a un perro, etc.

Muchos detalles que nombrar sobre Rufus ShinRa en lo más profundo, hondo y recóndito de su Costoso y manipulador ser.

— ¿Te probaste el traje para la fiesta?

—Me probé la segunda opción.

—Lo supuse.

—Es más cómodo.

—Es más tu estilo. Por eso la mandé a hacer.

— ¿Y los dos colores?

—Para saber si vamos a ser "Black _AND_ White" o solo "White". —Cloud niega con la cabeza, riendo entre dientes. Por esta clase de estupideces Rufus lo encanta.

Necesita a alguien que entienda la seriedad en un asunto, pero al mismo tiempo, también necesita a alguien que tenga el sentido del humor que él carece. Y por el cual él mismo se considera una amargado con apenas capacidad de sonreír.

— ¿Sephiroth debe ir en uniforme?

—Lo prohibí. Es una fiesta de gala, no un antro sadomasoquista.

Y carcajea. Casi cae del escritorio.

* * *

La fiesta aniversario de ShinRa es la cosa más pomposa del mundo. Como sin duda no puede ser de otra manera. Camareros yendo de aquí para allá sirviendo comidas y bebidas, los invitados en ropas que valen el suelo de al menos un sector bajo entero, charlas vacías o llenas hasta arriba de envidia sobre alguna persona y en general el mayor nido de víboras al que nadie podría entrar. Sephiroth se mantiene cruzado de brazos hacia un lado, adormilado.

Es de los pocos SOLDIER que tiene la obligación de venir. Principalmente por ser el general del programa y por otro lado, porque es el SOLDIER maravilla que todos conocen, adoran y los niños aspiran ser en la vida. Es una estrategia de marketing con solo respirar.

Su traje hecho a medida es bastante cómodo para su propia sorpresa. No extraña las hombreras de metal ni las botas más pesadas que todo su muslo. Abre los ojos y vira a un lado la vista, consiguiendo a un grupo de mujeres que se lo había quedado mirando.

Y ahora huyen despavoridas por los ojos capaces de punzar hasta lo más profundo de tu alma. Resopla descruzando los brazos y decidiendo ir a buscar algo de beber mínimo para soportar las tres horas que tendrá que estar aquí metido sin hacer nada. La peor parte de ser súper SOLDIER es que no te emborrachas.

Y si eres Sephiroth Crescent, mucho menos. A duras penas consigue que lo haga adormecer la lengua. Es todo un logro.

— ¿Otra vez sin poder emborracharte? Deberías rendirte con eso. Los que si podemos, queremos beber.

Su respuesta jocosa se ve atrapada en su garganta al encontrar a Cloud. Pensó que iría en traje formal. Como todos los demás. En cambio, va en ropa que es más su estilo. Pantalones anchos, botines, una manga que deja descubierto su hombro, pero es ancha como la de un kimono; un par de telas cruzadas en el pecho y una bufanda que le cubre parte del mentón.

—Nunca está de más intentar. —Tartamudea viendo a otro lado.

—Te trenzaste el cabello, queda bien—dice Cloud, seco. Toma la copa de bebida albocholica y le da un trago medianamente largo—. Pensé que buscarías una excusa para no venir.

—Sí lo hacía no tendría más comida y bebida de la que me dan en el comedor.

—Puedes salir del edificio.

—Que vagancia.

—Como si hubieras salido mucho estos días.

—Quiero experimentar ser un ermitaño y morador de oficina por una voz.

Sephiroth vuelve su mirada a Cloud, sencillamente viéndolo y recibiendo un contacto visual pocos segundos después. Cloud es, posiblemente, el único ser vivo que le puede sostener la mirad por tiempo indefinido. Incluso Aerith, Rufus o Vincent tienen un tiempo límite. Es demasiado cargante y pesado.

Para Cloud, es natural. Está acostumbrado a esa mirada verde predadora desde que era un crío al que sostenía en sus dos manos. La edad no lo va a cambiar. Lo han catalogado como el único capaz de hacerle frente a Sephiroth y no es una mentira.

Es el único lo suficientemente estúpido y valiente como para hacerlo.

—Que raro no estés con Rufus. —menciona Sephiroth discreto.

—Está siendo social y yo no soporto tanto de eso por un tiempo prolongado. Tampoco importa si estoy o no. —repone Cloud vaciando la copa y dejándola en una de las mesas antes de tomar para comer—. Pude haberme quedado viendo televisión, pero es mejor acompañarlo.

—Es duro ser… la primera dama. —burla Sephiroth.

—No tientes al hombre que está clínicamente mal y no tomó medicación para poder beber hasta emborracharse. —Recomienda con gesto cínico y Sephiroth niega con la cabeza.

Ambos se arriman a una pared, hablando sin más. Uno junto al otro, con Sephiroth cruzado de brazos y Cloud bebiendo cada vez que una copa llega de mano de un mesero. Sephiroth cuenta lo fastidiado que está de su oficina, como es una molestia el hecho de que no haya misiones para él.

Todas las que hay de momento son tan irrelevantes que enviarlo acaba siendo una pérdida de dinero. Al fin y al cabo, cobra más dependiendo de cuantas misiones haga y sí lo envían a veinte en una sola semana –es capaz de cumplir hasta más-, el hombre más rico del mundo será él.

O al menos intentará competir con Rufus.

—Llegó de la nada. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué o de qué. Tan solo es así. Espero que no joda mi plan de irme a la mierda del planeta. —Cloud deja la copa de cristal vacía y se aparta el cabello de la cara.

— ¿Aun con eso? —cuestiona Sephiroth, divertido.

—Quiero ver las estrellas de frente. Estar rodeado de ellas. Quiero… Algo más. —Concluye ofuscado.

Con la sensación de que aquello que lo está ofuscando, es la monotonía tan gigante. Que sí, ha variado mucho por sus múltiples problemas actuales y el pequeño viaje con Aerith, pero por regular se siente estancado en lo mismo. En la parte laboral que lastimosamente ocupa el ochenta por ciento de su día. Lo otro está dirigido en su totalidad con Rufus.

Tiempo en el que se siente más tranquilo, feliz y diría que satisfecho.

Sin embargo, se ve nublado por estos problemas.

—Si dejas de medicarte para beber, yo diría que si habrá problemas—Cloud rueda los ojos—. Aún hay mucho en este planeta que nadie ha visto y tú quieres irte…

—Como te dije: No sé realmente que quiero… Solo pasa—Suspira cerrando los ojos—. Quisiera entenderlo, por qué repentinamente todo me sienta mal, por qué quiero descubrir algo más; dolor en el abdomen, en el pecho, una voz en mi cabeza—Sephiroth abre ligeramente los ojos, observándolo curioso—. Hay algo que no encaja y me molesta. Me molesta demasiado.

— ¿Una voz…? ¿Qué oyes? —Increpa Sephiroth en voz baja y susurrante.

—No lo entiendo—Cloud encoge los hombros—. La escucho y no la entiendo. Es como un idioma que no conozco—bufa—. De repente tan solo… me pierdo—Gira hacia Sephiroth con gesto ligeramente angustiado—. Siento que no soy yo o que lo soy, pero no me reconozco. Quisiera comprenderlo.

—Yéndote no lo lograras.

—Al menos tendré para mirar al otro lado y no dentro de mí mismo.

—Es una opción. —Concede Sephiroth. Su intención de decir más se ve interrumpida de notar a Hojou en el lugar—. Vamos a otro lado, antes de que venga a molestar. —Recomienda Sephiroth en voz baja.

Su escape exitoso llega al mismo tiempo que el discurso de Rufus por el aniversario de ShinRa. Ninguno de los dos presta real atención. Es palabrería y poco más para quienes están hasta arriba de orgullo por la empresa. Nada realmente importante. Ni siquiera Rufus, quien hizo a T-Seng escribirlo para no tener que preocuparse el mismo.

Cloud queja, haciéndose a un lado y girando la cabeza, notando que Hojou se aleja. Frota su cuello y ve su mano poco después. Hay un hilo muy ligero de sangre. Sephiroth guarda silencio y mantiene la vigía en el rubio que no para frotar la zona, incómodo.

El discurso termina, hay aplausos, sirven más comida y música inicia. Rufus se aproxima a Cloud y le pide ir a bailar con él. Cloud acepta sin pensarlo, dejando de tocar el lugar y que quizá así deje de molestar.

— Lo viste ¿Verdad? —Aerith asiente, usando un vestido rojo y habiendo estado entre un montón de Turks durante toda la fiesta hasta el momento.

— ¿Qué hizo?

—Nada malo—inclina un poco la cabeza—. Son solo células de Jenova.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? —Aerith muestra su confusión al respecto.

—Porque Hojou quiere ver “su experimento” funcionar y para ello, debe apresurarlo. Al menos eso cree. Tenemos la tierra prometida al alcance—explica Sephiroth—. Solo falta cerrar la mano y tomarla.

—Hay que hacer cambios primero.

—Sí. Eso puede ir último.

—Muy último.

—Por ahora… veamos que tanto hace Mother estando casi completo.

—Aun no invocas meteoro.

—Para serte sincero, cuesta más de lo que pensé. Voy a estar muy cansado cuando lo invoque y será cosa de una semana o más lo que va a tardar en llegar—Aerith se lleva una mano a la cara. En ese tiempo no duda que ShinRa es capaz construir lo que sea para destruirlo. Mínimo fragmentarlo. No hay idea clara de qué tan fuerte es meteoro en realidad. Correr riesgo es lo menos prudente ahora—. Hay que esperar, pero no tardará más allá del mes que viene.

—Está bien… Quizá para evitar progreso, hay que quitar otros problemas.

Sephiroth ve en la misma dirección que Aerith, notando a Hojou que come de la mesa de quesos.

—Si. Realmente podemos prescindir de mucho.

Da una risita tierna antes de volver con los Turks. Su única salvación es que Vincent resulta muy caballeroso y la lleva a bailar un rato, además de que con él, los demás dan un poco de espacio. Sephiroth invoca la materia negra. La ve en su mano, el brillo verduzco que posee.

Consume demasiada energía. Aún cuando puede lidiar con su vida después del desgaste que esto puede significar, el mero hecho de tener que ir luego a buscar la grieta del planeta y lugar donde impactará el meteorito será una pesadilla.

Por no decir que lidiaría con un Cloud disgustado. Si neutral ya es imposible, molesto es mil veces peor. La desaparece en un movimiento, suspirando y cruzándose de brazos. Tiene pensado hacerlo dentro de nueve días. En nueve días, la vida que conoce se va a la mierda y…

— ¿Bailamos?

Cloud lo toma de la mano. Sephiroth lo pidió apenas lo vio acercarse. Estando en la pista son una pareja sobradamente llamativa. Siendo observada con recelo y sospecha por Rufus y Vincent.

—Te ves un poco cansado.

—Si te soy sincero, tengo unas ganas de coger terribles. Me tomaste desprevenido. —responde en tono bajo. Ansioso. Sephiroth ladea la cabeza.

—Puedo ser tu compañía. —Cloud levanta una ceja, con gesto extrañado.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso —Lo hace dar una vuelta—. Sabes perfectamente lo que siento. No puedes hacerte el tonto con ello.

—Por supuesto que puedo, porque es algo ridículo, que no va a pasar jamás y que sólo mencionarlo ya es una estupidez. —sisea Cloud.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no va a pasar, Sephiroth—El agarre en tan fuerte que resulta imposible para Cloud soltarse—. Ni siquiera puedo creer que lo estés mencionando.

—Lo hago continuamente. La diferencia es que, si no lo hago con descaro, no te das cuenta.

— Lo prefiero de esa manera.

—Que necio eres. —bufa Sephiroth, disgustado.

—Tal vez no lo sea de forma sanguínea, pero soy tu papá y no podría estar contigo de esa manera aún si me drogaran y emborracharan hasta las cejas—Aclara Cloud. Sigue siendo imposible para él liberarse del agarre de Sephiroth—. Deja de insistir.

—Tener un lazo no impide que los demás puedan suceder—Cloud frunce las cejas—. Eres mi mamá—susurra Sephiroth—. Eso no me impide querer acostarme contigo. Sencillamente te amo demasiado y quisiera hacer todo por ti, para ti y en ti.

—Que repugnante eres. —queja. La música termina y Cloud se ve libre finalmente. Alejándose con rapidez de Sephiroth. El súper SOLDIER no hace sino seguirlo con la mirada. Leyendo sus labios cuando habla con Rufus.

"Estoy ansioso ¿Vamos a la habitación ya? Tengo ganas"

Rufus no demora en cortar con toda interacción e ir a cumplir con lo que Cloud dice. Obviamente es algo que esperaba. Sephiroth toma un respiro profundo. Cloud está sobre aviso a la realidad. No aceptarla es problema suyo.

Gira la cabeza y mira por la ventana. Exhibiendo Midgar y su cielo tan característico. Piensa que los que viven aquí, posiblemente ni siquiera serán capaces de ver el meteorito que acabará con ellos. Menuda suerte

Morir sin saber que lo harás.

Un último respiro.

Un último parpadeo.

Para todos menos para él, Cloud y Aerith.

* * *

Mantiene la vista en un punto fijo. El ruido escandaloso de la discusión en la sala de juntas de ShinRa lo tiene atormentado. No le interesa en lo absoluto y tampoco tiene que ver con él. Debe estar por formar parte de la junta en términos teóricos.

Scarlet y Heidegger gritando, riendo, exclamando; Reeve discutiendo en contra a lo que dicen; Palmer jodiendo porque no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea eso; Rufus con una mano en la cara, buscando paciencia de dónde no la tiene y preguntándose de dónde inició está discusión para empezar.

Hojou ríe cada tanto. Divertido por el desastre formado en la sala. Cloud siente que la cabeza le palpita. Que el cuello le arde. La irritación lo lleva a abrir la boca. Saliendo de su mutismo usual cuando se trata de una situación que odia. Es raro, por no decir quimérico, que él diga nada en estas reuniones.

—Scarlet.

— ¿Qué?

_—Cállate._

Rufus gira a verlo, sorprendido por la forma tosca y la cara que tiene, percibe que los ojos se Cloud se van volviendo cada vez más verdes.

— _Heidegger, cállate y deja de reírte como un maldito caballo que se ahogan; Palmer, deja de joder y trágate todos esos papeles imbéciles con lo que ya sabemos sobre la misión espacial; deja de intentarlo Reeve, no te van a hacer caso. No tienen suficiente capacidad cerebral para eso y Hojou_ —lleva la vista al científico—. _Piérdete. Ahora. Largo._

Si bien la reacción natural es reírse o quejarse por su prepotencia y discurso, la realidad es que sucede todo lo que ordenó. Scarlet se calla al igual que Heidegger y Reeve, con el último siendo menos forzado y más resignado a eso; Palmer se lleva los papeles a la boca y se atraganta de forma terrible y literal con ellos. A pesar de tropezar y tener problemas, Hojou sale del sitio en total silencio.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —balbucea Rufus, genuinamente sorprendido—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Vaciar mi dolor de cabeza—responde en voz baja—. No me siento bien. Me está punzando mucho—Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y aprieta—. Creo que iré al departamento…

—Ven. Antes de que te tropieces o algo peor.

Cloud anda con Rufus al lado. Se siente en exceso irritado. Con los sonidos amplificados y atacando a sus pobres tímpanos. Jadea, viendo su reflejo y ladeando la cabeza con extrañeza por el color de sus ojos. Sacude y se frota la cara.

Hay un pequeño alboroto por el que voltea y da cuenta de qué, sea por mala suerte o ser descuidados, uno de los especímenes del departamento científico -recién aprobado y que va de bajada al laboratorio-, se escapa de su contenedor. Un monstruo de alguna zona que no se molesta en pensar.

Tan solo ve que viene y aunque Rufus saca la pistola para matarlo de un tiro, Cloud abre la boca:

— _Quieto_ —El monstruo se detiene—. _Haz silencio_ —Este reina por la sorpresa y la orden—. _Y vuelve a tu puta jaula._

Con paso constante y obediente retorna a su jaula. Sin quejarse ni cuando es cerrada o se la llevan. Jadea, con la cabeza caliente y volviendo a Rufus que apenas consigue recordar aquello que habló Zack. Todo el asunto del experimento Mother y-

— _Móntame_. —pide en voz baja y ahogada, con la cara enrojecida. Rufus toma mucho aire, su mente nublándose y dejando en ella solo una cosa:

_Cumplir con la palabra de Madre._


	21. Conciencia, ataque, capacidad

— Aún necesito echarle la culpa de algo de forma clara. Así no importaran las accidentes que tiene. —musita Rufus con los dedos entrelazados.

—No he podido conseguir nada. Me da a pensar que lleva la información siempre consigo, señor. —dice Vincent. El presidente de ShinRa niega con la cabeza. Agarrar a Hojou y deshacerse de él es más complicado que atrapar una pulga en un Golden Retriever.

— Cloud está comportándose cada vez más raro de manera inconsciente. Eso que parece haberse varado, Mother, está funcionando de nuevo. Funciona demasiado.

Hay momentos en el día dónde Cloud se pierde en nebulosas lejanas. Irritado por cualquier cosa y ordenando a las personas a hacer diferentes acciones. Principalmente lo contrario a lo que colma su capacidad de aguante. Callarse, irse, volver a su trabajo, comerse su trabajo, tirarse el piso y cosas del estilo que son obedecidas con tal exactitud qué da miedo. En su caso llega a ser más bien extraño. Aparece en las últimas de estrés y le pide que lo "Monte"

A decir verdad, no recuerda nada de lo que pasa. Ese espacio de su mente está en blanco. Lo que si recuerda con mortal perfección es como deja a Cloud tras esto y bien… Llega a sentirse enfermo por haberlo hecho y por la imagen general, al mismo tiempo que sentir un morbo y satisfacción terrible.

El cuerpo le duele por esfuerzo y Cloud apenas está consiente en esos momentos. sufriendo espasmos, con la cara y boca llena de fluidos. El culo tan abierto y lleno de semen que se escapa el chorro a cada movimiento.

Quisiera estar consciente para saber cómo llega a ese estado. Parece que lo hicieran varias personas y no solo él. Confirmó que no se inmiscuía nadie viendo cámaras de seguridad y otras cosas.

El punto sigue siendo el mismo. Se está quedando sin testículos, vale la pena, pero quiere entender que pasa para esta "reactivación" de Mother y en ello, echar a Hojou de una puta vez de su vida. Hay muchos científicos buenos en el departamento. Tal vez no con todo lo excepcional del profesor, no obstante, hay cosas que vienen con el tiempo.

Alguno explotará su potencial llegado el momento. Hojou ya no es indispensable. No es errado pensar que por ello guarda tan celosamente su información el último año. Cuidando su espalda del predecible despido/asesinato. Sabe demasiado de la empresa y mejor prevenir que lamentar el rumbo que tome si lo dejan libre. Sin familia o nadie que le importe, será como uno de los tantos asesinatos irrelevantes de la ciudad.

* * *

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí. Finalmente.

Cloud se quita las gafas que lleva y aparta un poco el mechón de cabello que lo molesta. Sephiroth da una risa con deje divertido. Todos en las plantas superiores y cercanos a la junta administrativa pudieron dar cuenta del comportamiento extraño -por no decir errático-, de la pareja del presidente. En diferencia, hoy luce mucho más tranquilo y con los pies en la tierra. Al menos tanto como puede ser cuando hablamos de Cloud Strife.

—Vincent estuvo bromeando diciendo que estabas en celo. Como un gato o un Chocobo. —informa el peliplata. Cloud blanquea los ojos antes de jugar con su bolígrafo negro.

—Era la medicina nada más. En los efectos secundarios había demasiadas cosas. —Excusa y es lo que él cree que sucedía. El medicamento si advertía la posibilidad de comportamiento errático, posible aumento de libido, dolores de cabeza y más en una lista interminable de algo que solo debería ayudarlo con la depresión que lleva a cuestas.

Acababa empeorándolo, pero supone que de algo sirvió.

—Medicina para la depresión con el plus de ser afrodisíaco. Maravilloso. —burla Sephiroth.

—También tengo libido ¿Sabes?

—Tanto.

—Me gusta tener sexo—Encoge de hombros y Sephiroth ve a un lado—. Es vigorizante —Justifica sin interés—. Nada importante—Levanta de su lugar—. Tengo que buscar unos planos a la planta… cuarenta… Odio los malitos noventa pisos.

—Todos odiamos los malditos noventa pisos.

Sephiroth ve a Cloud de reojo. Más de dos semanas en esa especie de adaptación a su estado activo. Lo poco que pudo sacar -pues Hojou en un fastidio guardando información-, es que pesar de estar listo y ser funcional, se debe activar manualmente en él las modificaciones.

De ese modo no estaría toda la vida consiguiendo lo que quiere. Solo cuando se hiciera necesario ¿Por qué Hojou lo hace justo ahora? Sencillo: Sospecha de lo que Sephiroth pretende hacer. Si no es que lo da por sentado.

Dado que un proyecto necesita del otro, es claro que lo hizo para dárselo ¿Una ofrenda de paz tal vez? Sephiroth tiene la teoría de que Hojou espera que lo lleve con ellos a la tierra prometida. Estudiarla, ser parte de ella gracias a su colaboración.

Y que equivocado está si eso es lo que espera.

Aun si no supiera lo que hizo y _repitió_ un par de veces, no lo dejaría entrar.

Es un humano, es de los que contaminaron el planeta con su existencia para empezar. Es más científico loco de lo que nadie puede pensar en ese aspecto. Sephiroth rueda los ojos, notando a Cloud encender su cigarro electrónico y soltar humo blanco con hedor a helado de… de…

— ¿Qué se supone que es ese olor?

—Helado de sal marina. Es lo que me evitó fumar en Costa del Sol. —responde Cloud, tomando otra calada y haciendo algunos aros por jugar.

—Claro, eso tiene mucho sentido.

—Deja de quejarte de todo. Sé un amargado silencioso.

Cruza los brazos y suben al ascensor. A mitad de camino –como no podía dejar de ser-, se detuvo. Aerith sube y no tarda en juntarse a abrazar a Cloud. Bromeando con respecto a la esencia que escogió esta vez para fumar. Pues puede comprar todo el helado que quiera para evitar fumar y no lo hace.

—Porque me da la maldita gana de fumar. Que molestos son. —quejumbra molesto, recibiendo los planos.

— ¿Más modificaciones a Fenrir? —Tienta Sephiroth, bromista. Cloud sacude la cabeza abriendo los planos y consiguiendo que ambos frunzan el entrecejo.

—Son los planos del reactor de Nibelheim. Ha estado inestable últimamente y tengo que revisar de qué se trata. Se cree que tiene que ver con tener a Jenova ahí metida solo… solo por qué si—Sephiroth resopla. La ha visto. Literalmente haciendo nada más que flotar en su tanque a mitad del reactor—. Posiblemente deba viajar allá pronto. Menudo dolor de-

Un temblor interrumpe su comentario, apoyándose de un muro y Sephiroth viendo alrededor, buscando si hay muestras de la causa por aquí. Es el primero en salir y en regresar, retrocediendo por un disparo que estuvo a poco de darle directo a la cabeza. Gira, consiguiendo un grupo enorme de gente armada.

— ¿Dónde tienes a First Tsurugi? —pregunta invocando la Masamune y desenvainándola de un solo movimiento.

— ¿Por qué pre…?

Cloud hace que Aerith se tire al suelo, evita que la lastimen de puro milagro. Tira los planos a un lado y ataja la materia que Sephiroth le lanza, juntando ambas manos. Activa la materia y las balas rebotan con la protección.

— ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que estar metidos cuando invaden? —queja Aerith levantándose y sacando de su vestido un regalo que le hizo Sephiroth hace tiempo.

Tiara princesa. Un bastón que estaba en el templo de los ancianos y se topó por casualidad. Incrusta una materia en la herradura para ello y al agitar el bastón al enorme llamara derrumba a los enemigos, siendo estos los únicos que se acercaban.

— ¿Alguno antojado de una huida en moto?

—Resuelves todos tus problemas con irte en moto. —acusa Sephiroth con un agitar suave de la Masamune. Eliminando así los restos de sangre. Ya no hay enemigos cerca de momento.

No duda que será peor en los demás pisos superiores.

—Porque no me van a pagar por esta mierda.

También quiere ir a su moto porque ahí tiene la First Tsurugi. De momento, solo tiene una materia de defensa y otra de hielo en nivel maestro cortesía de Sephiroth. Peor es nada. Su problema no es protegerse, sino sacar a Aerith del lugar. Rufus tiene a todos los Turks a menos de cinco metros y Sephiroth…

Los de AVALANCHE necesitan protección de Sephiroth en dado caso.

Bajar las escaleras es la cosa más odiosa que puede pasarle a nadie que trabaje en ShinRa Inc. Por el simple hecho de que son tan infinitas que te caes de boca antes que llegar al piso inferior. Ni siquiera subirlas se siente tan mal.

Solo te desmayas a mitad del piso veintisiete y se acaba. Llegan a donde Cloud tiene guardada la moto y con ello, un ascensor que conduce a la planta baja directamente. Sephiroth se deshace con prontitud de los atacantes.

Con los años, AVALACHE ha disminuido de forma significativa. Sin tanto uso de Mako sino explotación del carbón en la mayor parte del planeta, es casi imposible decir que ShinRa es el peor enemigo del planeta. Como mucho, es el único responsable de que todos quieran ser militares y someterse a experimentos por voluntad.

Que disminuyeran ocasiona dos cosas: La primera, que sus ataques sean cada vez más lejanos, pero lo segundo, es que esos ataques suelen ser demasiado fuertes. En ello queda que ahora tengan a Bahamut ZERO en toda la cara.

—Yo me encargo—Anuncia Sephiroth colocándose en posición—. Váyanse antes de que salgan con más invocaciones y nos caiga el edificio encima.

Cloud blanquea los ojos y toma a Aerith. No la toma de débil, tan solo de inexperta. Se pone nerviosa muy pronto y bien, su potencial no está en la ofensiva, sino en la curación y la magia. Se le da espectacular. Con Sephiroth tampoco hace falta, pues nunca es herido por nadie.

Llegan hasta la moto y Cloud apenas tiene tiempo suficiente para encenderla antes de tener un arma en la frente.

—Que mierda. —bufa mal humorado.

Sephiroth salta, esquivando un golpe del enorme dragón negro y aterrizando en el brazo de este, impulsándose de nuevo para caer y atacar de forma definitiva. La invocación cede, derrotada en un par de movimientos por el SOLDIER estrella de la compañía. No escuchar la moto lo perturba y al buscarla con la mirada, consigue algo cuanto menos particular.

— ¡Sí te acercas vamos a disparar! —Advierte el terrorista que apunta a Cloud junto a otros seis. Cloud mantiene las manos levantadas y Aerith, amenazada por cuatro armas, imita el gesto—. ¡Tira el arma!

El peliplata deja caer la Masamune y entrecierra los ojos, molesto. Cloud se ve obligado a levantarse de la moto y avanzar un poco más. Es arrodillado en el suelo y tirado al piso poco después. Aun apuntado por todos y sin la materia encima. Va a acabar muerto. Lo apuntan en todos los puntos vitales posibles.

—Esto no-

—Eres la pareja del presidente. Así no lo matemos, una cabeza menos, es una cabeza menos—Cloud queja por ser pisado en la cabeza—. Y la Cetra… No podemos dejársela a ShinRa. Porque eso sería condenar al planeta-

— ¿Quién les dijo de ella siquiera…? —quejumbra molesto.

—Eso no te incumbe… Mátenla—ordena. Sephiroth se sobre salta. Cloud es pisado con más fuerza y las armas de alto calibre pegadas a su cuerpo como al de Aerith. Quien tiembla de pies a cabeza—. No-te-muevas. A ti también tenemos que matarte, pero ya que te vas a quedar quieto sin importar que te hagas mientras lo tengamos a él… Será último.

Aerith, aprovechando un pequeño despiste, patea a uno que derrumba a otro par. En su intento de huida, es disparada en la pierna y una vez en el suelo, uno de los terroristas la patea en el estómago. Cloud sufre un espasmo horrible.

Ni siquiera sabe a qué vino, tan solo pasa y lo hace sentir distinto. Raro. Sin explicación y no al busca precisamente ahora que están pateando a la adolescente hasta el punto en que la hacen llorar.

— ¡¿Qué tanto esperan…?! Ma-

— _Aléjense de ella._

Sephiroth entre abre la boca, sorprendido de que pudiera hacerlo estando consciente y no atontado como de costumbre. Aerith tose en el piso mientras los terroristas se apartan de ella. Cloud guiña los ojos, con la sensación de que se le resecan.

— ¿¡Qué hacen!? MATENLA. MATENLA Y YA SOL-

— _No la apunten. Suelten las armas._

Sueltan las armas y Aerith se incorpora apenas, siendo tumbada de nuevo y cubriéndose la cara para evitar los golpes cada vez más fuertes contra su cuerpo. Las armas presionadas contra Cloud empeoran la frustración de Sephiroth.

—¡¿están locos?! Es la última Cetra que queda, no pueden-

—Y tú el único hijo de Jenova que hay—acusa—. Los monstruos y especies extintas deben quedarse como están para no amenazar el planeta. De la forma en que sea, vamos a acabarlos. Así sea a los golpes.

Sephiroth vuelve la vista a Cloud y es que hay un detalle muy particular de él. Es alguien taciturno y bastante indiferente en norma general. Eso nadie lo niega. Sin embargo, cuando está estresado hasta el punto del hartazgo sencillamente…

—Ustedes… —Exhala, con el cuerpo crispado y las pupilas contraídas en sus ojos verdes—. Tan solo muéranse… _¡ACABEN DE MORIRSE ENFERMOS DE MIERDA!_

Los golpes paran. Las armas son recogidas del suelo y las seis personas que estuvieron golpeando a Aerith, se disparan en la cabeza. La Cetra mira alrededor, sorprendida y luego hacia Cloud, quien queda igual.

Lo otro era “normal” dentro de lo que cabe.

Este suicidio repentino ya sobrepasa esa etiqueta.

— ¿Qu-qué sucedió? Qu-qué-

Sephiroth toma la Masamune y realiza un ataque alto, un golpe que impacta con los demás y los tumba. Cloud se apura a incorporarse para ir por Aerith. Dándole la materia cura que se le había caído. Revisando que tan mal está.

—Es mejor llevarte al departamento científico. Pueden haberte roto algo- _Aléjate_. —ordena a quien venía por la espalda, su expresión continua en una extrañeza.

¿Desde cuándo las personas le hacen caso? Esto no tiene sentido. Abre y cierra la boca con una idea en mente.

— _¡Todos: suelten las armas!_ —El sonido seco resulta odioso—. _¡De rodillas en el suelo y levanten las manos!_ —Levanta de su lugar y observa como el montón de personas están alineadas, con la cabeza gacha y las manos alzadas en señal de rendición. Sephiroth exhala con fuerza—. No estoy entendiendo na-

—Haremos todo lo que Mother nos pida.

— ¿Mother…?

Cloud gira hacia Sephiroth, dando la impresión de que tiene la vaga esperanza de que le explique. Asumiendo que él entiende algo. Sephiroth se hace el desentendido con esto ¿Para qué? Es destapar cosas antes de tiempo y francamente, no hace falta alguna. Podría acabar siendo un problema.

* * *

—Finalmente AVALANCHE dejará de ser un problema— Rufus se muestra victorioso ante los acontecimientos—. Tantos años para esto.

Cloud observa cómo están preparándose para fusilar a todos los integrantes de aquel grupo. Como se dijo antes, mermó bastante en cuanto a miembros, pero no quita que son muchos y el que estén ejecutándolos le produce disgusto. Mucha gente. Muchas vidas. Algunos estaban involucrados de manera superficial y aún se está juzgando que hacer con ellos. Si dejarlos ir bajo riesgo de que regresen a molestar.

O que sencillamente aprovechen el chance de vivir y dejen de molestar a la compañía que domina el mundo.

—Aun no entiendo que sucedió. —dice Cloud.

El evento sigue destacando por ser un sin sentido. Es imposible olvidarlo. El mero hecho de que sucediera resulta motivo suficiente para su espanto y que todo fuese cerrado con un simple _"Haremos lo que Mother pida"_ genera mayor impresión. Pues demasiadas cosas vienen a su mente violentamente. No es la primera vez que lo llaman Mother. Ha sido de forma constante a pesar de que en su memoria esos recuerdos están perdidos en la profundidad. Sin embargo, queda uno que otro y ¿Quién lo ha llamado así?

Sephiroth.

Desde el día en que aprendió a hablar.

Sin importar cuanto lo corrigiera el caía en lo mismo en algunas ocasiones. Incluso ahora lo dice. No ha dejado de darle vueltas pensando _¿Qué demonios quiere decir todo esto? ¿Hay algo pasando conmigo y me lo perdí soberanamente?_ La respuesta en un brillante y enorme _SÍ_ con el que vive ansioso. Pues quiere saber desde cuándo todos lo obedecen y lo llaman "Mother".

No tiene sentido desde cualquier ángulo en que lo mire.

—Yo aprecio que sucediera. —comenta Rufus balanceando un bolígrafo.

—No me quejo de que pasará. Tan solo… Quiero entender cómo pasó si se supone que no soy nada especial—Entrecierra los ojos y cruza los brazos—. Solo un soldado de infantería.

—Eso te convierte en un diamante en bruto. —bromea con ligereza, haciéndose el desentendido. De momento tampoco tiene la respuesta completa, por lo que solo hace falta tener la información de Hojou y misterio resuelto. Cloud frunce las cejas y se gira hacia el

— ¿Cuándo vamos a poner a Hojou ahí también?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Uno de ellos confesó. Fue Hojou quien pasaba información por debajo de la mesa. Aerith, la tierra prometida, Jenova, Sephiroth, templo de los ancianos. Incluso la entrada fue cosa suya—Rufus va abriendo los ojos a medida que esta aclaración surge—. Bueno, "confesó". Le dije que me explicara cómo llegaron tan lejos y explicó todo.

— ¿Dónde está ese bello pájaro cantor?

—Lo separé del grupo. Está en una celda del 78° piso. No iba a dejar que la evidencia se destruyera así. —Señala con un dedo a la ventana. Todos alineados y un solo movimiento están en el suelo manchándolo de sangre. Rufus da una carcajada, levanta de su lugar y toma a Cloud de la barbilla, dándole un beso suave en los labios.

—Luego preguntan por qué me encantas tanto.

—Gente que no te conoce el fetiche incestuoso… ¿Vamos? no quiero seguir pensando en esto.

—Como gustes.


	22. Explicaciones, profesor, nublado

—Sáquenlo todo, sí intenta esconder o intentar algo ignórenlo, apártenlo o golpéenlo si les da la gana—suelta el humo del cigarro, consiguiendo lucir más prepotente si es que eso es posible cuando se habla de Cloud haciendo lo que quiere—. Al final del día supongo que lo van a matar.

—El presidente-

—el presidente ya lo ordenó, no es capricho mío. —Interrumpe soltándole el humo en la cara. A pesar de oler a hierba buena, no deja de ser odioso y molesto el gesto—. También vayan a su habitación, las salas que suele transitar con frecuencia… sáquenle la ropa, debe llevar algo consigo, así sea el cabello.

En tanto los SOLDIER se hacen cargo de poner todo el despacho de Hojou patas arriba, Cloud sale para poder esperar a que se lleven todo lo físico, de ese modo podrá hacer notar que esto va muy en serio y Hojou no tendrá más opción que hablar. Sea por la fuerza o respondiendo las preguntas más básicas.

Entre ellas ¿Qué mierda le pasaba por la cabeza revelando tanta información y que **_puta_** mierda es “Mother”?

—Parece que tu sueño finalmente se hizo realidad. —bromea Aerith. Cloud rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—Si hubiera sido hace muchos años, tal vez. Ahora es ya muy tarde para compensar el fastidio que significaba su presencia—Repone malhumorado y Aerith acaba por reírse, poniendo las manos tras su espalda—. De la forma en que sea, hasta que no haya otro al mando del proyecto que te involucra, estará congelado y por ende, tú de vacaciones. Deberías disfrutarlo.

—No tengo mucha manera de disfrutarlo. Viajar sola no me llama la atención. Además, me gusta el cielo plomizo de Midgar—Suspira cerrando los ojos—. Ya es parte de mí vida. Abandonarlo me entristecería.

—Eres la única que va a decir que prefiere quedarse en Midgar antes que unas vacaciones en… no sé, Kalm, Golden Saucer si me apuras. —burla Cloud con una sonrisa agria. Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Siempre he sido rara.

—Por desgracia, somos unos imanes de raros—Gira hacia Vincent, quien se acerca con un pendrive en exceso pequeño—. ¿Y eso que es?

—Lo profesor lo tenía escondido en su ropa. Más específicamente, en su reloj. Por lo poco que vi, es lo que estaba buscando. —responde Vincent, entregando el dispositivo y Aerith mira a un lado. La ventana que da hacia distrito cuatro.

Seria muchísima mala suerte que ahora Cloud sepa todo, sin embargo, resulta ¿Irrelevante? En su opinión. Ya no hay tiempo para que nada pueda ir mal. Desde su confiado punto de vista a estas alturas. Cloud la observa de reojo, notándola entre nerviosa y divertida. Refunfuña, con la impresión de que ella sabe algo más, pero no quiere decirlo.

**. . .**

**—** Un experimento secreto por casi diecisiete años. Sin autorización de nadie, sin decirle nada a nadie y trabajando a costa de nuestros fondos, por no decir que estabas usando como sujeto de pruebas a alguien que pertenece a esta junta.

Hojou mantiene la postura confiada y sonrisa imborrable. Lo descubrieron ¿De qué sirve decir que es mentira o hacerse el tonto? Lejos de ayudar, podría empeorar la situación. Quisiera seguir vivo un rato más. Espera que, colaborando en la medida de lo necesario, sea suficiente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Algo que decir? Hojou. —Increpa Rufus con los dedos entrelazados y la barbilla apoyada. Cloud da constantes toques a su brazo.

Nervioso.

Si bien tenía lagunas mentales, nunca imaginó que sería por algo así. Es alguien que vive del despiste. Pensó que era su memoria de mierda jugándole malos ratos. No que estaba siendo secretamente inyectado y experimentado en el departamento científico. Frota su cuello un instante antes de levantarse para ir a recostarse en la ventana.

—Yo diría que es un espécimen, más que un sujeto de pruebas.

Y lo único que dice, es poco más que empujarse solo al abismo. Scarlet ríe por la nariz viendo a Cloud un instante antes de volver hacia Hojou.

—Eso implicaría darle mucha importancia y valor. Más de la que tenía en el momento en que empezaste y bueno… Tampoco es para tanto.

—Nadie es para tanto—afirma Cloud—. Como tú, antes de venir aquí no eras para tanto. —Contra pone y ella no dice nada al respecto. Pues en ese punto, debe darle la razón. Antes del dinero, edad y posición, todos son menos que nada.

—No. Tenía algo especial. Como vieron en mis notas, resultó compatible con el material genético de Sephiroth—Lleva las manos tras su espalda—. Es alguien extraño. Ningún otro lo consiguió por más que lo intenté. Solo este crío aguantó a Jenova en sus venas.

— ¿Y por qué el nombre? —cuestiona Reeve—. ¿Qué tiene que ver “Mother”? De qué te puede servir hacer algo que solo funciona con una persona. No hay mayor-

— ¿Quién dijo que lo hice para eso? —Cloud frunce el entrecejo.

—Ah, insinúas que no era para criar a Sephiroth y mantenerlo regulado. —silba Scarlet.

—Es más que eso. —afirma sin entrar en detalles.

— ¿Un controlador de personas? No tiene sentido que es lo que lo buscabas. —Insiste Reeve, exasperado.

Si bien las notas tienen todo, no tienen lo que motivó a Hojou a hacer esto. A final de cuentas, es algo personal y son informes de avance, no un diario para que tenga esa clase de cosas. Cloud chasquea la lengua, volviendo a frotar su cuello y volver a acercarse.

—Vamos a lo fácil—bufa—: _Dime que pretendías con el proyecto “Mother”._

Hojou sacude la cabeza, frunciendo las cejas e intentando forzarse a mantener la boca cerrada— _Habla_ —. Gruñe fastidiado, con los ojos verdes y contraídos. A poco de decirlo, todo se ve interrumpido por un temblor. Sujetándose de la mesa por lo abrupto y al terminar, corriendo a la ventana a ver qué es lo que está sucediendo.

**. . .**

— ¿Cuánto va a tardar? Es… muy, muy grande. —balbucea Aerith.

Sephiroth suelta un jadeo, limpiándose el sudor de al frente. Costó lo suyo, pero pudo hacerlo: Meteoro ya está en camino y nada lo va a impedir. Vuelve la vista a la Cetra, que con una mano en el pecho observa el enorme trozo de roca oscuro que se acerca.

Incluso en Midgar es capaz de verlo. No imagina como será en otros lugares del planeta.

—Tal vez tarde menos de lo que pensamos. Lo único cierto aquí, es que debemos estar en el cráter del norte para cuando esté a poco de arribar—responde, la materia negra se desvanece en su mano. Como si no hubiera existido para empezar—. Necesito descansar un rato, es la primera vez que me siento… cansado. —admite con ojos entrecerrados y vista borrosa.

Sea intencional o no, el meteoro es enorme. Más de lo que debería. Sephiroth imaginó que ameritaba muchísimo poder invocarlo. Eso es cierto, pero aquí también interfiere que él tenía mucho poder que dar y habiéndolo entregado, el resultado es de mayor magnitud al que nadie más pudo haber atraído.

Porque nadie más posee semejante derroche de energía en su interior.

Aerith lo sostiene del brazo, simulando que van juntos. Simulando que son hermanos hablando en aprovecho del tiempo libre. La gente, poco a poco, empieza a alterarse, a formar un desastre enorme.

Para cuando Sephiroth y Aerith llegan a la habitación del peli plata, acostándose en la cama sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa o buscar una mejor posición, todos fuera entran en crisis. Histeria colectiva que ocasiona caos. Da lugar a enormes destrozos.

Con el par culpable durmiendo en total calma y paz.

* * *

—Hey.

Sephiroth guiña los ojos, encontrando a Cloud sentado al borde de la cama. Levanta un poco la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo. Disgustado por la luz que hay. El rubio con su porte indiferente y desanimado fumando en lo que Sephiroth espabila.

— ¿Qué pasa…? Nunca vienes a despertarme. —menciona con voz arrastrada y perezosa. Cloud da una risa acida.

—Nunca había hecho falta—responde cínico—. ¿Sabes que pasa afuera o te dormiste en el entretiempo? —pregunta acariciándole el rostro y apartando los mechones que le cubren el rostro. Del baño sale Aerith, igual de dormitada y con la modorra moviéndola.

— ¿Pasar de qué? ¿Hay algo interesante? Que milagro. —Estira los brazos y el cuello, apretando la cara antes de hacerse un ovillo en torno a Cloud. El rubio le da un par de golpes fuertes.

—Sephiroth levántate, tenemos que ir a una reunión de urgencia. Aerith, tú también. Arréglense los dos. —Ordena, aunque Sephiroth sigue más dormido y cansado que despierto.

—Qué raro, yo nunca tengo que ir. —bosteza Aerith, recostándose de Cloud y acabando por tumbarlo en la cama. Bajo su peso y con el agarre de Sephiroth, apenas tiene como respirar.

— ¡Que sí! ¡Despierten ya! ¡Es importante!

—Vale… vale…

Levantar el cuerpo de la cama costó. _Costó demasiado_. Sephiroth va arrastrando los pies, pálido y ojeroso, con notable irritación. Apenas pone un pie en la sala, Rufus da cuenta de que hay algo extraño en él. Nada que Cloud por sí solo no haya notado, más no se atrevió a mencionar. No era el momento.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Por qué parece que te acaban de sacar de la cama? —burla Scarlet. Sephiroth la ve con profunda irritación.

—Porque estaba durmiendo. Es mi maldito día libre interrumpido por una estupidez seguramente. —Cruza los brazos y quejumbra tomando asiento.

— ¿Estupidez? Mientras te creías la bella durmiente apareció un maldito meteoro en el cielo con su trayectoria directo a impactar con nosotros. — Heidegger tiene más de cinco venas en su cuello a poco de reventar debido a la rabia que se carga encima. Rufus apenas levanta de su asiento y se hace silencio en toda la sala.

—No quiero discusiones. Quiero soluciones a este problema. Ahora. —Ordena.

— ¿Un… meteorito? —Para peor de males, la pregunta de Sephiroth suena tan confundida y convincente que desvían la atención -la mayoría-, de él—. ¿Cómo aparece un meteorito de la noche a la mañana? Debimos haberlo visto en cualquier otro momento.

—Si dudas de nosotros anda a ver por la ventana y desde cualquier lugar. Hay un meteorito gigante. —Insiste Reeve. El único que tiene la gentileza de responderle.

— ¿Por qué no destruirlo? —Propone Aerith juntando las manos—. El planeta no querrá ser lastimado así—musita con deje soñador propio de ella—. El mako~ es vida del planeta y su defensa. Como _Weapon_.

—Hasta siento más sencillo atraer a las Weapon que destruir el meteorito nosotros. —admite T-Seng. Vincent exhala frunciendo las cejas.

—Todos estos años hemos ahorrado en energía Mako al ponerla en segundo plano y cambiar al carbón. Hay más vida fuera. Yo diría que tenemos energía suficiente para atacar. —opina Vincent con voz apagada tan propia de él.

— ¿Una especie de cañón? —pregunta Heidegger.

—A mí me suena a mejor idea un cohete. —dice Cloud.

— ¡Ah! ¡Si! Tenemos muchos cohetes ya listos ¡Será en un santiamén! —Palmer tan animado y desubicado como de costumbre. Rufus continúa escuchando las propuestas hasta volver a Sephiroth que mantiene silencio.

— ¿Alguna idea de dónde pudo haber salido este meteorito? —Rufus es directo y Sephiroth levanta las manos.

—No tengo idea. Estaba dormido. —responde. Cloud cruza los brazos.

Sephiroth no es alguien que tome siestas. Tampoco es del tipo de gente que despierta con más sueño del que ya tenía. Sobra decir que hay algo extraño en el que al presidente de la compañía no le cuadra y a quien crío a semejante personaje, menos. Es intentar engañar a quien sabe todas tus malas mañas. Como la típica de hacerse el dormido para luego irse a quien sabe dónde a hacer quién sabe qué.

—Extraño que estuvieras dormido.

— ¿Algún problema con que haga o deje de hacer? Presidente. —Su tono venenoso da a notar una cosa: Se siente amenazado.

No está tranquilo.

El cansancio y adormecimiento favorece a sacarle información.

—Estábamos juntos—dice Aerith—. Por eso está cansado.

—Oh. —La exclamación general llega a causarle gracia a Aerith. Sephiroth aguanta verla con extrañeza.

Hay mejores formas de disimular. No dar a pensar lo peor.

—Cuando nos dormimos no había nada raro en el cielo. Apenas nos estamos enterando, Sr. Presidente. —Su gesto suave y gentil apenas logra que Rufus deje el tema de momento.

Pues antes que culpar a alguien, necesita quitar la roca gigante de encima de su cabeza. Con suma urgencia.

. . .

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos con Hojou?

—No se defendió, por lo que podemos decir que realmente todo lo tenía entre manos y bien sabido. Habrá que matarlo y es todo. —Rufus resta importancia a la situación. T-Seng ya lo escuchó, así como Vincent y Reno. Queda como una orden implícita. Sephiroth se da la libertad de tomar los papeles que hay en el escritorio.

Fue una reunión demasiado caótica. Le duele la cabeza. La mayoría de cosas que hay ya las sabe y le resultan especialmente cómicas. Zack estaba vivo para cuando todo esto pasó. Lo cual puede significar que Cloud lo pudo haber controlado en algún momento sin darse cuenta. Más exactamente cuando fuese de buscarlo en el laboratorio.

—Dame eso, aun no acabo de revisarlo. —Sephiroth bosteza e ignora a Cloud, pasando páginas. Sin hallar nada interesante hasta llegar a las últimas páginas del enorme documento impreso—. Sephi-

— ¿Cuándo le sacaron esto?

—Hoy.

—Oh… Hay mucho ahí recopilado.

—Demasiado. Sea como sea, ya es irrelevante. —Toma los papeles y Sephiroth levanta de su sitio. Aerith camina a su lado y la conversación es nula hasta que finalmente se encuentran solos.

—Hay que hablar con Hojou antes de que se vaya a la corriente vital. —murmura con las manos en los bolsillos. Aerith levanta una ceja ¿Pasó algo en ese medio segundo en el que apartó la mirada?

Que novedad. Es lo de siempre en realidad.

Dado que Hojou no es una amenaza para nadie más que para sí mismo –en términos físicos-, lo dejaron dentro del departamento científico. Más específicamente, una oficina sin nada relevante. Llegar hasta él no hizo problema, tener que tratarlo es otro asunto. Una vez da cuenta de Sephiroth da una risa de las suyas.

— ¿Viniendo a ayudar a tu padre para que no muera? Sería un detalle.

—En lo que a mí respecto, soy hijo de Vincent.

—Como si él pudiera hacer nada—menciona desde su lugar, con las manos tras la espalda y observando a una sala de pruebas vacía—. Te creé con el motivo de hacer al SOLDIER perfecto y el dueño de este mundo. Lo conseguiste… —Sephiroth entrecierra los ojos—. Por no decir que también eres perfectamente consciente del otro regalo que te hice.

—“Regalo” incompleto.

Hojou ríe, dando la vuelta y avanzando hacia Sephiroth. Como con todos, la diferencia de altura provoca que deba levantar la cabeza para verlo a la cara. Recibiendo la helada y cortante mirada verde. Una que jamás le ha causado miedo. Diría que es una inmensa fascinación y satisfacción.

Porque es su creación. Por él es así. Por él, es perfecto.

—Finges muy bien. Hasta hoy, pensé que continuabas despistado de la realidad—dice con voz rasposa—. Sin embargo, lo sabes a la perfección… El crearte una hembra capaz de darte crías adecuadas.

—A veces me pregunto cuál es tu manía de no llamar a las personas por su nombre o a las cosas como son… Hiciste una hibridación de quién quisiste para que fuese compatible conmigo. —resume cruzando los brazos—. Una que aún no sería capaz de dar nada… Porque así lo quisiste.

—Ah, es que es tan culo suelto tu hembra—burla, Sephiroth toma un respiro, entrecerrando los ojos—. Tuve que cambiarlo, de otro modo, su trabajo acabaría hecho para el presidente y no para ti o para el SOLDIER entremetido—Sacude la mano con desinterés en quien fuera—. Así como impedir su capacidad. Aun no estabas listo y él no quería esperar. Llamémoslo… un ligue necesario.

— ¿Cómo lo quito?

—Invocaste el meteorito, tienes prisa. Lo sé. Por eso nunca diste la materia negra—Continúa con una risilla—. Fingiendo cuidarla… esto se puede arreglar. No pido más que ver lo que harás una vez se acerque el momento. Defiéndeme de que me maten ahora, para morir en una semana. Con todos, pero sabiendo que esto es mi creación.

Aerith mira a Sephiroth, guardando silencio ante la extraña conversación. Disgustada por la forma en que Hojou siempre ha visto todo. Sephiroth da un suspiro, con deje rendido.

—Vale.

Hojou sonríe y acomoda sus lentes un segundo antes de abrir la boca, perdiendo el aliento. Las gafas caen y ve borroso como la katana está enterrada en su pecho. Tan cerca del corazón que no le tomará mucho tiempo morir. Sephiroth hace fuerza con un brazo, alzándolo del suelo.

—Lo descubriré solo. Como siempre he hecho todo—informa con una sonrisa cínica empezando a florar—. ¿Te digo otra cosa? Esto nunca tuvo que _nada_ que ver contigo—susurra, provocándole escalofríos en conjunto con los espasmos—. Porque Jenova fue quien lo quiso… ¿Lo peor? Ella intentó tomar lo que no le correspondía y aquí estoy yo. Sin ella, sin ti y a poco de tener la tierra prometida…

Da una risa suave y armoniosa.

—Gracias por dejar a Cloud en el sótano. Es el único mérito que puedo darte.

Clava la Masamune hasta el mango y luego lo empuja, lanzándolo con tanta fuerza que le rompe el cuello en el proceso. Abanica elegante con la katana, limpiando así la sangre que quedó en la hoja.

—Sephiroth…

—Te vienes conmigo, me ayudaste de verdad y no soy un gusano rastrero—La hace levantar la cabeza—. Eso claro, si te mantienes en tu lugar aún ahora…

—Junto a Cloud… no con él. —dice insegura.

—En efecto—Concede seco—. Ahora, a buscar la forma de activarlo en todo su potencial. No tendrá sentido sin eso. —Camina, con los Turks llegando a la escena y hallando a Hojou muerto. Vincent observa a Sephiroth de reojo.

Sospechando de que aquí hay algo demasiado grande pasando y se está juntando con un meteorito gigante _para variar._

* * *

— ¿Ligue…?

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Aquí habla sobre un ligue… como si hablara de una… mujer—Cloud habla lento y pausado. Estas quinientas y pico páginas de resultados y pruebas son sobre él. Que lo mencione no puede más que descolocarlo—. Menciona un ligue, que fue exitoso. Disminución de libido, disminución de lactancia… ¿De qué…?

—Scarlet, Reeve y Heidegger están con la construcción del cañón y la recolección de las materias enormes—Por primera vez, Cloud puede conceder que Scarlet hace más que ser una excéntrica fastidiosa. Mencionó que, en cada reactor funcional, se condensa tanto Mako que crea materias enormes. Siendo tanta energía, podría funcionar para destruir el meteorito—. Será tan fácil como ir al departamento científico a hacer un par de exámenes y entender que tienes dentro.

Se frota el cuello. Si bien es cierto que para cuando datan las primeras pruebas, tenía unas ganas terribles y se fueron calmando, pensó que eran cosa de la “depresión” que tuvo en aquel tiempo. No por un experimento.

Por no decir que estuvo este periodo tan extraño de estar excitado cada cinco minutos y buscando a Rufus para un desahogo. Coincidiendo en fechas con la fiesta de la empresa y el informe que tiene en su haber una afirmativa de reacción ante “Células de Jenova”.

—Me duele la cabeza.

—Ídem.


	23. Último, borde, cuenta

Frota su rostro con ambas manos y vuelve a ver con desprecio los papeles en la cama. Tal como Rufus indicó, se hicieron varios, muchísimos, demasiados exámenes con él objetivo de ver que tanto tiene Cloud dentro. En primera pudieron descartar enfermedades o problemas que conduzcan a la muerte. Por otro lado, está lo que se temía y lo que le está generando tanto rechazo en este instante: Tiene un útero. Una matriz perfectamente formada y desarrollada en el área del vientre.

¿Cómo llegó eso ahí? No habla en cientifiquense por lo que es imposible comprender el proceso por el que se tuvo que pasar para que eso llegara a estar ahí, el punto de todo es que, por desgracia, está. Más presente de lo que a nadie le gustaría.

El detalle extra es que como bien decía el informe, está ligado. Al menos lo suficiente para evitar que haya embarazos, más no para impedir que las hormonas lo desquicien. Explicando a la perfección que fue lo que sucedió todo este tiempo de incomodidad. Debido a la prisa por el tema "Meteorito gigante a poco de destruir el planeta", tampoco han investigado demasiado.

No es la prioridad.

Lo entiende y ni siquiera en la suya propia.

El problema es que ya quisiera hacer lo que él y Rufus coinciden: Sacar la matriz y que se acabe el problema. No tienen interés en hijos y para evitar desastres o siquiera necesitar condón -rara vez lo utilizan-. No figura en sus planes, intereses, nada de nada. Levanta de la cama y se dirige al ventanal de la habitación. Aún están cargando la materia enorme hacia Rocket City. Por fortuna y debido a la continuidad del proyecto espacial, hay varios cohetes que no se usan mucho, tienen mayor magnitud y carga por ser modelos menos modernos.

Es lo ideal. A más peso, mejor. Por no decir que siguen funcionando a la perfección. Apoya la frente de la ventana y suspira con pesadez. Tiene la sensación de que debería de saber de dónde viene este meteorito. Mejor dicho, que lo sabe y que no lo recuerda. Toma su celular y empieza a revisar la galería, buscando cualquier gramo de información que haya pasado por algo en continuidad de su memoria a corto plazo no diagnosticada.

— Se supone que aquí es cuando me desmayé. —murmura Cloud pausando en el último segundo.

Hay un pequeño trozo de lo que se supone hay en el resto de la pared, mas es imposible ver de qué se trata. No es una cosa que este ahí. Sino un templo inexistente. Frunce las cejas y levanta la cabeza ¿Dónde está la materia negra? No recuerda haberla visto de nuevo a pesar de que se supone, Sephiroth debía mantenerla en su oficina como método de seguridad. Pues nadie sería tan estúpido de ir a robar ahí. Guarda el celular y se pone botines para salir del departamento a uno de los pisos inferiores.

—Vincent—llama al Turk. Este abre los ojos una vez lo tiene en frente—. A Sephiroth ¿Lo has visto?

—Se ha quedado en su habitación desde que asesinó a Hojou. —responde en voz baja. Cloud frunce las cejas.

— ¿Él lo mato? ¿No lo iban a hacer ustedes?

—Por motivos que nadie conoce, él fue a verlo antes. No se puede apreciar la conversación que tuvieron, el audio de las cámaras está borrado. —Que diga eso, revela a Cloud que ya intentó descubrirlo. Diría que Vincent es uno de los más empeñados en demostrar que Sephiroth esconde muchas cosas sin razón aparente.

—Iré a buscarlo. Tal vez me responda algo a mí.

Vincent lo sigue a modo de escolta hasta la habitación del peli plata. Para su extrañeza, está solo. Aerith suele pulular a su alrededor de forma más frecuente estos últimos días. Lo ve durmiendo en la cama. Parece tonto que incluso así no pierda la perfección.

Avanza y se sienta al borde, apoyando el codo en su rodilla y viéndolo con cejas fruncidas. Quisiera no creer cosas extrañas y malas de él. Es su hijo de crianza por más extraño que sea. Si tan solo no diera para dudar... Sephiroth da un suspiro, acurrucándose más ante las caricias suaves en el cabello. Entreabre los ojos.

—Buenos días.

—Tardes. Son las tres —informa. Sephiroth decide permanecer en la posición en la que está.

Se sigue sintiendo muy cansado y dado que tocará un viaje de mil demonios, quiere descansar hasta odiarlo. Ni siquiera tiene trabajo propiamente. Todo está paralizado gracias a la operación "Materia enorme". Viene de perlas. Todo está puesto para que él triunfe.

— ¿Pasa algo? Pensé que podía aprovechar estas vacaciones para dormir como me plazca. —bosteza Sephiroth, levantándose y mostrando que aparte del pantalón de pijama, no lleva nada más puesto.

—Vine a preguntar algo. Es importante.

Cloud se lo queda viendo. Sea por su homosexualidad más desarrollada o sencillo sentido de la admiración ante lo bello, lo marea que Sephiroth sea tan hermoso. Es tan imposible y fuera de este mundo. Lo marea y molesta en partes iguales. Sacude la cabeza y apoya en la cama, viendo al frente mientras balancea los pies de un lado a otro.

—Lo que sucedió en el templo de los ancianos ¿De verdad fue lo que me dijiste?

La modorra vuela lejos de su cabeza ante el cuestionamiento directo. Cloud no se deja llevar por interrogaciones y acusaciones ajenas. No cuando se trata de Sephiroth. Pues siempre sale cada cosa más estúpida que la anterior.

Qué venga a decir esto quiere decir que él solo llegó a ello. En el momento se lo había creído sin tanto problema, mas preguntar directo si está mintiendo es, no solo grave y preocupante, sino un pequeño aviso de que incluso él está notando los comportamientos inusuales.

—Por supuestos que sí.

—La grabación del templo luce cortada, pero no hay caída, tampoco me dolía la cabeza y por lo demás... diría que me estás mintiendo y fuiste tú o Aerith quienes me desmayaron.

Sephiroth permanece con la misma sosegada y apacible expresión.

— ¿Por qué haríamos algo así?

—No lo sé. Para que no vea alguna información ¿Tal vez...? —Tienta Cloud—. Tú parecías tan cómodo de ir y estar allá que me resulta extraño ahora—Agrega sacando el cigarro de su bolsillo—. Que tu expectativa era ir allá a descubrir lo que sea que no recuerdo y tomar la Materia Negra ¿De qué sirve esa materia?

—No lo sé. La tierra prometida según Aerith.

—Ummm ¿Aerith o tú?

—Finjamos que no me duele que me estés llamando mentiroso—Cambia el tema bruscamente. Vincent que está en la puerta escuchando frunce las cejas—. No sería capaz de esconderte nada. Sería imposible para mí hacerte algún mal.

—No cambies el tema—reclama Cloud soltando una gruesa nube de humo—. Desde que Zack murió te comportas extraño con los temas importantes. Desapareciendo de repente a irte a quien sabe dónde sin decir nada. Me escondes cosas, muchas. No le tomaba relevancia porque tienes la madurez de un hombre adulto. Por tanto quieres tú espacio.

Toma una calada y la suelta. El humo deslizado entre los labios colorados.

—Al mismo tiempo, sigues pareciendo un niño escondiendo travesuras. Como la vez que te cortaste el cabello con la espada. —ríe Cloud. Con su tono dejando ver cierto tono cruel. Sephiroth arruga la cara, abochornado.

— ¡Tengo el pelo largo desde siempre! ¿¡Cómo no me lo iba a cortar con una espada más larga que todo mi cuerpo!? —reclama Sephiroth con genuina rabia.

Porque, en serio ¿Cómo demonios iba a poderse evitar? Para peor, cuando se sujeta el cabello los flecos de su rostro se salen, así que seguían ahí. Pidiendo ser cortados cuando practicaba para saber cómo usar esa maldita Masamune. Es injusto que se lo tome como un ejemplo de esconder "travesuras".

¡PORQUE ESO ERA EVITAR LA VERGÜENZA! ¡NO ESCONDER UNA TRABESURA!

Dejar a Aerith con el pelo corto y pareciendo como un niño; haciéndola llorar más de una hora por eso es otro tema...

—Deja de desviarte del tema—Insiste malhumorado—. ¿Y bien? ¿Hiciste lo que digo o no? El video está cortado ¿Dónde está la materia negra?

—En mi oficina.

—Es decir, si voy por ella, estará ahí ¿No es cierto? —Sephiroth tamborilea los dedos en su pierna. Empezando a ponerse nervioso.

A decir verdad, no esperaba que Cloud pudiera atar tantos cabos de un solo toque. Ni siquiera sabe que propició esta especie de desbloqueo a todo lo que ha hecho. Como si un golpe en la cabeza le quitó el despiste.

O la ceguera para dejar pasar todo lo que Sephiroth hiciera.

—Debería y si no, la tiene Aerith. Dijo que intentaría usarla.

A pesar de que puede sonar como algo en contra de la Cetra, la realidad es que aun si ella invocó el meteorito por accidente no se lo van a reprochar. Nadie sabe nada a ciencia cierta de los Cetra. Ni siquiera ella. Un error así es probable y factible con las fuentes de información limitada. Cloud levanta una ceja, sin estar convencido de esa respuesta de Sephiroth. Tan poco concreta.

— ¿No la tendrás tú? Desde que pudiste invocar cosas, lo haces con todo lo importante. La Masamune, las materias de invocación—Entrecierra los ojos—. Sephiroth—Levanta de la cama—. Soy despistado, no estúpido y la "ofensa" que tienes, no tiene razón de ser porque siempre te he creído todo, asumiendo que no me mentirías ¿Dónde está la materia negra? Y ¿Qué pasó en el templo de los ancianos?

Resulta tan anómalo y desagradable que Cloud le hable como si fuese una persona cualquiera y no como siempre lo ha hecho. Impersonal, frío, fastidiado. Expulsándolo de ese pequeño y tan limitado círculo de confianza. Chasquea la lengua y rueda los ojos, volviendo a echarse en la cama.

—Te desmayaste y la materia negra está en mi oficina o en el cuarto de Aerith. No te estoy mintiendo—Insiste con tono convincente. Cloud frunce el entrecejo y suelta humo. Vincent desde fuera se marcha, dispuesto a verificar si realmente está donde él dice que está—. Sé que no me crees capaz de mentirte y por eso no lo hago.

—Sephiroth-

— ¡No lo he hecho!

— ¿Entonces por qué me está costando creer que realmente no hiciste nada malo?

— ¿Crees que el meteorito es culpa mía acaso? —Levanta de la cama y se echa el cabello atrás, andando apenas—. No quiero morir por un trozo de roca de quién sabe cuántos kilotones. No fue-culpa-mía. —Insiste Sephiroth con tono cada vez más enojado.

—No he dicho que sea culpa tuya, solo he dicho-

—Lo que todos creen de mí. Rufus, Vincent, incluso Zack lo pensaba.

—Yo no sé lo que Zack pensaba o dejaba de pensar porque murió antes de decírmelo.

— ¡Era lo mismo que todos! Que soy una puta amenaza y a más pronto me maten será mejor. —afirma con sonrisa cínica y ojos anómalos.

Al menos para Cloud son extraños.

Pues exhiben un desquicie demasiado pasado de limite. Sin hallar un motivo factible para que Sephiroth pueda exhibir algo así. Sí, él sabe que a muchos no les cae bien, mas nunca ha parecido afectado por ello.

Pues él tampoco le ha dado importancia.

—Empecemos por lo básico: No creo esa estupidez. No eres una amenaza—afirma con tono tan cariñoso que a Sephiroth lo descoloca—. Sé que apenas pasa algo extraño quieren echarte la culpa, porque eres el sinónimo de ello en el diccionario de muchos. Sabes la realidad. No eres ningún monstruo, amenaza o engendro al que se debe erradicar. Eres Sephiroth Crescent.

Mira a otro lado, permaneciendo con el gesto disgustado y receloso.

—Te he defendido de todo siempre. Incluso cuando tenía las de perder... Digo—Cloud ríe sin ganas—. Mataste a muchos en Gold Saucer una vez—menciona en voz baja—. También en Corel, incluso en Wutai y nos metió en un problema serio—Continúa con ello, casi nervioso—. Porque sabía que tenías una razón. Que no lo hiciste por gusto. Te defendí de todos. Incluso con Rufus... Te estoy pidiendo la misma confianza que siempre te he dado.

Muerde su labio inferior, empezando a sentirse genuinamente mal. Es cierto, mató a varias personas en esos lugares. No fue por gusto, mucho menos por querer experimentar asesinato. Todos hicieron algo malo que él vio. En Wutai fue dejar a una mujer golpeada, tirada y casi muerta en la calle.

En Golden Saucer, a un grupo de imbéciles que robaron y golpearon a varias personas para seguir jugando; en Corel a un grupo que estaba pensando derrumbar una mina por gusto. Todo lo hizo por una razón y que Cloud defendiera ese indefendible –pues solo él estaba de testigo-, es uno de los tantísimos e innumerables motivos de su lista para amarlo.

Que ahora lo saque en cara y pasen los segundos solo empeora su capacidad de aguante.

Pues, de verdad, nunca se le ha dado bien el tener tramas que acaben lastimándolo. Con Aerith sí, es una especie de hermana menor y por lo que entiende de la fraternidad, es regular ese sentimiento bromista pesado uno con el otro. Ella también lo hace.

Aquí el tema es que Cloud es Cloud. Así de llano y simple.

—No hice nada de eso. —Repite, cruzado de brazos.

Cloud suspira con deje decepcionado. En lugar de negar, siente que Sephiroth le está dando la razón de ser inseguro al respecto. Se acerca a la puerta, fumando con cierta velocidad por la ansiedad.

—Todos estos años Vincent y Rufus han insistido en que tú mataste a Zack. Me dan motivos, me dan miles de argumentos, pero tu dijiste que no lo hiciste y te creo—menciona, siendo un tema delicado. Nadie menciona a Zack, mucho menos su muerte—. Quiero creerte esta vez también, pero todo lo que haces, me da a pensar que en realidad hace mucho me estás mintiendo.

—Te equivocas.

—Ojalá que sí.

* * *

—Vale, la materia negra no está y se estima que el meteorito impacta en cuatro días ¿Algo más que agregar a la lista de desastres? —pregunta Rufus apretando el puente de su nariz. Impaciente y fastidiado de que todo se pusiera de acuerdo para ir mal.

—Uno de los cuatro cohetes que se iban a lanzar no funciona, así que usaremos otro menos antiguo—Sacude la mano, eso no le importa. Al menos obtuvo una solución justo después del problema. Sin nada más que decir, queda a solas con Cloud—. Señor-

—Lárgate, no quiero saber nada más ahora. —T-Seng no tiene otra opción que obedecer. Rufus se junta a Cloud, rodeándolo con los brazos y metiendo las manos en su ropa.

— ¿Justo aquí? —cuestiona con deje sorprendido. Cierra un ojo, con Rufus mordiéndolo muy fuerte en el cuello.

—Apenas ponga un pie fuera me van a molestar de nuevo. Ya aquí no van a entrar.

Sacude la cabeza. Tiene un punto. No precisamente valido, pero tiene un punto.

—Um~ El presidente y el presidentecito se quedaron ahí dentro. Dudo que salgan en una hora mínimo. —ríe Reno, apoyando las manos tras su nuca y apoyándose en un pie.

— ¿sucede algo? —pregunta T-Seng a Vincent. Notando que está ansioso y urgido de decir al menos una cosa. Extraño en el taciturno personaje.

—La materia negra no está por ningún lado—murmura—. Y me da la impresión de que tiene mucho que ver con nuestra situación actual. Por otro lado— musita sacando los brazos de la capa roja que usa normalmente. Mostrando su celular con un correo—. Me di la libertad de contactar con Buggenhagen. Él sí sabe qué hace.

T-Seng toma el aparato y lee con rapidez el mensaje tan corto y preciso del hombre. Un detalle de su parte. Frunce las cejas y mira la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Es algo que deberían decirle al presidente, pero duda mucho que los dejen vivos si interrumpen su tiempo de calidad.

O tiempo de bajar el estrés de la situación.

—Apenas salga, díganle. No dejen que se vaya de aquí sin decirlo. Iré informar a los guardias del edificio. —Vincent suspira, encontrando un poco exagerada la reacción de T-Seng. Reno y Rude dan un quejido leve.

—Y yo que quería seguir con mi día semi libre~ —lamenta Reno.

* * *

— ¿Qué te querían decir?

—No lo sé, no los dejé hablar. Les dije que nada por hoy a menos que sean malas o buenas noticias totales sobre el tema de los cohetes. —se hace el cabello atrás y Cloud estira en la cama.

En la sala de reuniones, aunque nadie lo sabe, hay una salida aparte para salir. Por la cual se llega rápido al ascensor y por tanto, ellos pudieron ir al departamento a continuar con lo suyo en una superficie cómoda. Cloud levanta de la cama y anda hacia el baño, queriendo quitarse el calor de encima.

Los Turks intentaron que Rufus le diera permiso de entrar o tan siquiera tiempo de decir todo por el comunicador y señor presidente con dolor de cabeza sencillamente los mandó a la mierda. Lo que sea que tengan que decir, seguro puede aguardar un par de horas.

Ahora nada es prioritario.

Solo el meteorito.

Tras bañarse, Cloud da cuenta de que Rufus se quedó dormido en una de las mesas del departamento. Lo carga y lleva a la cama, arropándolo para que pueda tener un descanso decente. Un chillido lo hace cubrirse las orejas y ver a los lados. Preguntándose si está pasando algo de lo que no ha se ha enterado.

A falta de luces, disparos o explosiones descarta la posibilidad. Sale del departamento, bajando hasta el piso del departamento científico a investigar. Por no decir que hay algo diciéndole que vaya a ver ahí. Avanza sin dar cuenta de nada en especial. Está vacío y algo polvoriento. Todos tienen días libres por la desgracia.

Excepto los que quieran venir por su cuenta.

Nadie de este departamento lo hace por obvias razones: Sentirse explotados y tener la mala vibra del asesinato de Hojou en una de las salas. A más se adentra, tiene la sensación de que el sonido empeora.

— ¿Qué mierda eres? —Se cuestiona viendo una especie de monstruo pequeño en el suelo. El bicho sale corriendo a esconderse y él rueda los ojos.

Detiene a medio camino, notando que el tanque donde estaba Jenova, se encuentra. Tan solo que sin ella. Asoma apenas. No hay nada. Solo medio tanque lleno. Resopla, preguntando seis Hojou en sus últimos momentos la había vuelto a traer. Toma un profundo respiro antes de alejarse y sacudirse el cabello.

¿Por qué el ambiente está tan extraño? Hay algo mal y no se figura el qué.

_«Cloud...»_

— ¿Ah? —Mira alrededor y vuelve a asomarse al tanque de Jenova.

No está ahí.

Aun así escuchó una voz femenina que desconoce por completo.

— ¿Qué demo- ?

Es empujado dentro, cayendo de rodillas dentro del tanque tan gigante. La puerta es cerrada bruscamente. Levanta apurado y empieza a golpear con todo el cuerpo para abrirla. Da golpes con el puño, tratando de romper el cristal a falta de poder con el metal.

— ¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡SAQUENME DE...!

—Lo siento.

Su expresión de sorpresa por ver a Sephiroth al otro lado del cristal llega a doler. Pues no solo es impresión, sino un sentimiento de profunda traición.

— ¡SEPHIROTHH SACAME DE AQUÍ! —Exige a gritos—. ¡SEPHIROTH! —Insiste, ve abajo, con el Mako entremezclado con más componentes empieza a subir.

Tantea todo alrededor, sin conseguir ningún punto débil por el cual salir. Aguanta la respiración. Con el líquido verdoso subiendo a gran velocidad. Cubriéndolo con prontitud. Suelta el aliento, con sus pulmones adoloridos y ahora llenándose de Mako.

Sacude la cabeza, parpadeando y creyendo ver esa perfecta y extraña figura de Jenova. Tan parecida a lo que es Sephiroth.

_«Cloud...»_

Llama cantarina, una voz tan aterciopelada y tentadora que cualquiera se sentiría acariciado por ser nombrado por ella.

_«Finalmente podemos ser una familia. Todos. Finalmente tomarás el lugar junto con él... Llevo mucho esperándolo... dame tus ojos para verlo.»_

Acaba desfalleciendo, flotando horizontal, con algunas pequeñas burbujas de aire brotando. Sephiroth cierra la ventanilla y Aerith da una risita.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te veo arrepentido—menciona risueña—. ¿Todos sigue en pie o te retractas? —tienta cuidadosa. Sephiroth sacude la cabeza.

—Sabía que esto pasaría. Que... iba a sorprenderse y sentirse herido. Seguiremos. Solo... es lo que se sabía venir.

Aerith asiente. Es cierto. Tarde o temprano, Cloud se iba a enterar. Aunque ni siquiera tienen seguro que recuerde este momento en específico. A final de cuentas, todo el Mako en el que está siendo embutido va a afectarlo bastante. No está acostumbrado a ser expuesto a estas dosis.

Además de las células de Jenova y las células madre que Hojou congeló de él. Precisamente para anular la "ligadura" que se le hizo. A partir de ahora, será Mother en toda regla y con ello, marca que es tiempo de irse.


	24. Padre, traición, fuerza

—Reno.

— ¿Digamelón mi jef...?

— _Callate_.

Hay un suspiro de alivio general.

—Bendito sea el momento en que tienes esa capacidad. —Celebra Rufus y T-Seng da un suspiro agotado.

Reno es una molestia cada vez que se pone a hablar. Pues no hay manera en el planeta de callarlo. Cloud frota sus sienes con ambas manos. Tiene un dolor de cabeza terrible. Por no nombrar que su consciencia tomó la decisión de convertirse en una entidad femenina. Últimamente le habla y habla sin detenerse. Por ello la migraña ha sido peor. Ni siquiera sabe por qué. Su memoria está muy borrosa y aparte de penumbra verduzca, se ve incapaz de entender nada.

Solo es... ondulaciones.

Burbujas.

Nada.

—Hey, cuando esto acabe, arreglaremos todo lo demás.

Asiente con sonrisa débil a Rufus. Ha estado muy distraído estos días. Tuvo que arrastrarlo a la cama de nuevo y arrojarlo para que descansará. Literalmente desfallecido de cansancio y un Dark Nation ansioso queriendo esconderse bajo las piedras. Que este incluso pensando en él en un momento así lo conmueve. Porque se siente fatal y hasta la más mínima muestra de afecto le viene genial.

— ¿Pasó algo más y no me di cuenta por estar dormido?

—Creo que no ¿Que te tenían que decir los Turks cuando los ignoraste? —Rufus da una risa agria, inclinado al posa brazo derecho de la silla.

—Eso tendrá que ser después. De momento, no tengo tiempo para interrogatorios, castigos y demás banalidades del estilo.

Aquello lo deja confundido, pero Rufus decide que no es el momento de alterarse queriendo matar a cualquiera. Primero destruir el meteorito, luego preocuparse porque Sephiroth lo trajo aquí. No pudo ser otra persona según la información recibida. Bugenhagen tuvo la gentileza de contactar y dar su conocimiento acerca de la enorme roca venidera. Fenómeno invocado. Él fue quien dijo qué poder tenía la materia negra: Invocar a meteoro. Magia creada por los cetra hace miles de años y que ahora, de alguna forma, fue revivida.

Por obvias razones, la culpa va de golpe y porrazo a Sephiroth. Es el único posible individuo capaz de hacer aparecer algo así en la órbita. Nadie en el planeta puede hacer algo así de desorbitante ¿Por qué hacerlo? Rufus se lo pregunta continuamente. No tiene sentido. Sus acciones hasta la fecha han seguido cierta línea:

Mato a Zack por celos de la relación con Cloud.

Mató a Hojou por los abusos a Cloud.

Tratar bien a Aerith por complacer a Cloud.

Ser un héroe como Cloud lo instruyó.

¿Dónde cuadra meteoro en todo este asunto?

Su primera opción es que enloqueció por algo desconocido y quiere acabar con todo porque si y porque puede; la otra es que de alguna manera no estuvo mintiendo del todo y ese meteoro lleva a la Tierra prometida. Diría que es la más probable, el problema es que incluye a Aerith en todo el meollo y le cuesta creer que ella, siendo cetra, escuchando al planeta y sabiendo las consecuencias diera con que esto es una buena idea.

Sigue sin ser el momento de centrarse en cosas así. Por eso ni siquiera le ha dicho a Cloud del tema. Lo más seguro es que defienda a Sephiroth como siempre lo hace

—Ya van a iniciar. —Anuncia T-seng.

—Vale...

—Iré a buscar algo de comer. —avisa Cloud levantando de su lugar.

La sala en la que están es solo para Rufus y otros miembros importantes de la empresa sin ocupación por no formar parte de lo que sucede. Es decir, solo tienen a Reeve junto a los Turks. Scarlet, Palmer y Heidegger son parte de todo el asunto para comandar el lanzamiento de los cohetes. Tampoco considera que sea tanta cosa. Decir "inicien cuenta regresiva, fuego" y se acabó. No quiere juzgar demasiado porque tal vez si tenga una dificultad que desconoce por completo.

Toma unas gomitas de la máquina expendedora, masticando de manera excesiva para intentar perder la concentración en la voz insistente en su cabeza. Tira la bolsa a la basura y se recuesta de un muro. Lleva las manos a su cabeza y se la presiona. Es insoportable. Con los minutos se hace más fuerte y nítida para su eterna desgracia indudablemente.

« _Eres un niño tan necio que acabas compaginando a la perfección con él. Casi temo lo que pueda venir de ello... el epítome de la terquedad»_

Farfulla, andando sin rumbo.

_«Quisiera estar ahí, ser quien tome todo, pero no puedo.»_

Continúa caminando. Exasperado.

_«No me lo permites. Creí que sería fácil apoderarme de ti, pero eres más fuerte de lo que pensé. No eres dominable. Solo puedo usar tus ojos»_

—Ya cállate.

_«Ellos pensaron que estaba muerta. Incluso Hojou pensó aquello y... Jaja~ creyó que no escuchaba lo que pensaba hacer. Proyecto Mother, proyecto de darme un cuerpo para habitar y a mi hijo, a quien fornicar. Que la pureza de mantuviera.»_

Cubre sus oídos y se sienta en el suelo con las piernas hacia su pecho.

_«Sin embargo, fuiste un fracaso. Un enorme fracaso. Un tercer ente dentro de la creación. Por tu culpa, me rechazó. Sin embargo, te lo puedo perdonar, porque mi legado va a perdurar.»_

—Ya calla-

_«Por ti... por él... por la Cetra. Cloud~»_

Abre los ojos de par en par, siendo estos verdes en su totalidad, la pupila redonda y su expresión de pánico por la respiración directo en su oído. Contrario a escucharlo únicamente en su cabeza.

— _Mi pequeño Cloud._

 _—_ ¡YA CÁLLATE!

Grita con tanta fuerza que se lastima en la garganta. Jadea, viendo alrededor. Levanta del suelo y avanza tembloroso ¿No hay nadie aquí? Debería haberlo. Todos los ingenieros de la empresa tenían que venir y estas oficinas las deberían estar ocupando.

Las luces están encendidas y por ello no lo cuesta ver que hay sangre por todos lados, los cuerpos que lentamente, adquieren brillo verduzco. Empezando a desaparecer para ir a la corriente vital. Antes de poder regresar, choca con algo duro.

—Se-Sephiroth-

—Estás alterado. —murmura el peli plata, viéndolo fijamente.

Nota sus ojos, la forma en que su espalda parece tener un bulto discreto, pero anómalo.

—Qu-qué está-

—Podemos irnos ya. Todo va a destruirse de todos modos—dice Sephiroth con calma—. Puede ser muy sencillo. Basta con que vayamos al techo. Venga, vamos.

— ¿Irnos a dónde?

—Al cráter del norte. Donde sacaron a Jenova. Ahí va a impactar meteoro, cuando lo haga-

—No, espera. Se supone que-

—No repliques—Corta malhumorado—. Tenemos que irnos, ahora, así estaremos el tiempo justo y no tendré que ocuparme de esa sala también—Cloud ve un instante a un lado, la sala llena de cadáveres—. Quisiera no cansarme más de la cuenta.

—Tú lo invocaste. —Zanja Cloud.

—Sí.

—Me mentiste.

—No hubiera tenido que hacerlo si me amaras. Es lo más-

—Sephiroth por favor otra vez no. No me puedes estar diciendo en serio que-

Pierde el aliento y su cabeza impacta con una pared debido al agarre tosco de Sephiroth, siendo nula la distancia entre ambos, ocasionando que Sephiroth tome un aspecto siniestro y oscuro por la sombra que genera su cuerpo. Los ojos verdes y brillantes.

—Ámame, obedéceme y no será repetido ahí.

—Sue-suelta-

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? Es... ¡Es simple! ¡Incluso madre lo entiende! Pero tú no lo haces. Te rehúsas a hacerlo. —Aprieta más el agarre.

Con esa rabia inevitable florando y siendo manifestada como daño. Algo tan reprimido por _años_ y _años_ ahora saliendo en forma de casi asesinar a Cloud. Se detiene únicamente al ver que empieza a perder la consciencia. No se aparta y acaba por levantarlo, apretándolo en un abrazado de su altura.

—La tierra prometida es nuestra, solo debes amarme para que seamos los tres igual de felices.

Cloud tose ¿Los tres? Guiña rápido y consigue presionar los dedos entre las costillas. Truco que ayuda a que Sephiroth flaquee y se debilite. Es posiblemente la única persona que sabe este dato. Debido al tambaleo y pérdida de fuerza, Cloud consigue incorporarse y salir corriendo de regreso a pesar de que Sephiroth lo llama.

—Tenemos que irnos ah- ¿Aerith?

—Acaba de llegar ¿Qué decías? —pregunta Rufus. Aerith ladea la cabeza y da una sonrisa tierna—. ¿Te pasó algo? Te ves- ¿Ahora que sucede? —pregunta por el comunicador. No hay respuesta alguna—. ¿Scarlet? —Nada—. ¿Heidegger? —Aerith da una risita y Cloud entreabre la boca, mudo de sorpresa—. Por qué-

— ¡¿QUÉ PASA CON USTEDES DOS...?!

El Dark Nation de Rufus se levanta al instante que la pared es rota. Reeve retrocede y Rufus saca su arma. Esta cae al suelo de un golpe brusco en la mano, Aerith juega con Tiara Princesa, acercándose a Sephiroth que entra.

—Ataca. —Ordena al animal, que de inmediato va tras Aerith. La más cerca. Asustándola y sacándola de la sala.

— _¡DETENTE! —_ Ordena Cloud.

Sephiroth levanta un poco el brazo, mostrando la materia que hay en ella: Fire. Nivel maestro. Por inercia cubre a Rufus, siendo que él no tiene ninguna modificación con Mako y no resistiría tal llamarada. La sala entera explota y desconoce si Reeve está bien bajo los escombros.

O nadie. Se supone que los Turks estaban en el pasillo hasta hace un segundo.

Levanta quejándose, con Rufus tosiendo debajo suyo. Es tirado a un lado de forma brusca por Sephiroth, quien levanta la Masamune y Rufus trata de sacarse el trozo de techo que le cayó en la pierna e impide que pueda huir.

— _¡DETENTE!_ —Sephiroth gira la cabeza hacia él—. _¡NO LO HAGAS! —_ Continúa, forzando eso y sabiendo que lo hace—. _¡ALEJATE DE ÉL AHORA! —_ Sephiroth da una risa y acaba de clavar la Masamune directo al cuello de Rufus, quien se ahoga y lleva las manos a la herida—. Por- por qué... —balbucea en un hilo de voz. Sephiroth toma su arma y anda hacia él, tomándolo del cabello, inclinando la cabeza.

—Porque ya no soy _hijo_ —Anuncia en un susurro—. Ahora soy Padre—Sonríe amplio y satisfecho—. Te dije que eres mamá... pero ahora lo serás de lo que haremos. —Cloud da un quejido quebrado.

Porque esto no puede estar pasando realmente.

Sencillamente no puede estar pasando.

* * *

—Es una vista bonita.

—De cierta forma, es bonito. Es poético.

—Ojalá Cloud no viera así—Da una risa penosa—. Debe estarnos odiando y maldiciendo en esa habitación—Exhala Aerith cerrando los ojos—. ¿Crees que nos perdone? Se veía igual que allá en el laboratorio. Igual de traicionado... es impresionando como un gesto que viene por segunda vez, puede doler.

—Tendrá que hacerlo.

La respuesta fría y corta de Sephiroth saca otro suspiro a Aerith que apoya el codo en la baranda. Tomaron una nave de la azotea del edificio ShinRa y se fueron. Tan sencillo como eso. A saber que sucede por allá ahora. Sephiroth se deshizo de todos los que comandaban el tema del meteorito.

Toma de su cabello la materia blanca y la gira un poco. Tiene oportunidad de evitar que el meteorito lo destruya todo. Aun tiene oportunidad y lo haría si Sephiroth pensara hacerla a un lado. Sin embargo, es cosa demostrada que, en medio de sus delirios por Cloud, es más sincero.

Y hablo de _tres_ en la tierra prometida. Es decir, de verdad la tiene incluida. Da un beso a la materia antes de sentarse y ponerla en su brazalete. Es una pena que no la podría usar jamás. Tiene curiosidad por ello. Duda que la tenga en la tierra prometida. Mira el cielo, coloreado de naranja por el meteorito acercándose.

Está traicionando a toda una raza, a todo el planeta, por estar en compañía de dos personas que han permanecido con ella todos estos años... ¿Por qué debería sentirse justiciera? Solo ha escuchado al planeta sanar, llenarse de vida, gente mejorando y ¿Ella? En un laboratorio, siendo lo único que veía. Con todos tratándola como una cosa.

Irreemplazable, pero cosa a final del día. Exceptuando por dos –tres personas-,. Dos personas que quiere tener hasta el final de la existencia. Aprieta los labios y baja la cabeza, con lágrimas irremediables. Es la última Cetra viva, también engañada por Jenova en su forma de existir actual.

No va a arrepentirse.

Porque estará acompañada.

Será querida.

Es todo lo que realmente importa.

**. . .**

—Piérdete.

—No me sorprende que estés-

—Sephiroth lárgate.

—Un poco alterado por-

— _¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!_

Su grito rompe los cristales de la habitación. La única que hay sin nada potencialmente peligroso o que pueda usar para huir. Sephiroth abre ligeramente los ojos, notando esa extremidad que dio un golpe torpe. No puede evitar sonreír. Como quien ve a un Niño.

—Que pequeña es. Dudo que puedas levantarte en el aire siquiera. —bromea suave hacia el ala de Cloud. Es considerablemente más delgada que la suya propia. Proporcional a Cloud. El rubio permanece con su gesto rabioso y los brillantes ojos verdes.

Único rasgo que Sephiroth cambiaria. Ama sus ojos azules.

—Acabaste con todo.

Tirita, tiene la cara hinchada. Estuvo llorando antes de que Sephiroth entrada. Sin saber que hacer, que sentir, que pensar aparte de que Sephiroth y Aerith lo traicionaron y- No, simplemente eso ¿¡Cómo es posible!? Aun no lo entiende.

Nunca les hizo nada malo, nunca hubo nada realmente malo con lo cual anhelar o siquiera considerar que la destrucción de todo el planeta y sus habitantes es una buena idea. No lo entiende. Es tan absurdo. Tan sin sentido.

—Mataste a todos en ShinRa, mataste a Rufus, tú... Mataste a Zack también ¿Verdad? —Sephiroth guarda silencio—. Tú solo- piérdete, no quiero verte.

—Vas a verme mucho. A final de cuentas, estaremos solo los tres en la tierra pr-

—ESA MIERDA NO EXISTE. NO ES REAL. LO QUE VAS A HACER ES MATARNOS A TODOS POR GUSTO ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME HAS MATADO AUN!? SOLO HAZLO. ANTES O DESPUÉS ES LA MISMA MIERDA. NO ME IMPORTA.

—Creo que nunca te he escuchado gritar tanto. Es extraño—admite sorprendido. Cloud y su voz monótona es algo totalmente contrario a gritos desaforados llenos de sentimentalismo—. Sí existe. Aerith y yo lo sabemos, tú no lo entiendes, porque hasta ahora estás realmente completo—Se acerca, Cloud en un deje orgulloso no retrocede ni flaquea en lo absoluto—. Tendremos la tierra prometida, un lugar nuestro y haremos lo que queramos. Seremos-

— ¿Y acaso no podías hacerlo? ¿Qué... qué te impulso a hacer esto? ¿Qué hice que te volviera un loco demente y-

—Que no me amas como deberías—La mirada fija a los ojos genera escalofríos, cogiéndolo bruscamente del rostro para estar haciendo este contacto sin posibilidad de romperse—. Fuiste hecho para mí. Iniciado, diseñado y culminado específicamente para mí. Desde esa noche en el sótano de la mansión ShinRa era-solo-para-mi—Aprieta más el agarre, lastimándolo—. Y tú insistes en Zack, es Rufus, en cualquier otro menos en mí.

Cloud da un quejido, adolorido por la fuerza que le va a acabar aplastando toda la mandíbula.

—Incluso cuando estuvimos juntos era así—repone separándose lentamente—. Decías que no querías, que no te sentías bien. Zack esto, Zack lo otro y... ¡Sí es culpa tuya! —Acusa con sonrisa cínica—. Por preferir a todos menos a mí. Yo era el único que necesitaba lo que tú estabas dando.

—A todos... claro... a todos... —balbucea Cloud.

Y es que jamás van a entenderse. Las perspectivas son increíblemente distintas y en la realidad, Cloud es quien tiene las de ganar. Sephiroth considera ser "puesto de lado" a tener una pareja sentimental y verla dos horas al día _como mucho_ cuando él consumía al menos doce horas de su atención. Tanto física como mental.

Es injusto para Cloud, porque no solo está rebajando su verdadero interés en él.

—Todas las veces que intentaron sacarme del proyecto, que intentaron hacerte crecer—Inicia con voz quebrada—. Y yo solo me quedé porque me generaba dolor la idea de alejarme de ti. Porque realmente empecé a quererte y te lo decía.

Sephiroth desvía la mirada.

_«Te amo»_

_«Te amo»_

_«Te amo»_

_«Te amo»_

_«Te amo»_

—Eso no es suficiente.

Los labios de Cloud tiemblan ¿Qué más se supone que debía darle? No quería hijos, nunca los imaginó, también lo molestaba todo y Sephiroth era la excepción. Literalmente toda su vida se volcó en mantenerlo bien. A salvo, siendo una persona _normal_ y que pudiera ser feliz empresa para fuera.

Y aquí está el mismo bebé de ese sótano, que lloraba cuando no lo cargaba el adolescente de dieciséis años. Bebé cuyo cabello crecía de repente frente a los ojos de todos, rechazó a su verdadera madre.

Ese mismo niño por el que se desvivió...

Le dice que todo lo que le dio no es suficiente. Que por dieciséis años, todo lo que lo amó, no fue suficiente. Acaba dando un sollozo largo y quebrado, viendo a otro lado. Con la herida siendo más grande y empeorando por el conjunto de todo. Sephiroth deja sobre la mesa una caja de cigarros medio vacías, con el cigarro electrónico y un frasco de esencia añadido.

—Vas a sentirte mejor una vez estemos allá y me ames—Asegura, viendo los hombros delgados y temblorosos, como se crispa y solloza, junto al ala que se contrae y sirve como escondrijo—. Todo se va a arreglar una vez lo hagas. Te lo prometo.

—Mentiroso.

* * *

—El fin del mundo es menos feo de lo que pensé que sería. —admite Aerith en un murmullo. Viendo como el meteoro está a poco de ser un daño.

—Sí. Es extraño.

— ¿No dirás nada?

Cloud se mantiene en silencio a un lado, fumando a tal velocidad que seguro sería un daño del cual preocuparse. Sephiroth suspira y mira la muñeca de Aerith, levantando una ceja al notarla.

—Quizá la pueda llevar conmigo. Es bonita—responde a la pregunta no dicha—. Aún tengo curiosidad, si la usara ahora no haría nada—Se encoge de hombros—. Hay muchas cosas uq no hice—resopla. Sephiroth le quita el lazo del cabello para que este se desate y caiga—. Ya no importa.

— ¿Algo en específico que puedas hacer ahora?

—Si no me matas...

Sephiroth blanquea los ojos y sacude la mano.

Aerith da una risita y levanta. Le quita a Cloud el cigarro de la mano, tomándolo del rostro y juntando la boca con él. Es apartada bruscamente y se soba la mejilla por el bofetón propiciado por el rubio de gélidos ojos verdes.

—Valió la pena. Aun con la nicotina—Asegura risueña. Mira arriba, ya hay mucha brisa—. Ya es momento, Sephiroth.

—Sí. Lo es.

Cloud se ve obligado a soltar lo que tenía a la mano, rodeado por el par y siendo abrazado por ambos. Una exclamación conjunta se ve medio ahogada. Deja caer la cabeza, con sangre brotando de su boca. Ve abajo, notando que la Masamune está clavada en la espalda de Aerith.

Y lo atraviesa a él.

Y a Sephiroth.

—Nos vemos después.

La vista le falla, incapaz de ver la forma en que toda la energía mana del suelo, directo a Sephiroth. Con este siendo capaz de manejarla, manipularla. El meteoro impacta, con un daño directo e irreparable al planeta. La corriente vital disparándose por doquier, pero con diferencia a la naturalidad, forma una explosión en sí misma.

Un nuevo cataclismo.

La destrucción de un mundo para llegar a uno nuevo.

O mejor dicho, crear uno nuevo.

Y resulta cómico como entre tanto que se meditó la idea de llegar a la tierra prometida, que nadie comprendió que no se trataba de ir hacia un lugar... sino fundar un nuevo y sano mundo. Donde quien primero la pisara y moldeara, sería su dios y creador.

Nadie lo pensó.

Excepto Sephiroth.


	25. MOTHER

_—Te extraño más... Te quiero alcanzar..._

Cae en pie sobre el agua, generando pequeñas y suaves ondas en la superficie reflectante. Se inclina hacia adelante, ladeando la cabeza y el cabello rubio cayéndole por el hombro. Guiña repetidamente, con los ojos azules resaltando en su rostro aniñado. Endereza la espalda y da un prolongado silbido, atrayendo a una criatura emplumada que aterriza en su brazo. Aletea y reina suave, de alas enormes y de pálido color. Tal como él.

— ¿Lo hacen bien?

El pájaro hincha sus plumas y ulula agitando las alas. Ladea la cabeza hasta que el pájaro dice el nombre de la persona frente a él.

—Clooouudddr.

Exhala una risa sin gracia y sin mostrarla en su expresión. Da algunos mimos al ave antes de empezar a caminar hasta llegar a la orilla. De ahí en más, Cloud anda por el bosque. Multitud de animales van de aquí para allá, algunas yendo en su encuentro con la intención de recibir mimos. Detiene el andar cerca de cierto escándalo. Propiciado por personas de ropas simples, viviendas simples y vidas simples. El ave pasa a estar en su hombro y él, asomado nada más.

—Tienen más niños. —musita Cloud. La última vez que vino, solo había doce niños. Ahora puede ver al menos dieciocho. Quizá haya alguno dentro de casa.

Todos de cabelleras pálidas, ojos entre gris verdoso y aguamarina. Cabello liso y piel pálida. Cloud suspira desganado, andando en torno al poblado de considerable población, tarareando entre dientes a medida que lo hace.

Mantiene las manos en los troncos de los árboles. Apoyándose en ellos y mirando largamente. Se detiene al notar que un adolescente se lo queda mirando. Entrecierra los ojos y retorna sobre sus pies, decidiendo ignorarlo y tener la mala suerte de que lo siga.

—Tú eres-

El ave inicia vuelo y Cloud se desvanece en esponjosas nubes de humo que de alejan y disuelven. El adolescente regresa corriendo por dónde vino, diciendo lo que vio.

* * *

—Es un pequeño espacio nuevo. Los centrales están a pocos kilómetros. Con más niños y especies circulando. Intentan expandirse y por eso hay otro poblado ahora. Puede decirse que está yéndoles bien.

—Todos se ven igual que tú.

— ¿Es malo?

—Imagino que se volverán locos pensando que son dioses, igual que tú.

—Quieras o no, soy un Dios y tú también ¿Necesitas prueba aparte de que todos ellos son hijos tuyos?

Cloud frunce ligeramente las cejas, teniendo a Sephiroth encima susurrándole a la oreja. El pecho amplio del peli plata contra su espalda. Cierra un ojo por el beso en la cabeza y aprieta los labios al sentir la cercanía entre la entrepierna de Sephiroth y su retaguardia. Sephiroth da una risita. Percibiendo su incomodidad. Lo agarra sin problema y lo lleva hasta la cama enorme e irregular de tela blanca, doseles por doquier enredados en ramas de oro. Ensancha una sonrisa al verlo.

Por motivos ajenos a su comprensión, su rostro se hizo más aniñado en la transición. No lo molesta en realidad. Posee el mismo encanto andrógino con el que todo le sienta bien.

Por no decir que sus ojos se volvieron azules en su totalidad.

Combinando con la marca en forma de gota en su frente.

Cloud ve a Sephiroth. No ha cambiado nada. Al menos eso atina en su débil y fluctuante memoria que le asegura que hubo algo antes de todo esto. Lo da por sentado. El cabello largo y plateado, los ojos verdes que atraviesan el alma, perfección absoluta en su composición. La única diferencia, es que en su frente tiene un pequeño rombo de color negro. Incluso sus manos están manchadas de negro hasta el antebrazo. Mismas manos que ahora toman la cintura pálida de Cloud.

—No-

—Uno más, aún no hay suficiente.

Cloud antepone las manos, trata apartarlo. La tela de su falda pantalón es roca de un solo movimiento. Sephiroth muerde el cuello expuesto. Con marcas grandes y notorias. Lo abre de piernas, puesto entre ellas— ¡Ya te dije que no! —. Es tomado del cuello, presionado con la cama y la mirada de Sephiroth clavada en su ser. Gélido y exasperado por la constante renuencia.

—Si dejaras de pelear tanto, no te dolería en el futuro. Tú necedad no hace otra cosa que perjudicarte.

— ¿Es muy complicado sencillamente tomarme la palabra? No quiero-

—Nunca quieres. —Señala.

Toma su rostro y junta los labios. Cloud cierra las piernas en torno a la cadera de Sephiroth, queriendo anclarlo y que así se quede quieto. Sephiroth lo toma de la parte posterior de las rodillas, llevándolas hacia el pecho de Cloud y con cierta dificultad, penetrarlo finalmente. El quejido del rubio se ahoga en la boca del peli plata.

Un gemido quebrado escapa de sus labios, con Sephiroth chocando cada vez más constante su cuerpo con el contrario, el pene que entra y sale generando estimulo, ruptura; placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Cloud aprieta los labios, con la vista desviada a un lado y sin querer ver a Sephiroth con su gesto placentero y satisfecho.

Lo toma del rostro, sujetándolo con ambas manos y moviendo la pelvis al ritmo que lo satisface. Hace que Cloud lo mire. Como las tantas veces que han hecho. Aprieta los dientes y compunge la cara, hundido por completo en el cuerpo ajeno. Cloud suelta un prolongado respiro.

—E-es suficie-

—Nunca has podido dar nada con una sola vez.

Cloud da un quejido de desagrado por Sephiroth hundiendo la mano en la zona abdominal hinchada.

—quiero que me des algo grande ahora. No me preocupa como luzca, solo quiero que sea grande.

—Sephiroth no.

—Cualquiera creería que te estoy pegando—Se deja caer sobre Cloud—. Que te estoy gritando, que te insulto, que te humillo... cualquiera creería todas esas cosas que no son verdad... porque la verdad es que no tienes razones para odiarme ni despreciarme. —susurra dándole besos en la mandíbula.

Cloud da un quejido de índole desconocida. Ofuscado y siendo puesto boca abajo. Sus manos se sujetan al borde de la cama y Sephiroth sonríe satisfecho por ello. Es una imagen que nunca se le ha ido de la cabeza: Cloud apretando el borde de la cama, Zack embistiéndolo debajo de la cama.

Ambos fornicando sin problema en total silencio.

Abre las nalgas pálidas, es capaz de ver el poco semen que sale de ahí; alinea el pene y lo introduce, produciendo lloriqueos al rubio que levanta parte del pecho. Se inclina, mordiéndole el cuello y llevando las manos al pecho e Cloud para abrazarlo, hacer que su espalda esté junto a su pecho.

Sentir como su corazón late desaforado al igual que el propio. Apoya la frente en la nuca húmeda y con una enorme marca por su culpa. El cabello se le adhiere a la espalda y otro poco solo cae, causando mínimas cosquillas al rubio.

Un acto que continuaría un buen rato para disgusto de una de las partes involucradas.

* * *

 **—** Vienes muy seguido a verlos ¿Algo en particular?

Cloud niega con la cabeza, parado en la copa de un árbol y viendo abajo. Sephiroth se mantiene cruzado de brazos. Una tercera figura aparece, cayendo grácil en una rama al tiempo que da una risita.

—Son sus hijos, Sephiroth, es obvio que quiere pasar tiempo con ellos. —dice Aerith, cantarina y sonriente. Sephiroth la ve de reojo. El largo cabello castaño. Tan rizado como de costumbre, suelto y nada más que haya cambiado en ella. Exceptuando una pequeña marca amarilla en forma circular ocupando el centro de su frente.

—Que maternal. —Bromea el peliplata.

—Shh.

La comunidad que Cloud suele visitar, esa que es una pequeña porción de la más grande y asentada a no mucha distancia, permanece en torno a un enorme fuego mientras comen y se cuentan historias. Cosas que le han pasado en el día y demás.

— ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Es justo como lo describieron! —exclama un niño. Cloud entreabre la boca y Sephiroth levanta una ceja—. ¡Es exactamente así! Aunque no pude hablarle. Se fue apenas intenté hablar con él.

—Obviamente. No puedes hablar con él ¿Eres tonto?

— ¡Es que...!

— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas la historia de nuevo?

El mayor entre todos –que no pasará de los cincuenta-, quien cuenta con unas miserables y apenas notables arrugas da una risa, negando con la cabeza antes de dejar su plato a un lado y aclararse la garganta. Aerith balancea los pies y Cloud acaba por tomar asiento. Sephiroth se mantiene de pie.

—Antes, lo único que había era un planeta miserable, a poco de su destrucción y ruina total. Consumido en su totalidad por los humanos que lo habitaban—Relata con voz grave y expectativa de un tono magnánimo así como poderoso—. Hasta que, entre ellos, creado con la expectativa de un esclavo decidió hacer a un lado eso. Destruir ese mundo con un gran meteorito que, al chocar, diera lugar a esta nueva y prospera tierra.

—Eeeeeeeesa es la parte fea. —Sorbe una niña sentada en el suelo.

—Junto a él, vinieron dos personas más: Una chica y un chico. En su creación, él, Sephiroth, se volvió el dios de la destrucción. Quien es capaz de hacer guerras, caos, apocalipsis y todo lo que anhele con un solo respiro. La muerte en sí misma.

Sephiroth da una risa pretenciosa, con la marca de su frente adquiriendo un tenue brillo. Las hojas del árbol mueren, cayendo con ligereza.

—Junto a él, está Cloud. La madre de todo lo vivo, de todo lo que respire y sienta. La vida en sí misma. Quien nos la dio a todos. El que está junto a Sephiroth sin importar nada. Fue su madre y ahora es la madre de todo lo que no es capaz de crear por sí mismo—Cloud baja la cabeza, con la marca en su frente brillando—. La vida misma, creando con ayuda de la muerte para que el ciclo exista y perdure como la naturaleza. Un poco de luz y un poco de oscuridad, para crear la totalidad.

—Somos la totalidad. —ronronea el mismo adolescente que vio a Cloud.

—En efecto—afirma el señor—. Sin embargo, no lo has de mirar, no lo has de soñar, no lo has de anhelar. La madre de todos es y nadie puede esa línea cruzar, el único capaz de aquello alterar fue Sephiroth mucho tiempo atrás—Una brisa suave agita el árbol y con ello, el cabello de Sephiroth, quien lleva su vista a Cloud—. Y la última en arribar, Aerith. La única de su clase, la armonía entre el caos y la paz.

—Es como... Un intermedio entre los dos. Evita que se peleen.

—Evita que Cloud huya; evita que Sephiroth se exceda. Es el balancea necesario entre polos tan opuestos—Aclara el hombre—. Sephiroth por ahí siempre andando va, pues quieto le cuesta estar. Disfruta de admirar lo que ha ayudado a crear, sin embargo, jamás suficientes serán. Quiere más y más; Cloud se los dará, a la fuerza los dará aun si no los desea engendrar y los amará sin importar nada más.

— ¿Por la fuerza? Cloud es tan lindo, no quisiera que esté triste.

—No sucede por la fuerza. Ellos se aman. Son madre y padre.

—Ummm...

—Hijos del par y conquistador de las estrellas el primer hijo que pudo crear; uno más y otro más, hijos de los dioses; bellos sin par, emulando la bella apariencia que desde antes ha ellos caracterizaba—Llega al final de su historia—. Intenta no verlo mucho, nunca se sabe. Mother no hace daño a nadie, pero ¿Father? Fu~ Quien sabe.

—No lo haría—Hace un marcado puchero—. Somos sus hijos también ¡Ni siquiera Aerith lo permitiría! —afirma quejoso.

—Y me meten en los embrollos matrimoniales sin que tenga nada que ver. —ríe Aerith, divertida. Cloud da un suspiro.

—Si lo haría. Estuvo en tu lugar antes ¿Recuerdas? Quizá no seas igual de poderoso jamás, pero ¡Nada te impediría conseguir eso que él también! Sería un horror, causaría mayor destrucción. —Se lleva las manos a la cara, apretando su rostro.

Cloud abre un poco más los ojos. Nunca se le ocurrió eso y bien... sea su actitud indiferente y odiosa brotando de nuevo tras tanto tiempo, quiere molestar a Sephiroth. Hacer lo que sea con tal de quitarle la sonrisa de la boca. No se atreverá a matarlo, ya lo ha demostrado y si le hace algo, tan solo será peor para él.

Baja de su lugar y se aleja por el bosque. Sephiroth bufa, negando con la cabeza. A veces quisiera que Cloud fuese un poco menos necio y que no tenga ideas raras por lo que acaba de escuchar. Esa enorme y extrañamente acertada cosmogonía. Todo ser vivo ahora es hijo suyo con Cloud.

Los viajeros de la estrella que aún se asientan y expanden para luego cumplir con su nombre.

Pájaros.

Peces.

Criaturas.

La "tierra prometida" no era más que un espacio fértil, espacio que él empezó a ocupar gracia sa Cloud. Tres o cuatro veces; vientre hinchado y con una semana de espera, el resultado venía.

Lo primero, un niño de cabello plateado y ojos azules; seguido de una niña y varios otros más que luego se reprodujeron entre si tranquilamente. Todo siguiendo su curso natural. Uno donde él es dios...

Y Cloud también, le guste o no.

* * *

—Tener que dar vida a todo es tan fastidioso.

Da algunos manotazos y mira su mano. A decir verdad, no tiene mucha idea de sus capacidades. Apenas que puede ordenar que se haga lo que sea, también dar a luz lo que sea. Sin excepción: Lo que sea. Fue especialmente horrible cuando nacieron los caballos. Mira su mano, esa misma marca que tiene en la frente.

Ha tocado plantas y no sucede nada especial. En lo absoluto. Detiene el andar por algo que le cae en frente. Se inclina, hallando un perro gigante. Un lobo mejor dicho. Ladea la cabeza, frunciendo las cejas. Tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla. Se sienta en el suelo y el animal gira, sacando la lengua y ladrándole.

Reconociendo de quién se trata.

—Hey. —Lo acaricia bajo el hocico, su cabeza apenas tiene pelaje, el resto de su cuerpo es tremendamente peludo. Arruga la cara cuando le lame la mejilla y Cloud acaba por detallar sus ojos.

Azules mezclados con verde.

—Me recuerdas a alguien. De forma muy extraña. —musita en voz baja. El lobo saca la lengua y cierra los ojos, con las caricias bajo el hocico—. Deben haber muchos lobos por ahí. Aunque eres le primero que veo siendo tan grande.

El lobo corre y Cloud lo persigue a su paso. Sin esmerarse demasiado en su andar. En el camino, se topa con una pantera. O un Dar Nation. No sabe que es. Tan solo que es blanca, grande y de ojos azules totalmente glaciares. Frunce las cejas, tomando asiento en una rama.

—Ustedes dos se parecen demasiado a dos personas y... —Sacude la cabeza—. Debo estar mal de la cabeza ¿Cómo siquiera...? —Abre y cierra la boca y acaba por levantar de un salto.

La corriente vital es la misma. Que se reformara, no cambia que es la misma. Incluso que su poder y energía esté dentro de Sephiroth hace posible que todo lo que murió, se esté devolviendo ahora en distintas formas.

Por lo que...

— ¿Rufus? ¿Zack? —llama.

Al principio no hay una respuesta precisamente, más bien lo ignoran y pasados algunos segundos, la pantera sacude la cabeza, dando un rugido leve antes de pasar una pata por su cabeza. El lobo sencillamente ladra, dando algunos saltos, girando en sí mismo. Cloud sonríe como no hace un buen tiempo atrás.

Mira su mano y la acaba poniendo en la frente de Rufus, presionando la palma. Al quitarla, la marca queda ahí, brillando y extendiéndose—tal vez para esto es—. Lo repite en Zack y empieza a andar en compañía del par.

No se le hace cuesta arriba llegar a su habitación, subiendo a la cama y teniendo al lobo encima sin demora. Lo abraza del cuello, con la impresión por momentos de que lo tiene en la forma que siempre lo recuerda. La brisa agitándose y así a las telas que cuelgan, la pantera que sube sin esperar que lo llamen y tomando lugar.

* * *

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada en especial.

—Cloud-

—Ya los escuchaste, soy Mother y quiera o no, la vida saldrá. Esta vez, salió, quien sabe si pasa más sin que te des cuenta.

Cloud carga entre brazos un Chocobo de plumas doradas. No sabe por qué vino un Chocobo, al menos es lindo. Sephiroth sabe que no fue cosa suya, pues no ha estado presente en una semana entera.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a...?

—De la misma forma en que tú me engañaste una vida.

Sephiroth invoca la Masamune, notando al lobo asomado. De un movimiento genera un corte enorme que destruye un árbol y el lobo, en su lugar temblando. Una tenue protección en torno a él impidiendo que lo lastimara. De otro árbol Rufus salta, dando una aparente risa, con Sephiroth crispándose y Aerith cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

—Vaya... de verdad son ellos. Pensé que estaba loca cuando vi a una mujer que me recordaba a Tifa, pero con cabello plateado. —murmura Aerith. Cloud deja el Chocobo en el suelo.

—Te moleste o no, yo decido si alguien puede morir o no—Señala con deje cínico—. No los vas a matar de nuevo, Sephiroth, ríndete.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque tu no-

—Sí te amo... El problema es que no solo te amo a ti.

Abre y cierra la boca, no esperaba **_esa_** respuesta en específico. Claro. Han pasado muchísimos, muchísimos, muchisisisimos años desde todo lo acontecido; es casi una experiencia lejana que sin la muerte de quienes le importan, no tiene tanta validez o importancia. Así de egoísta se torna el asunto.

Sephiroth resopla con el entrecejo fruncido. Tendrá que aguantarlos _de nuevo_ ¿La diferencia? Ahora no se podría negar. Ahora no hay excusa.

Los viajantes de las estrellas veían cada cierto tiempo diferentes animales y criaturas, hablando más historias de los dioses que los trajeron al mundo. Como Cloud tiene dos amantes, tres, hasta cuatro en formas animales, conocidos del pasado que han vuelto a él; y Sephiroth lo aguanta mansamente ¿Por qué? Porque si lo hace, recibe el amor voluntario de Cloud.

Al final de todo, Sephiroth sigue siendo el niño que anhela el amor de su madre y a pesar de los celos, envidia y rabia que le genera, todo se disipa cuando puede estar de nuevo, recibir una sonrisa por más pequeña que sea y un "Te amo" suelto.

Aerith no hace sino divertirse de ello, esperando algún momento para conseguir que incluso los Cetra puedan volver.

Debe esperar que _Mother_ decidiera.

Quisiera o no.

Intencional o no.

Mother es quien tiene el control.

El verdadero y absoluto dios de todo.

Todo sin mover ni un dedo en ser llevado a dónde está.

Juega con el cabello de Sephiroth y da cuenta que, al pie de la cama, está el lobo viéndolo con ojos redondos, moviendo la cola en espera de que Sephiroth se despierte y vaya. Cloud no resiste dar una risa y besar uno de los mechones de cabello.

—Te amo. —dice, sin que quede claro.

Lo único cierto, es que Mother ama a todos, sinexcepciones.


End file.
